Between Sorties
by Infinity Caliber
Summary: Post EP3. After the battle in the mines, Hiro resolves to understand Zero Two better, with the consequences that arises from attempting to reach out to her earlier. A diverging story that explore the results, and consequences of Hiro getting too close to Zero Two before repairing their damaged memories.
1. LADY OF THE LAKE

"Why didn't you stop me?"

The day after the battle in the mines, Hiro found himself pulled aside and cornered in the empty common room. Awash with the soft orange light of dusk as the shadow she cast loomed over him, the close proximity of their bodies along with the environment giving off an intimate atmosphere to her impromptu interrogation.

"Huh...?"

Overwhelmed by her dominating presence, Hiro could only vocalize his confusion.

"I said."

Repeating herself, the corners of her turquoise eyes tightened, their faces inches apart.

"Why didn't you stop me."

Allowing the warm breaths to caress his face and send tingles down his spine, Hiro shuffled his feet, his gaze not meeting hers as he pressed his back against the wall she had pinned him to. Wishing he could shrink into himself even more, Hiro mumbled.

"After the mock battle, I wasn't sure if I was able to pilot. Mitsuru seemed like the safer choice. If I had failed to activate Strelizia, everyone could have died."

"Hmmph."

With a dissatisfied expression on her face, Zero Two made a sound as she flicked her hair across her shoulders.

"That's such a boring answer. I expected more from you, darling."

With a downcast expression, Hiro lowered his gaze, unable to meet her disappointed eyes.

"I told you. I'm not able to pilot anymore. I even dragged Ichigo down with me during the mock battle."

A grip on his chin sharply tilted his face upwards, forcing their eyes to meet. Annoyed turquoise stared at him as she spoke.

"But that's not true. I managed to draw out your ability. You and me-"

Leaning into his ears, she whispered, sending shivers down his neck.

"We're special."

Hiro gulped at the sound of that.

"So tell me, what do _you_ want? Dar-"

Like a tasty morsel, Zero Two dragged out that name she had specially reserved just for him.

"ling."

If he wasn't blushing before, Hiro was sure he was now.

"To pilot Franxx, that's my purpose for living."

Before the words even left his mouth, Hiro already knew from the darkening expression on her face that he had chosen the wrong answer. With the shifting sounds of fabric, Zero Two peeled herself off him as she dusted off her uniform.

"Well, looks like I've misjudged you then. It seems you weren't the one for me after all."

Shooting him a look that could freeze everything in it's path, Zero Two turned as she made to leave. Waves of frost and disdain rolling off her back as her white boots thumped in the silence of the empty common room.

Hiro found himself wincing at how badly he had managed to screw up. Feeling the familiar stab of pain in his heart, Hiro shook his head as he called out after her.

"But that doesn't explain the painful sensation I felt in my chest when I saw you leave with Mitsuru!"

The sounds of thumping footsteps stopped as she paused, her back still facing him, the evening light casting an orange hue over her form. Swallowing the nervous lump gathering in his throat, Hiro continued, understanding that she was completely focused on his next words.

"I didn't like how Mitsuru stood by your side as you boarded Strelizia. For some reason, I was unhappy when I saw you with another Stamen. Its weird, I don't feel that way towards other Pistils."

His stomach turned as Hiro replayed how Mitsuru had sounded during his stint as Strelizia's Stamen. When he had taunted him to watch as he piloted with Zero Two.

Hiro slightly shifted in place as he suppressed a tiny retch.

"I don't want..."

He paused as the selfishness of what he was about to say registered within him. Darting his gaze towards Zero Two, he noticed she had tilted her head and was watching him over her shoulders, turquoise eyes alert and interested.

As it seemed to urge him onwards to express his true feelings.

Drawing in a deep breath, he admitted to the gnawing sensation that had troubled him ever since the mine battle.

"I can't explain why but, I don't want Zero Two to pilot with anyone else ever again."

The cheeks on her face raised in a soft smile as she turned to face him, the amber light enhancing her already unworldly beauty to newfound heights. At the sight of that, Hiro found his breath stuck in his throat as she spoke.

"Being my partner is risky business, you know? Seeing as how they call me the Partner Killer and all." Cocking her head, she pointed out. "You saw what I did to him."

Frowning to himself at her words, he disagreed.

"I don't know anything about that but, to me, Zero Two is just a normal girl."

As the words left his mouth, Hiro noticed something unusual. Unsure if it was but a trick of the light or such but, Zero Two's eyes seemed to glisten.

 _It's probably the lightning._

Shrugging to himself, Hiro paid it no more thought. After all, it wouldn't make sense for someone to get so emotional over an obvious statement like that.

"You really are just like him..."

A fleeting whisper caused his ears to perk, straining to catch the words she had spoken.

"Eh? Did you say something, Zero Two?"

Hiro found himself backing up again as the horned girl closed in onto him, the concept of personal space foreign to her. Feeling the traitorous wall on his back once more, Hiro could only wince in pain as she pressed her horns against his forehead.

"Ouch!"

With her palms cupping his face, Hiro could not avoid getting lost into the depths of her cyan irises, his mind barely registering her next words.

"I'll be expecting a lot from now on." Her voice lowered, sending shivers up his spine.

Leaning into his ears, her bountiful chest deliciously pressing itself against his, she whispered in a tone none too gentle.

"So don't die on me, darling."

In the amber light of the setting sun, Hiro nodded.

* * *

Giving an appreciative wave to the book keeper as he signed off another session with a Training Franxx, Hiro punched his fist into his palms as he hyped himself up for another afternoon of practicing.

"Alright! Lets go for a dozen laps today!"

Moving down the rows of cages that held the machines, Hiro found himself carrying a wry smile on his face as he stopped in front of his usual unit, it's green unlocked symbol notifying him of it's available cage access.

"Guess it's just you and me again, partner."

Climbing up the canopy into the Training Franxx, Hiro eased himself into the seat as his body shifted into autopilot, used as he was to spending his free time relentlessly training for the time when his chance came to pilot a real Franxx.

Sealing the canopy with a hiss, the training unit moved out onto the track. Drawing in a deep breath, Hiro found himself relaxing into his natural state, his mind shifting into gear.

After all, it was only when he was within a Franxx could he feel truly at home. Even if it was nothing more than a training unit, he was still piloting something. The outside world in contrast? That was when things were murky, where he felt like he was tiptoeing on eggshells, merely spending his days mindlessly in Plantation 13.

In a Franxx though?

He felt alive.

And also, he wanted to be the best partner possible for her when the time came.

Idly scrolling through the records for the obstacle course, noting with pride at how the entire ranking boards for time had seemed to be filled with his name and his alone, Hiro inwardly patted himself on his back.

Not that he'll grudgingly admit that one of the reasons why he ruled the obstacle course ranking boards with an iron fist was because he was pretty much the only Parasite in Plantation 13 with the work ethic to hit the training units during their free time.

As he reached the top of the front page, Hiro found his eye twitching in annoyance at the usurper that had dared to challenge his kingdom.

"Ichigo..."

Somehow, she had managed to surpass his previous best time to demote him to second place. But what truly annoyed him was the timestamp of her uploaded score.

She had somehow managed to sneak a quick run through the obstacle course using one of the Pistil training units the morning right before their scheduled breakfast, the day after the mock battle.

Considering the coincidence of their failed connection during the mock battle two days ago, it did not take a genius to infer her obvious frustration. And looking at the time she had posted, Hiro whistled, she really took it out on the obstacle course.

"Alright!"

Clapping his hands together to hype himself up, Hiro spoke, a confident smile gracing his lips.

"I suppose it's time that I picked up Ichigo's aptitude scores that I keep hearing about and smash it to pieces. I'll show you who rules the training units!"

* * *

 _"Obstacle course complete. You are 35 seconds behind the current record holder. Your rank is #2. Would you like to try again?"_

"Well. I'm sure she cheated somewhere."

Grumbling to himself at his complete defeat, Hiro glared at the image of the blue-haired Pistil that was displayed besides her ridiculous score with his portrait below hers. There was no way one could do it at that pace, none at all. He grumbled to himself as he parked the Training Franxx into it's cage, his session coming to an end as the day drew to a close.

"Either that or the Pistil version of the obstacle course is easier." He continued grumbling as he descended from the cage's ladder.

Lost in his complaining as he was, Hiro never noticed the person lazily slouched against the railings, watching him the entire time.

"Hmmm. Seems like darling is a sore loser."

"...!"

Yelping at the sudden voice that penetrated his thoughts, Hiro turned his head, so quickly that he heard his neck crick, his face colliding into something cold and wet.

Shrieking out in surprise as the chilled beverage was pressed against his cheeks, Hiro recoiled as he heard her giggle at his reaction. Stumbling back, he barely caught the water bottle tossed his way, condensation forming on it's plastic.

"Zero Two! Why are you here?" He cried out.

Tilting her head at his inquiry, she blinked at him, a frown on her face.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" She asked.

Still flustered by the numbness on his cheeks from the cold beverage, Hiro sputtered, embarrassed at being caught in a training unit when a proper Parasite would have their own actual Franxx to practice in.

"I assumed you were busy today. Considering we just came from a battle."

As the beginnings of a smile began to break out, which made him glance away as his heart raced at the sight, Hiro heard her speak.

"Darling is so cold towards me, even when I was waiting for you with your refreshments."

Gesturing to the chilled plastic bottle in his arms, she teased.

Glancing downwards as he felt the cold droplets splatter on his Stamen suit, Hiro mentally knocked himself in the head for being so rude towards her.

"Thanks a lot, Zero Two."

Somehow, the cheesing grin she flashed at him as he hurriedly unscrewed the bottle cap to indulge in the cool liquid made the beverage that much more refreshing. Chugging down the cold water and feeling it ease the burn in his muscles, Hiro found himself blushing as he noticed how she had her eyes fixed onto him the entire time.

As the last of the water left the bottle to be consumed by him, Hiro frowned at how quickly it seemed to finish, his earlier nagging suspicion rising to the forefront. The weight of the bottle had seemed off when he carried it, as if it was half filled.

"Zero Two."

Questioning the beaming girl before him, her eyes still fixed on the bottle in his grasp, he asked.

"Where did the rest of the water go?"

Her grin grew even wider, if it were possible.

"I drank it!"

"Ah."

Rolling his eyes at the obvious answer to his silly question, Hiro nodded.

 _That explains the taste-_

Hiro's eyes widened as his mind finally realized the implications of her words.

"Zero Two-!?"

His voice fell away as he noted the lack of distance currently between them, Zero Two taking the opportunity provided by his distraction to close in onto him. She had gotten so close that he could even make out the rise of her chest as it shifted beneath the red fabric, his pulse spiking as his body betrayed his attempts to remain calm.

 _She smells nice._

"Did you like it?"

He blinked in confusion.

"Like... what?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"The kiss, silly."

Now he truly was confused. According to what Zero Two had told him before, a 'kiss' was the touching of lips between their partners. However, all he did was drink from a bottle of water she had previously consumed.

Frowning to himself as Hiro found himself unable to follow her train of thoughts, he replied.

"But we didn't kiss?"

Drawing her finger across the mouth of the opened bottle, she spoke.

"Your lips touched the same place as mine."

Pulling away from the bottle and pressing her fingers against his lips, she explained.

"It's a kiss. An indirect one."

Releasing the finger she had pressed against his lips, she winked.

"Darling is such a pervert."

Brushing his lips in amazement, Hiro mumbled.

"An... indirect kiss?"

Hiro frowned as his mind raced.

The rules of kissing were weird! So you could kiss someone even without making contact with your lips?

Who came up with these stuff? And not to mention, how did Zero Two even come to possess of such knowledge in the first place?

Lost in his thoughts once more at the questions running through his mind, Hiro never noticed the sharp glinting of her eyes as she approached him. Fixing her hands onto his shoulders, she breathed into his ears, her voice low and seductive.

"If you survive two more rides with me, I'll show you what comes after kissing."

Making an audible gulp, Hiro answered, hoping he didn't let the fear show into his voice.

"I'll try my best."

* * *

Cracking his eyes open beneath his blankets to ensure Goro was asleep, Hiro being so cautious that he did not let the loud snoring alone convince him. Rising from his bed as silently as possible, Hiro creeped towards the exit of their bedroom, slipping on his shoes as he made to leave in his pajamas.

The paper napkin that Zero Two snuck to him during dinner gripped in his hand, it's scrawled message still visible in the darkness.

 _Come find me at the place where we first met._

Parasites lived heavily regimented lifestyles with everyday following a set routine from breakfast to lights out. Even their free time was issued in hourly blocks to be decided by their caretakers.

For a Parasite indoctrinated by APE to sneak out of their bedroom after curfew...

It was unfathomable to the average Parasite.

But for some reason, Hiro thought, as his heart hammered in his chest at the excitement and anticipation it was feeling-

He wanted to know more about her...about Zero Two.

Zero Two was different than the other Parasites, she seemed carefree and unbound by APE's standard education. And judging by the amount of knowledge that she possessed uncommon to the average Parasite, she was brought up differently as well, considering he never recalled seeing someone like her at Garden.

Not to mention her questioning of their authority figures, an act that would have been called treasonous anywhere else, but for some reason, Hiro marveled at her audacity instead of condemning her like Papa would have wanted him too.

Performing a quick breathing exercise to steady himself, Hiro hurried along the hallways of the Parasite Lodge, the cool night air chilling his skin.

* * *

"Well, you certainly took your time. It's not nice to make a lady wait, darling."

Panting out his apologies with his hands around his knees, as he caught his breath and raised his gaze, Hiro was rendered speechless at the ethereal beauty before him.

The moonlight shone off her fair skin, emphasizing the purity of the maiden in front of him sitting at the lake's edge, her feet in the water. Shadows were cast by the bangs of her flowing pink hair as she turned to look at him, the darkness alluring in it's contrast, allowing her turquoise eyes to shine. Long, pink hair flowed over her shoulders and pooled onto the ground near her lower back, leading to full hips that teased with it's bounty.

Her exposed shoulders tempted him with it's pale flesh, Zero Two carrying the issued pajamas perfectly, like she did with all other forms of clothing. Bare arms followed, it's pristine skin unmarked by scarring or imperfections.

Raising his gaze back onto her face, full, soft lips greeted him. Along with her red eyeliner that gave off an aura of exoticism, Hiro found his heart rate accelerating at the moonlit maiden waiting for him to break out of his daze.

With a frown on his face, Hiro noted the lack of laugh lines on Zero Two, despite her tendency for wide, cheesy grins during her time in Plantation 13.

"If you're done staring, would you like to join me for a dip in the lake? The water is amazing tonight."

Pinkness tainting his cheeks, Hiro mumbled as he slipped his shoes off, sliding up to her side as he dipped his feet into the water, glancing away in embarrassment the entire time.

The cool touch of the water kissed at his feet and tickled them, relaxing him. Casually, Zero Two placed her hand over his, pretending to ignore how his body had tensed at that physical contact.

"You were staaaaaring~" She singsonged.

Awkwardly tugging at the collar of his pajamas, Hiro mumbled.

"Just a little..."

Smugness breaking across her face, Zero Two continued her relentless assault teasing him.

"Were my horns really that interesting?"

"I wasn't looking at your horns." he blinked.

With a frown appearing on her face, Zero Two spoke in her normal tone, her previous playful demeanor dashed.

"You weren't looking at my horns?" She asked, her face serious.

"I wasn't."

The hand over his turned into a grip, it's pressure causing his fingers to curl inwards. With the frown deepening on her face, Zero Two asked, her head cocked.

"Then what were you looking at?"

Blurting out before his mind could catch up and put a halt to his voice, Hiro confessed.

"You."

A pitched intake of breath came from his side.

The grip on his hand turned painful, Zero Two involuntarily reacting to the words that came forth from his mouth.

"That's not fair at all, darling. We've only rode together once and now you're saying stuff like that to my face."

Zero Two spoke, her tone flat as she faced away from him, pinkness dusting her cheeks.

"Did I go too far as a partner?" Scratching his cheek, Hiro mumbled.

Wincing at the pressure on top of his hand that had forced him to curl his fingers inward into a fist, Hiro found himself meeting her annoyed glare.

"Don't call yourself that."

They weren't partners? Did he do something wrong to annoy her? Why was she so difficult to understand?

He wanted to understand.

"...What do you mean?"

Her tone hard, Zero Two drew the line that defined her world in no uncertain terms.

"Darling is darling. Partners are partners. They are not the same." She flatly stated.

More confusion! Frustration welled within him at her erratic behavior. Sometimes she was the bright, cheerful girl that clung to his arm while sometimes she was this cold, frosty person that still someone found a way to make his heart race.

"What's the difference?" He asked.

With narrowed eyes, Zero Two snapped at him, her tone rising, ruining the previously warm and intimate atmosphere between them.

"Partners are just useless weaklings that APE forces on me!"

Shaking his head, Hiro frowned. She was making no sense! Every Parasite had a partner, Franxx used a Stamen-Pistil duo to function. There was no such thing as a Parasite without a partner.

Just who... or what was this girl, Zero Two?

"And just what is a 'Darling'?" He pressed.

Insecurity flooded her face, a rare expression on someone like Zero Two, who skipped around everyday as if nothing in the world mattered to her. At the sight of that, Hiro's interest peaked. There was something this girl was hiding from him!

Maybe it was a secret of the outside world?

Unknown to him, Zero Two had sparked the thirst of knowledge within him.

Kissing! Darling! Something after kissing! She must have seen plenty of things a normal Parasite wouldn't be privy to as a member of The Nines!

"Darling is... Darling is..."

As if she was struggling with something within her, Zero Two fumbled over her words, her hand still gripped onto his.

"Darling is?"

He pressed on, leaning in towards her, whispering, as if they were sharing their darkest secrets between them.

Clearing her throat, she finished, somewhat lamely.

"Darling is someone very important to me."

Hiro blinked at that mundane reply.

"Well that's normal. I have people important to me too, like Ichigo and Goro."

Discomfort filled Zero Two's face, water splashing around her feet as she kicked around. Turning her face away in an attempt to prod him into changing the topic, Zero Two shifted in place.

"But it's weird. You told me that 'Darling' is someone important to you, but when we first met, you called me that from the very start."

The muscles in Zero Two's cheeks tensed, unnoticed by Hiro as he continued his unaware ramblings.

"Does that mean you call every Stamen you're partnered with 'Darling'-"

"NO!"

Her scream echoed through the forest surrounding them, reverberating in the distance. Frozen in place, every single thought process that Hiro possessed came crashing to a halt as Zero Two's harsh breathing rang out in the eerie silence of the night.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, eyes downcast.

Silence greeted him. The coldness that emitted from her washing over his body, the shared warmth between their still connected hands now a distant memory.

For the longest time, the only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of crickets and the splashing of the water as Zero Two swirled her feet in the lake.

"He must have been someone really important to you."

A sound of acknowledgement came forth, Zero Two still refusing to meet his eyes, staring at the shifting currents made by her feet.

"He was."

Hiro frowned at her choice of words.

 _Was?_

 _Did something happen?_

Doing his best to gently approach the subject, he prodded her.

"What happened to him?"

"He died."

"Oh."

Hiro answered lamely, feeling like a complete fool.

"Or I think so, I'm not sure. But if he's out there somewhere, I'll find him."

Clearing his throat, Hiro comforted her, putting the best smile on his face as he did so.

"I hope you find him soon."

Which immediately fell away as he felt his hand gripped to the point he heard his knuckles pop, Zero Two turning to face him, locking their gazes together as she did so.

With her eyes shining red, she spoke to him, the low, dangerous voice returning once more for the final time of the night.

"I hope so too."


	2. DANGEROUS EMBRACE

Hiro winced at the prickling sensation piercing his skin as the needle entered his arm, the bag of Intravenous Fluid dangling from it's holder. Enduring his discomfort, he pressed his lips together, a grimace on his face. As because the pain was but a necessary sacrifice for his extremely cunning and devious plan.

To raid the Medical Bay of it's candy stash for Zero Two.

After checking in for breakfast, Hiro immediately reported himself to the Medical Bay, claiming lethargy and a general lack of vitality to the medical staff assigned there. Thanking Papa that the support staff assigned to the Parasites tended to lean towards the obedient and unquestioning sort, Hiro found himself zoning out from the nurse's clinical words as she prepared the bag of liquid nutrients to be administered intravenously, his eyes quickly taking note of all the drawers and cabinets that might have had her coveted sugary treats stashed away.

"All done. Code 016, wait here until the bag has finished draining it's fluids. Once it's empty, press the bell by the bedside to notify me regarding the removal process."

Nodding towards the nurse as she made to leave, Hiro called out after her.

"Can I get a candy? I'm feeling kind of drowsy at the moment."

The squeaking sounds of metal announced his victory as Hiro laid his eyes on the opening cupboard, where the nurse reached for it's bottom shelf.

Jelly beans. Hard candy. Lollipops. Chocolate bars. Fruit drops. Sugar cubes. Candied fruit.

 _It's a sugar mine!  
_

Thanking the nurse for the red, cherry flavored sweet he was handed, Hiro made a show of lying down on the bed he was assigned to in the Medical Bay, drawing up the blankets and shutting his eyes.

Once the clicking footsteps had faded away, with an additional couple of minutes added just to be absolutely sure the nurse was gone for good, Hiro cracked his eyes open. Making his way to the steel cupboard, the medical stand's wheels squeaking as he pulled it along with him, Hiro could barely contain his glee as he rubbed his hands together.

Moving with all haste, Hiro stuffed his uniform pockets with as much of the sweet treats as he could. His hands grabbing fistfuls of the confectionery until his pockets overflowed and could hold no more.

Hastily shutting the cupboard and beating his retreat back under the blankets, he called for the nurse and waited. It took all of his self-control to prevent the grin from cracking out on his face as he felt the bulging pockets press against him.

As the medical orderly waved him off, disinterestedly returning to the terminal on her desk, Hiro quickly snuck out of the Medical Bay. Making his way towards the room that he and Goro shared to stash his newfound loot, Hiro prepared himself to give Zero Two the surprise of her life.

* * *

"Say, Hiro. We got a couple of hours to kill after lunch, wanna go play in the courtyard with us?"

Hiro jerked awake from his daze at Goro's voice, his eyes flickering away from Zero Two as she drowned her plate of food with honey as usual, eliciting a faintly disgusted look from Miku seated besides her as she did so.

"Eh?"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Goro frowned.

"Are you alright? You've been out of it for a while."

Tracking the path that his eyes had taken, the frown on Goro's face was replaced by a lighthearted laugh.

"I know she's different from the rest of us, but it's rude to stare so much. Go easy on the eyeballing."

Marks were left on the skin of his palms as Hiro frowned at his words. Why did everyone always make such a fuss about her horns? It was infuriating!

For some reason, he didn't like how everyone looked at Zero Two differently. Especially when they pointed it out like that.

"Zero Two is a normal girl." He frowned.

Unnoticed by him, turquoise eyes were watching the exchange between him and Goro from it's sides. The slice of ham in her hands swayed in midair as she paused, her ears perked and alert.

Giving a sideways glance of discomfort at Hiro's unhappy tone, Goro offered his apologies.

"My bad. I didn't mean anything by that."

Blinking at the tension that now filled the boys table in the dining room, Hiro rose from his seat, the scraping sounds of wood cutting through the air and sounding awfully loud as it drew attention to him.

"I'll be leaving early. Sorry, but I think I'll practice with the training units again."

Frowning at the awkwardness of it all, Hiro grabbed his plate as he made to leave, cleaning up after himself as he left.

"Dude, I told you he's a good-for-nothing. All he does is eat, brood and mooch around in the training units." With a loud voice, Zorome called out after him.

As his hands pushed onto the doorknob leading to the exit of the dining room, amused cyan followed his every step.

* * *

A multitude of emotions stormed through him as Hiro brooded, his feet stomping into the grass as he wandered around Mistiltein's forests, questions and frustrations welling up within him.

Zero Two. His lack of an assigned partner. Zero Two. His inability to pilot. Zero Two. The humiliating failure of the mock battle. Zero Two. The open disdain displayed by Zorome towards him. Zero Two. Mitsuru's hysterical voice taunting him as he rode with Zero Two. Ichigo's constant fussing over him, drawing even more attention to his current sorry state. Zero Two. The warmth of their linked hands as they talked last night, the chilly water of the lake tickling their feet. Zero Two. Her mysterious, flighty nature that carried with it just a hint of danger that allured him.

Zero Two.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, his feet carrying his body via autopilot, Hiro never noticed the living obstacle before him until he crashed into her.

"Zero Two-mmphf!?"

Hiro's cry of surprise was cut off as she pressed her fingers against his lips, his eyes widening at the teasing nymph before him.

"Zero Two is a normal girl." She mimicked, her voice doing it's best to parody his.

Returning to her normal, teasing tone, she continued.

"Darling seems to say the most embarrassing things on instinct, doesn't he?"

Pulling his head away to escape the finger shushing him, Hiro mumbled, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I just said the truth. To me, Zero Two is a normal girl."

From the spreading grin on her face as he spoke, his heart surged at the look she was giving him. As if he was nothing more than a delicious morsel offering itself up for her indulgence.

Her lips parting, Zero Two flashed the unnaturally elongated canines towards him. As if she was daring him to look away or flinch, Zero Two proudly displayed the signs of her inhumanity.

Warm air from within her mouth escaped to waft over him, it's heat and musk dizzying.

 _Her breath smells nice._

Shifting in place as her breath tickled his nose, Hiro spoke, his voice barely coming forth.

"I'm not afraid." He frowned.

An amused upwards tilt lifted Zero Two's head, her eyes looking down on him with intense interest as she fixed her hands onto his shoulders.

"Not afraid, are you? How about this, then?" She mused.

Applying her strength, Hiro found himself taking steps back as she steadily overpowered him, forcing him to retreat.

"Can a normal girl do this?"

"Woa-woah... Careful, Zero Two!"

Placing his hands on her wrists, Hiro complained at the unfair treatment he was receiving. Stumbling backwards on an uneven patch of dirt, Hiro tripped and landed on his back on the soft grass beneath them, Zero Two following his fall to land on top of him.

A breath pitched itself in his throat as he noticed the position they were in. Zero Two was fully resting herself on top of him, her elbows touching the ground as she planted both palms on each side of his head. The additional weight pressing down on him comforting in it's warmth, her bountiful assets squishing itself against his chest.

Exhaling her hot breaths to splash on his face, Zero Two spoke, her long pink hair falling all over him as it formed a makeshift cocoon from the afternoon sunlight, entrapping him in her world.

"If this keeps happening, I might get the idea that darling likes to be pushed down."

That word again. Every time she said it, a small shiver of anticipation ran down his spine.

And the position they were in... With her on top and him bottoming...

He kind of liked it.

With their noses just inches apart, Hiro found his eyes drawn to the flushed lips on her face, reminding him of that time in Strelizia when they had... 'kissed'?

Yes, that was the term she had used.

At that moment, more than anything, Hiro wanted to experience the act of kissing once more.

With his heart pounding away in his chest, an unsightly and heavy blush staining his cheeks, Hiro fluttered his eyes shut as his lips parted.

Blinking to herself in surprise, Zero Two chewed her lip at the delectable sight before her.

 _I'm confused._

 _What's with this reaction of his?_

 _He calls me a normal girl, he's not afraid of my fangs and horns, not to mention he's getting clingy to me ever since I rode with that other, disgusting fodder._

 _Could he actually be..._

Drawing herself close to the waiting boy in front of her, their lips closing in and soon to touch, Zero Two frowned at the sudden chilling thought that ran through her mind.

 _He's only been through a single ride._

 _I can't know for sure unless he survives all three rides._

Brushing their lips together with the barest hint of contact, Zero Two dipped her head for a quick lick on his cheek, rolling her eyes at the whine of complaint that came from his throat.

"This taste..." She muttered.

 _It never failed to make her heart race._

 _Just like..._

Burying herself into the crook of his neck, with a quick series of sniffs, Zero Two frowned once more.

"Your scent... It brings me back to my childhood." She spoke.

 _His scent reminded her of that boy from back then._

 _If it looks like darling, sounds like darling, speaks like darling, tastes like darling, smells like darling..._

 _Would it be so insane to just settle for him?_

 _She had already spent her entire life looking for him, to no avail._

Perking up at another piece of information she had revealed about herself, Hiro found himself excitedly asking.

"Your childhood? Tell me more! Were you at Garden as well?"

Her expression darkening, Zero Two pushed herself off him, drawing herself to a sitting pose with her knees tucked and raised to her chin. Under the shade of the tree she had placed herself under, her entire aura changed to something more distant.

 _No, he's not my real darling._

 _He doesn't remember anything._

"Zero Two...?"

There she went again! From warm and intimate to freezing cold in an instant. Why was she so difficult to understand? One moment they were close and the next she was pushing him away.

"Zero Two!" He pressed.

With a frown on her face, she snapped at him, voice raising.

"Yes! I was at Garden!"

Hiro winced at the tone of her voice.

"You didn't have good memories of that place as well?"

With a hard tone, she replied.

"Not really."

Biting his lip, Hiro pushed on, doing his best to comfort her.

"I'm sure you have some nice memories there. I mean, without Garden, I would have never met my best friends Ichigo and Goro!" He urged.

A non-committal noise came from her throat as she answered.

"Who knows."

Racking his mind, Hiro gathered his courage to break through the wall she had thrown up between them. She liked sweets! And in Garden, sweets were always distributed after each medical test to the children, that meant a possible link he could use to understand her!

"You like sweets don't you? You must have taken a liking to them after the medical tests in Garden!"

"I wasn't given anything after my medical tests." With frost in her voice, she spoke.

Hiro blinked. That was strange. In his entire time at Garden, he had never heard of a Parasite child not receiving the sweet reward for their good behavior complying with the invasive medical tests. In fact, he recalled splitting the candies with his best friends, Ichigo and Goro.

"Well, I didn't bring much out with me today, but I have a candy here if you would like to have it."

Awkwardly scratching at his hair , Hiro felt like a fool as he presented the small red-colored fruit drop he fished out from his pockets, still wrapped in it's plastic wrapper.

Cringing at the idiocy of offering a piece of fruit candy to someone from the Special Forces who probably could have had anything she wanted, Hiro looked away as he offered it with his palms reaching out towards her.

 _I bet I look so stupid-_

A choking sob broke through his rambling thoughts.

"...!?"

Her turquoise eyes were bright with unshed tears, her body quivering as she stared wide-eyed at the offered confectionery before her. With a frown on his face, Hiro noted how her gaze darted from the candy in his palms, to the tree they were under until it finally rested itself to lock with his eyes, intensely staring.

As if she was studying something within him.

That dramatic overreaction alone telling Hiro that the girl in front of him held major skeletons in her closet, it seemed.

The more time he spent with Zero Two, the less he understood her.

"Zero Two?"

Shaking herself out of her daze at his voice, Zero Two flashed a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks, darling!"

Moving closer towards her so he could hand over the candy, Hiro found himself paused by her wagging finger.

"Feed me."

Hiro blinked at her unusual request, but didn't offer anymore resistance beyond that. There wasn't much fuss to be made about popping a candy into her mouth, after all.

But for some reason, as he unwrapped the plastic wrapper with the crinkling sounds of moving plastic...

The sheer intensity of Zero Two's gaze as she watched his every movement kind of scared him.

Clearing his throat, Hiro gripped the sugar dusted fruit candy between his fingers as he approached her. Zero Two had her eyebrows furrowed to go along with the deadly serious expression on her face, which sent waves of unease to sneak up on him as Hiro noted that her lips were still tightly shut.

Gulping to himself to steady his nerves, he smiled at her.

"Say, aah!"

In an instant, as if a switch was flicked, Zero Two beamed. The sunny expression lighting up her face as she cutely opened her mouth, repeating the same noises he had instructed her to.

"Aah!"

Releasing the grip between his fingers, Hiro allowed the sugar dusted fruit candy to drop into her mouth.

"Mmmn!"

A soft moan of pleasure came out from her as the faintest touches of pink kissed at her cheeks, Hiro being temporarily awestruck at her reaction. Distinctive noises came forth from her as Zero Two swirled the fruit drop using her tongue, her face settling into a serious expression as she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Sweet. I like it." She grinned.

Patting the ground in front of her, she beckoned to him with a waving motion of her hands.

"Come sit here!"

Nodding to himself, Hiro moved to follow her demands. Crossing his legs under him, Hiro blinked as he found himself staring at her slightly annoyed turquoise eyes.

"Not like that. Turn around!" She complained.

She wanted him to sit with his back facing her? She was a strange one indeed. Frowning to himself as he complied, Hiro spoke, unaware of the opportunity that he had provided her.

"I don't really understand but-woah! Zero Two!" He cried out.

Arms looped around his waist and reeled him in, his back slamming against the warm cushion provided by her chest. Hiro squeaked in surprise as he found himself nearly forced into a curl as Zero Two hunched forward, her chin resting on the top of his head.

On either side of him, Zero Two had her knees raised as she completely the successful encirclement of her prey.

 _Uwah. Zero Two was now in her touchy-feely mode. The mode where she drops all pretense and just paws her claws at him._

"Darling." She breathed out into his hair.

That word again! And the way she always physically touched him in ways he had never seen between partners, or any boy-girl pair in his entire life. Zero Two was so different than the rest, in a way how she also made his heart skip a beat and his cheeks flush with heat whenever they interacted.

And it was strange. Zero Two was a known Partner Killer, Mitsuru was proof of that. She had even admitted it to him and warned him of the risks of piloting with her. In fact, there were times when she actually scared him, although he tried his best to remember the smiling image of Zero Two and uphold it in his mind.

But if that was so...

Then why did he feel so happy and secure in her embrace? The rising motions of the chest behind him soothing in ways he could have never imagined. The soft breathing in his hair turning it damp with warm moisture.

She had told him last night that he wasn't her partner. That he meant something much more to her than that.

'Darling'.

That term puzzled him to no extent.

"Zero Two." He called out.

A soft groan breathed itself into his hair.

"Mm?"

"Am I special to you?"

Hiro winced at the fingernails digging into his tummy, the annoyed hiss behind him adding to the cringe he was feeling.

A frown appeared on Zero Two's face as she registered the loaded question he fired at her. There he went again, ruining the moment again with his curiosity as they enjoyed an intimate moment between the both of them. Here she was, with this raven-haired maybe-darling in her arms, engulfing her with his familiar and lovely scent, his cute looks that perfectly mirrored the boy from her fuzzy memories and his kind treatment towards her.

And. He. Had. To. Ruin. It.

But, regarding his question, the truth was... Zero Two had no idea.

The problem was that she liked him a lot. Too much, in fact. Out of all her previous Stamens who were more or less living sacks of flesh that APE lined up outside of Strelizia for her to consume, he had touched her heart in ways she had never felt before. The fluffy, raven-haired boy in front of her truly made her feel at home, at ease...

And if she dared used that loaded word, happy.

But that was what infuriated her to no end! She made a life-bound oath to become human and be reunited with the real darling from her childhood. The one who had rescued her, who had saved her from the frozen hell of torture and experimentation!

And like as if fate was having a laugh at her situation, it introduced her a boy that looked, talked, sounded, smelt and even tasted exactly like the treasured darling in her damaged memories. Except he had not a single recollection of their time together. If him and true darling were even the same person in the first place.

Oh how she hated APE for messing with her memories. She would never forgive them for that. The Human-Klaxosaur war they said. Well, Zero Two's personal war wasn't going to end until she had her hands around Papa's throat for the abuse he had forced her to suffer. For the darling he had ripped away from her.

Throughout her entire life, Zero Two's mind had only a single, overriding goal.

To find and reunite with her Darling from her memories. To fall in love and propose their union. No one else in the entire world mattered except for him.

So why was she here, in the forest of this Plantation embracing this raven-haired boy on her own accord, her arms wrapped around him like she was his lover? As if they were lifelong mates sworn to each other. Him easing perfectly into the role didn't help matters either. It was as if they were a single wing that required each other to function. With a bitter smile on her face, Zero Two realized that ever since she'd arrived at Plantation 13, she had been acting differently.

Calling him 'darling', feeling the sacred word roll off her tongue and how... right it felt. How he smiled at her and how his eyes brightened each time he heard that word. A Stamen who had merely but a single ride with her, for some reason talking to her about her childhood, making her heart flutter whenever he stood up for her and called her normal. Who wasn't afraid of her and saw her as someone equal.

And how he teased her with his reenactment of scenes from their past, even though he had not a single clue how important the events that had just transpired were to her.

This person infuriated her to no end but yet Zero Two had no choice but to bitterly admit to herself the hard truth regarding 'him'.

That she was falling in love with this maybe-darling and betraying her real darling in the process.

And that...

"Yup. Darling is special to me." She confessed, feeling the heat warm up her cheeks.

There she went again, her traitorous, cheating words rolling off her tongue like it was second nature. Her fluttering heart causing her arms to squeeze him tighter into her embrace. Her weak willed nature causing her self-control to fail as she indulged in the maybe-darling's scent, breathing into his hair like a wanton girl. His scent a perfect replica of how she remembered true darling had smelled and filling her with surging happiness on every inhale.

Why was she so disgusting? Was she truly an unfaithful person after all? Had the experience of riding countless Stamens damaged her brain in some way?

She didn't even know if this one would survive past his third ride, he was but a greenhorn who had merely completed his first ride with her.

And yet...

She, Zero Two, was falling in love with the splitting image of this maybe-darling. Recently, it had gotten so out of hand that she increasingly found herself confusing him for the real deal, acting like she would around her true darling.

Zero Two chuckled to herself. Of all the things to happen to her, she would have never thought that liking a Stamen too much would have been her downfall.

If only she could tell him that.

It would be the worst joke of the century. Maybe he would laugh with her, 'Darling' was sweet like that.

"I'm happy to hear that. Zero Two is someone special to me too."

Too much.

"Lets stay like this for a while." She smiled.

Too too much.

"I'm feeling a bit sleepy. Is it okay if I rest for a bit?" He asked, turning his head to meet her eyes.

Eyes that she couldn't bring herself to break away from.

"Go ahead, I won't go anywhere." She promised.

"Then... Don't mind if I do."

Planting a quick kiss on his head, Zero Two nuzzled into his hair.

"Sleep well."

With a soft exhale, he snuggled into her arms. His breathing steadying itself as he drifted off, completely open and unguarded towards her. Within a few short moments, cute snoozing noises were releasing themselves from his body.

Zero Two winced at how much he had trusted her, to instantly fall asleep in her arms like that.

"Don't worry." She whispered to no one in particular, as she tightened her embrace, as if she was trying to mold their bodies together.

The warmth that she cradled in her arms sickened her at how it made happiness flush throughout her body, and how natural he felt in her embrace.

"We'll always be together..."

The edges of her eyes hardened at her upcoming words.

 **"Until the day you die."**


	3. LOOMING DISASTER

"How's Mitsuru-kun doing?" Kokoro asked as he returned from his trip.

Shaking his head, Goro replied, a grimace forming on his face as he did so.

"That guy has been rambling on and on about Zero Two all day. To be honest, I couldn't catch a word of what he said." Goro grumbled, his frustration at having to put up with their ranting squadmate taking it's toll on his usual relaxed demeanor. "Lets just give Mitsuru his space for now." He finished.

"No way..." She frowned.

Peeking into the sick bay after listening to Goro's report, Zorome scrunched his nose at the soft sobs emitting from behind the occupied bed's drawn curtains as he spoke in disbelief.

"He's been like that ever since we got back. Did piloting with that girl really mess him up that much?" He leered.

Feeling his eyes tick in irritation at the munching noises beside him, Goro snapped at the pudgy Stamen.

"Hey, show some concern! And besides, that's supposed to be Mitsuru's food."

"I am concerned! I just didn't want it to go to waste, that's all!" Futoshi argued his point, not helped by the crumbs of bread still dotted on his cheeks.

Sighing in exasperation as he allowed Futoshi to return to his feasting, Goro's eyes ran over the conspicuous empty gap in the social circle that Squad 13 had formed outside the entrance to the sick bay.

"You still can't reach him?" He asked, eyes flickering to their Squad Leader as she rested herself against a wall, a knee casually lifted.

A shake of her head was the only reply he received as Ichigo continued tapping away at her communicator.

"We all received the mail, right? The one from Ichigo telling us to gather for a visit to the sick bays." Miku cut in from the sides, annoyance displayed on her face at what she perceived as his truancy.

Raising his hands into a placating gesture, Goro attempted to calm the fuming Pistil.

"Hiro mentioned that he was going for a round in the training units. He might have lost track of time, you know how he gets when he practices."

"That's right."

A clicking sound interrupted them as Ichigo snapped her communicator shut, joining the conversation.

"Our suits don't include pockets, so it's a possibility that Hiro left his communicator in the locker room."

Spinning on her heels, twintails bouncing in the air as she did so, Miku jabbed a finger towards her.

"Oh, is that so? Why am I not surprised that when it comes to Hiro, you're the first one to step to his defence?" She snapped.

Goro glanced towards Ikuno at the sparks forming between Miku and Ichigo, their friendship already considered rocky at the best of times. Ikuno merely spared him a glance and shrugged her shoulders.

"In any case, Hiro isn't officially part of Squad 13 yet. His absence is regrettable but Hiro wasn't obliged to come." Ichigo stated.

Miku narrowed her eyes at the sound of that.

"That's just a technicality and you know it. Right now, you're just abusing your position as Team Leader to favor him."

Nails leaving marks on her skin, Ichigo spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm not favoring him."

"Then tell him off for skipping! Lecture him!" Miku dared.

Giving Ikuno a look as he silently expressed his discomfort at their rising voices, she merely tilted her head and shrugged once more. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Goro sighed again. Miku and Ichigo barely got along on the best of days, but after the mock battle, it seemed things might have gotten a little more heated between them.

 _Well, it's best to let the girls air out their feelings, I guess._

"I will. In private." Ichigo flatly stated.

Miku let out a sharp, short laugh at that.

"In private, she says. If it were anyone else we would be getting dressed down in front of everyone. So, one rulebook for Hiro, another for us?" She scoffed.

"It's not like that! He's been feeling down ever since Naomi left us. Making an example of him is just going to backfire and make him feel even worse. That's my judgement as _Team Leader_." Ichigo snapped, emphasizing on her authority.

"And I'm sure him being your childhood friend doesn't play a part in it." Miku sarcastically called out.

Elbowing Zorome, Goro motioned him towards the commotion. Receiving a quick nod from the shorter boy, the Stamens made to move on their partners.

"You've said enough, Ichigo. We all trust you as our leader." Clapping a hand on her shoulders, Goro spoke.

"Hey, Miku! Come on, it's not worth it. Lets ditch!" Zorome pleaded as he tugged at her arm.

Giving a quick appreciative nod to the shorter boy and receiving one in return, Goro grunted as he turned Ichigo away from the fuming Pistil.

Pushing up the bridge of his spectacles, Goro frowned to himself.

 _Dammit Hiro, just where in the world are you?_

* * *

"Nnngh... Harder, Darling..."

When he told himself that he'd wanted to understand Zero Two more, Hiro never could have imagined this happening, not even in a million years. Freezing in place like a deer caught in the headlights, Hiro couldn't do anything but cast a wide-eyed stare in the distance as his brain struggled to reboot itself.

"Haaaa... Give it to me..."

Soft, watery moans released themselves behind him as Hiro found himself caged by the surprisingly strong grip of the arms looped around his tummy. At some point of time, it seemed that Zero Two had fallen asleep with him, considering their current position where they laid on their sides on the forest floor.

Every now and then, the grip on his tummy that served as his jail would tighten as she shifted in place, Zero Two grinding her body against him in all the right ways. Loud exhales came forth, along with the sound of sleepy groans accompanied by wet popping noises as her tongue clucked in her mouth, lips parting and closing in succession as she did so.

Burying her face into the nape of his neck, the patch of skin there rapidly heating up and staying warm from the breaths she exhaled upon it, Zero Two snoozed away in blissful ignorance.

"Mmm... That's the spot, so goooood..."

Well, if one were to be clinical, Hiro noted as the heat in his face threatened to make him pass out, technically he had learnt something new about Zero Two from the experience of being her living pillow.

Because apparently, Zero Two sleep-talked.

So... That meant he understood her better now...?

Hiro blinked at that train of extremely warped logic which crossed his mind.

Feeling his communicator vibrate in his uniform's pockets, Hiro winced at the annoyed hiss behind him as his captor stirred.

"Turn it off."

Swallowing nervously at the sound of her tone, Hiro fished the communicator out of his pocket. Hurriedly flipping it open, his eyes widened at the plethora of missed texts he faced.

All from an extremely furious childhood friend.

"Crap! The time...!" He panicked.

Placing his hands over the interlocked fingers right at his waist, Hiro gave out a gasp as he felt her manicured nails dig harshly into his skin through his uniform, threatening to leave red marks.

"It's bad manners to immediately ditch a girl after sleeping with her, darling." Zero Two purred, the sound making the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

Panic filling his voice, Hiro quickly refuted her.

"That's not it! I was supposed to go visit Mitsuru at the sick bay along with the rest of Squad 13! Ichigo's mad at me for skipping and-!"

Hiro let out a cry of pain as her fingernails dug into his flesh, hissing out a drawn out breath as he did so. Sweet honey entered his ears, it's sugary tone chilling him to the bone from the contrast of it's gentle sweetness to the dangerous undertone it carried.

"That's even worse. Sleeping with a girl only to rush off to meet another." She cooed as a hand came up to play with his raven locks, fingers twirling them. "My my, cheating on me already? Am I not good enough to satisfy you?"

Gasping out, Hiro told her the truth.

"Zero Two is the only one I want to pilot with."

Giving a couple of quick, affectionate pats on the spot her nails had dug into him, Zero Two released her hold on him.

"Nice save." She smirked.

At the sound of her usual tease, Hiro let out the breath he was holding, the tension leaving his body.

Dusting herself off as she rose from their previous spooning position, Zero Two locked her eyes on him as Hiro made to rise as well.

"Don't move." She ordered.

Blinking to himself at the sudden intensity that she had injected into her demand, Hiro froze in place as he complied, his hands on his knees as he knelt with his legs under him.

Turning herself away such that her back faced him, Zero Two's hands roamed over her red uniform as she patted herself down. With a keen eye, Hiro noted how her hands paid extra attention and lingered over the buttons of her uniform top and the zipper that held her skirt in place. With a frown on her face and her eyebrows furrowed, Zero Two muttered to herself.

"Everything's still in place, I guess..."

Spinning around to face him, Zero Two beamed as she extended a hand towards him. She had a reason to grin after her inspection, of course.

After all, she was saving herself for her True Darling.

But still, Zero Two mused, she wanted to know the reason for his lack of... activity towards her whilst they were asleep.

If it was because of APE's standard Parasite education lacking any coverage regarding boy-girl sexuality, she would let him off the hook.

But if he was afraid of her or found her hybrid nature unattractive, then she would know for sure, that this maybe-darling was nothing more than a fraud.

"Seems like darling is a true gentleman after all!" She winked.

Still in a daze from the rapid emotional switch states that Zero Two displayed towards him, Hiro mutely nodded as he took her hand. A sharp tug lifted him towards her where Hiro found himself once more pushed up against a tree trunk.

"Zero Two... You're being a little rougher than usual today-" His complaining was cut off by her lowered voice, the one that flashed danger signs and made his body snap to attention in survival mode.

"Or were you too afraid to touch me?" Zero Two accused, her hands on each side of his face as she utilized the height advantage between them to dominate him whenever they were in close proximity. Bending her head at a downwards angle such that her horns were front and center to his gaze, she awaited his reply.

Panting out from the intensity of their interactions, Hiro steadied his speeding heart as he recognized her intent.

 _She was testing him._

For once, Hiro understood the reason for her current actions. After all, he had rejected her once, at the mine battle. He couldn't blame Zero Two for her insecurity towards him, it was his lack of resolve that led to their current state.

Placing his hands on her horns and caressing them, Zero Two's body shivering from the pleasurable sensation, Hiro declared towards the horned girl.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not scared and your horns don't repulse me."

A quick sting of pain flashed through his hands as Zero Two batted them away, snapping at him as she did so, her breathing harsh.

"So what!? You just show interest in me because I'm like a circus freak that parades herself-!"

Gripping her wrists with as much force as he could muster, Hiro cut off her angry tirade.

"No! You're wrong, Zero Two!"

Struggling against his grip, Zero Two screamed.

"Let me go!"

Refusing to give ground, Hiro clung on. Deep down, something within him understood that this was a critical juncture between them, and that if Zero Two had really wanted him off, she would have tossed him through a set of trees by now.

It was just another set of walls that Zero Two was throwing between them.

"Even if everyone in the world thinks of you as a monster, I won't!"

Mitsuru was injured because of his cowardice. Zero Two was suffering because of his lack of resolve.

"Shut up! Let me go or I'll seriously hurt you! I mean it, Darling!"

He failed her once at the mine.

"To me, Zero Two is the most human person I know!"

He would not fail her again.

"I said shut up, dammit! You're pissing me off!"

Surging forth with inhuman strength, her hands broke free, Zero Two finally deciding to stop playing around. Sharp, manicured nails glinted dangerously as their owner swiped at him, promising pain and injury as it sung through the air.

Dropping his hands to his sides, Hiro faced her and steeled himself, his eyes fixing themselves on her shining red ones, refusing to budge a single inch.

The clawed hand came to a screeching stop just millimeters away from his eyes, the force of the sudden stop sending currents of air to tickle at his eyeballs.

Harshly panting out, Zero Two snarled at him.

"Why didn't you dodge!?" She snapped. "Are you insane!? You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

Clasping their hands together, Hiro straightened the clawed form her hands had taken as he intertwined them.

"Because even during all of that, you still called me 'Darling'."

Her red eyes shone with welling tears as he continued, Hiro refusing to disengage their gaze.

"That day, at the lake, you told me that yourself. That 'Darling' is someone very important to you. I don't believe for even a single moment that Zero Two is the type of person that would hurt someone dear to her."

"You don't... You don't know anything about me!" Her voice cracking, Zero Two furiously shook her head as she rejected him. "Don't get cocky just because you're fine after a single ride with me! When the time comes, I'll consume you too!"

Squeezing at their clasped hands, Hiro tugged at her, Zero Two's feet shuffling herself closer towards him until their chests touched. With her face half-turned away, Zero Two continued to watch him from the corners of her eyes as he spoke.

"Before you came to Plantation 13, I was brooding and living my days in a daze. Unsure of my purpose, pretending that it was to pilot Franxx and to protect Papa along with all the adults in the Plantation."

With a pitched breath, Hiro confessed his most disgusting secrets towards her.

"I hid away from everyone and locked myself in a training unit when it turned out I wasn't able to pilot. At that time, I didn't want to admit to myself that maybe the reason I ran so hard in a Training Franxx was because I wanted an escape from my sorry state."

Pausing to take a breath, Hiro pushed onwards, bringing the most shameful moments of his life to light.

"But you were different! During the time when you took an interest in me, I was uplifted from my moping. You blew away the black clouds that surrounded me! You were confident, held your head high, and I found it amazing that you could be so carefree! With you, I felt I could finally fly!"

Following the directions his hammering heart were providing him with, Hiro confessed, recalling the last time when he had rejected it.

"Partner Killer or third ride or whatever nonsense rumors that surround you, I don't care about that at all!" his voice raising from the emotions he was feeling, Hiro continued, pouring all of his sincerity into their linked hands as he confessed.

"I just want to ride with you Zero Two, only you."

When Mitsuru had taken Zero Two away from him, right from under his nose. His stomach turning at the memory, Hiro forced it to the back of his mind as he continued.

"I won't pretend that I'll understand everything about you, and I probably never will. But, I want to try and get to know you better. So please, let's speak our minds with each other, okay?"

Zero Two turned to finally face him, her breathing labored as her hands shook, gripping his hands so tightly that both of their knuckles were flushed white.

"Just... Just who are you?" Her voice shaking, she asked, eyes wide and fearful.

Flashing her his best smile, he answered.

"Right now, I'm just your Darling. Nothing more, nothing less."

Hiro ignored the protesting complaints of his back as he felt himself being peeled off the tree trunk, her warm embrace worth every second of sacrifice that he had to endure on that uncomfortable bark.

Feeling the ticklish sensation of her hands stroking the length of his back, Hiro's ears perked at the soft, quiet voice that murmured towards him.

"Does it hurt?"

Awkwardly scratching at his cheek at the sudden transition, Hiro shook his head.

"Pain isn't the correct term... It's more like 'uncomfortable'. Tree bark isn't exactly the softest material, you know."

Tilting her head sideways, Zero Two fluttered her eyelashes at him innocently.

"So you wouldn't mind if it was a bed instead?" Biting her lip for extra effect, she pouted.

Wincing to himself, Hiro pointed out the flaw in her cutesy act.

"Zero Two, your eyes are still red."

Dropping the pout from her face to replace it a slowly spreading grin that lacked gentleness, she murmured.

"Yes, yes I guess they are."

Clearing his throat as he tried his best to ignore how her hand had begun to stroke his thigh in long, drawn out motions that ended with her fingernails slowly scraping against the fabric of his uniform trousers, Hiro spoke, his voice loaded with forced casualness.

"Why do they get like that, by the way?" He asked.

Humming to herself, with the same slightly dangerous smile crossing her face, Zero Two replied in a tone that sent tingles of dangerous anticipation trickling down his spine.

"It gets like that when I'm angry."

"Are you still angr-"

Baring her canines, Zero Two flashed a feral grin at him as the arms she had around him tightened none too gently.

"Or hungry."

"But we just had lunch... Oh."

Finally realizing her intentions, Hiro uttered out loud, feeling like a complete fool.

Feeling her hot breath tickle against the crook of his neck as she exhaled, Hiro squeezed his eyes shut as his cheeks lit up in flames.

"Thank you for the meal."

* * *

Zero Two stared outside at the ubiquitous yellow lighting that covered the City, doing her best to zone out the droning lecture she was receiving from the Plantation's commanders.

"-must be eliminated."

Blah blah blah listen to our orders. Blah blah blah stay away from weaklings.

"-Doesn't mean you get free rein."

Blah blah blah or else we'll send you back to the front lines. Blah blah blah The Nines.

"-That much power to deal with mere Conrad-classes."

Nope. But that cocky little jerk needed to be taught a lesson. Only darling could tame her, no one else.

"-Nearly lost one of our squad."

That useless fodder? Just another piece of trash to toss out into the piling garbage dump outside of Strelizia's cockpit. Now darling on the other hand...

He moaned so nicely. Darling looked so cute fluttering his eyes with his cheeks dusted in pink. He resisted at the start, of course. He always did, which made it even more delightful whenever he gave in and started crying out her name in pleasure-

"Are you listening to me?"

Knocking sounds jerked Zero Two back to reality from her delicious fantasies as Nana rapped her knuckles against the glass panels of the elevator they were in.

Giving out a loud, exaggerated sigh that made Nana's cheeks twitch in annoyance, Zero Two drawled.

"I wanna leave. I feel like I'm gonna suffocate in here."

Placing her balled fists onto her hips in frustration, Nana narrowed her eyes at her rebellious reply.

"Why you..."

"As long as I have my darling, I don't care about this place." Zero Two cut her off as she bluntly stated. "And the rest are sure to die soon, anyway."

"Zero Two." Nana snapped at her as she continued. "Those children are your fellow Franxx pilots, even if you do belong to different units."

Snide snickering came forth from Zero Two as she rebutted her.

"Fellow pilots? Are you serious? Those weaklings are only a nuisance, no matter how many they are."

A stern voice cut in from the sides, Zero Two's eyes narrowing at the sound of his voice. This one was particularly unimpressive, he had all the personality of a potted plant. Zero Two made a bet that he probably wouldn't make a sound when it was his time to die.

At least that fodder she just destroyed in her previous ride screamed _beautifully._

"They may be an irregular squad, but they're Parasites who were carefully chosen for their high aptitude."

The snickering became a full blown chuckle.

"High aptitude... Really? The only thing these fodders seem to be good for is cluttering up the body disposal services." Zero Two sneered as she continued. "How's that one doing, by the way? Is he dead yet?"

Baring her canines, Zero Two grinned.

"I enjoyed every second crushing him."

Her ire increasing at such a display of shameless audacity, Nana snapped at her once more, her voice rising.

"Mitsuru will make a full recovery, given enough time. But you will not approach him ever again." She ordered.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested." Zero Two spat.

"That goes for Code 016 as well. It's highly unlikely that he'll be given permission to pilot Strelizia."

Sounds of groaning metal rang out as Zero Two hopped off the handlebar she was sitting on, the silver-colored steel twisted into an ugly mess.

"What the hell? Don't go deciding things for me!" She snarled, fury awash on her face.

Was this a sick joke!? Did Fate really have it in for her? After introducing her to this maybe-darling that just blew past every wall she threw up between them, and now they wanted her to ditch him?

At least wait until his third ride! If maybe-darling dropped dead, then obviously he wasn't her True Darling.

"It's been decided by headquarters. You'll be returning to the front lines."

"What about my darling?"

Lines of red began to form on her palms as she heard Nana's answer.

"We cannot risk losing the Special Specimen to your curse." Nana spoke as she shook her head.

Hissing sounds made itself known through clenched teeth, Zero Two's breathing becoming labored as she fumed.

"You will give him to me. Darling belongs to me and me alone."

Doing her best to burn a hole through Nana's skull, Zero Two glared.

"He. Is. Mine."

"Hiro, belongs to APE and Papa. As do all other Parasites. If you ever forget that and start thinking about pulling your usual stunts, we might need the tranquilizer gun again to help you remember." Her face etched in stone, Nana continued. "Not to mention the amount of trouble you'll cause for him if you drag him down with you."

With a frown on her face, Zero Two chewed on her fingernails as she looked away, turning her attentions towards the irritatingly bright City.

 _All she wanted was... a little bit more time to confirm her suspicions._

 _Was it too much to ask?_

* * *

Sheepishly tugging at his collar, Hiro fidgeted in place as he fretted about the purple bruise on his neck peeking out from his uniform top. Warmth began to flush against his cheeks as he recalled how Zero Two had handled him in the forest. Hopefully the mark she had left on him didn't show, he had already tugged his collar as far up as he could.

With nothing else to do but wait for his deserved lecture, Hiro slouched against the wall of the courtyard, his eyes idyllically following the ball game between Zorome and Futoshi.

"Mitsuru's fine, by the way."

A familiar voice from besides him caused him to turn towards her, where Hiro winced at the glare coming from her forest green eyes.

"Thanks for asking."

Making a frown of discomfort, Hiro shifted in place as he apologized.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there."

Sighing at his reply, Ichigo began her interrogation, her voice shifting into 'Team Leader' mode.

"Where were you, Hiro?"

"I was..." He started.

 _Sleeping with Zero Two._

"You were...?" Ichigo leaned forward as she repeated herself after him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 _Embracing her in my arms as she made me cry out her name, her long hair tickling my nose._

Clearing his throat, Hiro fixed his gaze on her questioning emerald green eyes as he spoke, hoping his voice did not falter in the process.

"I was in the training units. I'd left my communicator in the lockers and I lost track of the time."

Silent tension filled the air as his voice fell away. For some reason, after he had finished giving his excuse, Ichigo's gaze had shifted to look at something off-center from his face.

Her emerald green eyes had a strange, indescribable quality to them.

It contained a look which made Hiro pause, a creeping sense of unease crawling on his skin.

As if her brain was putting something together and waiting for it to _click._

Distantly, warning bells began to ring in his mind.

With a heavy, painful gulp, Hiro forced his eyes to follow her as Ichigo reached for something on his shoulders.

A slight rustling sound came forth as fabric shifted beneath her fingers.

Drawing back her arm, Ichigo twirled the single strand of pink between her fingers, her head cocking in slow motion as the gears in her brain _clicked._

In a slight, mocking tone, she smiled at him.

"Good work."

* * *

 _Next chapter preview: SECOND CHANCE  
_

 _"Hiro lied to us."_

 _"You saw what she did to Mitsuru."_

" _Monster...? Different...? Calling her different was what made her this way in the first place! If anything, people like you are the ones who're responsible for her broken outlook on life!"_

 _"This is the end of the road for us."_

 _"I tried my best."_

 _"I know you did."_

 _"Bye bye, Darling."_


	4. SECOND CHANCE

The sounds of rustling pages filled the air as Zero Two thumbed through yet another useless book in the library. Scoffing at the hours she had wasted in this stuffy place, Zero Two tossed the worthless printed literature to land into the growing pile behind her. Frustrated at the lack of progress, Zero Two's habit of chewing on her fingernails returned to make itself known.

"I knew it. No picture books." Zero Two muttered to herself.

Zero Two had scoured the entire library from top to bottom in her search for a picture book, any picture book. She wasn't even demanding for it to be an exact replica of the same picture book she had treasured so much in her memories. Any picture book would do, for it would serve as a trail of breadcrumbs that she could use to point her in the right direction.

But alas, no matter how many shelves she emptied, no matter how ridiculous the growing pile of books stacked up behind her, no matter how many hours she committed to turning over the entire library of Plantation 13...

Zero Two couldn't find a single picture book.

Insecurity began to creep up on her as Zero Two struggled with the building emotions within her. If that boy, the one they called the 'Special Specimen' was truly the one and the same as her True Darling, why weren't there any picture books in the library? It just made no sense whatsoever, considering that he never mentioned anything about picture books during their time together.

Not to mention, she had been prodding him with callbacks to significant events from their childhood, but he had stonewalled her each time with his obliviousness. The replay of the candy feeding scene hit too close to home for her liking, though. There was just no way that it's replication was but a mere coincidence. The same went for his physical characteristics, he looked, tasted and carried a disturbing similarity to the boy from her memories.

And the way he stood his ground in the forest towards her even when pressed, the look in his eyes during that moment...

It reminded her of the resolve that True Darling carried in his eyes.

Exiting the library and shutting the door behind her, uncaring about the mess she had left, Zero Two frowned to herself as she moved towards the balcony of the Parasite Lodge. There she narrowed her eyes at the transport plane that hung overhead Mistilteinn, and what it meant for her.

"I don't have much time left..." She mumbled.

APE was planning to send her off to the front lines once more, this time alone and without her maybe-darling. Her vacation at Cerasus was coming to a close.

Like a fleeting dream, her best shot at finding her True Darling was coming to an end.

 _There's no other way._

She needed to get him to ride with her as soon as possible. Maybe-darling was lacking an assigned partner and his prospects for piloting with anyone else seemed unlikely after the failed mock battle, if she could somehow draw out his ability as she once did, APE would have no choice but to retain her in Plantation 13 as they scrambled to decide what to do with them.

Glancing down from the balcony she was perched on, Zero Two frowned to herself as she watched the object of her thoughts shuffle his feet through the courtyard, his attention fixed on his communicator.

For that, she was prepared to play any role required of her, even the sultry seductress if needed.

Because right now, Zero Two needed _time_.

More than anything, she lacked _time_.

Besides, she kind of enjoyed his cute reactions anyways.

Performing a quick series of sniffs to ensure the scent of musty books had not caught onto her, Zero Two hopped over the railings to land onto the grass. A smile graced her face, Zero Two feeling uncomfortable at how easily she displayed her happiness at the idea of interacting with him.

Suppressing the disgust she felt towards herself as her lips parted, Zero Two allowing the sacred word to roll off her tongue as if it was second nature, her traitorous, cheating heart fluttering as it betrayed that raven-haired boy in the snow.

"Darling!"

As he turned to face her, his eyes brightening at the sound of the sacred name she had bestowed upon him, sunshine blooming across his face and dazzling her with it's radiance...

 _Yes._

Zero Two spat to herself as she found herself automatically clinging onto his arm, her disgusting nature making her chest push itself against it as she did so.

 _She was falling in love with this imitation._

"I missed you, Zero Two!" He blushed at her.

Matching his shy smile with her best beaming grin, Zero Two nuzzled against his arm.

"Missed you too!" She confessed, frustrated at the breathy, pitched tone that slipped out from her. Her weak will causing her to flutter her eyelashes at him like some kind of love-struck maiden as she continued. "Let's have lots of fun today as well, darling!"

 _Willingly._

"As long as it's with Zero Two, I'm always having fun!" He smiled.

Somehow, his silly, cheesy declaration made pinkness dust her cheeks. Her eyes watering in happiness, Zero Two bit her lip as she found herself getting lost in his cerulean oceans, momentarily lost for words as they locked their gazes in silence. As if they were playing a game of chicken, both parties struggled to avoid blinking, her pink cheeks matched by his warming red.

 _Of her own accord._

Parting her lips, Zero Two broke the deadlock between them. With their faces merely inches apart, Zero Two breathed, her tongue nervously wetting her lips in anticipation.

"I want you to-" She started.

 _Kiss me._

 _Hold me tight._

 _Whisper my name._

 ** _Be my true darling._**

"Show me around the place?" Zero Two finished, her head turning away at the last moment as she found herself unable to meet his eyes.

"Of course!"

 _Just two more rides in Strelizia, Darling._

 _After that, the truth will be revealed._

* * *

"-chigo...?"

Breaking out of her daze at his voice, Ichigo turned away from the window to face her partner. Her eyes shifting away from their intense studying of the couple she was tracking in the courtyard. For some reason, the sight of the new arrival clinging onto Hiro caused her heart to ache.

Ichigo allowed her gaze to pass over the entire length of the common room, noting the gathered sea of faces that peered at her in questioning silence. The entirety of Squad 13 had assembled, excluding Mitsuru of course, who remained recuperating in the sick bays.

Frowning to herself at the palpable tension in the air, Ichigo glanced towards Goro, who seemed to take the cue that she had returned to reality.

"Like I was saying before you zoned out, did you manage to speak with Hiro regarding yesterday's trip to the sick bays?" He asked.

At the reminder provided by Goro, her eyes drifted downwards towards her fingers that were instinctively brushing themselves against each other, Ichigo idyllically recalling the damning evidence she had found on Hiro's uniform.

A strand of pink hair.

No guesses who it had belonged to.

Hiro had lied to her, in her entire life knowing him, he'd never lied. But for some reason, _that_ girl was starting to change him. Hiro had skipped out on a Squad 13 activity and followed it up with a bald-faced lie as he looked her in the eyes.

All for _her._

The brushing fingers clenched into a fist as a sound of discontent came from her throat.

"Ichigo!" Goro snapped, frustrated at the lack of attention his usually fastidious partner was displaying towards him.

A soft voice caressed the air, Ichigo whispering out loud to no one in particular as she pondered the change in Hiro.

"Hiro lied to us."

Gasps of surprise were heard throughout the common room as Squad 13 reacted to the information they were given. Tightening her clenched fists as she recalled his stunned expression when she had caught him lying red-handed, Ichigo frowned as she continued.

"He wasn't in the training units. Hiro was fooling around with that girl behind our backs."

Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he chewed on a chocolate coated biscuit, Futoshi wondered out loud.

"Why would he lie to us about it in the first place? It's not how I imagined he'd be." He frowned.

Shooting him a glare at the crumbs he was leaving on the couches of the common room, Ikuno spoke up, clearly unhappy about the implications behind Futoshi's words.

"You can't judge a book by it's cover." She argued, adjusting her spectacles as she did so. "I'm sure Hiro has a good reason for his behavior. We shouldn't jump to conclusions before hearing his side of the story."

Huffing out in annoyance, Miku rolled her eyes as she spoke, distaste evident in her voice.

"He still hasn't given up on riding with that girl? She's not even from our squad, and yet Hiro is obsessed about her."

"It's not that surprising, if you think about it."

Heads turned towards him as Goro spoke, Squad 13 automatically deferring themselves to their co-leader and his calming personality.

"Right now, she's the only way he can stay here and avoid being sent back to Garden." Goro mused.

"But Zero Two isn't one of us!" Zorome frowned as he pointed out the flaws in that line of reasoning. "Even if she manages to somehow bring back his piloting abilities, Hiro still can't ride with regular Pistils, double digit elites or no."

His eyes flickered towards Ichigo as he spoke, causing her tongue to click in annoyance at his not so subtle jab towards her.

"He'll have to leave along with her if Zero Two returns to the front lines."

"I guess that would be the natural assumption, yes." Goro sighed at his bluntness.

He glanced in concern towards his partner, who had returned to staring out of the common room's windows, her back faced towards the rest of the Squad. The only sign she gave off that she followed their conversation was the tensing of her cheeks and the verbalized reaction sounds that came from her, like the clicking of her tongue she had just made.

Goro understood better than anyone how much Hiro meant to her, the three of them might have been childhood friends and technically shared the same label, but he wasn't dense, Goro was well aware that Ichigo's feelings towards Hiro stretched further out than the ones she carried for him.

He saw it during the startup ceremony, when Ichigo had zoomed Delphinium's cameras onto Hiro as they crossed the start line and how her pulse had spiked for the briefest of moments.

Or how she twirled her bangs on the side of her face where her hair clip was located whenever she spoke with Hiro, a soft, wistful smile that Ichigo seemed to reserve only for him gracing her face.

Ichigo might not have realized it but, he was a pretty perceptive person. As his heart panged, a loud, boisterous voice brought Goro back from his musings.

"Still, did you see the way how Strelizia blew past all those Conrads at the mines!?" Zorome gushed. "If piloting with Zero Two gives you such power, I wouldn't mind riding with her!"

"Whaaaaaat!?" Miku screeched as she glared at him, sending Zorome into a set of squeaking apologies. "I'm right here, you know!"

Tugging at his ear, Miku narrowed her eyes at him as Zorome shook his head in fright, his spitfire of a Pistil bearing down on him with all her fury.

"Look, I might just be a normal triple digit Pistil." She scowled at him as she continued her angry tirade. "But you saw what she did to Mitsuru! That girl isn't human at all, she has klaxosaur blood in her veins!"

Jabbing a finger at the cowering Stamen, Miku finished.

"At least I'll never turn you into a sobbing mess like Mitsuru. That girl is dangerous."

Releasing her hold on Zorome's ears, Miku spun in place as she huffed, indignation painted all over her face.

"Hiro isn't aware of that."

The entire room turned to face the ringing voice of their Squad Leader, her expression one of discomfort.

"He hasn't seen how bad of a shape Mitsuru is in from piloting with her." Ichigo said. "She might have prevented Hiro from viewing the consequences of riding with her, to push him into piloting."

"Ichigo?" Goro blinked at the steel in her voice, a far cry from the wavering self she displayed just moments before.

Striding forward to place her hands onto a couch, Ichigo continued as she locked gazes with each member of Squad 13 in turn.

"Hiro has been acting weird ever since Zero Two arrived." She spoke. "We might be faced with the possibility that he's been compromised by her."

Every set of eyes blinked in muted surprise at her statement, furrowed eyebrows following in quick succession.

"She might be using Hiro's desperation regarding piloting to string him along." Ichigo finished as plainly as she could.

"You mean like-" Miku started, before a palm raised itself to her mouth to suppress the involuntary retch from her churning stomach. "Manipulating him like some kind of fodder?"

The increasing disgust on her face was displayed for all to see as Miku finished.

A heavy silence settled itself in the common room at her words. The faces of Squad 13 splitting themselves between distrust and uncertainty towards the horned girl. Miku, Zorome and Futoshi firmly placed themselves in the camp of distrust meanwhile Kokoro, Goro and Ikuno looked uncomfortable at the disturbing conclusions that Ichigo was drawing with such limited information.

"This is all your fault." Miku glanced at Ichigo as she continued. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you had managed to draw out Hiro's ability during the mock battle."

To her surprise, Ichigo calmly nodded as she agreed with her jab.

"That's right. But for now, we must defeat klaxosaurs without Strelizia's assistance." Ichigo leant forward as she frowned at each member of her squad. "Hiro's life is at risk if we have to rely on Strelizia once more. That's why I'll need your help as a team to ensure it doesn't come to that."

Sounds of affirmation came forth as Ichigo made clear the stakes regarding their next operation.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Miku sputtered as she found herself under Ichigo's disbelieving gaze. "I'm Hiro's friend too! Of course I'll help, don't make me seem like some sort of villain here..." She complained.

"I'll do my best to carry the load, considering I'm the team's designated ace pilot!" Zorome bragged as Ichigo rolled her eyes at him.

Smiling to herself at the noise that had started to fill the common room from the squad's boisterous chatter, Ichigo moved towards the silent Pistil that had shied away from the rowdy conversations.

Placing a hand on her shoulders, Ichigo smiled at her.

"You too, Ikuno. Mitsuru is still recovering so I'm counting on you to keep an eye on him as his partner." Doing her best to encourage her, Ichigo continued. "Back him up, alright?"

Hoping that Ichigo did not notice the growing blush on her cheeks, Ikuno turned her face away in embarrassment as she nodded.

"Okay."

Distancing himself away from the general rowdiness of the common room, Goro couldn't help but frown at the unease within him regarding the conversation that had just occurred.

* * *

Hiro's eyes flickered towards the girl besides him, the warmth he felt encasing his hands matching his cheeks. Ever since they had started their walk, she had slipped her hand in his, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Somehow, the casual manner she had used to execute such an act thrilled him. In his entire time at Plantation 13, Hiro had never seen a partner duo replicate the same things Zero Two were doing to him.

Shaking his head, Hiro pushed that label out of his mind. Because, according to Zero Two...

He wasn't her 'Partner'.

He was her 'Darling'.

Which meant he was someone special to her, and shouldered additional responsibilities towards her.

Somehow, the idea that Zero Two relied on him made a smile cross his face.

In a way, even if he couldn't form a connection to a Pistil and pilot a Franxx right now, he was still connected to Zero Two like this. Somehow, that passing thought soothed him, giving an appreciative squeeze, Hiro blushed at the intake of breath besides him as she returned his affections.

"And over here is the greenhouse where we cultivate our flowers. Kokoro is in charge of watering and taking care of them!"

Leading her in, Zero Two made sounds of marvel as she was confronted with the blooming flowers. At the sound of that, Hiro couldn't help but grin at the sight of Zero Two skipping around the multitude of colorful plants in excitement. It was nice to know that Zero Two could be awed as well, judging from the childlike curiosity that shone in her eyes.

He preferred this side of her over the frosty exterior that she used to shield herself away from the world.

"Hey hey, darling!"

Tugging him over with their linked hands, Zero Two hopped in place as she pointed at a bunch of beautiful, blue petaled flowers.

"What are those?"

Blinking to himself at how she had clasped their hands together as her shining turquoise eyes locked onto his, Hiro nodded as he found himself eagerly answering her queries.

"Those are Delphiniums, one of my favorites!" He pointed out. "They symbolize joy, warmth and fun! Encouraging someone to broaden their horizons and try new experiences!"

"Delphiniums..." Zero Two murmured as her eyes lit up in recognition. "You mean, these flowers are named after our Franxx?"

Shaking his head, Hiro corrected her.

"It's the other way around, our Franxx are named after specific species of flowers."

"Darling is a genius!" She beamed at him.

Shaking his head at her compliment, he pointed at the information placards in front of them.

"It's all written here, I just stole a peek before answering your question." Hiro scratched his cheek as he bashfully admitted the truth.

Hiro could only smile to himself as Zero Two dragged him around the entirety of the greenhouse, her voice chirping out as she continued her marveling. It seemed for a moment, Zero Two allowed her walls to fall as she indulged in her fascination.

Giving her a quick tug, Hiro paused her as he lead Zero Two towards the namesake of her machine.

And if Fate was gracious enough to, one day Hiro hoped that he would be granted the privilege to come and call it _their_ machine.

Plucking out a single quantity of the flower, Hiro presented it towards her, it's elongated, yellow-red colored leaves stunning in it's beauty.

"Is that...?" Zero Two breathed.

"Strelizia Reginae." Nodding his head, he smiled. "The bird of paradise. Symbolizing faithfulness in romantic relationships, love, thoughtfulness, freedom and optimism for the future."

Bashfully glancing at her before locking his gaze at the flower he held in his hands, Hiro offered it towards her.

"I think it suits you, Zero Two."

With a quivering hand, Zero Two reached towards the proposal this maybe-darling had unwittingly enacted. Shaking fingers reflected the emotional state of their owner as they closed the distance. Hesitancy racked through her body as painful memories battled with the blooming hope Zero Two found herself presented with.

All she had to do was close her eyes and forget.

All she had to do was continue on with her downwards spiral and fall blindly in love with this mimic.

All she had to do was to give up.

Give up on that boy that placed himself between the malicious mass of captors and her in that snowy, frozen landscape.

To trade one Darling for another.

It would be so easy.

 _Just curl her fingers and accept._

Tears welled in her eyes as her fingers brushed against the stem of her offered salvation, Zero Two's stubbornness making itself known once more as her hands veered off course and gently pushed the proffered flower aside.

In the same motion, Zero Two pulled him close and embraced him as she breathed into his ears.

"Darling."

His hands awkwardly at his sides, Hiro unsure if it was safe to return her sudden skinship, he mumbled in confusion.

"Zero Two?"

Cupping her palms around his cheeks as she forced him to face her, Zero Two confessed.

"There's not much time left for us." She spoke, her voice hard. "You'll have to make a choice soon."

What was Zero Two talking about? Why did Zero Two always feel a need to speak in circles around him? It was frustrating!

Did she think him daft? Zero Two's reaction alone when he offered her the Strelizia flower spoke countless words about the internal turmoil affecting her.

"I don't understand-" Hiro started, before he was cut off once more.

Fingers pressed themselves against his lips, forcefully shushing him.

"I'm leaving Cerasus soon." Her gaze locked onto his, she pierced his heart with her question. "When the time comes, who will you choose? Your friends at Plantation 13..."

Turquoise orbs narrowing as she stared down his cerulean, she finished.

"Or me?"

His eyes widening at the crushing weight she had just dropped onto him, Hiro found himself freezing in place as his mind scrambled for a reply. Zero Two was leaving Plantation 13? She was going away?

But... That would mean Zero Two was going to pilot with someone else, leaving him grounded and alone once more. Was she appealing for him to follow her and leave Plantation 13? But, his best friends Ichigo and Goro were here. He couldn't just ditch everything and flee with Zero Two...

Could he?

Kicking himself for being so naive as to believe that their carefree days would have continued endlessly, Hiro fumbled.

"Zero Two! I-"

Sighing out loud, Zero Two delivered his death sentence.

"Time's up, Darling."

"Eh...?"

Hiro's confusion would soon be answered by the thumping of heavy armored boots from the direction of the greenhouse's entrance. Flanked by the security troopers equipped with their signature black body armor and tranquilizer guns, Nana spoke.

"Zero Two. You know why we're here, don't you?"

Exhaling a frustrated breath, Zero Two peeled herself off him, unwillingness radiating off her form as she moved to join the group that had just appeared.

"Nana, where are you taking her!?" Hiro cried out, turning his attention towards the girl whose walls he had came so close to breaking through. "Zero Two!"

Raising her hand, Nana cut him off.

"Zero Two is returning to the front lines. By herself, obviously." Narrowing her eyes as she dared him to object, Nana spoke. "Papa's orders."

...Zero Two was leaving?

Wait wait wait! This wasn't fair at all! What was the point of everything he had achieved in the past days if Zero Two simply upped and left him?

Even if Hiro didn't want to admit it, he was getting used to her noisy and intrusive presence in his life. And now, they were going to tear off his wings and ground him?

Was he going to return to those brooding, empty days once more?

His eyes passing over the namesake of his first time piloting a real Franxx, Hiro reminded himself of what they meant.

 _Optimism for the future._

Spotting a roll of wrapping paper on the greenhouse's table, Hiro made his decision. Reaching over to grab a large bundle of the Strelizia flowers, Hiro tore off a long sheet, the sounds of ripping paper echoing around the glass walls of the greenhouse.

Hastily bundling the Strelizia flowers into a makeshift bouquet, Hiro pushed past Nana to chase after Zero Two, now already leaving under the watchful eye of her security detail.

"Zero Two!" He called out after her.

Upon hearing his cry, Zero Two stopped in place. The moment she did so, tranquilizers were raised threateningly against her.

"Hey, keep moving." The security trooper barked at her.

Calling their bluff, Zero Two shoulder checked the two security troopers as she walked towards him. Weapons continued to be trained against her back as she moved, the security troopers choosing not to escalate the situation at the slow, sashaying movement that lacked the clear signs of an escape attempt.

Pausing in front of him, a slight smile tinged with sorrow on her face, Zero Two cocked her head as she awaited him to speak.

"Here!" He thrust the bouquet of Strelizia flowers at her. "You told me that Garden only gave you bad memories. I don't want you to feel the same way about Plantation 13 when you leave."

Blinking at the bundle before her, Zero Two found her breath stolen away once more as she struggled to come to terms with the unwitting proposal he had presented her with. Did he really not realize the implications of offering a girl a bouquet of flowers, especially ones that symbolized love of all things?

Pinkness dusted her cheeks as Zero Two found herself proposed towards for the second time of the day by the oblivious advances of her maybe-darling. Zero Two smiled towards him as she plucked the bouquet out of his hands.

Looping her left arm around his right, she pulled him close enough for their hips to bump. Enjoying the blush that painted his cheeks and the tension in his body, Zero Two grinned.

"You'll walk me there, won't you, Darling?"

Glancing towards Nana who gave a non-committal shrug of approval, Hiro nodded as he moved alongside Zero Two, his right arm looped around her left.

* * *

The irony of what they were doing wasn't lost on her, Zero Two chuckled. As they progressed through the winding corridors of Cerasus towards the departure bay, arms looped around each others, the bouquet of Strelizias clutched in her hands in front of her, they walked in pace.

Replace the black body armor of the security troopers flanking them with suits of the same color and they could have passed it off as a decent enough parody of a wedding.

Except the aisle they were walking down didn't lead to an altar nor a priest.

It was leading to their separation.

A bitter smile tinged her face at the sick joke Fate was playing with her. For all the time Zero Two had spent in her entire life fantasizing about her long awaited union with her darling, she would have never dreamed of such a ridiculous scenario.

Arms looped with a blushing maybe-darling by her side, a bouquet of flowers that carried the namesake of her machine in her hands, flanked by hostile security troopers as the maybe-darling and her hips bumped ever so often, the straight glass and steel walkways doing its best to act as their aisle.

Marriage. That loaded word troubled her as the voice from her memories rang out loud and clear.

 _"Two people who love each other promise to be together forever."_

Except the conditions weren't met just yet. She was still a monster, yet to shed her bestial nature and regain her humanity.

And he... This...

This 'Darling' of hers might not be the same boy from her memories.

"Zero Two?"

His voice, so similar to the one from her memories, broke Zero Two from her reverie.

"Hm?" She absently hummed at him.

"It's nothing." Hiro glanced at her. "It's just... For a moment there, you seemed a bit sad."

Shaking her head, she comforted him, a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about me, I was just remembering something from my childhood." She reassured.

Yes, relieving the painful memories which served no other purpose than to mock her for her failures. _"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Fate sneered at her. "A monster like you deserves to spend the rest of her life alone and in despair."_

Sighing to herself as they reached the point of no return, Zero Two emotionlessly staring at the locked gantry before her that served as their gatekeeper, wishing more than anything that they could have been replaced by dazzling white arches instead, she stopped in place. A small gasp released itself from besides her as Zero Two involuntarily tightened the grip between their linked arms.

With her face etched from stone, Zero Two spoke in a dead, level voice.

"This is the end of the road for us."

Releasing the hold she had on him, the bouquet of flowers still in her hands, the voices from her past came back to haunt her once more.

 _"I want to be with you forever, too."_

Taking a step forward as the gantry unlocked itself for her as she passed through it, it's previous red changing to a green, Hiro couldn't help but reach out and trail his fingers along her departing arm as the distance between him and Zero Two increased.

The journey of his fingers came to a halt as the gantry flashed red once more and locked itself, it's holographic entry turning solid and denying him access. Just inches away, separated by a panel of hard light, Zero Two stood, her back faced towards him.

With every passing second seeming to take an eternity, the clattering of the walkway shook Hiro to his core as Zero Two took her first step away from him. His shaking palms flattening itself against the hard, see through surface, Hiro blinked, a strange wetness blurring his vision.

From a deep, unknown place within him, Hiro uttered the first words that crossed his mind.

"I wish that we could have been together forever."

The lifted boot of white froze in mid-step, Zero Two releasing a shuddering breath so audible that even his ears caught it. Slowly turning in place, misty turquoise revealed themselves as recognition began to dawn in them.

"Da...-"

The sounds of racking weapons rang out as the security troopers pressed the barrels of their tranquilizer guns against the back of her skull.

"Keep moving." They warned.

A mirthful chuckle came forth from Zero Two, emptiness filling her voice as she spoke.

"But, this world wouldn't allow it... huh?" She murmured out loud as she gazed at him, replaying the scene of their forceful separation in her mind.

Exhaling out, his breath fogging up the wall of hard light that separated them, Hiro confessed.

"I tried my best. I did."

Standing before him, the bouquet clutched in her hands, Zero Two blinked back tears as she smiled at him.

"I know."

Raising her left hand on the surface of light that separated them as it flashed red to remind her of their current status, Zero Two stretched out her palm to place them over his, the heat from his skin radiating through the millimeter that came between them.

Even if they were going to be separated, even if he was nothing more than a mocking shadow from the past returning to haunt her,

Zero Two wanted him to know-

That he was special to her.

And that during their short time together at Plantation 13...

She fell in love once more.

Swallowing the lump that had gathered in her throat, Zero Two flashed the most honest smile she could.

"Bye bye, Darling."

* * *

Inhaling the dusty evening air of the desert surrounding him, Hiro stood watch along one of the many external walkways that ringed Plantation 13. His hands gripping the railings as he watched the tortuously slow and methodical loading process that was required when a Franxx was being prepped for transport.

The process took the better part of an hour, during which he continued to lock gazes with the horned girl beneath him, the bouquet of flowers that he had gifted her still clutched in her hands. Ever since they had parted ways, Hiro moved as fast as he could to the external catwalks on the west side of Cerasus, towards the ones that directly oversaw the loading bay.

His haste paid off as Hiro found himself non-verbally communicating with Zero Two from his raised platform as she lounged around the departure terminal. Even from the distance that separated them, Hiro found his heart warmed by her smiles and chuckles as his hands clumsily attempted to communicate with her. Sign language was never his forte, Hiro wryly noted.

The hissing sounds of an external hatch sealing itself behind him notified him of his visitor, if the scent of her floral shampoo and rustling sounds of shifting fabric as she slid up besides him hadn't already.

After a long period of silence, Hiro's eyes still fixed on Zero Two the entire time, he heard her speak.

"This was for the best, Hiro." She comforted him. "Come on, let's head inside. It's gonna get cold soon."

A frown made itself known on his face at her words, exhaling out, Hiro spoke, regret tainting his voice.

"I just felt that I could have done more." He confessed. "As if I'd missed something important and I didn't realize until it was too late."

The sound of a resigned sigh came forth besides him, his eyes never leaving Zero Two as she spoke.

"In the first place, that girl doesn't belong to our squad." Soft rustling sounds of fabric were heard as she shifted in place. "You weren't there at the sick bay. Zero Two completely crushed Mitsuru."

 _That happened because... Mitsuru wasn't special._

 _Mitsuru wasn't her 'Darling'._

 _He was different, she'd told him._

 _He was someone special to her._

"Trust me, Hiro. Nothing good would have came about if you'd kept piloting with her."

Drawing a deep breath, she finished.

"She's different from us, after all."

That accursed word again.

The term that everyone threw around too casually regarding Zero Two.

'Different'.

The edges of his eyes tensed as Hiro's cheeks tightened in suppressed frustration. Drawing a breath to steady himself and not lose control, Hiro turned to face her for the first time in their conversation.

His voice clipped and firm, Hiro narrowed his eyes at her emerald orbs.

"Monster...? Different...?" He frowned at Ichigo. "Calling her different was what made her this way in the first place! If anything, people like you are the ones who're responsible for her distorted outlook on life!"

Making clear his beliefs for what was hopefully the final time for the past week, Hiro declared towards her.

"Zero Two is a normal girl."

"A normal girl wouldn't have sent Mitsuru to the hospital after a single ride." Ichigo coolly stated. "Your want for piloting is affecting your usual judgement, Hiro."

Frowning to herself, Ichigo continued.

"I know how you feel regarding your current piloting status. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to draw out your ability during the mock battle."

Hiro grimaced at the memory of his humiliating failure and how he had dragged Ichigo down with him. To have someone of her aptitude scores apologizing to him, it made him feel even worse.

"It wasn't your fault!" Hiro snapped, the frustration building up within him. "I saw your scores in the training units. You blew past everything to set a new record."

Exhaling out loud, his eyes turned downcast as Hiro recognized his current reality for what it was. Distantly, he heard the announcement for the transport plane's imminent departure, Strelizia having finished it's loading process as they conversed.

"And now, I'll never fly again."

Gripping the railings until his knuckles turned white, Hiro locked his eyes onto Zero Two. Her lips tilted upwards as Zero Two smiled at him for the final time before she turned to make her way to the transport plane, the bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Regret welled within him and threatened to spill out. Zero Two had only been at Plantation 13 for a week, and he had only know her just as long. He'd known Ichigo and Goro for much longer but he had never felt like shedding tears over them.

So why did his heart feel like it was going to tear itself apart?

"I don't want her to go." He whispered out loud, praying to any power that existed that this wasn't about to be their end.

A soft voice cut through his daze.

"Hiro."

Her azure locks billowed as the evening winds picked up. As the vermilion hues of the setting sun colored her form, Ichigo spoke, her elongated bangs casting shadows over a side of her face.

"I'll make it so that I can ride with you this time, I swear." Ichigo promised. "I won't let you be forced back to Garden."

Clutching her chest to calm her speeding heart, Ichigo continued, her bubbling excitement overriding any hesitation she might have felt at that moment.

"I'll show everyone that you can pilot!"

Averting his eyes from the confessing Pistil in front of him, Hiro turned towards the departure terminal, searching for any signs of Zero Two. The whirring sounds of the engines from the transport plane answered his question as the aircraft prepared itself for liftoff, turning at a mockingly slow pace.

"So please-!"

Hiro found his attention forced back towards Ichigo as she grabbed at his hands, her voice pleading.

Emerald eyes shining with a newfound purpose, she cried out.

"Give me a second chance!"

His answer was cutoff by the blaring klaxons that signaled an imminent klaxosaur attack. As if Fate would have it-

 _Time_ came in many forms.


	5. BLOOMING DELPHINIUMS

"Why!?" With tears welling up in his eyes, he screamed at the hunched boy sitting before him on the bunk's bed.

"YOU LIAR!"

Wiping his leaking nose on his sleeve, Mitsuru furiously stomped away, leaving Hiro alone to deal with his stabbing headache. No matter how much Hiro tried to tell Mitsuru that he possessed no recollection of making any promises to him, he refused to listen. As such, he was forced to merely sit in silence as Mitsuru vented his frustrations on him.

A shadow loomed over him as Hiro stared at his feet, a downcast expression on his face. Glancing upwards, he came to face Ichigo looming over him, her favorite stuffed white bunny hugged close to her chest. Peering in concern at him, Ichigo spoke, worry evident in her voice.

"You're back!"

The bed creaked as Ichigo slid up besides him as she spoke, a frown marring her features.

"I was really worried when you disappeared!" The grip on her stuffed bunny tightened as she continued. "I thought you were taken away like all the other children who disappeared and never came back."

Turning his head to face her, Hiro cocked his head in confusion.

"I disappeared...?"

Furiously nodding her head, Ichigo replied.

"You were gone for a month! Everyone was so sure that you were taken away for good!" Fixing her emerald eyes onto his, Ichigo grinned. "But I never lost faith! I always believed in you, Hiro!"

Proudly patting herself on her chest, Ichigo pointed towards the footlocker at the base of every bed in the children's bunk.

"I even made a huge fuss when the caretakers tried to collect your belongings!"

Like she boasted, his belongings were still intact, along with the stack of books he had loaned from Garden's library. After the surging excitement had passed, Ichigo's happy grin was replaced by a frown as a realization dawned upon her.

Blinking to herself, she asked.

"Wait a second. Did you not realize you were gone in the first place?"

Shaking his head, Hiro told her the truth.

"I don't recall being taken away. Whenever I try to remember, my head hurts." He frowned.

"Maybe the caretakers put you to sleep as they ran their tests." Ichigo suggested as she continued. "In any case, all that matters is that you're back safe and sound!"

Sniffing to herself, Ichigo couldn't help but fling herself at him, the stuffed bunny getting entangled between them. The bed frame creaked in protest as she knocked him onto the mattress, wet blotches began to stain his clothes as Ichigo proceeded to openly sob into his chest.

"I was so scared..." She whimpered.

With his hands on her shoulders, Hiro asked.

"Ichigo...?"

Her tears continued to soak his shirt as she confessed.

"I was frightened at the thought of being left alone with the other children. Who stopped laughing, crying or smiling." Sobbing out loud, Ichigo continued. "If you'd really left for good, I would be lost without you."

Hiccups came forth as Ichigo spoke.

"I don't want to lose you!"

Moving his hands to stroke her back, Hiro comforted the shivering, crying girl in his arms.

"I won't leave your side." He smiled at her.

Her cheeks puffy and streaked with tears, Ichigo stared at him as she pleaded.

"You promise?"

A reassuring smile crossed his face as Hiro nodded.

"Yeah! I promise!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Ichigo repeated herself.

"Promise promise?" She blinked at him, tears gathering at the sides of her eyes.

"I promise." He reassured once more.

A wide, cheesy grin lit up her face as she insisted, extending her pinky out towards him.

"You'll promise we'll be together forever?"

That was right, Hiro had always assumed that the three of them would be together forever. After all, he was friends with Ichigo and Goro for as long as he remembered. They would be by each other's sides forever.

Wrapping his pinky around hers, Hiro smiled as he nodded.

"I promise."

Emerald eyes lit up in delight as Ichigo grinned, her pearly whites displaying themselves. Disentangling herself from him, Ichigo moved off the mattress as she finally noticed the mess she had left on his shirt.

Hiro waved her off as she awkwardly apologized to him. Perking up in excitement, Ichigo informed him of what he had missed during his time away from Garden.

"Anyway, our presents from Papa arrived while you were gone!" Flashing a V sign with her fingers, Ichigo grinned at him. "I got my stuffed toy that I asked for!"

Her grin fell away as she watched Hiro shift uncomfortably in place. Ichigo smacked herself in the head for being so tactless. Because Hiro was away, his presents obviously had not arrived with the rest of the children. That meant that Hiro had missed out on this year's presents from Papa.

That wouldn't do, the annual present giving ceremony for Papa meant the world to them as children.

Glancing at the stuffed white bunny she carried in her arms, Ichigo grinned as she shoved it into Hiro's chest. If Papa couldn't spare a present for Hiro, it was up to her to gift him something in exchange for the hairclip he gave her!

"Here!"

Warmth and a slight floral scent greeted him as the still warm plushie was shoved into his chest, the stuffed toy carrying the marks of it's previous owner. Hiro couldn't help but feel his heart quicken at he dipped his head to rest on the top of the plushie's head, stealing a quick sniff as he did so.

Hiro beamed at her as he couldn't help but hug it close to him, like Ichigo always did with her stuffed toys.

"It's okay for me to have this?"

Running off to her bed at the other end of the bunk, Ichigo was soon back with another stuffed toy cradled in her arms, this time in the form of a black cat. Eagerly waving the stuffed feline around in a display of pride, Ichigo cheesed at him.

"Now we match!" She beamed as she continued. "As long as you keep that bunny by your side, we'll be together forever!"

Extending out her hands towards him, Ichigo spoke.

"Come on! We have a free period right now!" She urged. "Let's go to the library! You promised to teach me all about the stars!"

Placing his hand in hers, Hiro smiled as he allowed Ichigo to lead him towards their destination.

* * *

"We shouldn't do this, the both of us aren't children anymore." Nervous discomfort filled his voice as Hiro spoke. "Someone might see us."

His eyes darted around for any sign of their fellow teammates. Upon hearing that, the grip in his right hand merely tensed in response.

After the blaring alarm had alerted the entire Plantation of an incoming klaxosaur attack, notifications quickly followed on their communicators with orders to report in their piloting suits for a briefing by their commanders.

As they made their way to the Parasite changing rooms which held their suiting pods, Ichigo had not-so-discreetly slipped her hands in his during their journey. Not a word was exchanged or fuss was made when she moved to join their hands.

At first, Hiro was content to spoil Ichigo for the moment, thinking it was but a mere whim of hers. But as they proceeded closer to their destination, it seemed Ichigo had no intentions of releasing the physical link between them.

Finally, Ichigo spoke up in a whisper, her voice soft and quivering.

"Ever since the day Zero Two first arrived at our Plantation." She started. "It feels as if the both of us are beginning to slowly drift apart."

Hiro frowned to himself at her words, a slight tinge of guilt sneaking up on him. Ichigo had a point, ever since Zero Two burst into his life with her larger than life persona, Hiro found himself intentionally trying his best to spend as much time as possible with the horned girl.

Before Zero Two's arrival, he had spent his days hanging out with Ichigo, playing around with Goro and the rest of the boys of Squad 13. But now, it seemed like the squad was but a distant memory as Zero Two had seemed to occupy most of his thoughts in recent times.

While Hiro never counted himself as the most social of Parasites, Ichigo's words still rang true. For Zero Two's sake, he had begun to cut corners, even going so far as to skip out on a Squad 13 activity to spent more time with the horned girl.

And even now as his eyes flickered towards the linked hands between them, Hiro couldn't help but find his thoughts drift towards the incoming situation with the klaxosaur attack that threatened their Plantation once more.

 _Soon, our Plantation will come under attack once more, j_ _ _ust like that time during our startup ceremony.__

The distracting sound of blaring klaxons in the distance reminded him of that.

 _ _At that time, Zero Two claimed that I__ _ _ _ _successfully__ piloted and took down the Moho-class, but I have no recollection of it.__

Zero Two's teasing tone as she drew her fingers across his lips in the dining room, reassuring him of his performance. The moment where he received his nickname from her as everyone in the entire room paused at her declaration.

 _ _Not to mention, our previous battles were won only due to Strelizia's assistance.__

 _ _If this time as well Squad 13 finds itself unable to handle the klaxosaurs, that means Strelizia is needed.__

Mitsuru's hysterical ranting as he taunted him to watch, that disgusting memory never failing to make his stomach turn at the thought. Even now, Hiro felt his teeth tightening in his cheeks as he felt the stirring feelings of indignation bubble within him.

"Hiro..."

The dark clouds of worry that polluted his mind were interrupted by Ichigo's voice, her tone worried as she expressed her concern at the frown on his face. Hiro noted that they had finally reached their destination where they would have to part ways, to the gender separated locker rooms.

Releasing their physical link, his hands returning to his sides, Hiro spoke, a serious tone accompanying the frown on his face.

"Ichigo, We'll have to defend our home again. And there's the matter of Strelizia."

Her lips shifting into a serious frown that mirrored his, Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"It's natural for fully fledged Parasites like us to be sent out to combat the klaxosaurs." Her eyes darting down the corridor that led to the suiting pods, she continued. "This time, our home is threatened. It's life or death for us now."

Inhaling deeply to steady herself, Ichigo locked her emerald orbs onto his as she firmly stated.

"If Squad 13 is unable to prevent the enemy from closing in on our Plantation, we'll have no choice but to rely on Strelizia and Zero Two once more." Frowning to herself, she continued. "That's why I won't stop you from piloting with that girl if it comes down to it."

A relaxed smile broke across his face as Hiro's eyes softened at her decision.

"I'm glad you think that way, it's a big help." He spoke.

"But I want you to remember." Moving her hands to tuck a wayward lock of azure behind her ears, Ichigo chewed on her lips as she continued. "Don't push yourself too hard. Everyone in Squad 13 wants to see your safe return."

With the slightest of whispers that left her throat, inaudible to all but herself, Ichigo added.

"...Especially me."

Hiro found himself pleasantly taken aback at the surprising, but helpful acceptance of his childhood friend. Recalling the strong feelings of resolve that Zero Two had fanned within him, he reassured her.

"Yeah. Also...I've been meaning to say this." Hiro smiled as he continued. "I'm glad I met you guys."

Ichigo's lips parted in surprise at his newfound openness and empathy. The beginnings of a blush began to form on her cheeks as Ichigo found herself not disliking this new, empathic side of him.

"Wha...?" Ichigo blinked in confusion at him as she stuttered. "What's wrong, all of a sudden?"

Letting his eyes close for a few moments as he formed the words to express his current feelings, Hiro spoke, his gaze never leaving hers.

"It's not that I'm obsessed with piloting for the sake of it, but..."

Recalling the emotional conversation that he exchanged with Zero Two and his newly found purpose, Hiro smiled, a brilliant expression that caused Ichigo's heart to skip a beat.

"I've learnt a lot of things, and I think I'm also capable of protecting and understanding the people who are precious to me."

The ministrations of Fate that allowed a klaxosaur attack right as Zero Two's transport plane was about to leave the runway.

"That's why, I'm really grateful." Hiro finished, a radiant expression lighting up his face.

Throughout his entire speech, Ichigo's lips remained parted in awe. Quickly clamping her lips shut to avoid looking foolish, Ichigo shook her head to clear her mind.

Stuttering to herself, not helped by the blush currently staining her cheeks, Ichigo hastily replied.

"T-that's the same for me too..." Ichigo stammered, her nerves giving way. "It's my first time... being able to talk to boys like Hiro."

"Really?" He blinked in surprise.

Nodding her head, a bit too quickly for her liking, Ichigo continued her nervous stammering, red flushing her cheeks.

"Y-yeah. Look, it's because I'm like this, I used to end up getting into fights..."

Now that was a memory he had almost forgotten. He'd distinctly recalled Ichigo getting into a fight or two during their childhood times.

Well, he did remember it occurring once or twice.

Encouraged by the warm and positive atmosphere between them, Ichigo suppressed her quivering nerves that tried to bully her into forever keeping a lid on her affections.

"That time..." With her face hot, Ichigo confessed, her voice falling away at the end. "When we were together in Garden... Well... Erm..."

Oblivious blinking as he watched Ichigo struggle with her words, Hiro cocked in head in confusion.

 _That's strange, Ichigo is usually so confident and well spoken. What's gotten into her?_

"What is it?" He asked.

Giving her head a couple of shakes, Ichigo laughed, a light and tinkering sound that pleased his ears. With a look of amusement on her face, Ichigo fixed her gaze as she smiled at him.

"Nope, nothing." Her emerald orbs shining, she chuckled.

"I want it to be said to me, after all."

"...?"

A sound of confusion came forth from Hiro as he struggled to understand the content Pistil in front of him.

 _Forget about his lofty goal of 'understanding Zero Two better'. All girls were difficult to understand! Always speaking in circles!_

His grumblings were broken by Ichigo's voice. Clutching her hands behind her back as she leaned forward towards him, a smug grin on her face, Ichigo asked.

"Hey, hey, Hiro." She prodded at him. "You said the people who are precious to you... Who are they?"

 _People who are 'precious', huh?_

 _That would be..._

"Oh..." Hiro started, his happiness expressing itself on his face. "You, of course."

Ichigo couldn't help but sharply fill her lungs with air at his words. After her entire life she had spent looking up to him, could it be that he was finally going to-!

"And Goro, along with the rest of Squad 13." He smiled.

"What..." Ichigo muttered out loud.

Taken aback by her lukewarm reply, Hiro tilted his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

Puffing her cheeks out at his denseness, Ichigo placed her hands on her hips as she huffed in annoyance.

"That's enough!" Blowing her cobalt bangs out of her eyes, Ichigo pouted. "Once we get back from this mission, I'll race you in the training units!"

"R-Right..." Hiro blinked at her challenge.

Well if it's a race Ichigo wanted, she was on! He would show her who truly ruled the training units and restore his lost pride at losing the #1 spot on the leaderboards!

Before he could verbally accept her challenge in kind, the sounds of footsteps turning the corner along with a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Hey, what are you guys... doing."

Goro's voice fell away as he took in the view before him. The close proximity of their bodies. Cheeks stained red with blushes. Eyes widened in shock and surprise, their expressions mirroring.

His eyes downcast, Goro's heart sunk at the sight. It wasn't as if he didn't possess knowledge of his partner's affection for Hiro. But to see it displayed so plainly before him crushed his heart. Not helped by the flickering tinge of nervous awkwardness that the eyes of his best friend, Hiro, carried with him as he refused to meet his gaze.

But despite the pain in his heart, Goro found himself unable dislike Hiro even in the slightest. He couldn't bring himself to hold it against Hiro.

And he was okay with that, because Hiro was special to him, in his own way too. The thought of both his best friends finding mutual happiness in each other made a painfully sweet warmth bloom from within him. _  
_

_If it meant the both of them smiling, the pain he felt in his chest was tolerable._

That's right, he might have loved Ichigo ever since their time spent growing up together in Garden, but, she had never looked at him the same way she did with Hiro. No matter how much he wished or hoped, Ichigo never shared her special smiles she had always reserved for Hiro.

It pained him to admit it but, he was unable to grant the same happiness for Ichigo as she saw within Hiro.

And he was okay with that. If it meant the happiness of his best friends. Hiro was like a brother to him, and Ichigo, family. The both of them meant the world to him.

Forcing a smile onto his face, hoping it didn't seem too fake, Goro broke the ice.

"Man, look at you two!" He grinned as he clapped his hands on both of their shoulders. "Sneaking off to suit up without me like that! Cmon, let's go get them!"

His encouraging words worked their magic as Goro felt the tension leave the air. Giving a quick thumbs up to Ichigo, he slung an arm over his best friend as they waved her off.

However, as Ichigo turned away and made to leave, Goro could not help but notice how her eyes were fixed on Hiro the entire time as they said their goodbyes.

* * *

As he undressed with his back turned towards Goro in the locker rooms, Hiro heard him speak.

"I'm glad the both of you are getting along well."

Replacing his APE standard issue underwear with the skin tight black ones that Parasites used under their suits, Hiro made an inquisitive sound, prompting Goro to continue.

"I'm not surprised." Goro spoke. "I always knew Ichigo smiled that way with you."

Hiro couldn't help but blush at his statements as he glanced sideways, grumbling to his best friend.

"The heck? You were watching?"

Stashing away his communicator into his locker and slamming it shut, Goro rolled his eyes.

"Not at all, but it was obvious."

Now done putting on his undergarments, Hiro followed Goro as the boys made their way to the suiting pods. Stammering out his reply, Hiro tried to refute his words.

"There's nothing between us, really."

Stepping into the suiting pods, Goro rolled his eyes at him once more. Hiro was a sweet and gentle person, but he could truly be dense at times.

"I see you hugging that stuffed toy she gave you to sleep every night." He teased.

Coughing into his hands at his jab, Hiro hastily defended himself, his hands coming up in motions in his panic.

"I-It's just a habit of mine from my childhood!" He insisted.

The suiting process now finished, Hiro checked the tightness of his Stamen suit as he stepped out of the suiting pods, with Goro following soon after.

A chuckle broke free from Goro's throat, the sound of it annoying Hiro in it's friendly mocking, as if it was saying 'You serious?' behind it. His laughter falling away, Goro's eyes turned serious as he glanced at him.

"Hey, Hiro." Goro frowned. "Say, do you ever get the feeling where your heart hurts for some reason?"

"Goro... You're being kinda weird today." Hiro blinked at him.

A short, soft laugh released itself from Goro at his confusion. The small, sorrow tinged smile on his face never left as Goro spoke.

"Yeah I know it's weird." Goro mused. "Watching over the both of you made me realize, it's probably because I view Ichigo as 'someone special' to me."

Hiro hummed at his best friend words, frowning as he tried to join the links that Goro was trying to convey.

"Special? Maybe, yeah." Hiro nodded as he continued. "But if it's about Ichigo, like I said, there's nothing between us."

"You know." Goro frowned at he stared at Hiro, his eyes serious. "You've always been Ichigo's hero. Ever since our childhood, she only had eyes for you."

Hiro uncomfortably shifted in place as Goro spoke. For some reason, he didn't like how this conversation was going.

"Where is all this coming from?" Hiro grimaced, hoping Goro would take the hint and drop the topic.

His hopes were dashed however, as Goro locked his serious gaze onto his.

"I'm thinking..." Goro spoke, his tone set. "She probably sees you as someone special. And by special, I don't mean our status as childhood friends."

 _I've never seen Goro so dead set on something. What's up with him?_

"In what way?" Hiro frowned.

"Like, you know, wanting to understand you better, be with you more, and, uh..." Struggling with his words, Goro lamely finished. "Stuff like that, I guess."

 _Ichigo wanted to understand him better?_

 _But that would mean she felt the same way as he did towards Zero Two._

 _She wanted to understand him better?_

 _But that meant-_

As the gears in his brain came to a freezing stop, Hiro's body took over where his mind had failed by displaying it's natural, biological reactions. A bright blush lit up his cheeks as Hiro finally understood the underlying meaning of his previous conversation with Ichigo.

"W-What..." He stuttered.

Shaking his head in amusement at his best friend's reactions, Goro chuckled.

"What? You really hadn't noticed?" He teased.

"B-But..." Hiro stammered as he tried to gather his thoughts, his eyes widening as he finally caught on the reasons for Goro's recent melancholy. "W-Wait, doesn't that mean you like Ichi-"

His stammer was cut off by a mirthless laugh from Goro, it's sound making Hiro wince.

"I know everything about her." A bitter smile cross his face as Goro spoke. "I know what makes her laugh, and what makes her cry..."

Shaking his head, he finished.

"But none of them would work for me. Compared to you who makes her beam just by being around."

Hiro blinked at his confession. Was it really true that Ichigo acted differently around him as compared to the other members of Squad 13, even Goro? Then... wouldn't that be just like how he felt around Zero Two?

So, Ichigo felt the same way about him as he did about Zero Two?

The blush on his face returned again as Hiro realized the extent of Ichigo's feelings towards him.

Viewing the reactions of his best friend opposite him, Goro felt his eyes turn downcast as he felt that familiar pang return to his chest.

"Seeing you two just now in that hallway made me realize that I probably don't stand a chance, no matter how much I watch over her."

"L-Like I said!" Hiro stuttered, the blush on his face not helping him convince Goro. "I'm not trying to take her away from you or anything! After all, she's your partner, not mine!"

Moving forward to clap his hands on Hiro's shoulders, Goro laughed.

"Even then, I wouldn't be so sure about that." A small, sad smile crossed his face as Goro spoke, his eyes distant. "She wants to be your partner."

"How do you know?" Hiro asked.

"Whenever we connect in Delphinium." Goro started. "Ichigo always thinks about you, worries over you. She's a nice person and Ichigo tries her best to not let it show for my sake, but her pulse spikes whenever you come to her mind."

His grip on Hiro's shoulders never slackened as Goro found himself reaching the one key question he was waiting to ask of him. And from the tension that stiffened Hiro's entire body, it seemed he knew that there was no escape for him.

"Hiro."

Hiro shifted in place as he tried to avoid Goro's piercing gaze.

"What are your feelings towards Ichigo?"

A voice from his past rung in his mind, along with a pinky swear that he made with his childhood friend.

The words from his childhood, once innocuous, now carried an entirely different meaning to it.

 _"You'll promise we'll be together forever?"_

Hiro gulped as he realized the conundrum he was now faced with.

His lips parting, Hiro answered.

 _"I promise."_


	6. MARCHE AU SUPPLICE

Miku stared at the hunched over Franxx before her, it's white and blue form heaving as it desperately gripped it's training baton for support. At such a pathetic sight, Miku couldn't help but frown in disdain.

"Hey, hey." She mocked, scorn in her voice. "Aren't you two supposed to be part of the Elite Ten?"

The Elite Ten. An unofficial name for Parasites whose aptitude codes were in the tens. After them came the double digit elites, and finally the regular triple digits like her.

And above them all...

"Why'd it stop? Move! Move!"

The 'Special Specimen', Code 016.

Or so he was called-

"Damn it! Why is this happening?"

Hiro.

The disgust on Miku's face turned palpable at his frantic panicking. Behind her, Miku's partner fared no better, the edges of his cheeks having warped themselves into a leering sneer.

From the sidelines of the Training Yard where the rest of the squad were assembled, Hachi spoke.

"An issue of trust, perhaps?" He suggested, glancing towards the caretaker besides him.

A hum emitted from her throat as Nana replied.

"That shouldn't be the case." She frowned. "Those two are childhood friends."

Feeling the crushing weight of Delphinium pressuring her as if it was squashing her flat, Ichigo groaned out as she struggled against the intense force.

"No... Why?"

Delphinium trembled as Ichigo tried to force herself to her feet.

"This can't be!"

Static appeared on Delphinium's faceplate, the connection between it's pilots wavering. Running out of options, Ichigo cried out.

"Time out! Give us three minutes!"

"Huuuh!?"

The pilots of Argentea vocalized their disbelief but moved no further in interrupting Ichigo's impromptu break.

"You can't just call timeout!" Miku complained, waving Argentea arms around as she glared at the kneeling machine before her.

Ichigo paid no heed to her complains, for there was a far more pressing issue at hand. The sudden stoppage of Delphinium, and with it, Hiro's rising panic.

Her body followed the jerking motions in sync with Hiro as he frantically tugged at the control handles on her suit.

"I was able to pilot back then! Together with Zero Two... I was onboard Strelizia and it moved, even fought with it! She told me so herself!"

Sweat dripped from his brow to land and splatter on the back of Ichigo's suit as he panted. Ichigo's hips shifted in place, her breath coming out in short gasps as Hiro continued pulling at the controls, desperation leaking through his voice.

"I don't want to be sent back to Garden!" His voice rising, Hiro pleaded. "Even if it's for just a while, please move... DELPHINIUM!"

The silence of the cockpit mocked him. To further drive home his utter failure, the handles of Ichigo's Pistil suit automatically retracted, the sounds of mechanical clicking making Hiro cringe.

Palming his face, Hiro despaired.

"D-Damn it! Am I not good enough for you!?"

"What's wrong?"

Hiro looked up towards her voice. Ichigo having released herself from her position at the Pistil controls. Her condition seemed no better than his, judging from the disheveled state of her hair, sweat causing her blue bangs to matt on her forehead.

Her body burning from exertion, Ichigo panted out.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. It just stopped." Hiro confessed.

"Was it my fault?"

"I don't think so."

Ichigo took a deep breath to steady herself, allowing the oxygen to cool her heated muscles and relax her frazzled state of mind. Hiro was panicking, at this point, it would do no good if she panicked as well. For his sake, she needed to be strong.

Clearing her mind, Ichigo reassured him.

"What did she do differently?" She urged, pressing forwards with her insistence. "Tell me, I can do anything for you!"

"I don't know. I don't remember!"

"Hiro, calm down and think. You might remember something."

As if calming him, Ichigo made a gesture with her hands.

Hiro racked his brain in search for answers. What did that girl, Zero Two, had done differently? He had fallen unconscious at the time, having no recollection of the battle afterwards. But he distinctly remembered Zero Two pulling at his hand and...

He touched his lips, murmuring in a daze.

"The kiss..."

Ichigo's ears perked as she strained to catch his words. She saw his lips shift but Hiro had whispered too softly for her. Unhappy that she had might have missed out on something crucial, Ichigo moved closer towards him.

Frowning to himself, Hiro remembered Zero Two's actions.

An action which involved the touching of lips.

 _Maybe that was the surefire way to activate a Franxx! He had to try!_

"Ichigo!" Hiro suddenly cried out, startling her in the process. "U-Uhm, calm down and listen to me."

"What is it?"

"About the activation procedure. The possibility to do something about it... maybe... is there!"

Her eyes lighting up, Ichigo urged him onwards, her body coming even closer in the process. At this distance, their legs were nearly touching.

"You finally remembered? Quick, tell me what to do!"

Ichigo couldn't help but let excitement enter her voice when faced with the possibility of a successful connection with him.

"A-aahh. Um-"

However, Hiro wasn't able to immediately let it out of his mouth.

After all, the method that Zero Two had taught him was too incomprehensible and illogical and lacking context-

"Hurry up!" Ichigo insisted.

They were running out of time! Three minutes was not a very long break.

"...!"

Hiro made up his mind and opened his mouth, the beginnings of a blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"I-Ichigo! Let's kiss!"

"-What!?"

Ichigo furrowed her brows.

But that was to be expected. During this urgent time, he had said something like that to her. It couldn't be helped that Ichigo took it as some kind of bad joke.

"A-Actually, forget it!" Hastily backpedaling, Hiro desperately tried to salvage the situation. "Let's think of another-"

No! She wouldn't let him take it back! Whatever this 'kiss' he spoke of was, she would do it without hesitation! She would draw out his ability like that girl did! Anything that girl Zero Two did for him, she could match!

"What is a 'kiss'?"

With urgency in her voice, Ichigo pressed forwards, her body pushing into his lap.

"Huh...?" Hiro blinked.

Determination showing on her face, Ichigo moved to clutch her hands at his elbows. Hiro's eyes widened at the closeness of their faces, enough to feel her breath tickle his nose. His arms rose to grab at her shoulders as Ichigo shifted in place in his lap.

"Tell me!"

Large emerald orbs fixed themselves on his. A drop of sweat trickled down her cheek, mirroring his flushed face. A sweet, warm breeze caressed him as she insisted, her voice rising.

"Now! Tell me!"

His voice stuttering out, Hiro relented.

"Like, we put each other's lips toge-"

In the middle of his words-

Without any hesitation, Ichigo pressed her pink lips onto his.

"Mmph-!?"

Hiro's eyes opened as wide as they could, as he let out a muffled sound.

Ichigo's lips were soft and moist, even giving off a sweet fragrance as their noses bumped. Even though the sensations caused his brain to freeze and crash, Hiro noted something through the garbled mess that currently masqueraded as his mind.

Ichigo's kiss tasted like the strawberry pudding they ate at dinner.

For a fleeting moment, wide-eyed emeralds stared at equally wide ceruleans in shock.

That was until their stumbling minds caught up with their frozen bodies and realized the intimate act they were performing.

Their natural instincts taking over, both sets of eyes fluttered shut as Ichigo released the grip she had on his elbows. They moved to clutch at his back, her fingers curling, causing squeaking sounds as suit materials rubbed on each other's.

With their lips and minds united, the two of them began the connection.

A spark ignited, and the world fell away.

To be replaced by a limitless void filled with countless swirling lights, the cacophony dazzling him in it's brightness.

"...!?"

Hiro's breath was taken away as he realized what was happening. That he was entering Ichigo's mind.

 _I can feel Hiro inside of me._

Ichigo breathed out as she savored the mental link between them.

 _Is this what it means to connect with someone?_

Hiro marveled at the dancing orbs of lights around him. Warmth, lights and sounds in abundance. Soft, feminine giggles were heard in the distance as his weightless body soared in the starry universe.

In the real world, his hands had moved on their own accord from Ichigo's shoulders, trailing down her body to rest at her hips.

"Ichigo?" He called out to the limitless void around him.

Her back arched when she distantly felt the sensations on her waist. Snow white met dark gunmetal as their chests touched.

"It's all right. Keep going." Ichigo exhaled. "You can go deeper."

Her reply wasn't what surprised Hiro.

If anything, it was that Ichigo spoke while they were still in the kiss, so the lips that were still in contact wriggled, causing his mind to blank out once more as Hiro entered a state of chaos which could no longer be explained by his vocabulary.

"Come inside me, Hiro."

Even if he wanted to retreat, Hiro found it nearly impossible.

Because-

"I feel you wrapping around me, it's tight and warm."

His body tensed at the warmth coiled taut around him. While not unpleasant by any means, Ichigo seemed like she had no intentions of letting go.

"It's fine... Because-"

Ichigo smiled at the person she held dearest in her heart.

"I belong to Hiro."

* * *

"Hey, hasn't it been three minutes already?"

The image of Argentea complained to him as Zorome tapped at his elbows, his face filled with annoyance.

"Yeah. I don't see why we gotta wait anymore." He agreed.

His eye twitched as he noticed the trembling Franxx before him. Delphinium was still hunched over, gripping the training baton it had thrust into the ground as a makeshift support.

"The hell they're doing in there...?" He sneered.

Extending out the training baton held in Argentea's hands, Zorome mocked their futile efforts.

"Sorry, but we're taking you out."

Argentea approached the disabled Franxx, the tip of the training baton glowing an dangerous orange. Raising the baton for an overhead attack, Zorome was stopped by a sudden development.

Delphinium's faceplate had activated.

"Wha...!?"

Along with a silly, beaming grin of happiness.

His nose scrunching at the sight, Zorome spat out as he continued his swing.

"Stop bluffing, you wuss!"

The sounds of impacting metal rang out in the Training Yard as Argentea delivered a hard smash directly on Delphinium's head. Crashing to the ground, kicking up dust as it did so, Delphinium's faceplate went blank once more. The sounds of a deactivating Franxx followed soon after.

"Heh." Zorome smirked. "Told you I'm the best."

* * *

"Haaah...!"

Delphinium shook from the blow it had received. The impact had forcefully separated them, both physically and mentally. Naturally, their kiss broke as well.

Ichigo's body grew limp, falling towards the ground.

In his dim consciousness, while hesitating slightly, Hiro hugged Ichigo before her body fell away. Rather timidly, all things considered.

Breaking her fall and retrieving her back into his lap, they remained overlapping like that for a while.

His senses now returning, Hiro found himself awkwardly apologizing to her.

"S-Sorry!" He panicked. "I thought that it was our only option, so..."

Hiro immediately straightened up in his seat when Ichigo shifted in place on his lap. Embarrassment and nerves all coming together to turn him into a fumbling mess.

It was not as if he was the one who initiated the kiss. Well technically, he was the one who suggested it, but it was Ichigo who gave the kiss. But somehow, he felt like that was not the problem.

Giving up, Hiro squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the worst.

However, many seconds passed, and Hiro cracked his eyes open when it had seemed there was no more risk of Ichigo slapping him.

Thinking it was strange for the lack of reaction, he studied the girl in his lap.

Ichigo was just sitting there with a mysterious look on her face, touching her lips with her fingers.

"Don't apologize." She murmured. "It's embarrassing."

Her reverie was broken when the voice of Hachi, their commander, sounded on the comms.

"Since Delphinium has been rendered inoperable." He announced. "This mock battle is over. Argentea is the winner."

And without any extra fanfare, Hachi cut himself off and terminated the line.

His head raised to stare at the cockpit's ceiling, Hiro breathed, the rise of his chest soothing Ichigo as she rested her head against it.

"We lost... huh?"

That was it then, the truth laid bare before him with all of it's damning evidence. He had lost the ability to pilot.

He was a failure, awaiting his departure back to Garden.

Was he really okay with that? While thinking that, after a while, Ichigo let out a fading voice.

"I guess so."

Hiro glanced at the girl in his lap to judge her reaction. For some reason, Ichigo did not seem to take the loss too badly.

"But still..."

Emerald eyes shone in the darkness as she smiled at him.

"I don't dislike this."

* * *

Moving lips shifted before him as Hiro continued staring at them.

His eyes tracked their movements, but somehow, there was a disconnect between his visual sight and his mental processing. Hiro blinked in a daze as the silence continued, the 'words' which were supposed to come out of her mouth not sticking to his brain.

Yes, he recalled-

Those pink, flushed lips tasted like strawberries.

"-ro. Hiro?"

"...!"

Hiro could not help but stiffen his back and shout out loud as he was snapped out of his daze.

"Boo. It's not nice of you to zone out like that when I'm talking."

Ichigo stood before him, pouting.

Hiro looked around them. They were standing outside of the briefing room, it's door open. From within, rowdy noises of chatter spilled forth, Squad 13 taking the chance to socialize among themselves before the arrival of their commanders.

He had bumped into Ichigo by coincidence as he was about to enter the briefing room, Goro having took the chance to leave earlier during their previous conversation in the lockers.

A quick glance inside the briefing room allowed Hiro to note that the entire complement of Squad 13 had already assembled.

And in a corner, all by her lonesome, the distinctive red suit she wore drawing attention towards her...

Stood Zero Two, lazily slouched against a wall, her expression one of boredom.

So his prayers were answered, this was his second chance.

Unbeknownst to him, Goro was observing their interactions from his seat in the briefing room. His expression marred with tinged sorrow, a soft smile of sadness on his face.

"Ahh...! There you go again!" Ichigo complained. "Hiro should pay more attention when someone is speaking with you."

When Hiro turned to apologize, instead he found himself blushing at the sight before him.

In her annoyance, Ichigo had puffed out her cheeks. Her balled hands were placed on her hips as she tiptoed, sending a glare of indignation his way.

All in all, it made for a pretty adorable sight.

"S-Sorry! I got distracted!"

His cheeks were red as he fumbled at her close proximity. The memory of their mock battle that he'd just recalled not helping matters in the slightest.

With Goro's words ringing in his head, Hiro had begun to view his childhood friend in a new light, which led to his newfound nervousness around her.

"Your face is red."

Ichigo frowned as she peered at him in concern, her face coming closer in the process.

Hiro's eyes could only lock themselves on the pink lips that approached him.

 _She's close!_

"What's the matter?"

Still innocently unaware of the cause of his rising distress, Ichigo frowned at him.

"Do you have a fever?"

Her hands reaching out towards him, Ichigo moved to touch the skin on his face.

 _Too close! Way too close!_

Fixing his hands on the approaching girl's shoulders, Hiro locked her in place, stopping her advance. Heavy breathing came forth as his face burnt with heat, betraying his flustered condition.

Surprised by the sudden physical contact, Ichigo did not resist. She blinked at his strange behavior until her eyes drifted downwards and noted the position they were in.

Hands on her shoulders, just like that time during the mock battle when they had-

The color of her face quickly matched his as she squeaked.

"Eh...!?"

For the longest time, their gazes refused to meet as both continued their staring contest with the floor beneath them.

Finally, Hiro broke the silence between them.

"We're going to be sortied soon, considering what happened on our previous mission... I can hardly imagine the load on your shoulders as leader."

"I need to get better. In the last fight, I broke down and became a burden."

The battle in the mines where she lost her cool when she had assumed that Hiro was piloting Strelizia which was coming to rescue them. It turned out to be Mitsuru in the end, but the truth remained...

It was her fault that Squad 13 was nearly wiped out on their first mission.

"Maybe, I'm not cut out to be a leader, after all."

A voice broke through her brooding. The voice that belonged to that person, her dearest-

Him.

"That's not true. I think that Ichigo is a great leader."

"...!"

With his hands still fixed on her shoulders, the warmth of his body heat soothing her, Ichigo rose to meet his gaze. Hiro's eyes were serious but not unfriendly in the least. It was as if he was about to say something that mattered a lot to him.

A soft, hesitant voice released itself from his mouth. As if he was unsure, Hiro wavered as he spoke, his face displaying his discomfort.

"I was intrigued by it..." He admitted. "The kiss you gave me during the mock battle."

Hiro recalled the lingering taste of sweet strawberries on his lips.

"We weren't able to connect in the end... But you kissed me even though there was no guarantee for it to work." Hiro continued, feeling a tinge of guilt in his heart as he realized the magnitude of his actions. "At that time I was confused. I didn't know it was supposed to be shared with someone special."

"And because of me... I stole your first kiss as well."

His hands releasing the hold he had on her, Hiro let his arms drop to his sides. With his head hanging low in shame, he apologized.

"So once again, I'm sorry."

In the end, that's all he was. A kiss-stealing failure of a Parasite.

He felt a gust of wind.

When he came back to his senses, Ichigo was already hugging him.

"...!"

He had messed up!

Hiro assumed so, it wasn't until after the mock battle that he was told by Zero Two how special a 'kiss' was supposed to be. Probably having her first kiss stolen made Ichigo unhappy.

He felt the touch of Ichigo's arm around his neck, Hiro froze as he predicted that he was about to deal with a bawling Pistil in his chest.

His childhood friend possessed a forward personality, but this was the first time she used such a forceful method in such a direct manner towards him.

Which meant that he had messed up worse than he'd thought.

Was this the end of their friendship?

However, even if Hiro's body froze in mental preparation, that instant still did not occur.

"Eh?"

Hiro, who discovered that there were no sobbing waterworks five seconds later, opened his eyes which he had closed on reflex.

"..."

"U-Umm...?"

Ichigo's head appeared under his field of vision.

His shoulders and neck could slightly feel her weight.

She pressed her face against his chest.

What situation was this? It looked like he was not going to get yelled at after all, but somehow it turned into this situation, Hiro really did not understand at all.

"It's alright."

"Huh?"

A voice clearer than what he imagined was heard from the area near his chest.

"It's alright."

Ichigo said it once again, confusing him even further. Hiro did not even know what she meant by alright, and he could not hear any abnormal feelings of unhappiness from her voice, but in any case, he had already understood that Ichigo was not angry at him right now.

Even if he understood, his brain, which was flustering itself at the same time, started analyzing how this situation would look like to others, with the door of the briefing room wide open for all to see, which caused Hiro's blood pressure to gradually rise.

If they were seen like this, no matter who it was, they would probably have to come up with an explanation and fast. Holding hands was one thing, what Ichigo and him were doing right now was true physical contact.

Unknown to him, they were already seen. From the empty, downcast eyes of a blonde watching over them.

Hiro discovered that he had to calmly get away from this current situation. Well, judging from the hammering of his heart, which he was sure Ichigo could have felt through their contact, dispelled any notion of him being that.

Although he did not know what Ichigo was thinking at all, from how her voice sounded calm, Hiro understood that she must have done this because of a certain clear reason.

Even so, carelessly agitating this currently malfunctioning childhood friend and worsening the situation was not a good move. Hiro understood that, thus he realized that continuing to keep his body stiff and listen to Ichigo speak was currently the best move.

"You didn't steal it..."

Emerald orbs peered up at him as she spoke, her arms still looped around his neck.

"During the mock battle... My kiss with Hiro...-"

The grip around his neck tightened as she confessed.

"Was special to me."

"...I see. I'm glad to hear that."

Even if these were words which clearly did not match the current situation, Hiro still decided to nod first, the blood in his face stymieing his attempts at rational thinking.

"Our childhood spent together in Garden..."

"Oh, that time, huh?"

Hiro, still desperately attempting to figure out an escape plan, could only continuously echo what she said. However, what Ichigo said next was something he totally did not expect.

"All of my firsts... From my name to my kiss, they went to you."

"I didn't realize... That it meant that much to you."

There were two reasons why Hiro currently felt troubled.

The first one was that after the talk with Goro, he now understood the dangerous minefield he was currently entangled in.

The second one was because Ichigo's body started to shiver slightly.

"What's so special about that girl...?"

"Ichigo?"

"Why does Hiro look at only her?"

"..."

Hiro was not the type of person who could not read the atmosphere and say that he did not understand the current rationale for Ichigo's malfunctioning behavior.

Simply put, Ichigo was complaining.

She definitely had not forgotten the change of personality that Zero Two had nurtured in him, and for the better. The smiles and open empathy he now displayed after he'd spent his entire time brooding away in Plantation 13.

In a way, Ichigo was grateful to Zero Two for bringing Hiro out of his shell.

It was just that her heart was so tired that she could not even support this, because it reminded Ichigo of her personal failure to extract Hiro from his depression.

So for now, all she could do was to vent her frustrations away, in the chest of the person she considered her dearest.

"In the past, Hiro has been the one I've always looked up to."

"Yeah."

"However, this time, I want to try my best. So that Hiro can watch me succeed on my own terms."

"I'm sure you will."

Ichigo's shoulders shook slightly.

"I will try my best to be a great leader so..."

Hiro clearly understood that all of Ichigo's feelings would be condensing into her next words.

As such, he remained still, and allowed Ichigo to bare her naked heart out in the open.

"I want you to take care of me too, not only Zero Two."

"... Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

"I've slept a full eight hours like any proper Parasite does according to their schedule."

"You always had this bad habit of thinking too much, so I assumed that you were always short on sleep."

"Are you just making fun of me for your own entertainment?"

"No. Because it seems like you've forgotten that I made a promise to stay forever by your side. So you're either sleepy or an idiot."

There were signs of shaking with a smile this time, Ichigo smiling as she cried.

The force hugging Hiro grew a little stronger.

Pressing her face into Hiro's chest and looking at him with a tearful smile, the swollen corners of Ichigo's eyes were still a little wet as she spoke.

"Can I ask you one question...?"

"Huh?"

Ichigo sighed lightly at his simple reaction, released the hug and backed up one step away from Hiro-

"...Ichigo?"

However, she held his hand this time.

"Even if, I do something bad. Will you still be willing to stay by my side?"

Hiro rolled his eyes at the sound of that.

"Hey, is your serious malfunction still persisting? I thought we just covered this."

"I think my behavior today... can be considered as abnormal."

Ichigo murmured with a slight blush.

Hiro looked down towards the corridor where their Nana and Hachi had just turned the corner, approaching the briefing room with serious looks on their faces.

"No matter what happens, I'll never come to hate you."

A small smile crossed Ichigo's face.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Well of course, there are limits. Such like cheating your scores in the training units. If I find out you did that, I'll hate you forever."

"...Although I am in a malfunctioning state right now, you're still saying these things."

"Uwah, so mean."

"Says the person who just called me a cheat."

"There is no way you're thirty-five seconds ahead of me. I've mapped every inch of that route. You skipped a lap, admit it."

"Ahaha."

Ichigo finally let out a lively laugh.

For unknown reasons, that smile caused Hiro to feel that it was very precious.

"I worked hard on those scores."

A smug grin exposed itself on her face.

"And I beat them all in a single try."

Nana and Hachi now passed them to enter the briefing room, Nana casting an odd look at the both of them before shrugging. Smacking himself in the face that they should have picked somewhere more private for this, Hiro grumbled.

"Occasionally malfunctioning is fine. But because there will be strange reactions from our surroundings, you should at least remember not to do things that will cause other people to misunderstand."

"Oh my."

Ichigo smiled with a red face.

"If someone sees us hugging, I wonder what kind of misunderstandings will occur?" She hummed.

"Hey, pick your words properly. We weren't hugging. It's you who broke down and lunged at me."

"Can you not describe it like it was an accident involving Franxx."

"It felt like one." He smiled.

Hiro teased her, lightening the mood between the both of them.

"I'm so hurt."

"In any case, Nana looks she's about to snap at us so we should get ready for the briefing."

Giving Ichigo a quick headpat and chuckling at the indignant complaining he received, Hiro turned as he made his way to enter the briefing room.

Only to freeze in place as he realized every set of eyes were on them, Goro turning his head away to stare at the opposite wall.

The silence was broken by a sweet, honeyed voice that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise.

"Ohhhh Daaaarling."

Zero Two wiggled her finger at him, beckoning him towards her, a loving smile plastered on her face.

The ruby red of her eyes dared him to disobey.

"Miss me?"


	7. DESERT WOLF

"Let's confirm the mission."

The lights dimmed at Hachi's voice as the large screen at the front of the briefing room came to life. All eyes present fixed themselves on the commander of Plantation 13 as he began his briefing.

Hiro glanced around him, the rest of Squad 13 were haphazardly assembled around the conference area. Stamens and Pistils were intermixed freely, although they generally kept themselves within arms length of their assigned partners, with some choosing to receive their briefing standing.

His eyes studying his surroundings, Hiro noted that Kokoro was one exception to this unspoken rule, she was seated besides Mitsuru for some reason. Futoshi on the other hand was at the far end of the conference area.

As for the other troublesome person...

Ichigo was seated on his left, a couple of meters away, her back straight as she focused on the briefing before her. Normally that would be fine, no one would bat an eye at her behavior since they were childhood friends after all. But the problem was when he had entered the briefing room after his conversation with Ichigo, Hiro had made his way to the lonely figure slouched against the east wall all by her lonesome and joined her.

Which placed Ichigo at least half a dozen rows away from her assigned partner, Goro, who was at the center of the room.

But Hiro had more pressing issues than his social image.

"A large, subterranean klaxosaur is closing in on Plantation 13." Hachi continued.

Hiro shivered from the warm, ticklish feeling on his ears as the girl standing behind him exhaled. Zero Two standing so close to him that Hiro could faintly feel the warmth of her body heat caressing him even though there was technically no contact between them.

She had been silent the entire time ever since he joined her, but the dominating pressure engulfing him couldn't be ignored.

"Stop it."

Hiro mumbled under his breath as the taller girl behind him continued to engage in their little, unspoken game.

A soft hum released itself behind him as Hachi's emotionless droning continued unopposed.

"Our sensors failed to detect the Worm-Class further out due to it's unique method of travel, the estimated time of contact is approximately fifteen minutes from now."

Surprised gasps were heard from Squad 13 as Hachi relayed the information.

"It's that close already?" Futoshi worried.

Futoshi's worries about giant klaxosaurs killing them all were the least of his concerns for Hiro, who felt the beginnings of sweat beads form on his face as Zero Two continued to blow air into his ears.

"I didn't do anything."

Hiro could only vocalize his complains in a low whisper as he wished to not draw any more attention to his precarious situation.

"Oh?" Zero Two smirked. "But I've yet to accuse you of something?"

The smugness of her voice, as if it was savoring every bit of his current nervousness, declared victory.

"The plan is simple. We'll set up a last line of defence as far out as possible and eliminate the klaxosaur before it crosses that line."

Light, ticklish sensations crept across his back as Zero Two's arms wrapped themselves over his shoulders to cross over his chest. Hiro's right shoulder tensed as Zero Two rested her head on it, licking her lips as she prepared to finish off her prey.

"Perhaps, Darling is feeling guilty?"

"Zero Two, you're scaring me." He muttered.

A creeping smirk grew on her face as Zero Two pounced at his weakness.

"But didn't Darling declare that he wasn't afraid of me?" Zero Two bared her fangs as she purred sweet, dangerous honey into his ears. "Or were you lying to me?"

Hiro turned his head to glance at the smug, confident girl who had the edges of her lips curled as if she was mocking him.

"You do scare me." Hiro admitted, unable to help the slight dusting of pink that appeared on his cheeks as he confessed. "But in a good way."

The teasing smile of mockery fell away as Zero Two blinked in honest confusion at his unexpected reply. A softer, more sincere expression crossed her face as Zero Two smiled at him.

"Pervert."

Hiro could only roll his eyes at her jab. But he couldn't help but match the smile on Zero Two's face as he enjoyed her teasing.

In a way, they complimented each other like that. Zero Two liked to tease, and he found himself liking to be teased.

Zero Two liked to push, and he liked to be pushed.

It was the little things between them that made Hiro's heartbeat quicken and his face redden whenever he found himself interacting with the horned girl.

And it seemed, that Zero Two wasn't as invulnerable to flustering as she portrayed herself to be, judging from the coloring cheeks that afflicted Zero Two whenever he smiled at her.

A smile that she always returned in kind, not a bitter or mocking one nor a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes. But a genuine, honest smile that made his heart skip a beat and cause the breath in his throat to hitch.

The multifaceted, complex puzzle of the girl behind him... Bit by bit, Hiro felt like he understood her better.

And the glossy, pink lips that allured him, despite it's danger.

Hiro gulped down the nervousness paralysing him.

"Zero Two."

"Yes, Darling?"

Her breathy voice made butterflies flutter in his stomach as Zero Two licked her lips, staring at him with those wide, glistening orbs of turquoise that seemed to engulf his entire world.

"About our ki-"

Ichigo's voice broke the duo from their staring contest as she pointed towards the circular icon on the display.

"What about that other Plantation near us?"

"We've requested assistance from Plantation 26 but their Squad Leader regretfully informs us that their Parasites are exhausted from a recent mine clearing operation." Hachi frowned.

"That means you children will be on your own for this one."

Nana cut in from the sides, a serious expression on her face as she continued.

"We understand that this is a high level klaxosaur, but we don't have a choice. All flights are cancelled due to klaxosaur activity, and APE is anxious that Doctor Franxx is able to be safely evacuated."

Frowns were plastered across the faces of Squad 13 as Nana spoke.

"Therefore, Strelizia will be part of this joint operation."

Hiro's eyes snapped towards Nana as the sound of Strelizia being mentioned jerked him awake from his fluffy daze. And it seemed, from the curling fingers that gripped at his chest, Zero Two was aware of it as well.

 _"Hiro! Are you watching this? We're in perfect harmony!"_

His cheeks tensed themselves at the disgusting memory that haunted him, the sounds of molars grinding against themselves coming off from him.

"Zero Two..."

 _"I can pilot Strelizia as I please, without losing consciousness!"_

The grip on his chest relaxed and released themselves, Zero Two taking her arms from the cross she had looped around his neck to turn it into an regular embrace. As Zero Two hugged him from behind, she signaled that in her own way, his feelings were understood.

"Yeah."

 _"If you want, I don't mind being your official partner. We'd make the greatest duo, don't you think?"_

Hiro tasted copper in his mouth as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"This time, I won't fail you."

A hand rose to touch at his taut cheeks. With gentle motions, Zero Two massaged his tightly wound face muscles. Eventually, the tension passed and Hiro released the breath he was unconsciously holding, his expression relaxing.

"I believe you." She murmured.

"Regarding Strelizia's Stamen-"

Nana's eyes flickered towards Mitsuru who flinched away at the implications she was getting at. The rest of Squad 13 stared at the injured Stamen whose bandages were so extensive that they even peeked out of his piloting suit.

The coiled arms around him retracted as Zero Two released him from her hug, Hiro immediately finding himself missing the warmth and softness of her touch. With a gentle push, Zero Two urged him forward.

Hiro drew in a deep breath as he steeled himself, taking a confident step forward as he drew the entire room's attention onto him.

"Please wait a moment!"

Doing his best to ignore the fact that every pair of eyes were firmly on him as he strode to the front of the briefing room, Hiro continued, fixing his gaze onto Nana as he spoke.

"I will pilot with Zero Two!"

Murmurs filled the air at his declaration.

"He's gonna end up like Mitsuru..."

"No one can handle the Partner Killer..."

A fearful, shaking voice screamed out, silencing the entire room.

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

The squeaking sounds of tightly squeezed latex was Hiro's only reply as his fists involuntarily clenched in frustration. With a frown on his face, Hiro turned to meet the owner of the voice, the one who haunted his memories of stealing Zero Two from right under his nose...

Mitsuru.

His eyes narrowing, Hiro glared at him to continue.

"That girl tried to devour everything I had." His eyes quivering in fear, Mitsuru began his rant. "My blood, my flesh, and my soul... All of it!"

Wide, terrified eyes stared at trembling hands as Mitsuru continued.

"Everything was normal at first, but after a point..."

A stutter entered his voice as it cracked from the fear and stress overwhelming him.

"Sh-She was out to kill me!"

His voice rising, Mitsuru's rant turned into frantic rambling. The boy known as Mitsuru existed no longer, replaced by a wretched, terrified shell that masqueraded as him in it's place.

"What's worse, she had a smile on her face! She was smiling the entire time!"

At the back of the conference area, Zero Two grinned, baring her pearly canines in satisfaction.

"It'll happen to you too! You aren't special!" Mitsuru heaved as he gestured towards his bandages. "You'll end up like me too! You're out of your mind if you think you're the sole exception! Because that girl is a-!"

The irritation he had been feeling this past week returned, except this time it burned in his chest.

Because Hiro already knew what Mitsuru was about to scream out.

But that didn't mean he had to accept it.

"SHE'S A MONSTER!"

"Zero Two is a normal girl!"

A firm voice that booked no discussion released itself from his throat.

"And you're wrong!"

A thumping sound rang out as Hiro slammed his fist on his chest, his voice loud and determined, as if daring anyone else to disagree.

"When I piloted with her, that didn't happen!"

The emasculating memory of him refusing to meet Zero Two's disbelieving gaze tinged with disgust as he told her to ride with Mitsuru humiliated him with it's incessant mocking.

"And we defeated the klaxosaur without Strelizia losing control!"

He never wanted to return to those days ever again.

"Mitsuru... Your injuries only happened because you weren't anything special to Zero Two! Unlike me!"

Ever again.

"I know that I can pilot! I have the ability! Zero Two told me that herself!"

In the background, Zero Two nodded approvingly at his speech, her arms folded across her chest.

His voice rising to a fever pitch and shutting down every detractor, Hiro locked his resolute gaze towards the one person in the entire room who held authority regarding Strelizia and Zero Two, who seemed shocked speechless by the turn of events.

"So...! Send me out and I'll prove myself!"

Because Strelizia belonged to neither Zero Two nor him...

"NANA!"

It belonged to _them_.

And he would not let Zero Two slip away through his fingers ever again.

A coy smile crossed Zero Two's face.

"Well said, Darling."

With a single motion, Zero Two leapt over the rows of the conference area, Goro having to hastily duck out of the way to avoid getting booted in the head, to land besides him. Inserting a graceful twist to draw herself to her full height, Zero Two drew a seductive finger across his chest as she smirked.

"Don't worry. Nothing will go wrong." Zero Two purred, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. "The two of us are perfectly compatible."

A bright blush lit up his cheeks at her declaration, Zero Two cheesing at him as she noticed his embarrassment. Her finger trailing itself away from his chest, the grin on Zero Two's face dropped off, to be replaced by a cold, hard glare as she narrowed her eyes at Squad 13, daring them to interfere.

Her gaze landing on the shivering, wretched form of the weakling that piloted with her in the mines, a feral grin came across Zero Two's face as she stalked towards her prey.

"But if anyone wants to get a taste of piloting with me..."

Mitsuru's eyes darted around the place maniacally, as if searching for an escape route as Zero Two loomed over him, a smirk on her face as she bragged.

"You're welcome to try. I'll send you back in a body bag."

A dark cloud of fear loomed over the briefing room at her chilling tone.

Choking sounds of terror manifested themselves as Mitsuru scrambled as far away as possible from the infamous Partner Killer. Kokoro followed him, concern etched on her face.

Zero Two grinned at the effect she had towards the weaklings, the Stamens glancing at her in barely concealed fright along with the Pistils uncomfortably shifting in their seats.

 _That's right, stay away. Only Darling can handle me._

That was except for the lone exception, the Squad Leader who merely possessed a cool, relaxed look on her face at the scene before her.

The sounds of clapping broke apart the tension in the air.

"That's enough, Zero Two." Nana sighed as she glanced towards Hiro with an annoyed look on her face. "You too, Hiro. We were going to sortie you in Strelizia anyways, so none of this was needed."

"Eh?" Hiro blinked at her.

"All you had to do was to let me finish..." She grumbled.

Hiro smiled sheepishly as he scratched at his cheek.

Viewing the exchange between them, Mitsuru couldn't help but feel the welling resentment build up within him, causing him to grimace.

 _Why...?_

 _Why do the adults have such high expectations of him? He's no different than me!_

 _Hiro is just a failure!_

Clearing her throat, Nana switched back to her official sounding voice, causing the flustered Squad 13's attention to snap towards her as they straightened their backs.

"Doctor Franxx is currently in a shelter inside Plantation 13. Needless to say, he's a strategic asset whose value is regarded as absolute by APE. As such, we're readying as much firepower as possible for this operation. The rest will be up to you."

Nana nodded towards Hachi to take over.

"Squad 13 will be sortieing with their full complement of machines. Code 326 will be piloting Chlorophytum in their usual configuration. They are to coordinate efforts with Strelizia and defeat the enemy klaxosaur."

At the sound of that, Mitsuru breathed a sigh of relief.

Raising her hand, Ichigo spoke, her eyes determined as she stared at Hachi.

"I have a request."

"Code 015." Hachi acknowledged.

"For this mission, I would like to request that Squad 13 takes the vanguard." Ichigo frowned as she recited her prepared speech. "Zero Two isn't part of our squad, and Squad 13 needs to learn how to defeat klaxosaurs on their own."

Seconds passed as Hachi silently considered her request, during which Ichigo prayed with all her heart that her appeal would work. Her plan was simple, all she had to do was to defeat the klaxosaur on her own, in that case, Hiro's life wouldn't be at risk.

With furrowed eyebrows, Hachi relented as he turned towards the display, making deployment adjustments of the units on the field. Drawing two sets of lines instead of one, he stated his finalized mission orders.

"Squad 13 will attack in the first echelon. Strelizia to conduct final close in defence of Plantation 13 if necessary."

At the sound of that, Zero Two made a sound of annoyance as she scrunched her nose.

"Tch. Spoilsport."

Zero Two's bad mood however, was not to last for long as Hiro reassured her.

"It's alright."

"But Daaaaarling!" Zero Two complained, a childish whine coming from her. "We might not get a chance to fight!"

"We can still connect."

Doing his best to cheer up Zero Two, Hiro smiled.

"Well, if you insist on flashing those perfect teeth at me all the time..." Zero Two grinned at him, causing Hiro to blush once more. "How can I say no?"

Nodding to himself, Hachi announced.

"All hands, prepare to board." With a serious expression on his face, he glanced at each Parasite in turn. "Good luck."

* * *

As the Parasites of Squad 13 left the briefing room, barring the pilots of Strelizia who lingered a while longer back inside, Ichigo made to gather the entire squad around her for a pep talk. By doing this, Ichigo was leaving her comfort zone but, if it meant a better chance of success for Hiro's sake, she didn't mind pushing herself.

Looking at the rest of Squad 13 huddled around her, Ichigo drew a breath as she steadied herself.

"Everyone! Let's give it our all for this mission!" She encouraged. "We're a team, so let's fight like one!"

"Heh, don't worry! You've got your ace pilot right here!"

Ichigo rolled her eyes at Zorome's bragging, but allowed it to slide. It'll do no good to dampen their spirits right before a battle.

"I'll do my best so I'm counting on you as well, Kokoro-chan!"

"Yes..."

Kokoro flashed an awkward smile and uncomfortably murmured, not that Futoshi noticed during his fawning.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Ikuno pointed out towards her partner. "Your injuries aren't fully healed yet."

Mitsuru's face contorted into a snarl upon hearing that.

"I'll be fine." He spat out. "This is nothing."

"Such an awkward boy." She sighed.

Goro could only quietly watch over his partner, as he always did, noting the markedly different behavior she displayed. With a soft, sad smile, Goro understood the reason for Ichigo's effort.

And it pained him to realize that Hiro inspired her, instead of him.

Extending her hand forward, Ichigo motioned towards the rest of Squad 13 to place their palms on top of hers. One by one, Squad 13 moved in turn, even Mitsuru who caved in to the peer pressure and reluctantly followed.

Inhaling deeply, Ichigo cheered.

"SQUAD 13!"

"HURRAH!"

Hands were thrown in the air as Squad 13 hyped themselves up for the upcoming battle. With happiness openly displaying itself on her face, Ichigo thought to herself-

 _Maybe this could work, after all._

With their ritual done, the huddled crowd of teenage Parasites dispersed as they began to make their way towards the hangers, where their Franxxs were stored. Ichigo's eyes following them with a hint of pride at their confident forms.

A teasing voice came from her side.

"Look at you, getting all fired up like this." Goro jabbed at her. "Did Hiro really affect you that much?"

"E-Eh!?"

Furiously blushing, Ichigo stuttered out.

"W-Well, it's just that, I thought it would be good for the team if we didn't have to rely on Strelizia like always. It won't be good for Hiro's condition if he's forced to pilot with that girl." Ichigo stammered, embarrassment painted on her face. "You too as well, Goro! I'm counting on you as my reliable partner."

In her nervousness, Ichigo never noticed the flickers of a bitter smile briefly appearing on his face.

 _That's right, that's all I'll ever be. A 'reliable partner' in her eyes._

Forcing himself to seem unaffected by her unknowingly hurtful words, Goro smiled at her.

"You can count on me."

* * *

The sounds of roaring boosters filled the hangar as Squad 13 launched in turn. Distantly, Hiro could hear Miku's indignant screeching as Argentea blasted off the launch catapult.

"Hey waaaaaait! We weren't given the go ahead yet!"

"Whatever! I'm the best pilot so I get to go first!"

That wasn't what concerned Hiro though, it was something else entirely that occupied his mind. In fact, it had bothered him ever since he left for the hangars.

Zero Two had grown distant towards him again, after the intimacy they shared in the briefing room.

He immediately knew something was up when it was their turn to leave for the hangars. Noticing that Zero Two had fallen silent, an oddity for the noisy, larger than life girl, Hiro tried to sneak his hand into hers as they always did whenever they seemed to be together nowadays.

Only to have Zero Two pull her hands away when she felt him brush against her fingers, shooting him a inscrutable look as she did so. Their walk proceeded with a distance separating them, Hiro firing every cylinder in his mind the entire way trying to figure out the puzzle that was Zero Two.

They talked with each other, sharing mutual smiles.

And he knew that somewhere, deep down, Zero Two felt a connection with him. She wasn't this cold, frosty person that she made herself out to be.

Zero Two smiled, cried and laughed just like any other normal girl.

Zero Two was a normal girl, with normal feelings, along with normal hopes, fears and dreams.

Upon reaching Strelizia in it's cage, Zero Two silently unlocked the access hatch where she moved to the cockpit entrance, wordlessly slouching against it.

Her turquoise eyes emanated an illusory shine as they stared down at him in an melancholic half-open state, their owner seemingly in a daze.

Boosters roared again, this time, Hiro did not know which unit had launched, and he realized that he cared not in the least. The light from the boosters illuminated her body, dyeing her in orange for a moment as if the setting sun was behind her back.

In an instant, the Zero Two he knew changed once more. Back into a mysterious, distant figure that eluded him. But one who stole the breath and cognitive abilities of anyone who laid their eyes on her.

A beautiful and strong figure, that frightened and allured him in equal measures... And one that seemed inexplicably sad.

Unconsciously, Hiro began to grit his teeth in frustration.

Ah... So that was it.

At that very moment, Hiro finally understood the reason for the ticking irritation gnawing within him. It's wasn't because she was ignoring him or refused to join their hands. It wasn't even the fact that she was giving him the silent, cold shoulder treatment.

"That face again..."

It was the fact that Zero Two had that expression on that face again.

This wasn't the first time he was faced with it. In fact, it was the second.

He had seen the same expression on her face during that fated day, when the Moho-Class attacked Plantation 13 during the startup ceremony.

Raising his eyes to meet hers, Hiro glared at Zero Two.

* * *

"Kuh...!"

A pathetic cry of pain came from the broken Stamen unceremoniously tossed on the ground besides him, as if he was nothing more than garbage to be chucked away. In the distance, screaming sirens blared.

"Huh? H-Hey..."

Gasping in surprise, Hiro moved towards the heavily injured silver-haired Stamen, tugging at his collar in a panic. His labored breathing fogging the medical rebreather he had attached to his face.

"Forget about him. He's done for."

A feminine voice, harsh and cruel, bluntly stated.

"You're..."

Hiro's eyes widened at the horned girl before him, slouching against the cockpit's entry hatch, except this time she was donning a Pistil suit dyed in red.

"What are you doing in there?" He gasped. "Don't tell me, you're the pilot of this robot!?"

With the right half of her face streaked with blood, the mysterious horned girl that he had met before at the lake frowned at him, seemingly unhindered by the obvious injuries on her body as her turquoise eyes intensely studied him.

Ignoring his question, the girl approached him with slow and steady steps.

"We have met before, haven't we?"

Answering his question with one of her own, she continued closing the gap between them.

"Y-Yeah. At the lake, I believe."

"Ohh."

As if remembering, the horned girl lightly hit her hands together, then returned to her previous posture.

"I remember now! You're the pervert who tried to steal my panties!"

"W-What-!?" He shrieked.

Seeing that a slight amount of harshness had been removed from the horned girl's eyes, Hiro's nervousness diminished for the moment.

However, it was not to last.

Just a moment later, with a quickstep, Hiro's raven bangs were grabbed as she forced his head to tilt upwards to face her.

"And what are you doing here, hanging around during an attack?" The girl before him mocked. "Hmmph, I see through you. Perhaps, you wished to see the infamous Partner Killer at work in person?"

Hiro furrowed his eyebrows, biting down hard on his teeth at her words.

It was not because he feared the girl or her horns.

Her tone of voice, the demeanor she carried and the self-scorn she so easily heaped upon herself-

It was because this girl had been exposed to an environment where it warped her way of life.

At the thought of that, Hiro felt sick to his stomach, unable to stand it.

"I don't believe-"

Involuntarily, Hiro let out his voice.

"That you kill your partners on purpose."

The horned girl's eyes grew round with surprise at his words as she removed her grip on his hair. A short while later, her lips parted as she threw a questioning gaze towards him.

"Is that so?" A frown appeared on her face as she continued. "But everyone I've piloted with, they all died in the end."

"No way...!"

Disbelief leaked through his voice as Hiro spoke.

"That... can't be true."

Making an extremely melancholic expression, the girl before him spoke, her eyes haunting in it's dissonance.

"It's true. That's why I'm always alone in the end."

Hiro swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"That face again..."

Hiro's cheeks tightened in frustration at the sight of that, his eyes narrowing.

In that moment, the hesitation and fear he felt up till now faded as his heart quickened.

Ah, that was it, it was this expression that made him feel this way.

This expression, which Hiro utterly despised.

As if considering themselves unaccepted by all, an expression showing the loss of faith in the world.

A heart that had closed itself off from the outside world because all it knew from that broken reality was pain and loneliness.

This girl who cut a beautiful and proud figure, that seemingly had the ability to pilot a Franxx alone...

And yet, she seemed inexplicably sad.

For all her strength, this girl had somehow managed to forsook happiness.

In a way, they were alike, rejected and without purpose, lost in the world around them.

Except that shouldn't have been the case.

Someone with her pride and beauty...

Should be different than a pathetic failure like himself. A powerless person who lacked the ability to help his friends or fight a klaxosaur.

Unconsciously, Hiro's throat shook.

"I don't know your past or what made you this way."

 _I won't let you make that expression._

"It doesn't matter if you choose not to listen to me. As far as I'm concerned, I don't care if you ignore me."

 _A smile would suit you better._

"But, there's one thing I want you to know!"

The rational part in his brain warned him to stop. But Hiro shoved it aside and ignored it. At that moment, nothing could have stopped his outburst.

After all, until now, this girl before him had nobody who would reach out their hand to her.

After all, with just one sentence, she could have been in a completely different situation. But that person who would tell her that single sentence, did not exist.

For Hiro, he was blessed with his best friends, Goro and Ichigo, along with Nana, his caretaker.

But, this horned girl in front of him had nobody.

If that was the case, then-

He would have to be that person.

Taking a heavy step forward, Hiro declared towards the stunned girl before him.

"You're not the only one unable to fly!"

Turquoise eyes widened in shock as she froze. After a short silence, her lips parted, breaking the silence that had settled between them after his heavy declaration.

"Heh. You're an amusing one." She murmured.

Any potential words that could have else came from her mouth was cancelled by the bestial roar in the distance.

"Tch." She clicked her tongue as she muttered. "Persistent monster."

"I'll pilot that robot with you. I won't let you be alone any longer."

An amused sound released itself from her throat.

"Huh... Aren't you afraid of death?"

"I'll prove it to you, that you aren't a monster that kills her partners."

An nostalgic smile crossed the horned girl's face as she murmured.

"It's been a long time since someone made me feel this way." Making her decision, she smiled at him with confidence. "I like you."

Offering a hand towards him, the horned girl beckoned.

"Now come to me."

Hiro reciprocated, his hands moving to join hers. Feeling a sharp tug pulling him inside the dark cockpit, Hiro allowed himself to follow her fall as the horned girl fell backwards, her arms spread open invitingly as if she was urging him into her private bedchambers.

"Let me get a taste of you."

A sultry smile lured him in deeper.

"You are now... My-!"

* * *

"I'm not the same as the others."

Hiro called out towards her.

"Hey, Darling." Zero Two smiled at him, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Did you know? Over four fifths of my partners couldn't make it past the second ride."

Her eyes narrowing in a gesture of challenge, Zero Two finished.

"What'll it be? If you want off this ride, now's your chance."

Hiro took a step forward, approaching her as he spoke.

If it was a wall, he would smash right through it.

If it was a test, he would pass it with flying colors.

If the path before him was murky, all he needed to do was to forge onwards.

"Those were your partners."

He was different, because he was 'Darling'.

"I'm different."

And 'Darling' was special.

He reached out his hand towards her, for the final test of faith to secure a wavering Zero Two.

"And why should I believe you, one ride wonder?" She mocked, her hand coming forth to graze his.

 _She had to ask, because in this broken world, she couldn't tell black from white._

 _If his kindness was just merely an act._

"Because I'm your Darling. And Darling..."

Cerulean orbs narrowed as Hiro swore his oath.

"Always keeps his promises."

"Well done."

An overwhelming force sucked him in, the hatch slamming shut and sealing his fate. Rendered blind by the darkness, Hiro could only frantically grab at random locations in an attempt to find his footing.

A loud, shameless moan cried out from Zero Two as Hiro firmly latched on the first solid object he could find.

For some reason, the surface he had found was soft and squishy. Intrigued, he squeezed, trying to figure out which part of the cockpit he had managed to latch on to.

Zero Two gave off a hard, sharp hissing sound as Hiro felt himself roughly shoved into the Stamen seat. He cried out in shock as his back slammed against the seat, causing it to slightly rock.

Twin orbs of ruby lit up the darkness as he heard Zero Two harshly pant out, the gleaming white of her canines dazzling him.

"So, Darling likes it rough does he?" Zero Two growled, a feral grin forming on her face. "It's a shame, I wanted your first conscious connection with me to be a gentle affair."

This was bad, Zero Two actually growled at him like he was a piece of meat she was about to consume. With no other option available, Hiro did the one thing he'd hope would spare him.

He begged for mercy.

"I messed up, please forgive me."

At the start, Zero Two hadn't planned on escalating things so far with him. It would have been the usual tease and touch game she had perfected around him. But...

The sound of her darling pleading with her made something snap inside Zero Two.

"Ah, ah." She smirked at him. "No takebacks. I'm going to suck you dry."

Inserting herself into the Pistil terminal with the hissing sounds of locks sealing her in, the controls on her suit flipping into the ready position as Zero Two grinned at him, promising plenty of surprises in store for him.

"I'm scared."

Hiro muttered as he gripped the controls.

"Don't worry." Zero Two sing-songed, dragging the words out as she did so. "I'll never hurt someone special to me."

"Such a liar." He mumbled.

* * *

"Squad 13 has been fully deployed." Hachi noted. "How's Strelizia doing?"

Nana glanced at the readings on the monitors. It had been a couple of minutes ever since Hiro and Zero Two had entered Strelizia, but there was no sign of a successful connection just yet.

She grimaced at the thought of Hiro failing once more, after the mock battle debacle, Hiro was running short on APE's patience, Special Specimen or no. A failure now would basically guarantee Hiro's forced return to Garden.

"Should we call it and send Code 002 out alone?" Hachi suggested.

"Give it a few moments more... Ah, there we go."

Nana smiled at the positive and negative pulses that appeared on the screen.

 _Good job, Hiro._

Hachi gestured for her to do the honors. Allowing a slight smile to cross her face, Nana indulged herself in one of her hidden guilty pleasures.

Overdramatic launch sequences of Franxxs.

Clearing her throat out loud, Nana filled her lungs with air as she prepared to play her role. Swinging her around out sideways, she ordered.

"STRELIZIA, LAUNCH!"

Moments passed, but the Plantation did not have the distant booming sounds of a Franxx being hurled through the linear rails.

"Eh? They're connected aren't they?" Nana blinked in confusion. "Maybe they didn't hear me."

Checking on the intercoms to ensure that she was still on the line with Strelizia, Nana cleared her throat again as she prepared to order their sortie once more.

With an dramatic flaring of her arms, she cried out.

"STRELIZIA, LAUNCH!"

More time passed, but nothing happened again. Her confusion reaching it's peak at Strelizia's lack of activity, Nana finally threw in the towel and decided to call the pilots directly.

As she patched herself into Strelizia's comms channel, Nana would soon find out the reason for her charges's inactivity.

"...Ahn! Those aren't where the controls are! Darling is a pervert! Naughty! Lewd!"

Lusty, unrestrained moans filled the air. It's volume irritating Nana as she felt the beginnings of an eye tick form.

"It's not my fault! Stop moving your hips, Zero Two!"

"I can't help it, my hips are moving on their own!"

Nana pressed her face into her palms so hard she felt her skin depress. To his credit, Hachi maintained a stony, professional silence as they continued to listen in on the two teenagers.

"So deep...! I feel Darling burying himself inside of me! I can't tell where you end and where I begin anymore! "

"It's like you're sucking me in, Zero Two!"

"Hey, wait...! Ahn...! That place is sensitive! You gotta ask for permission before coming inside me like that!"

"Sorry...! I'll just-!"

"No! Don't pull out!"

"Zero Two, you're wrapping around me so tightly...! I'm being squeezed dry!"

The eye tick on Nana's face became a reality as she massaged her temples to ward off the coming migraine.

"You're filling me up with your essence, Darling! Oh crap... I think I'm gonna get addicted to this..."

"I feel good too, Zero Two!"

"I'm glad you feel good! I'm so happy!"

"Is this what it means to connect with someone!?"

"I don't know! I can't think! My head is getting all fuzzy and stupid!"

"I'm blanking out... It's like I'm cradled in warm, fluffy clouds..."

Satisfied groans came forth to vocalize their enjoyment.

"Darling..."

"Zero Two..."

Her patience shot to pieces, Nana blew a metaphorical gasket, screaming at the irresponsible pilots.

"ARE THE BOTH OF YOU JUST ABOUT DONE!?"

"Eheheh. We got a little carried away, didn't we, Zero Two?"

Unintelligible slurring was heard in the background as Hiro apologized.

"Ack! We'll be out in a minute!"

Hastily cutting the comms, Hiro winced to himself as Strelizia stumbled out into the open world outside of Plantation 13, the signs of clashing battle ongoing in the distance.

With all of his heart, Hiro prayed that his friends in Squad 13 were safe.


	8. FUTILE RESISTANCE

The battle with the Worm-class was going poorly for Squad 13, Ichigo noted with frustration.

"We can't kill it unless we find it's core."

Judging from Miku's complaining, it seemed she was feeling the same as well. They kept knocking the klaxosaur down, blasting and stabbing away with their magma weapons but to no avail as the Worm-class rose once more for the umpteen time.

And with each knockdown, the Worm-class edged ever so closer to their home, Plantation 13.

Ichigo clucked her tongue in irritation as she glared at the white and red Franxx hovering in the skies above, casually observing them. If they couldn't defeat this klaxosaur soon, they would be forced to rely on Strelizia once more, with Hiro at the controls.

If Squad 13 could only defeat the enemy on their own, then Hiro's safety was assured...!

"Genista, check that side!"

With Argentea besides her, Ichigo directed the heavy artillery based machine to search for the core near the Worm-class's rear. Meanwhile, Chlorophytum remained in position, Wing Span trained on the large enemy before them.

"Nothing here!"

Futoshi grunted as he removed the orange bayonet from the klaxosaur's flesh, blue blood gushing forth in response.

"Check properly, fatty!"

"I did, the core isn't here!"

As the boys argued, Genista never noticed the curling of the Worm-class's tail, distracted as it was by the petty argument it was engaged in.

"Rip that monster's flesh open like it was one of your bread rolls!"

"Like I said it's not-!"

Futoshi's heated voice was cut off mid sentence as the Worm-class's tail lashed forth to coil around Genista like a rattlesnake. The sounds of abused steel rang out as Genista began to contort in unnatural angles.

Gasping in pain from the crushing pressure exerted on her lithe frame, Kokoro cried out.

"Futoshi-kun, I can't break fr-AH!"

Spittle leaked from her mouth as Kokoro choked for air. Kokoro's body hunched over as the feedback from Genista passed to her as it's Pistil, her bones creaking under the strain.

"Kokoro-chan! Damn you!"

Swearing at the monster wrapped around them, Futoshi frantically tugged at the controls as he desperately fought to break free.

"We have to save them!"

Ikuno snapped as Wing Span chattered, the magma shell casings falling like a fountain besides Chlorophytum. A multitude of explosions ripped across the Worm-class's body but if anything, the pain it felt only caused it to squeeze Genista even tighter.

Argentea leapt forward, plunging Night Claw into the Worm-class's tail, attempting to free his comrades.

Screeching in pain and with it's tail occupied by crushing the black and green machine, the Worm-class turned it's head towards Delphinium in front of it.

The circular head bloomed open, exposing long razor sharp spikes embedded in it's mouth. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear as she had not accounted for the possibility of the Worm-class possessing a projectile weapon.

She'd naively assumed that klaxosaurs only possessed the means to engage in melee combat.

And it might have cost them the battle, and with it, their lives.

As Delphinium stared down the gaping maw of the Worm-class, it's razor sharp spikes glinting and warning her of it's danger, Ichigo froze.

"Hey, Ichigo! Snap out of it!"

The urgent voice of her partner behind her only served to blend in the background as Ichigo locked up.

 _Just like the mine, I've messed up._

 _That girl is going to suck Hiro dry._

 _And it's all my fault._

"Why'd she suddenly get so heavy?"

Goro slumped forward as the controls on Ichigo's suit automatically retracted, like it always did when the connection between a Stamen and his Pistil was broken. Goro clenched his fists in helplessness as the handles made a whirring sound as they slid in it's resting position on Ichigo's hips.

Seeing no other option available to him, Goro called for help from the knight in the sky.

* * *

"Heh. Amateurs."

Zero Two scoffed at the commotion beneath them.

As she watched Squad 13's scuffle, she wouldn't go so far as to call it a battle, for a battle implied that the combatants had a general idea of what they were doing, Zero Two found herself strangely disappointed.

If only because she felt that these customized machines were wasted on such weaklings.

Coming from the front lines, where there were no other units than the ubiquitous Standard Franxx, Zero Two would be lying if she said that she did not carry some excitement into finally seeing something other than the boring grey drab of Standard Franxxs in action.

But what was lacking in the ongoing fight, what made her lower her eyes in regret, was skill.

Yes, these customized Franxx were impressively designed and armed, when considering that every other Parasite in the world had to make do with a Standard Franxx. Even The Nines piloted identical M9 models that were frankly speaking, nothing more than cheap ripoffs of Strelizia in her eyes.

The Franxx piloted by the Parasites of Squad 13 were truly unique and one of a kind, just like Strelizia.

And yet, the excessive privilege granted to this test team made her lips curl in disgust as she watched Chlorophytum inefficiently expend an wasteful amount of magma shells on the Worm-class.

In the front lines, it had been different. Over there, there were no names, just code numbers to differentiate a person from the faceless mass. Every machine, the same grey Standard Franxx. The battles there were essentially boiled down to statistics, no fame or glory in victory nor shame in defeat.

All the adults needed to know was how many Parasites would be required to die for their victory.

Everything else sorted itself out in the mathematical equation that APE used to conduct war.

It was dehumanizing to the extreme.

Perhaps it wasn't fair to compare them to the test team known as Squad 13 because of this, but after having witnessed battles at that scale this felt more like a schoolyard scrap than an actual war.

It made Zero Two realize how sheltered these Parasites were from reality.

"They're in trouble!"

A worried voice behind her broke Zero Two from her musings. Turning around, she noted the lines of worry that creased his face. It was cute to see him this worried, she had to admit, a more hardened Stamen would have brushed it off.

His adorable reactions reminded her that maybe... being sheltered wasn't all that bad, if it produced such goodness in a person like him.

That's right, he was good and sweet.

And like the greedy, selfish monster she was, she latched onto his kindness and fell in love.

A love that went against her entire life's meaning, a love that betrayed that boy in the snow.

Zero Two knew she was making a gamble, that this one would be her True Darling. If she was correct, it would be the richest reward she would have ever received.

On the other hand, if she was wrong...

She would be spitting on the actions of her savior, in addition to becoming nothing more than a manipulative seductress that tore the heart out of this earnest soul.

A bitter smile crossed her face at the thought of that.

That was fine, it suited a monster like her anyway.

She was used to playing the villain, after all.

* * *

"They're in trouble!"

Hiro worried as he grimaced at Squad 13 struggling with the Worm-class. Try as they might, it seemed that they had trouble locating the core. Just barely three kilometers away, Plantation 13 stood, defenseless and vulnerable.

Hiro winced to himself as he watched Genista stab it's bayonet into the rear of the Worm-class, only to come up empty like the rest before him.

But that wasn't the reason for the gnawing feeling within him. Zooming in, Hiro frowned as he located the source for his insecurities. Distantly, he could feel Strelizia's hands clench in response to his unconscious feedback.

Zero Two was right all along, he could pilot. It wasn't necessary to give her up at the mines, no matter how much he tried to comfort himself that it was a logical decision.

At that time, he failed to trust her words.

Even now, as they hovered in the skies, Hiro felt a bitter taste reach the back of his throat. The knowledge that this could have all been avoided if he had stepped up instead of shirking his responsibilities.

"Having regrets?"

Cocking her head, Zero Two asked, a serious look on her face as she noticed the machine that he'd zoomed in on. Chlorophytum or to be more precise...

The Stamen who was currently it's pilot, that disgusting fodder whose arrogance made her so furious she sent him straight to the hospital ward.

Apparently, it seemed that Darling still felt slighted towards him.

"Zero Two."

The controls shook in his hands as he spoke. Hiro squeezed his eyes shut, the emotions flooding within him, threatening to spill over through their connection as he finally understood.

Ahh... so that was it, this emotion that plagued him ever since Mitsuru piloted Strelizia with Zero Two.

It wasn't anger.

It wasn't hate.

It wasn't indignation at being shown up.

It wasn't even regret like she suggested.

He was jealous.

Hiro had not realized it at that time, but now he did.

This feeling of jealousy, it wasn't common for a Parasite. Partner Shuffles were commonplace for a reason after all. If their purpose as Parasites was to pilot Franxx and to protect Papa and the Plantations, then it would only be logical that Parasites should be paired with the partner that they displayed the optimal compatibility with.

But that was for 'Partners'.

He wasn't Zero Two's partner-

He was her Darling.

And the reason he felt like this was-

He was starting to be possessive of her, as well. Somewhere along the way, Hiro had started to see Zero Two as 'someone that belonged to him.', it was just that he hadn't come to realize it until now.

Along with a yearning feeling of wanting to be embraced by Zero Two.

"I can't change the past, but I can decide the future."

He dared not open his eyes just yet, for because Hiro didn't trust himself to falter if he saw Zero Two facing him with an expression of rejection.

For Hiro wasn't a naturally brave person, that was why he required the feelings of resolve that burned inside him to carry him through. To fill him with newfound purpose, like a grounded bird discovering flight for the first time in it's life.

It was at then, something within him snapped.

Maybe it was the return of his piloting abilities.

Perhaps it was the ticklish sensation that caressed his skin, Zero Two teasing him through their connection.

Maybe it was the blood burning hot in his veins causing his mind to addle.

Or maybe he just went insane and he hadn't realized it.

But in any case, everything in the world just seemed to make sense.

"I won't reject you ever again..."

His positive pulse surged.

There was no need to hold back anymore.

After all, holding back was what got him into this mess in the first place.

"Darling?"

Zero Two marveled at the sudden, heady rush she was experiencing. As if she was a spring tightly wounded, all the power and pressure waiting to be released at the first opportunity.

"The ocean, I can feel it. Your connection... each breath you take fills my lungs. I can feel everything you have flowing through me."

Zero Two buckled in surprise at the sudden pressure wrapping around her, as if he was embracing with all of his strength.

No Stamen in history ever made her feel this way.

A regular Pistil would probably be crushed or at the very least, become terribly overworked.

But Zero Two wasn't a regular Pistil, she was special.

And it felt amazing, Zero Two thought as she grinned to herself.

 _It seems that Darling has been hiding some things from me._

Purring noises in the background informed him of Zero Two's eagerness to explode forwards and storm the battlefield.

Who was he to deny such an honest urge?

Cerulean revealed themselves as his eyes finally opened.

"LETS GO, ZERO TWO!"

* * *

The Knight of the Sky answered with a thunderous impact.

Moments before the Worm-class could spit forth its spiked projectiles and impale Delphinium, it was slammed with an amount of overwhelming force that smashed it's head to the ground in a massive crater.

And the cause of it was-

A diving kick by Strelizia from above.

Certainty, with it's color scheme of gleaming white and red, an oversized Queen Pike that resembled a jousting lance along with the pilot's tendency to swoop in at the last moment to rescue distressed damsels, it was not a mistake to call the maiden of steel a knight.

Following through their diving kick, Strelizia landed with a leg stretched out, causing it to form long slide marks on the brown desert soil.

Recoiling from the impact it had received, the Worm-class released it's hold on Genista, the bulky black and grey Franxx crashing to the ground in a crumpled heap. It's weapon, the heavy cannon 'Rook Sparrow', was flung in the air away from it's owner.

Noting the close proximity of the machine that contained the weakling Darling felt slighted against, Zero Two grinned as she utilized the momentum of their slide landing to transition into a spinning roundhouse kick. Sparks flew wildly as Strelizia spun on it's heel, it's right leg lashing out at the machine that had wronged the both of them.

With a snarl in her voice that reflected on her current state of fury, Zero Two spat at Chlorophytum as the spinning kick impacted it's center, sending the white and violet Franxx flying.

"Don't get cocky just because you've managed to sneak a ride through me, weakling!"

A small part of her felt bad for the poor Pistil that had to receive the incoming impact for that jerk, but Zero Two suppressed it, she only had herself to blame for being the weakling's partner.

"I'm with my Darling now! And when we're together-"

Inside Chlorophytum, Ikuno threw up as she felt the feedback from the kick against her ribs. Her glasses flung off her face, Ikuno found her skull bashing against the sides of the cockpit.

With the sounds of disconnection, Chlorophytum crash landed on the ground as Ikuno lost consciousness, blood now freely flowing down her face.

"I'M A BRAND NEW GIRL!"

Mitsuru fared better, although he did not escape Zero Two's wrath unscathed. The impact had caused the back of his head to smack against the seat. Crying out in pain from the piercing headache that was beginning to form, Mitsuru shivered in fear in his now inactive iron coffin, awaiting his execution.

Such an act did not occur however, because Strelizia had completed it's 360 degree turn, returning to face the Worm-class. Apparently, Zero Two found it beneath herself to finish them off. Her intentions were clear as day,

They had been abandoned to lie in the dirt like the garbage she saw them as.

"That weapon...!"

His eyes widening in a moment of ingenuity, Hiro watched Rook Sparrow descend from it's flight. With a surge forwards, Strelizia grabbed the ownerless weapon with it's free hand, Queen Pike held in it's left.

"So heavy...!"

Cursing out at the heavy cannon's weight, Hiro gritted his teeth as Strelizia swung Rook Sparrow around to skewer the Worm-class on it's bayonet, a bestial shriek of pain notifying him that he'd hit his mark.

Wincing at the strain he was putting Strelizia under, Hiro lifted the massive klaxosaur above them like an oversized eel that a fisherman had speared.

"Fire!"

From point blank range, Rook Sparrow roared it's defiance, the armored plating of the Worm-class cracking under it's impact.

The cylinder rotated, as Zero Two echoed his scream.

"FIRE!"

Another flash of roaring flame appeared as Rook Sparrow belched it's explosive payload, causing the cracks to deepen.

"FIRE EVERYTHING!"

Smashing the trigger with everything he had, the both of them screamed.

Mechanical clicking sounds rang out as the cylinder rotated at maximum speed. Large magma shell casings ejected themselves to crash on the ground. The heat was so immense that miniature bubbles began to form along the entire length of the Worm-class, as if it had been stricken by a case of the boils.

Rook Sparrow now completely spent and empty, Strelizia dropped the heavy cannon to crash against the ground.

Because Hiro wasn't done just yet, after all, even a child would know that were only two ways to defeat a klaxosaur.

The first was to penetrate it's core with a magma weapon, instantly killing it.

The other option, as used by humanity before the invention of the mobile humanoid weapons known as Franxx came to be was...

To utterly destroy it with such overwhelming force until it's entire physical form was ground to powder.

As impressive as emptying Rook Sparrow's entire payload in a single action had been, Hiro hadn't expected it to destroy the Worm-class on it's own. It was a pretty large klaxosaur, after all. He'd just required it's firepower to stun the Worm-class for his follow-up attack.

Because that was what Strelizia was going to do.

If he did not want to painstakingly seek out the core, then he would just merely need to inflict such overwhelming damage until the Worm-class literally ceased to exist.

It was a ridiculous plan that would have had any rational person question the sanity of it's creator.

A calmer, more tactically inclined pilot would have regrouped the squad to form up for an attack that maximized their concentration of force.

A wary, more risk averse Parasite would have recovered their wounded and called for a retreat towards their Plantation.

Unfortunately, neither of them were in control of Strelizia at the moment.

Perhaps it was the fact that, due to this being his first conscious connection and flight with Zero Two, one could have argued that Hiro was hungry to prove himself beyond a shadow of a doubt that no one else but him could draw out Strelizia's true power.

Or maybe he'd just wanted to show off to everyone watching the difference in ability when Zero Two actually piloted with a person she treasured and held dear, unlike that time with Mitsuru when she was just merely going through the motions.

Whatever the reason, the idea was remained the same.

Hiro did not want to conduct a battle.

He wanted to perform an _impression._

And for that, he needed to draw upon Zero Two's full extent of her abilities as well.

With a fleeting thought cast through their connection, he felt Zero Two's amused interest.

"Fine by me, lets see if Darling can really handle me at my best."

She smirked at him through the onscreen display that allowed a Pistil to communicate with her Stamen without turning around.

Twirling Queen Pike above them, Hiro slammed it into the ground beneath them as he tapped the trigger to ignite it. Orange magma fuel rushed forth to flood the weapon, culminating into a massive explosion that bloomed upwards in a spiral, launching the Worm-class skywards along with an incredible amount of rocks of varying sizes.

"Lets fly! Zero Two!"

Boosters flared out as Strelizia hunched itself, preparing to kick off and explode into the skies.

It was fine, there was no point to Zero Two holding back for his sake. He could handle it, he was 'Darling' after all.

Whatever happened, he would surely be okay as long as it was Zero Two-

A ghost of a smile crossed Zero Two's face as she whispered the words which had doomed countless Stamens before him.

"Auto-Limiter, cut."

All at once, the world of light and colors fell away, to be replaced by a sinister darkness.

* * *

"Hooo. Seems like the boy is doing well."

Nana turned towards the musing voice besides her, a frown etched on her face as she lectured.

"Doctor! You're supposed to be in a shelter for your own safety." She chided.

Werner gave off a snort of displeasure at her words.

"I can hardly hide away when the key event of our entire experiment is occurring in real time."

His eyes flickered towards the displays before them at the Plantation's Command Center and the information they relayed.

At his unverbalized question, Nana hurried to update him on the situation.

"Their connection is established and holding stable. Hiro doesn't seem to have any difficulty in moving Strelizia, but we've yet to see if the stress of combat leaves him with any lasting damages."

"Any signs of a reaction yet?"

"Saurification levels are still minimal and within safe parameters. No physical mutations has occurred."

Werner frowned at her report, slow progress in scientific experiments was something he abhorred. But he'd learnt patience as a necessity, one would have to, in his field of research.

"Well, for now, everything still seems to be within my estimations. Ensure that you continue monitoring his status."

* * *

The ocean changed from a gentle wave into an all consuming tsunami. Murky liquid darkness surrounded him, instilling in him a sense of abject loneliness.

"...!"

A wheezing sound came from his throat as Hiro clutched at his neck, desperate for air. The world around him felt like he was being submerged into the bottom depths of the deep sea, so crushing and overwhelming her pressure was.

At the same time, he felt a force pushing him down, as if forcing him underneath the surface in an attempt to drown him.

To be crushed and drowned at the same time, that was the feeling Hiro felt at that moment.

His natural self-preservation instincts taking over, Hiro fought and struggled against the dominating presence that threatened to end his existence forever.

He pushed and flailed in panic, desperate for a break in the suffering he was experiencing.

At the very edge of his consciousness, before his mind blacked out for good, Hiro came to realize one thing as the epiphany struck him.

With his final breath, Hiro muttered to himself.

"...Ah."

It was possible that every partner that rode with Zero Two experienced this feeling.

And they might have reacted the same, lashing out in their futile struggles.

In that case, why did not such a simple thing come to mind?

Was it because of Zero Two's sudden appearance in his life?

Was it because of Zero Two's overwhelming personality that made him sometimes feel like he was merely carried along for the ride?

Was it because of Zero Two's reputation as a Partner Killer that clung to the back of his mind?

Perhaps it was because of all of these reasons. Even after recent events pushing them closer than ever before, Hiro found his thoughts to be still dominated by fear and trepidation.

If he didn't accept Zero Two, he wouldn't be able to truly move forward and trust her.

Just moments ago, he'd regarded Zero Two as an _enemy_ and treated her as such.

But... that was wrong.

Zero Two wasn't his enemy.

It must have been painful for her as well, to be rejected countless times, lashing out in exchange and killing her partners.

A cycle of pain and rejection, endlessly repeated.

Her internal fortitude must have been truly astounding to endure something like that for her entire life.

In his overreaction, he'd almost forgotten until now.

The difference that separated a human from a beast.

Surely, a beast would blindly follow the instincts that nature instilled in it for the sake of self-preservation.

But Hiro wasn't a beast, he was a human.

And he could exercise the one fundamental right that all human beings possessed.

The right of free will, the right to choose.

That's right. As long as the person he was dealing with was Zero Two, then there was only one thing that he should have done from the beginning...!

To accept and embrace her.

Not as an enemy.

But as her other half.

Her Darling.

Her Wings.

His hands fell to his sides as Hiro relaxed, ceasing his petty resistance.

Going against his biological instincts, Hiro stopped fighting the crushing tsunami.

He rode the wave.

All of this...

The crushing pressure, the murky liquid that submerged him and flooded his lungs, depriving him of air... None of it was real.

Air bubbles came out from his mouth as Hiro _breathed_ through the liquid, as naturally as he would if he was on the surface.

He reached out his hands into the pitch black in front of him-

Until he felt the first touches of something solid.

Gripping it as hard as he could, Hiro pulled-!

All at once, the pain, the suffering... Everything fell away.

To be replaced by a cocooning warmth that soothed him.

Floating on a bed of soft, fluffy clouds, Hiro whispered into the ears of the girl in his arms.

"Zero Two. I've found my purpose in life."

From this position, where her face was pushed into his neck, he couldn't see her expression.

"Hmm? What is it?"

But from her satisfied tone, something like that was unnecessary.

"I want to be your wings."

This position was fine, it was easier to say such embarrassing things like that if they couldn't see each other's faces.

"Though, I hope that we don't have to go through this process again next time."

The skin on his neck vibrated from her words as she murmured into it.

"If it's Darling, I think we'll be just fine."

* * *

"FLY, STRELIZIA!"

Thrusters exploded as the maiden of steel shot skywards at his order, towards the Worm-class surrounded by the blasted chunks of rock that dotted the sky. It's speed so frightening that Strelizia transformed did not merely fly, but blitzed across the dusk sky like it was a bolt of lightning, leaving trails of exhaust smoke in it's wake.

It smashed into the Worm-class, knocking it upwards before landing on an airborne chunk of rock.

"FASTER THAN LIGHTNING!"

Kicking off it's makeshift landing platform, Strelizia exploded forward towards the Worm-class once more, utilizing it's frame as a battering ram. A second smash followed, again knocking the Worm-class higher before it repeated the same landing motion on another rock.

His voice rising, Hiro snapped.

"STRONGER!"

And another.

"HARDER!" Zero Two screamed.

And another, they repeated, along with countless more slams, as if the klaxosaur was now nothing more than a glorified ping-pong ball.

Except for the fact that to execute slightly over two dozens of these ramming attacks, barely ten seconds had passed from Strelizia's initial kickoff. The sheer speed it was accelerating at blurring Strelizia and turning it into an orange streak through the skies.

Reaching the apex of their momentum, Hiro grinned along with Zero Two as they spotted their final destination.

A massive chunk of rock that could have been mistaken for a meteor.

"Darling, I'll lock down it's movement for you!"

Rearing it's arms back, Strelizia flung Queen Pike like a javelin, skewering and pinning the badly battered Worm-class onto the meteor as if it was a pinata.

"I got you! Take this!"

Targeting the handle of Queen Pike, Hiro pushed as much acceleration as possible, Strelizia's hands outstretched to grab for their weapon.

"MAXIMUM!"

Negative and Positive pulses both surged forth in tandem as Zero Two pushed Strelizia's output to the limit.

"BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

On it's faceplate, Strelizia's expressed mirrored Zero Two as she flashed a feral grin, it's eyes glinting red as well.

Strelizia smashed into the meteor, it's hands grabbing Queen Pike as it did so. The Worm-class squealed in pain as Strelizia drove into it, not dropping even the slightest bit of speed as it plunged through dozens of meters worth of hardened rock.

Cracks appeared on the exterior of the meteor, orange light spilling out from them.

Smashing the trigger on Queen Pike, Hiro triggered it's activation, shattering the giant meteor in a million pieces to scatter across the late afternoon sky.

With the Worm-class still skewered on Queen Pike, although now heavily reduced in size, Hiro continued their relentless skywards ascent, breaking through the clouds.

"FALL!"

Performing an overhead flip, Hiro wrenched the Worm-class off Queen Pike and flung it towards the earth.

* * *

Nana blinked in mute shock at the scene playing out in front of them on the displays. Rubbing her eyes to confirm she wasn't dreaming, she turned towards the Doctor, who to his credit, maintained a stony expression on his face as she deadpanned.

"Did you predict that as well?"

Werner coughed into his hands as he muttered out loud.

"Specimen is performing slightly above estimated values."

* * *

"Shooting... Stars?"

Ichigo murmured as she watched the heated debris shower the entire skyline, painting an artistic view for all to savor.

"That Hiro... When you promised to go see the stars with me, this was the last thing I would have expected."

Once her initial amazement from the impromptu viewing died down, Ichigo blinked as she realized something.

Strelizia was nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?"

"Ichigo, look...!"

Her voice fell away as Ichigo tracked the direction that her partner was pointing towards. Strelizia was far above them, so high up she required maximum zoom from Delphinium's cameras to even have a chance of spotting them.

But their ridiculous altitude wasn't what stunned her.

It was something else entirely.

"Wings?"

* * *

"Darling! Lets show them our wings!"

At six thousand meters up in the sky, where the clouds converged-

Strelizia found her wings.

"Yeah!"

Massive wings of light burst out on Streliza's back, blowing away the pathetic clouds that dared cover it's majesty and exposing the setting sun behind them.

Posing with Queen Pike above them such that the evening sun reflected off it, Hiro felt his blood burn as he raised his voice to it's maximum volume.

"FINISHING MOVE!"

Boosters ignited as he drew Queen Pike to it's ready position.

"Lets go! Zero Two!"

Multiple shockwaves rippled through the air along with the sound of cracking gunshots as Strelizia tore downwards at an breathtaking speed, turning into a blazing comet.

"FULL POWER!"

Zipping through the air to gather as much speed as possible, Strelizia executed a breakneck dive towards the earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Worm-class had completed it's journey back to earth, crash landing against a nearby mountain ridge. Slumping on the ground, it offered no further resistance.

Finally, they'd won. Ichigo thought to herself as she breathed a sigh of relief. All that was left was-

"Everyone, the klaxosaur is down! Lets quickly find the core and-"

A chilling thought stopped her before she could finish. It was true that the Worm-class was disabled and ripe for elimination, however...

Where was Strelizia?

Her eyes widened in shock as she heard the telltale cracks of a sonic boom in the distance.

"Everyone! Get down!"

Spurred into action from her panicked voice, Goro threw Delphinium to hug the dirt as Genista and Argentea quickly followed without question.

The reason for that was-

* * *

Banking at the very last moment before smashing themselves against the earth was indeed an adrenaline rush, Hiro privately admitted to himself. And from the full grin that Zero Two had plastered on her face, it seemed that she felt the same.

They were flying so low the ground cracked and tore itself up beneath them. A vortex of air formed behind them, scattering dirt, rocks and soil as they tore towards the Worm-class.

Whereas the Franxx of Squad 13 that remained in fighting condition immediate dove to the ground to avoid getting rammed by the blazing comet that was once called Strelizia, one lone machine groggily rose to it's feet, it's Pistil having awoken from the blow she'd suffered.

Directly in the path of the charging Strelizia.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL RUN YOU OVER, WEAKLING!"

Using the oversized wrist guards on Strelizia, Zero Two mercilessly backhanded Chlorophytum without slowing down as she plowed right through the white and violet machine.

The impact caused Ikuno to be knocked out once more as Chlorophytum was crumpled like a sack of bricks, Mitsuru faring no better as he was flung from his seat. His head smashing against the steel walls of the cockpit, the wounds on his head reopening and staining the bandages there crimson.

Feeling the blood in his veins boil, Hiro couldn't help but indulge himself.

"IGNITE OUR SOULS!"

The Worm-class struggled to raise itself as it helplessly watched the blazing comet rush at it, Queen Pike promising death as it sung.

With the last of it's strength, the Worm-class opened it's maw and fired every single spike it could towards Strelizia.

In but a split second, a shower of supersonic spikes were on a crash course with them.

Baring her canines in challenge, Zero Two screamed her defiance at the razor sharp projectiles as they continued their charge without deviation.

"NOTHING CAN STOP US!"

The connection between them peaking, the display on her suit retracted along with the control handles, Zero Two not requiring these implements to continue interfacing with Strelizia with their souls as intertwined as they currently were.

Zero Two detached her hands from the Pistil controls, her back upright as she reached out towards the whistling death approaching them, causing her luscious pink hair to billow outwards.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

His mind fully encased in the rush, Hiro wrapped an arm around Zero Two's waist as he pulled her close to him, her hair tickling his nose and scratching at his eyes.

Covering her outstretched hand with his, Hiro slipped his fingers between hers as he allowed his voice to join hers.

With both their eyes locked forward, neither of them noticed his glowing blue irises matching her red.

 **"WOOOOOOOOOAH!"**

With their wings of light behind them, Strelizia met it's challenge head-on.

The razor sharp projectiles splintered across it's frame, slicing a gash into Strelizia's flank, leaking orange magma fuel down it's sides.

The feedback manifested itself on Zero Two's body, mirroring it's location on Strelizia, except crimson instead of orange spilled out.

Now completely committed to their charge, Zero Two never paused for a moment as she ignored her injury, the pain not even registering itself through her adrenaline.

Another spike got caught on Strelizia's faceplate, cutting it's cheek.

Hiro felt blood run down his face as that wound's feedback manifested itself onto him instead of Zero Two for some reason.

But at that moment, he cared not the reason why.

The rest of the spikes skimmed across Strelizia's steel hide, deflecting harmlessly to bury themselves into the ground.

It's final effort now exhausted and the distance between them rapidly closing, Hiro pushed himself to his limits. With Queen Pike aimed at the Worm-class, Hiro screamed as loud as he could, his voice cracking under the strain.

"DEYAAAAAAAA!"

Strelizia matching his roar in real time, Queen Pike slammed into the Worm-class, which then crashed against the mountain ridge behind it.

The mountain which _simply vanished_ _._

Kilometers upon kilometers of rock and dirt evaporated as Strelizia exploded out from the mountain ridge, the klaxosaur's core finally on Queen Pike's tip.

The mountain ceased to exist _._

Slamming Strelizia's feet onto the ground as hard as he could for their landing, long skid marks formed as Hiro turned them away from the destruction they had wrought, their backs facing the wrecked remains of the Worm-class that was currently now buried in the dirt.

His arms still wrapped around Zero Two's waist and hand respectively, Hiro declared their new status for all to hear.

"When a male and female pair lean on each other and act as one, they can fly as high and far as they want."

Zero Two pulled Queen Pike's trigger as she finished his speech for him.

"For we are the Jian!"

As the core shattered, rolling explosions shook the earth behind them, the flames casting shadows over Strelizia as it posed with Queen Pike extended.

The mountain ridge transformed into a _canyon._

* * *

"I'll contact HQ to inform them of the landscape changes in their maps."

Hachi broke the stunned silence in the Command Center with his disinterested voice.

"...Please do."

* * *

"Shit... Shit!"

Mitsuru slammed his fists against Chlorophytum's cockpit hatch as he swore.

"Why him, and not me!?"

His face twisted in rage, Mitsuru glared at the Franxx that Hiro had piloted as it stood facing the sunset.

"What's the difference between Hiro and me!?"

Behind him, still locked in the Pistil controls, Ikuno stirred.

"Why couldn't I pilot it successfully!?"

Clutching at his face, Mitsuru sobbed.

* * *

Ichigo took stock of her surroundings around her as she exited Delphinium.

Another victory achieved, but at what cost?

Genista and Chlorophytum were damaged and in need of repairs. Kokoro was doing well, all things considered but Ikuno would require rest in the medical bay to recuperate from her injuries.

Some of Mitusuru's old wounds had reopened but those were minor and of no pressing concern.

Argentea had escaped unscathed, it's pilots still eternally squabbling among themselves as usual.

All of this, all of their efforts, only to be rescued by Strelizia again.

But still, Ichigo couldn't deny the swell of pride in her heart when she replayed Hiro's performance during the battle that'd just occurred.

Truly, she was happy that Hiro succeeded in piloting once more.

Even if it was with that girl.

"What a mess."

A wry voice came from besides her, Ichigo not needing to turn towards the speaker to visually confirm his identity.

"Besides, where is our star couple anyway?" Goro asked.

Because she had her attention already taken by the pair that stood on Strelizia's faceplate, basking in the warm glow of the setting sun.

* * *

They remained like that in silence for a bit, just merely enjoying their shared presence as they soaked up the sunset.

Their current proximity was so close that the only thing that prevented their chests from touching was their linked hands pressed between them.

In fact, they were so close that he could feel the rise of her chest as it shifted.

This moment, the amber light falling on Zero Two as she peered at him with those soft eyes-

It was a memory Hiro committed to burning into his mind.

Until the end of his life, he would carry it with him.

It was that precious to him.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"Zero Two."

The distance between them was so small, he needed only to whisper and she would catch his words.

"Hmm?"

A soft, barely audible hum came from Zero Two.

But Hiro heard it as clear as day.

That was... the current distance between them.

And from now on, this distance, it would only get smaller.

The thought of that scared and exhilarated him at the same time.

"I just wanted you to know, I meant every word."

The grip on his hands tensed as Zero Two's eyes flickered downwards, to glance at their physical connection.

"Not yet. There's still one more ride to go, I can't commit-"

Her breathing quickened as the words spilt forth from her.

"Zero Two."

Whatever she said, it didn't matter, he'd seen through her.

The hypocritical way that Zero Two treated rejection.

Afraid of being rejected, yet using it as a shield to protect her heart whenever she felt threatened.

That was the foundation of Zero Two's distorted way of life.

"Say it again."

"...Eh?"

A mumble from the shivering girl in front of him, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"Those words, I want you to say them again."

This was it, with one line, Zero Two handed over the key to her heart to him.

Right now, if he'd wanted to, he could hurt Zero Two in a way she would have never recover from for the rest of her life.

That was what it meant to open your heart to someone.

But for Hiro, his motivations never changed.

Ever since that fateful day when she pulled him into Strelizia, it'd remained the same.

If Zero Two had nobody in her life-

If that was the case, then, he would just have to be that person.

"If others refuse to accept you, I'll just accept you even more."

The girl in front of him froze in fright, as if disbelieving his words.

Or more possibly, afraid that he would turn and discard her at the very last second.

"What?"

At that moment, more than anything, Hiro found himself utterly despising the people that made her grow up this way.

"If the entire world rejects you. Then, more than all of them combined... I will accept you."

Her eyes wide and quivering, Zero Two stuttered as she put up her final attempt at resistance.

"I-I'm actually just u-using you. Like f-fodder."

His hands released themselves from hers.

A shaking smile crossed Zero Two's face as she insisted.

"See! What did I tell you-"

Only to pull her close into an embrace, fixing Zero Two in place so that she wouldn't be able to escape from his upcoming words.

"I'll never let you go. I'll absolutely won't make a mistake anymore."

No matter what the future had in store for him...

One thing was for certain.

"Zero Two, I will definitely be your Darling."

Hiro stumbled backwards from the lips smashing onto his.

"Ahh... Ahh...!"

Arms wrapped around him tightly as she pressed her body against him.

Sweet and salty flavors introduced themselves as Zero Two sobbed in their messy kiss. Tears smeared themselves all over his face as Zero Two did her best in sucking him dry via her lips.

All in all, it was a kiss borne of turbulent emotions and passion.

While he would have personally preferred a more gentle approach, minus the tears-

But for now, Hiro thought to himself as he continued to hold the shivering girl in his arms and press their lips together...

This was fine as well.

* * *

Sweat dripped off his face to splatter onto the bathroom sink as Hiro panted, his breath wheezing.

Splashing cold water on his face to freshen himself up, Hiro grimaced at his reflection in the mirror.

Reaching for a hand towel to wipe his face off, Hiro made to leave the bathroom.

"Morning, Hiro. Hope you left some hot water for me."

Goro yawned as he walked past him.

"...!"

He stopped in place as the sleep in his eyes instantly evaporated.

"Hiro, stop! I told you to stop, dammit!"

Ignoring the calls of his best friend behind him, Hiro moved towards the stairwell that served as the common link for the boys and girls dormitories.

Moving quickly, he caught the faintest hint of blue before drooping his head to stare at his feet as he hurried towards the dining room for breakfast.

"Hiro..."

Her voice, filled with despair, made him cringe.

"Why do you look like that?"

As he stopped at the door that led into the dining room to gather himself, loud and eager footsteps announced Zero Two's arrival.

Only to pause before him with an emotionless look on her face, Zero Two's eyes clinically roaming him from top to bottom.

Putting a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes, Zero Two twirled the snow white locks that now streaked through left side of his hair.

"This new look suits you well, Darling."

Taking her hand in his, Hiro pushed open the door and entered the dining room.

He smiled at the dead silence that greeted his entrance.

"Good morning, everyone."


	9. Afterword

**AFTERWORD**

Hello everyone, Infinity Caliber here.

Thus ends the first story arc of Between Sorties. What did you think about it? Slowly, but surely, we've been setting the trail of breadcrumbs to deviate from canon. The second story arc coming up in the future contains a lot of scenes that I'm very excited to showcase to everyone, so I can say that my feeling of hype has returned.

Writing this story, has been nothing but a journey of growth for me as a writer. I grew along with our main characters Hiro and Zero Two as they took their first, shaky steps into furthering their relationship. Right now, the both of them still have a lot of baggage to work through, but I want to believe, that if one gives it their all, nothing is impossible.

Of course, I cannot emphasize enough how much your supportive comments mean to me. Please keep up with the comments and reviews!

I'd wished to give our other leading lady Ichigo some more screen time, but I thought it best to focus on Hiro and Zero Two for now.

For fans of Strawberry, have no worries, she'll play a larger role in the next story arc, so stay tuned!

I think by now, for those in the know, it's been something of an open secret that I have a soft spot for her. Or in the words of a particularly passionate fan, "Ya filthy Hiroberry shipper.".

All jokes aside, it amazes me how much attention this story has gotten from it's humble beginnings! I've never expected Between Sorties to blow up like this considering it's creation process boiled down to someone annoying me over and over again in chat to write a proper Hiro and Zero Two work until I lost it and rageposted chapters 1 and 2.

But in a sense, that person was correct.

Because in the end, no matter what pairings we might personally prefer-

In the end, the story of Darling In The Franxx is also the love story of Zero Two.

Fans of Redux, don't be disappointed! I know it's been three months but I'll update it soon!

Well then, I hope to see you in the next chapter.

March 2019,

Infinity Caliber.


	10. BLOODSWORN OATH

"002..."

A name, even though it might be symbolic in nature, was something that distinguished a person from another. It was too cruel for one to be bound by their code numbers, a name held more significance.

While the girl before him paused to make noises of confusion, he continued staring at the electronic anklet.

"I can't keep using 'you' forever, so a name..."

The boy hummed as he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Oni?"

"Uweh?"

As the boy spoke, the girl stared intently at him with wide open eyes.

A bead of sweat formed on his face upon hearing her lukewarm reply.

He furrowed his eyebrows in a conflicted expression. His first choice might have been a little bit too simple, and furthermore, it'd sounded off.

Wincing to himself at the missed shot, he tried again. This time, the boy finally had the feeling that he had decided upon a proper name for the girl.

"How about... Zero Two?"

"Eo... To..."

As the girl spoke out-

Her very own name...

The very lips she'd used to speak subconsciously began to tremble.

With only two characters.

And pronounced with three syllables-

It was only just a string of words tied together.

But even still, it was her name, nonetheless.

When those words leaked out from her throat, the girl felt warmth coming from her heart slowly spreading out, heating her body even through the thin rags that served as a pitiful shelter against the raging blizzard.

And at the same time, she felt something slowly descending down her cheek.

"Eh!?"

The boy let out a startled look at her reaction.

"I'm sorry, I should've thought of a better name!"

"Eo To!"

As she tilted her head, the girl discovered the reason for the damp feeling on her face.

From the corners of her eyes, drops of liquid were flowing towards the ground.

If she was fluent with the language that the boy spoke, she would have understood that this liquid would have been called tears.

"Eo...To!"

The girl tried to use her hands to cover her eyes in order to prevent more of this liquid from flooding out, but the tears could not be stopped.

"Uuu... Ahh! Aah...!"

She had a name now.

Instead of being called 'you', 'it' or other less savoury terms by the staff that tended to her-

Even if it was for the tiniest bit, she now possessed a small fragment of humanity.

With the sensation of her heart being stricken, her body swayed in place as she sobbed.

While watching the scene unfold before him, a slight smile crossed the boy's face as he moved forward to begin petting her head.

With that comfortable feeling on her head, the girl...

No, Zero Two-

For a brief time, she cried.

* * *

The end came quicker than he'd expected.

Multiple, heavy jackhammers slammed into his chest.

With a disbelieving gaze, the boy cocked his head as he stared at the growing wet splotches on his jacket in morbid curiosity.

He blinked as his mind registered the damage. Soon, his body soon caught up with his brain, legs going limp as he collapsed on the spot.

Stupid. Foolish. Reckless. Brainless. Thoughtless. Foolhardy. Arrogant. Irresponsible. Witless. Impudent.

He was all that and more.

As he laid on the crimson flecked snow, a burning hot sensation filling his chest and scorching his nerves...

He cursed his idiocy.

Why had it slipped his mind?

Snow left easily tracked footprints.

The electronic anklet was probably traced.

Even not considering that, they possessed no food, supplies or means of transportation.

His plan had boiled down to merely trekking in the opposite direction of Garden, hoping that their magical journey and companionship would never end. That their preposterous, absurd, nonsensical yet strangely heartwarming prattle between them would never end.

Naive thing, he was.

Bright red drops dappled his cheeks and chin like a freckled birth mark as he took a single shuddering exhale, his breath aspirating out in a crimson mist.

Severe pain racked over him, the trembles and vibrations occurring throughout his body making it impossible to rise.

Slowly, but surely, he felt the snow beneath him melt under the warm puddle of life exiting his body.

The soldiers around him were speaking into their radios, garbled words meshing with crackling static that offered no legibility to his ears.

But there was one thing that held his attention in complete rapture.

The screaming, shrieking girl as she desperately flailed against her captors.

A cry of grief dominated the entire world.

Uncontrollable sobs of tears was overflowing from the girl's eyes as the sounds of incessant screams screeched out from her throat. But such a simple thing could not even convey a single fragment of her tremendous sorrow.

For that, he heard her voice as clear as day.

"Dahlin!"

He blinked, unable to focus his eyes. His vision was tinged with an unnatural red, but despite his sight matching the color of her skin...

He saw her as clear as day.

But even so, the tears would not stop.

"Dahlin!"

Ripping sounds were heard as the rags torn in places as she frantically fought to reach him, her hand stretching out.

From his prone position, he mirrored her actions.

Even the hand he used looked like hers, his fingers spreading out with strands of sticky red between them.

Inch by painstaking inch, he dragged his broken body to close the gap.

Emboldened by his movements, the girl pressed on, the arms of the soldiers restraining her showing obvious signs of strain as she screamed his name.

"DAHLIN!"

Just a little bit more, and they would be together again.

"I will save you."

Only millimeters of empty space now separated them.

"I will get you out of here, this I swear."

A immense weight pressed on his back, flattening him into the ground.

On the other side, Zero Two screamed her throat raw as her captors surged forth to drag her away from him. He could only watch as his fingers closed and grabbed air.

The boy noticed that her fingernails were cracked and some of them were missing, that was how hard she fought to reach him.

A cold metal pressed itself against the back of his head, grinding his nose into the bloody snow.

But he refused to shut his eyes.

With every fiber of his being, the boy etched her visage into his memory.

From the top of her horns to the rest of her features, he seared her image into his brain.

No matter how long it would take, he would escape with this girl.

That was the single, overriding wish that the boy imprinted onto his soul.

A clacking sound rang out above him.

Even still, powerless as he was, his vocal chords were still functional...

Drowning, gurgling and bubbling they might be, he used them.

Because he had nothing else to use.

"I SWEAR!"

With a thunderclap, his world went dark.

* * *

Sounds of gasping were heard as Hiro bolted awake, his heart beating so fast he worried it might burst.

Gulping down the saliva that had gathered at the back of his throat, Hiro leant back once more as he struggled to ease his frazzled nerves.

The rabbit plushie he held in his arms helped tremendously in that aspect.

Squeezing tightly onto it, Hiro took comfort in it's familiarity as he stabilized his breathing. At that moment, Hiro never felt more grateful to have been bestowed this gift from it's previous owner.

After a couple of carefully measured breaths, Hiro felt his blood slow down and his composure return.

He glanced around the room he shared with Goro, to check on his roommate if he'd been affected by his loud awakening.

Hiro breathed a sigh of relief as unwary snoring reassured him. His face was pressed into his palms as he exhaled.

"A dream... Huh?"

Murmuring was heard as it's owner came to terms with reality.

The nightmare had taken a toll on him, Hiro noted. Grimacing at the sensation of his pajamas sticking to his skin, soaked in sweat as they were, Hiro made to rise from his bed.

The sheet would require changing too, from the damp state they were in. Already, Hiro could make out the dark spots where his sweat had soaked into the fabric.

All these would have to be done in time, but for now, a body wash was required, Hiro thought to himself as he swept the damp hair sticking to his forehead.

His chest tightened as the doorknob clicked, the details of the dream might have eluded him... But the strong feelings that it contained carried over in the waking world, it seemed.

"Ah... That's strange."

Hiro blinked as the world around him blurred. From the edge of an eye, a single drop trickled down.

At the same time, the tight feeling in his chest increased to the point he felt his heart physically constrict.

For some reason, he felt a sense of welling sorrow flood him.

It took Hiro a while to gather himself before setting off for the baths.

In the time that passed, the droplet had fallen to splatter against the wooden floor.

* * *

This morning's breakfast brought a new change to their usual routine.

"It's so cramped!"

"You're being a bother. Be quieter when you eat."

Zorome tugged at his collar as he complained out loud to the girl seated besides him.

"Stuff it, Miku! It's too hot for me to relax!"

"After I've been so magnanimous to accompany you... Maybe you'll prefer to sit besides Mitsuru!?"

Huffing to himself, Zorome turned to the boy across the table, who was trying his best to hide his face in a glass of orange juice.

"Goro, say something! They'll listen to you for sure!"

"I think you're overestimating my abilities here."

Growling out in frustration at his non-committal mumbling, Zorome's patience finally reached it's limits. Rising from his seat, he pointed at each of the offenders in turn.

"Kokoro!"

Kokoro paused to tilt her head him in confusion.

"Ikuno!"

Ikuno only gave him a bored, disinterested look at him, before continuing to reach for a fruit from the communal bowls.

"Miku!"

Facepalming in embarrassment at her partner's antics, Miku cringed.

"Ichigo!"

Calmly sipping her black tea, Ichigo pretended to not notice him.

"All of you, go back to your table already! Why are you girls eating at the boy's table!? This table is small enough as it is! Just get lost already!"

"Zorome! You just kicked the table! It caused the honey to spill!"

"Shut up, you! In the first place, your build is way too huge! I have to put up with your fats bumping into me whenever you move your elbows! Do you mean to crush me underneath your weight, fatty!?"

Blinking awkwardly at the heated voice, Hiro waved his hands in a placating motion.

"It's nice to eat together once in a while! So, lets not fight first thing in the morning!"

Well, he tried to use both hands, but he'd only managed to raise one.

The reason for that was-

"It's the weak ones that bark the most. Right, Darling?"

Preferring not to douse gas onto the fire, Hiro suddenly found his scrambled eggs extremely interesting. Now that he thought about it, scrambled eggs were best eaten with a nice dash of black pepper-

"Tsk! Of all the people in this room, Zero Two shouldn't even be here! She might kill one of us Stamens."

The room stilled at his crudely thrown words.

...It was a nice try while it lasted, at least.

A dark expression formed on his face as he felt the grip on his right arm tighten. Zero Two, sitting next to him in a snuggling manner, stiffened as if she wanted to say something but stopped, her lips pursed.

"Cut it out. She's our savior, you know."

From his other side, a calm but steady voice spoke up.

"Zero Two belongs to this table as much as anyone else."

While her manner was relaxed in all aspects, including casually reaching for the jar of strawberry jam as she spoke, the voice Ichigo used carried with it the underlying sharp authority of a Squad Leader.

"Besides, this is a good way for us to improve our trust in our partners."

Not that it ever stopped one such as Zorome.

"If that's the case, then why are you sitting besides Hiro instead of Goro?"

Hiro winced at his bullseye, there was a reason why he felt uncomfortable when Ichigo had suggested that everyone eat together after Zero Two had invaded the boys table to eat with him.

Also it didn't help that he was seated directly across Goro, which made things even more awkward when Ichigo smoothly slid herself in the other seat besides him without a word.

"Please don't bring me into-"

Bad move, speaking up like that, now he drew the undivided attention of Zorome as he pointed at him.

"Hiro! This is all your fault! First, Zero Two invaded our table and now everyone's packed in here like canned fish! Because of you, this room has turned into a battlefield!"

Well... He wasn't wrong on that front, at least.

Goro across the table doing his best to count every pulp of fiber in his orange juice.

Mitsuru shooting daggers at him from the far end of the table.

Miku giving him the _'are you serious?'_ look at him whenever he turned his head and his eyes crossed hers.

Ichigo pretending that everything was fine while she calmly sipped her tea besides him.

Zero Two snuggling herself into his arm, forcing him to eat his breakfast with just the use of a single hand.

Yes. For once he found himself agreeing with Zorome, this was a battlefield indeed.

Except he was right in the center of it.

"Come on, find a way to shoo these thick skinned girls away alreaDYYYAH-!"

A yelp of pain interrupted Zorome before he could finish his rant.

"Look here you, how much longer do you want to cause a scene! Sit down and eat your food quietly!"

Miku hissed at him as she pulled at his ears.

With the sounds of their usual squabbling flaring up once more in the background, Hiro found himself releasing a sigh of relief. Finally, they could return to their mundane breakfast.

But at least, he preferred this chaotic atmosphere over the oppressive silence that had greeted him at the start, when he'd first entered the dining room. So far, other then the occasional glance, no one had broke the ice and questioned him about his new hair colors.

And the person responsible for this chaotic atmosphere that drew attention away from his current condition-

Was currently spreading a red fruit jam on her toast and daintily taking bites from it.

Had she foreseen this in advance? Was that why Ichigo had clapped her hands together and suggested Squad 13 eat together at the start? If that was so, then he owed her his thanks.

...Or maybe she just wanted an excuse to sit besides him during breakfast.

Who knows. Girls were an enigma to him.

It was best not to think about such matters too deeply.

But still, Hiro thought to himself as he looked around him, he did not dislike the usual lack of separation between the genders.

It wasn't just a simple matter of the girls invading the boy's table, but it went beyond that. Usually, food was served to them on individualized plates, with each person receiving the exact same quantity. The only things common and shared on the table was condiments and seasonings along with the fruit bowl.

But it was different now, since everyone was eating together for once, they had taken all of their food to be placed in large bowls, situated in the center of the table and returned to their seats with empty plates. That way, everyone could pick and choose what they wanted from the serving dishes, which was a blessing for Hiro since he disliked the broccoli that were served during breakfast.

And for some reason, the petty squabbling that inevitability happened over their food, now turned into a common good to be shared among all...

"Ehhh!? You ate all the bread again, didn't you!"

"It wasn't me this time, honest!"

"Confess! How many pieces did you eat, you fatso!"

Somehow warmed his heart and made him chuckle.

In a way, it made Squad 13 feel like an honest-to-goodness family.

"The strawberry jam is gone."

Hiro blinked at the empty jar before him, it's lack of contents mocking him. He glanced at his dry toast, devoid of any flavorings and felt his happiness deflate.

Sharing had it's downsides after all, he grumbled to himself.

The jar was more than half full just moments ago! Which rascal had gone and wiped out the strawberry spread!? He would find that person and-

"Ah."

Ichigo paused as her eyes met his. In midair, the half-eaten toast coated in delicious red fruit spread confirmed the perpetrator for him.

Narrowing his eyes, he felt a small sense of satisfaction as she guiltily shifted in place, a sheepish smile on her face at being caught red-handed indulging herself on the sweet fruit spread.

"It was you all along."

"Please don't make it sound like I've betrayed you."

"I trusted you, Ichigo."

"...It was so delicious that I kind of got carried away."

Pouring all of his silent judgement on her, Ichigo wilted under his intense gaze as she gave off a nervous laugh.

"This is the last piece, so you can have it, Hiro."

The half-eaten slice of toast in her hands, smeared with the red strawberry jam, glistened in the light as she held it up for him, it's chew marks still obvious. Her other hand hung below, awaiting to catch the inevitable crumbs that spilled whenever a person consumed toast.

Hiro found himself pausing at her offer. It was true that during their time at Garden, she might have fed him before, but they weren't children anymore. And things like this, especially when considering their current public location, was troublesome.

And judging from the similar pause that stilled Ichigo, it seemed that she might have realized it as well.

For a short while, Hiro entertained hope that she would reconsider, or at the very least turn the toast around to it's untouched edge instead of offering the side that she was previously chewing on just moments ago.

An elusive and indescribable glint crossed her eyes, and with a small nod, Hiro found his hopes dashed.

"Here you go, Hiro."

From across the table, Goro had finally stopped counting the pulp in his orange juice as he speechlessly stared at the scene before him. That painful, tight feeling in his chest had returned as he found himself uncomfortably continued to watch his partner's actions.

Despite his heart telling him to look away, Goro found himself unable to avert his eyes. Something dark within him whispered to look on until the very end.

To verify what he'd already knew, deep down in his heart.

Maybe it was a hope that Hiro would reject her, along with a desire that Ichigo would come to feel the same way towards him as she did with Hiro.

Whatever it was, Goro continued to watch.

From Hiro's point of view, it was better to make a decision quickly. It was best to act natural and brush it off afterwards instead of causing a scene by rejecting or staring at the toast for too long.

And that was why, with a smile and the usual greetings, he committed to the plan.

"Thanks for the food."

The sweet taste of strawberry jam combined with the crispy texture of toast really made for a wonderful combination, Hiro thought to himself as he chewed. Beneath the flavors of strawberry and bread, there was another strange, yet familiar taste that he found trouble describing.

Earlier, he had the chance to try bread dipped in honey, courtesy of Zero Two. That was delicious as well, he recalled.

But if one conducted a survey at the moment and asked him which he preferred...

He would be troubled to give an answer. Both foods were enjoyable.

"Like it?"

"Yeah, it's good."

Without really thinking about it, he replied naturally.

Upon hearing that, an honest, radiant smile bloomed across her face.

"You can have the rest!"

Temporarily struck mute by her brilliance, Hiro felt his heart quicken and skip a beat.

In the background, a glass of orange juice shook, it's owner unable to steady his trembling hands.

* * *

"These are your Routine Orders for the week."

Nana spoke, still tapping at her tablet. Reflexively, Ichigo straightened her back.

"A report on the previous battle."

Glancing at her, Nana nodded as the usual electronic beeps of the Command Center continued in the background.

At the sound of that, Ichigo grimaced. While it was standard procedure for Squad Leaders like her to write a report after every engagement with the klaxosaurs, it felt demeaning to pen those words down when the battle in question turned out to be a failure. A failure requiring the outside intervention of external allied forces, like Strelizia.

"Also, we'll be conducting a large scale Magma Energy transfer with Plantation 26. Make sure you notify the rest to prepare for their next battle."

"A large scale transfer... You mean Kissing?"

Kissing, Ichigo murmured to herself.

The act of lips touching another's, mouth to mouth.

Physical contact between a boy and a girl.

Somehow... For some reason, an action like that felt terrifyingly intimate and personal.

But if so, she wondered-

Who was it that likened Plantations making contact to a kiss?

The more Ichigo thought about it, the more questions went unanswered.

"Do adults... kiss?"

With an unsure voice, she spoke out loud. Immediately, Ichigo found herself regretting that action.

"What?"

Incredulous looks were shot at her, as if she was a raving lunatic.

"I'm sorry for speaking out of turn, please continue."

"Finally, with Papa's permission, Zero Two is going to remain here for a while. You are to prepare suitable accommodations for her."

That girl would continue hanging out at Cerasus? Even after hurting so many boys in their squad?

Even after hurting Hiro?

It was a decision Ichigo found herself privately disagreeing with.

"Does that mean Hiro's an official Parasite now?"

"That's still under consideration, but I'm assuming it'll happen soon."

Hiro was going to be an official Parasite soon? But if that was the case, why would the original arrangement be passed over-

"Ichigo."

A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Make Zero Two feel at home."

Suppressing her turbulent emotions, Ichigo nodded.

"End of Routine Orders."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ichigo allowed her posture to slacken for a bit. Upon seeing that, Nana couldn't help but allow a smile to grace her face.

"Don't look like that. Papa's decided to reward you children for your efforts leading up to this major operation."

A laminated document was pushed to her. On it, the pictures and code numbers of each Squad 13 member stared back at her.

"Presents?"

"That's right, have the children write down their wishes."

That was good to know, she'd always wanted another plushie to add to her collection. But what animal should she get this time? She already possessed matching cat plushies of black and white-

"...What?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Ichigo paused.

The reason for that was...

Under the listed details of a particular boy-

"Hiro is supposed to be 15 like the rest of us."

Was the large number '5', printed in the sterile, boring font that APE used for all of it's documents.

Nana stilled.

For a moment, a blank look was her only reply.

It unsettled Ichigo greatly.

"Just a typo, I'm sure."

With a smooth, buttery voice that held confidence, Nana reassured her as she plucked the card from her hands.

"I'll have it fixed and sent your way later. Now go on ahead, it's a lovely day."

The last thing Ichigo saw before the door sealed shut was her caretaker waving her off, an overly perfect smile on her face.

* * *

"How did he taste?"

The entire time, Ichigo kept her gaze firmly locked on the panel, hoping the elevator would speed up. As much as possible, she wanted to avoid this.

"I know you've done it with Darling."

Ever since the the elevator's doors had opened to reveal it's next occupant awaiting it, Ichigo had remained silent the entire time as she heard Zero Two place herself at the corner furthest away.

For a while, at least.

As Ichigo felt the slight vibrations of the girl slowly approaching her, the only sign of recognition she gave off was a minuscule tensing of her body.

"Done what?"

"Kiss."

From her current position, with her back facing Zero Two, she could not see her expression.

But the blunt, unamused tone told her everything she needed to know.

"He got that from me, you know? A kiss is something you share with your special someone. Unfortunately, I only told him that later. So I guess in your case, it doesn't count."

"Hiro is special to me."

A small voice.

But a small voice was all she needed, considering the close proximity between them.

In response to that, a long amused drawl came forth from behind her. It was a sound that irritated her greatly.

And for some reason, Ichigo suspected that was her intention.

"Then, how does it feel to know that your special someone had his first kiss taken by someone else?"

Of course she knew. Hiro had said it himself, during that time at the mock battle.

Just a few more floors to Mistilteinn.

Why was the elevator taking so long?

The lighted buttons mocked her as Zero Two continued her bragging.

"The startup ceremony. While you weaklings were getting trashed by that Moho-class, Darling was locking his lips with-"

"You're wrong."

This time, her voice was louder, piercing through the still air and cutting off Zero Two.

"What did you say?"

"You're wrong."

Ichigo repeated herself.

"If what you're saying is true, then you're wrong. If we're talking about kissing, the act of lips touching another's..."

She spun around to face her, emeralds locking themselves onto turquoise as they narrowed.

"That wasn't his first kiss."

* * *

The scratching sounds of a fruit being sliced filled the air.

"Yes, yes. Just be patient, it's coming soon."

The black cat meowed at him, a little urgently.

"It can't be helped! Your owner is busy, since we just came from a battle."

Kuro hissed at him as he continued peeling the apples with the knife.

A paw placed itself on his pants, his claws slowly making scratchy noises on the fabric.

"If you damage my shorts I'm never feeding you again." He grumbled.

"Ah, Hiro."

Hiro looked up at the voice. Before him stood Ichigo, a dish of dry cat feed mixed with milk in her hands.

"Kuro was constantly pestering me for food, so I went on ahead without you."

The dish was placed on the ground, Ichigo dusting off her skirt before joining him on the steps of the Parasite Lodge.

"He deceived you, Hiro. I just fed him in the morning right after breakfast."

"Meow?"

Placing the best innocent look that he'd ever seen on an animal's face, Kuro tilted his head.

"...I totally fell for it."

Glancing towards the innocently blinking cat and back to the apple in his hand, Hiro lowered his head in defeat, prompting a tinkering laugh from Ichigo.

"It's okay, Hiro. I fell for that too when I first started taking care of him as well."

As she finally noticed the fruit in his hands, Ichigo paused her laughter to blink at him, a serious look on her face.

"Did you make sure to remove the leaves, stem and seeds? Those parts of an apple are toxic to a cat."

"Of course! I'm not that uninformed!"

"You could have just used regular cat feed."

"The cat food is stored in your room, Ichigo. And boys aren't allowed in the girl's section of the dormitory."

"If you wanted to feed him, why not a banana? They're much safer." Ichigo pointed out as she pressed him.

The conversation-interrogation continued, flustering Hiro.

The scratching sounds grew louder as the knife quickened in it's peeling.

"Don't fuss so much! Look, I'm being really care-Ouch!"

Drops of bright red blood landed to splatter on his pants, to be absorbed into it's fabric.

"Ow..."

Hiro winced at the stinging pain on his index. Red fluid began to leak and flow in a downwards motion.

"You okay?"

And it had to happen besides the most troublesome person too, of all things. Ichigo was fussy even at the best of times.

As she grabbed at his injured hands, Hiro could only mutter, knowing she wouldn't believe him in the slightest.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Uwah, that's a deep cut."

With an intense look in her eyes, Ichigo murmured as she stared at the wound, mesmerised.

Awkward silence passed between them as she continued staring at the leaking red fluid.

Simple minded beast he was, Kuro ignored the current atmosphere between his two owners as he moved to eagerly lap at the dish of milk placed before him.

Clearing his throat, Hiro nervously shifted his eyes away as he spoke.

"There's a first aid kit in the house, I'll go get a bandage."

"You always were a careless one, Hiro."

Her eyes still containing that elusive look, Ichigo murmured out loud.

A small smile crossed his face at her words.

"Sorry."

"Here, we need to stop the bleeding."

"...!?"

Sounds of surprise released itself from his throat as he felt the warm, wet and sticky feeling on his finger. Immediately, heat rushed to his face and flushed it.

Hiro wanted to say something, to break the trance of the girl before him, but his breath caught in his throat.

"Mm."

A tiny hum across him accompanied the ticklish sensations, of something slightly rough and strangely smooth rolling over his finger.

Her eyes were shut, as she seemingly devoted herself into carrying out the action.

He was glad they were, at least that spared him the embarrassment of having to look into her eyes as she did so.

Beneath the embarrassment, there was a growing pleasure at the intimate act between them.

It tickled in all of the good ways and made a shiver run down his spine.

It was warm, wet and sticky in all of the good ways.

Warm, sticky wetness wrapped around him and it felt good.

 _Really, really_ _good._

"Mm."

Another hum. Distantly, Hiro wondered if she was about to start humming a song as she continued to suck.

Yes, humming. With her eyes closed and body hunched over.

 **Ju*t like the ti*e he ha* with **** ***-**

"Ouch!"

A loud cry of pain broke Ichigo from her daze. A popping sound clicked out as his finger was removed from her mouth.

Traces of saliva lingered and glistened on his skin.

"Was I too rough!?"

Ichigo gasped out at the boy clutching at his head.

"It wasn't you. I just had a sudden headache." He panted.

Immediately, concerned eyes shot to the locks of snow that weaved itself on the left side of his hair.

"Hiro, don't pilot with that girl anymore."

His head moved as Ichigo ran her hands through the locks of snow.

"This wasn't her fault, I'm sure of it."

He tugged at her hands, motioning at her to release his hair.

"Is that so."

Agreeable her choice of words might have been, but her tone and facial expression differed.

"Zero Two saved us in the last battle, she's our savior. You said that yourself."

"That's true. But she _looks_ at you, Hiro."

Hiro blinked at the creeping frost in her voice.

"Looks...?"

"Like she's searching for something inside of you. You don't notice, but sometimes it's like scrutinizing. And I don't like it." She said flatly.

Sounds of discomfort reached her ears, prodding her to change the topic.

But Ichigo continued.

"Peering into a crystal ball, sifting through fog and mist-"

"Ichigo!"

Her voice rising, she continued.

"Eyes that go beyond, seeking for something or someone-"

"ICHIGO!"

Labored breathing followed the sudden shout that silenced her. Ichigo stared at the pained expression on his face as she awaited him to continue.

"That's enough. Zero Two is not someone like that."

Pointedly turning away from her, Hiro returned to fussing over Kuro, who had finished the dish of milk and was now pushing the metal plate around.

From behind him,

In the slightest of whispers that could be mistaken for a wayward breeze-

A very small, very quiet voice condemned him.

"Liar."

No reply was forthcoming.


	11. MEMORY FRAGMENT

In the harsh fluorescent lightning of his laboratory, Werner Franxx sneered at the sight before him, and for good reason.

Did these goons even realize how difficult it was to wipe off blood from the tiles? It seeped into the corners, making it an utter pain to remove completely. Not to mention the metallic coppery tang that lingered in the air no matter how much citrus scented floor cleaner was used.

"Wrong department. Disposal is three blocks down the hallway."

Werner's lips curled in disgust as he watched the dark red dribble leak from the coin sized hole in the child's head, a slowly growing puddle forming under him.

How disgusting, he thought to himself. Of course, he wouldn't expect particular intelligence coming from APE's gunmen, but dumping a corpse onto someone else's floor seemed to be crass, even for their low standards.

"As I recall, the subject was already delivered to me."

Leveling the best glare he could onto the Sergeant, Werner fumed. He already had enough issues with the beast's resistance as it was. She came to him in a frenzied state, throat screaming bloody murder, nearly biting off his hands in the process when he attempted to process her.

Sedation was not a requirement, but a necessity.

Except that Code 002 did not fall limp after the syringe emptied itself into her veins. Her pupils dilated to the point where her sclera was nearly unable to be seen, but Code 002 screamed even louder.

So he shot her again.

And again.

From the time it had taken Code 002 to pass out, beginning from the first injection, it took nearly six minutes. From a sedative designed to work within thirty seconds, and _triple_ the dosage.

Clearly, something had affected her on a primal level.

After all that trouble, the nervous shifting of the Sergeant gave Werner a sick sense of satisfaction as he continued glaring at him.

"There was a complication, Sir. Code 016 resisted and we had to neutralize him."

A deep growl rumbled from his throat as the report came in. Nostrils flared in irritation as he snarled at the cringing Sergeant.

"You opened fire!?"

"Yes, Sir."

The Sergeant flinched as he felt the walking stick smash against his sides. His body armor absorbed most of the impact and the pain was minimal to a trained soldier like him, but the fury directed at him was still terrifying.

"Fool! What were you thinking? You could have hit the subject!"

Idiots, the lot of them! Code 002's value was priceless. He only had enough genetic material from the Klaxosaur Princess to create a single embryo, it was a miracle by itself that it'd grown to be a working speciation.

"Not me, Sir. One of my men got twitchy and cut him down as he charged at us."

"Explain the headshot then."

"Standard protocol, Sir. We're trained to aim at center mass. Execution occurs if the initial rounds fail to stop the target. He kept moving even after being hit with four rounds."

He snorted at his dispassionate tone. A grown man calmly describing how they had murdered a child, as if they were discussing the weather. In a more antiquated age, any civilized society would have tried and sentenced someone like him.

Just like he too would be rotting in a jail for war crimes and crimes against humanity if civil law still existed.

But it did not, and as such the two men continued speaking in a carefree manner.

A young man that gunned down children in a hail of bullets and an old man that created a system where said children would be sent out to die like lemmings while the adults cowered behind them, safe as they were in their Plantations.

Between the both of them, Werner knew not who was the greater monster.

That was the broken reality humanity found itself in.

To survive, to defeat monsters, humans had to become monsters as well.

"So why have you come to bother me with such matters? Just dispose of the body and get on with it."

"I think it's best if you see for yourself, Sir."

Making an irritated noise, Werner motioned towards his assistant.

"Don't just stand there, get me a pair of scissors."

The auburn haired woman made to move, too slowly for his taste. But she possessed the best figure out of all the applicants, so naturally, she received the job.

"What is this?"

Hushed, amazed whispers came forth as the bloody, soaked jacket was cut open at it's front, falling away to reveal it's contents. Yes, the child had been struck by multiple slugs, that much was clear from the shredded mess his chest was. Blood loss and shock would have done him in even without the headshot, judging from the ripped flesh on his body. But APE being APE, why shoot something once when you can do it twice?

But that was not what caused the whispers. It was something else entirely. In curiosity, Werner traced his fingers over the pulsating blue tumors that covered the bullet wounds. Veiny and throbbing, it released strange blue blood, similar to the blood possessed by Code 002.

A quick check on the boy's pulse had confirmed that he was dead. But still, this festering growth that reacted from his wounds interested him greatly.

It wasn't as if he did not understand the toxic qualities of Code 002's blood. Dozens of Stamens were injected with her blood at his directive, and all of them quickly suffered painful deaths as they experienced rapid organ failure.

The long list of names on his computer was proof of that.

But this one had seemingly consumed her blood without issue. Well, he was dead. But that was more on the fault of the 6.5mm slugs buried in his chest and skull than the tumorous growth.

What a waste, to have such optimistic progress discovered on a specimen that he was unable to continue experimenting on.

If only the thick-headed goons that those old geezers employed practiced better trigger discipline... If only. But that would mean going against their nature and training, one does not get to be APE's personal thug with a gun without losing a couple of brain cells in the process.

It was a shame, Code 016. If you had only kept your head down and not poked your nose around, you might have survived to see another day. Or another experiment. Because in but a few moments, Code 016 would be nothing more than ashes pushed out of an incinerator.

What a waste, Werner sighed to himself once more. A prime specimen wasted.

Unless...

"Kuhahahaha!"

"Doctor?"

Yes that was it. There was a way. The technology existed.

The same method that he had used to create Code 002.

Even his age could be accelerated in a vat.

"Kekeke!"

Once upon a time, something like this would have been unthinkable. There were ethical dilemmas. Regulatory boards of scientists. Legal and moral ramifications.

Even accusations of heresy and playing God.

But all of those were gone.

There was only APE.

And under APE's iron-fisted rule, nothing was off limits for the sake of science.

"Prepare for bone marrow extraction."

Yes... This was his reason for being an atheist.

For a moment like this. Because a religious person would find it difficult to proceed with what he was about to do.

"O cruel and distant God!"

As the body of a raven-haired boy was strapped to the operating table-

"We have no need for one such as You!"

As the blades of scalpels broke though his skin, revealing the white of bone-

"By my own hands, I shall create life!"

As the large, oversized tubes began to fill with red...

"The Lord Jesus might have turned water into wine... But I, Werner Franxx, will mold flesh into clay!"

A maniacal gleam filled his single remaining eye as he cackled.

* * *

Mistilteinn was not a quiet place, despite what one might have thought. It was tranquil and serene, but quiet it was not.

Birds chirping. Cicadas clicking. Streams of water running. Sounds of assorted small animals rustling in the bushes. The sounds of a forest environment, carefully controlled by Papa and the Plantation's staff, intermingled in the air.

It was a place built to fine-tune Parasite numbers, apparently. Or so that was what he was told from his education. Even the transparent ceiling overhead was part of a man-made climate system that regulated temperature and seasons.

However... that was not the reason why Hiro stood in a strange silence.

It was not as if there were no sounds in his current vicinity, nor were his ears malfunctioning. It was only because-

Of his attention being snatched away by the scene unfolding before him to the point that the surrounding sounds ceased to fall upon his ears.

At that moment, if his brain could still process information and signals instead of being starstruck...

Hiro would have said that the feeling was like he'd been put under a spell of some sorts.

"Ah."

But in that moment, he could only make a sound of wonder as his eyes widened with surprise.

From the ripples of water, what appeared from it was a young girl.

As if she was a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis.

It was a term that suited her, as the epitome of femininity.

Frozen in time, the droplets of water hung in the air, further enhancing the surrealness of the scene.

"Ah..."

While staring at her face, Hiro unconsciously felt a small voice leak out from his throat.

Beautiful, overly excessively so. It was a girl marked by those traits.

Glossy pink hair that resembled silk thread, creamy white skin, exotic red eyeliner, even the melancholic expression projected by her pair of turquoise eyes seemed to only add further luster to her beauty.

And that was just only the human parts of her.

The twin tips of alluring red horns drew his eyes like a moth to a flame.

But that wasn't the reason for his transfixed situation, currently unable to tear his eyes from her visage.

Even if it was his first-ever look at a naked female body, Hiro was sure if it were any other girl, this reaction from him would not occur.

Certainly, she was an attractive girl. However, that was not the reason. There were other beautiful females in his squad. Her unclothed form, while stunning, also couldn't explain something like this.

After all, it would make more sense for someone like him to shy away in embarrassment or cover his eyes. But Hiro didn't do any of that, and remained frozen in place instead.

Because, Hiro could not explain the sense of familiarity violently echoing in his chest right now.

It was a feeling so strong that he had to remind himself to breathe, lest he forgot. His stomach churned and twisted, heart rising to his throat.

His chest tightened so intensely it felt like his heart would burst, as if they were bonded by the red strings of Fate.

A strong intense longing that rose from an absolutely baseless imagination. If Hiro had to describe it, the closest term that he could come up with was déjà vu.

Except something like déjà vu seemed too light of a term for his current feelings.

His genetic code, the blood cells that coursed through his veins, his very soul, every fiber of turbulent and volatile emotion that comprised of himself were drawn towards her.

 **In a previous life, this girl and him surely had a deep, complex relationship between them.**

It was a statement founded from nothing, but at the same time, it felt like an absolute truth of the world. That he and this girl had a connection.

If processed a single step at a time, at face value... This sort of emotion pounding in his chest could only be described as affection.

However, the intensity of these feelings combined with the fact that the girl before him was a total stranger, only made it come off as sick and abnormal.

There was no reason anyone normal would possess such an overwhelming yearning to be embraced by a complete stranger that they'd just met five seconds ago.

It was as if something hidden from within him throughout his entire life was fighting to claw itself out.

If there was a lapse of his concentration for even a single moment, Hiro felt that he would lose himself into this curse of possession.

Absolutely no one should feel this way towards a complete stranger.

It made his stomach coil in fear.

"Nice to meet you again, Darling."

Upon hearing that name-

"D-Darling?"

Hiro could only mumble.

Of course, there was an obvious reason to his current confusion.

Firstly, she said the word 'again'. That was false, this was their first meeting. And secondly...

Darling. That wasn't his name. He was Code 016, self-named 'Hiro'.

The girl smiled alluringly, as if seemingly aware of his confusion.

It was a smile that screamed of danger.

Danger. Danger. Danger.

Then, the horned girl slowly moved towards him, the lake swishing around her calves.

Her hand was reaching towards him, fingers stretched-

Danger. Danger. Danger.

Every nerve in his body screamed to get away from this mysterious girl, despite the burning fire in his chest.

His body began to unconsciously tremble, that was how much anticipation it was feeling at the closing girl and her actions.

But, there was one thing Hiro knew for sure.

An absolute, 100% certainty.

And that was... If he allowed that girl's hand to touch him right now, the Parasite known as Code 016,

The person known as 'Hiro'-

Would completely cease to exist.

That hand, with it's manicured nails and soft skin would be his end.

His survival instincts kicked in as Hiro retreated.

"Uuwah!"

Water splashed around him as Hiro fell backwards, the trembling nature of his body and malfunctioning state of his brain destroying any chance of coordination.

"Pfffft! Hahaha!"

The sounds of laughter brought him back to reality. It came from the horned girl, a hand covering her mouth as she pointed at him.

"Your face looks hilarious!"

At the sound of that, the tension in his body began to fade away, allowing him to access a portion of his normal functions.

"But you jumped in to save me, huh? I appreciate that. Thank you."

"Ah... Yeah."

She cheesed at him, and for a moment, the tight feeling in his chest returned before Hiro fought it down.

These feelings within him along with the warmth that bloomed at this girl's obvious happiness-

It felt like it belonged to someone else.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but there was rustling sound of leaves that interrupted her.

"Tch. Quick, follow me!"

A hand wrapped itself around his wrist, the girl still naked and undressed as she roughly dragged them out of the lake.

"A-ah, clothes! Clothes!?"

"Grab them for me!"

* * *

"Don't make a sound."

The water dripped off her body as she whispered above him, the small bush they were hiding away in barely covering their forms. At the moment, the only thing between her naked skin and his were two layers of uniforms, the one that he currently wore, and the one in his hands that he'd desperately placed between them as a sort of buffer.

With a beautiful girl devoid of clothes on top on him, normally it would have been a pleasing, if embarrassing, position. But it was not, and the reason for that was-

A constant, painful migraine affecting him.

His consciousness felt murky, as if it was blinking. But blinking was an action for eyes, not minds. It was not like a mutual transition from consciousness and unconsciousness flickering in his mind...

Rather, it was like the consciousness of 'himself' that felt threatened of being overtaken by 'someone else'.

And that terrified him until fear seeped into his bones.

It was not like a sensation of 'falling asleep' where one slowly drifts off, knowing that they'll be there the next time upon waking. No, this felt like a form of darkness creeping in on the edges of his vision, something heavy and with weighted purpose seeking to take over.

"Yeah, no doubt about it. She's in this area."

The girl's head snapped so fast he heard her neck crick. If Hiro wasn't struggling with his migraine, he would have noticed the motion caused her supple breasts to bounce enticingly.

Pink lips were pulled back as she bared her canines at the voices closely surrounding them, along with the snapping of twigs and stomping of boots.

"She should still be nearby."

From his position in the bushes, Hiro squinted his eyes as he tracked the sound of a male's irritated voice.

"Look for her."

A silver haired Stamen loaded with bandages and other hastily dressed injuries ordered.

"Are we in trouble?"

"Shh!"

A finger pressed itself against his lips, silencing him. From this distance, he could see every small detail on her face. As expected, her skin was smooth and flawless.

But again, her excessive beauty wasn't what froze him. He wasn't someone as shallow as that.

It was because,

In the forests of Mistilteinn-

Hiding in a bush from a group that was searching for them-

The déjà vu returned.

Along with something as ethereal as his soul demanding him to embrace this girl.

A girl who he'd never met before.

To embrace this naked girl, would sound like lust to a third party observer,

But to Hiro, he would have been happier if the feeling that was currently sending him crazy was something as primal as lust.

No, that wasn't what scared him.

The feelings that he possessed weren't lust.

Instead, it was yearning.

Utter yearning.

It was a yearning so strong that it felt like it would scorch. An intense affection, a wave of rampant emotions that Hiro feared would overwhelm and erase himself from existence.

It was as if something was stirred awake from deep within him.

 _Again,_ _he'd never met this person before._

This was abnormal to the extreme.

These feelings, would have to be tamed and controlled, lest Hiro found himself lost into it's vortex.

He had to fight it, there was no other way.

If he failed, Hiro would cease to exist, to be replaced by this unknown presence pulling at his strings, as if he was a puppet.

Imagine the fright that one might face if they were told that if they went to sleep, they might not wake up ever again. That was the current fear hounding at Hiro, that this girl, whoever she might be, would trigger something within him that would permanently change.

After realizing the nature of his affliction, Hiro's heartbeat began to gradually calm down. He would just need to compartmentalize these feelings and avoid thinking about them.

"I think they're gone now."

"Who?"

"The annoying ones."

While tapping her chin, the girl spoke as such.

With the decline of his previous tumultuous feelings, Hiro finally opened his eyes.

Immediately he regretted it as he yelped out loud, a blush forming on his face. For the briefest of moments, he saw pale skin combined with a hint of pink-

"Could you put your clothes on? And p-please get off me."

"I could, but I need my panties back first. Unless you want to keep them?"

"...Huh?"

So this entire time, the piece of warm cloth in his hands was...

A flash of pink filled his eyes the moment he took a peek at his hands-

"Th-This isn't what it looks like! You told me to grab your clothes so-!"

"Pervert."

As the pink garment was plucked from his hands, Hiro could only blush furiously.

* * *

"That name."

"Hm?"

Doing his best to ignore the rustling sounds of moving fabric behind him, along with the distractingly loud humming that accompanied them, Hiro asked the one question at the foremost of his mind.

"You called me Darling. Why's that?"

An awkward silence followed. As it continued, Hiro felt himself cringe.

Social skills were not his strong suit. While it was something he'd already known, the oppressive silence reminded him of that fact. At least that intensive burning feeling in his chest as subsided, leaving him with just the clarity of mind to soak in the cringe.

He turned, preparing to apologize.

Only to narrowly avoid bumping noses with her. Their faces just millimeters away, Hiro felt her breath wash over his face. But what drew his attention was the look in her cyan eyes.

They were hard and unyielding. Unblinking even, as they stared directly into him.

For a moment, Hiro had a feeling that this girl was running a series of calculations in her mind.

"You reminded me of someone. My mistake." She said smoothly. "You were staring so hard that I assumed as such."

The smile she placed on her face seemed disgustingly fake.

And for some reason, it irritated him greatly.

"That's because... I was distracted trying to figure out who you were, since I've never seen you around here."

"Is that so? Then, you're a pilot from this Plantation?"

"A pilot cadet... or I used to be."

"So you don't pilot?"

This was why he disliked talking to other people. In the end, it always returned to this conversation.

Of his ability to pilot, his uselessness.

Hiro already knew best how pathetic and shameful he was.

But every time he repeated the same scripted conversation about it...

It just rubbed salt into the wound.

Sometimes he wished that he could retract into his shell and never come out ever again.

"I can't pilot. I don't have the ability."

With a dead voice and blank eyes, Hiro found himself repeating the same words each time whenever he was questioned about this particular topic.

"I even dragged my partner-"

"Have you tried with anyone else?"

Her voice, direct and blunt, cut him off.

"Uh... No."

Hiro admitted flatly, his entire manner deflating.

"I can draw out your dormant ability, if you wish."

"It's no use. Not even a double digit elite Pistil was able to get me up."

As the words left his lips, Hiro could already see the girl's demeanor changing. Her back hunched over slightly, causing her long pink hair to fall over her face, shadowing it and hiding her expression.

"Heh. That a challenge?"

Slick, wet sounds rang out as the girl's tongue slipped out to swipe against her lips, before baring her fangs at him.

"I can drive any Stamen wild."

"Eh...?"

The cold eyes of the girl in the front him was replaced with the ones of a gleaming predator. With confidence, she took a step forward.

"...!"

The moment he'd seen her take a single step forward, Hiro had made to retreat. But she was much faster than he'd anticipated. Too fast, to the point that one could whisper that she was inhuman.

Before he knew it, he was being lifted slightly to the point it made him tiptoe to keep up.

"Hm. That's interesting."

He kept stock still as the sounds of sniffing continued, trying his hardest to keep his eyes fixed forward and fight off the looming blush that he was sure would show on his cheeks any moment.

Did she realize that when she came this close, a soft, feminine scent wafted from her to addle his brain and-

Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it-!

"This scent. Heh. And here I was thinking all along that you were afraid of me. You're a cute one aren't you?"

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Cute and a pervert. That I like."

"Uuu..."

"You interest me. Now, tell me your number."

"Code 016... But I call myself Hiro. What's your name?"

"Me?"

The girl released her hold on him to scratch at her chin. Again, the calculating look reappeared in her eyes. With a sly smile, as if she was telling a joke known only to herself, she spoke.

"I don't have a name. But my Code is 002."

"002..."

A troubled expression crossed Hiro's face. Frankly speaking, he'd stopped naming Parasites for a long time, even back in Garden. But the girl before him possessed only a code number.

Was that the reason for the melancholic look that sometimes flashed in her eyes? If so...

It was too sad.

But still, 002? There wasn't much to go off with such a code, and the clock was ticking. The girl in front of him was watching him with an expecting expression, as if she was waiting for her name.

First, he had to separate the numbers. In traditional reading, 0 would be read as 'Rei' and 2 would be 'Ni'

Reini? No that didn't make sense.

Oni? That probably would be seen as mocking her horns...

Hiro glanced at the girl before him, who carried narrowed eyes. In his fluster, he mistook it for annoyance for having to wait.

But a more observant person at that time would have noticed that her eyes were hard and analytical.

Ah, it was hopeless!

The last time he had named something was that black cat that Ichigo held up and asked him to name. At that time, Hiro immediately blanked out and called it 'Kuro'. For the rest of the day he had to deal with Ichigo's disappointed look in her eyes.

So calling her Momoiro wouldn't have worked nor would something as obvious and mundane as Sakura.

The girl was foreign and exotic, a far cry from your stereotypical Pistil. So a traditional name would make no sense. She required a name that displayed such traits.

In preferred reading, 0 would be 'Zero' and 2, if written in katakana would be read as 'Tsu'.

Zero Tsu.

That would work.

...Probably.

"How about Zero Tsu?"

A gust of wind signaled her approach. Hiro, already knowing the futility of running from someone as quick on her feet as her, could only close his eyes in trepidation. Silly of him! He should have picked something cooler sounding or-

"Zero Tsu _._ That's... my name."

When Hiro opened his eyes at the soft, tugging sensations at his back, he could only peer into the endless sea of cyan before him.

"Mm. I'm happy, really happy. Let's be together from now on, Darling."


	12. PARTNER KILLER

In the morning, when his roommate had left earlier for the baths, granting him the necessary privacy he needed.

"Um... Zero Two. This weekend, if it's possible, would you-"

Hiro mumbled as his cheeks grew redder.

"The skies will be clear and it'll be a great time so... W-would you like to go-go-go...!"

Taking some deep breaths, Hiro managed to adjust and calm his racing heartbeat before cracking his eyes open.

"Stars... Would you like to go see the stars with me...!?"

As he channeled the effort within his body, Hiro did his best to speak as he stared at the reflection in front of him that carried a terribly undignified look on it's face, what with his cheeks burning and all.

However, no matter how much he continued staring, the figure in front of him did not offer any reply.

It was natural after all. In front of him, there was a boy that carried his looks and mirrored his every move. Except for the faint line that was etched across his cheek, a wound that came from his previous battle, and the snow white locks of hair that were interwoven among his usual raven on the left side of his head, the rest of him remained the same.

That was the current situation Hiro found himself in, inside his room alone in front of a mirror in order to practice inviting a girl out.

"...There's no way."

A sigh released itself from his throat as Hiro relaxed the tension that was accumulated in his body.

Even though he hadn't expected it to go over well in the first place, his attempts were even worse than he'd anticipated. If he was this nervous and jittery whilst practicing alone in front of a mirror, his tongue would surely tie itself into a knot when the time came.

However, despite having said that... There remained no other alternative.

In his 15 years of life, this was a first for him. Perhaps it was due to his naturally reserved personality, but he never was one to interact much with the opposite gender, other than Ichigo, who occupied a different position as his childhood friend. Nor did he possess a roaming eye for Pistils or boisterous confidence like Zorome.

Simply speaking, Hiro lacked a natural immunity to these kind of affairs.

So, something like taking the initiative to convey his feelings to someone else-

Not just a friend or a Pistil...

But a girl, one who stirred a blooming warmth from inside of him whenever his thoughts lingered on her,

Could be called a first for him.

"..."

A sound of anxiety accompanied his lips as he pressed them together.

This went beyond making small talk with one's assigned partner, disguised as it was with a motive to interact with them more often. This was completely different. He was about to ask Zero Two out, not for a training session, but for sometime as meaningless and pointless as stargazing.

In effect, there was no way to mask his intentions to Zero Two. It would be clear as day that his request would be seen as it was, to spend personal time together.

However, the motivating feelings inside of him right now drove him onward.

Just having her face come to mind made his heart soar to new heights.

Merely calling out the name that he'd bestowed upon her left him feeling breathless afterwards.

If it was for Zero Two's sake, Hiro felt like he possessed the strength to achieve anything.

Of course, this was not to say that he hadn't noticed the other attractive Pistils in his squad. To deny something like that would be oblivious and dishonest of him. There were even times where he found his heart fluttering as it was caught unguarded by his fellow female pilots.

Their beauty was undeniable, but thinking back about it, his reactions seemed closer to an appreciation for pleasing aesthetics rather than any true longing.

"So this is how it feels... To be attracted to someone."

At that time, with his limited worldly knowledge due to his sheltered upbringing...

Hiro did not realize it then, but he was experiencing his first love.

"Alright. Let's try harder!"

With a small cheer and clenched fists in front of him, Hiro encouraged himself.

"H-hey, good morning Zero Two! Nice weather we're having recently. Would you like to go out with me for a bit?"

This time, his voice came out with more clarity than before. However, Hiro soon found something amiss.

"Wait a second... This isn't any different than offering a guided tour."

Which was something they had already did, in the greenhouses where they admired the flowers. Not just that, it wasn't as if the both of them had not walked around Cerasus before.

This needed to be different. Though Hiro found himself struggling to answer if someone had asked him to explain the difference between a tour and an activity such as this, even Hiro understood that he desired to let Zero Two know of his interest in her. With this planned activity, he hoped that would be the outcome.

Despite the newfound embarrassment that caused heat to flush against his skin, Hiro found himself locking gazes with the reflection in the mirror. Adjusting his breathing to calm himself, he spoke out loud once more.

"H-hello, Zero Two. When you have free time in your busy schedule, would it be possible for you to go out... w-with me?"

For some reason while delivering the proposal, Hiro found his speech stilted and overly polite. Clearing his throat loudly, Hiro shook his head as he continued practicing.

"Zero Two. Would you like to go out with me?"

Maybe it was due to the training or repeated practices, but as time went on, Hiro found his confidence level rising, along with his excitement. Spurred by his positive progress, Hiro decided to try something new to mix things up.

With a wide beaming smile, he grinned at the mirror.

"Honey, wanna go out with me?"

"Sure."

At that moment.

Just as Hiro finished that sentence, a voice came from behind him. For a single fleeting moment, Hiro held hopes within him that due to his immersive focus in his practicing, that he'd created an imaginary Zero Two in his mind.

But... her voice was far too clear and familiar to be that.

Hiro's entire world turned monochrome as he froze in place, his previous grin erased completely. He dared not turn to verify her existence. But something like that was unnecessary, because the mirror already displayed the cruel reality facing him.

Right there, peering over his shoulder with her head tilted in curiosity...

Was Zero Two, her face an image of amusement.

Finally, after an eternity, Mirror Zero Two blinked, that action alone triggering the colors to return to his reality.

"...!"

In a flash, Hiro spun around on his heel. Before him, stood an unbelievably beautiful girl that had seemed to be standing there unnoticed for quite some time.

"Zero Two...!?"

"Hm. So this is your room, Darling."

While making casual commentary, she tilted her head slightly with curious eyes. That's right, the person standing before him was the source of his recent emotional turbulence, the elite female Pistil Code 002, also known as Zero Two.

And also, the wings which granted him flight.

"H-how long have you been there!?"

"Since just now. I came to pick you up and noticed that your door was open."

Her eyebrows arched in amusement at his stammer.

"The boy's wing is off-limits to girls!"

"Probably." Zero Two shrugged as she walked past him into the room. "But rules are meant to be broken anyway."

His bed creaked as she sat onto it. With a quick kick, the white boots she wore came free, revealing feet clad in black nylon.

"You don't want me to dirty your bed, do you?"

Was her reply at his questioning and slightly embarrassed look. Undeterred, Zero Two allowed herself to fall onto his bed, where it creaked in protest once more.

"So, when will this date be?"

"...Date?"

Having heard an unfamiliar word which he did not recognize, Hiro could only parrot her.

"A method where two people try to further their relationship together."

Zero Two murmured as she pulled on his pillow, bringing it into her arms. Upon hearing her explanation, Hiro nodded without disagreement. To further the bond between them, that made sense.

The devious smile on Zero Two's face was hidden behind his pillow as she delivered the killing blow.

"Leading up into mating."

"Urgh...!?"

As a result of her excessive straightforwardness, Hiro let out a series of violent coughs.

"Relax, I was just fooling around. That part isn't going to happen..."

At the sound of that, Hiro breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yet."

Only for his coughing to start up again.

As Zero Two laughed at his adorable reactions, she took the time to brazenly inhale into his pillow. A loud, satisfied sigh came forth from her throat as she buried her face into it.

"It smells like Darling..."

Her caressing of the pillow's fabric caused obvious rustling sounds to come forth. Down below, the bedsheets creased as Zero Two stretched out her feet and curled them. The contrast of the stretchy black nylon on her usual creamy white flesh providing him with a pleasing view. At such times, Hiro was reminded of the differences in the uniform Zero Two wore as compared to regular Parasites.

At the sight of that, Hiro could only gulp nervously, his cheeks reflecting his state of mind.

"So, when are you going to take me?"

"Eh?"

"Stop pretending you don't know."

Zero Two purred as she smiled at him invitingly.

Having been hit with the double combo of her seductive voice and lascivious smile, Hiro could only manage to reply after some time of silence.

"Ah... You mean our date? We Parasites get Sundays off, with Saturday being a half-day." He cleared his throat as he continued. "So how does this Sunday sound?"

Currently, it was Tuesday. Which made it five more days to the suggested date.

"It'll be fun if you were more honest. Darling can do anything he wants... You'll like that, wouldn't you?"

As the words left her mouth, Hiro's eyes flickered towards the dressing mirror. Where the sight of white in his hair grounded him with a chill up his spine.

At that moment, for some reason, the image of a spider reeling in a fly as it prepared to consume it flashed through his mind.

And with it, a small trickle of fear that made the blush in his face fade.

Not to mention...

"Sorry, but today is a bad day for me."

With a serious expression on his face, Hiro poured cold water onto her usual teasing.

"That sounds like something a girl would say."

"Regardless, I can't play with you today."

Even her followup attempt was bluntly shot down. That was how much importance today meant to him.

"Why not?"

This time, the lightness in Zero Two's voice vanished as she asked.

"Because I have something I must do. It's for a friend."

The fact that he'd refused to reveal his reasons to her was not lost on Zero Two.

"Hm."

But, she wouldn't fault him for that. Everyone deserved to keep their secrets anyway.

Besides, it would be hypocritical for her to bite down on him for keeping secrets from her when she was guilty of the same.

"I understand. I'll be looking forward to Sunday."

Releasing her grip on the pillow, Zero Two sat up and made to leave. As she did so however, Zero Two finally noticed the abnormal object that existed on Darling's bed.

A grey plushie in the form of a rabbit, a pink floral design on one of it's ears.

She made a mental note to question him about that when the chance arose.

Darling might not have been stereotypically masculine, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind about that stuffed toy.

But for now, she hoped that it was something that he'd requested from Papa as a present, and nothing more.

As she finished smoothing out the creases in her skirt that had formed, Zero Two smiled as she brushed past him to leave the room, her boots carried in hand.

Her flowing hair tickled him as she did so, sending another wave of sensations across his skin.

"..."

While blanking staring at her retreating back from a distance, Hiro softly sunk to his knees on the spot, still in a daze.

* * *

The sounds of running taps accompanied by splashing water in the girls bathroom were but a daily aspect of morning life in Plantation 13.

"Say, Ichigo."

"What's the matter?"

Ichigo had just finished rinsing her toothbrush under the running tap and was about to gargle from her mug when Miku spoke up.

"I've noticed that you and Hiro have been getting on quite well lately."

"PFFFFT-!"

Water sprayed from her mouth at hearing the overtly innocuous question posted by Miku.

"Aha! I knew something was going on between the two of you!"

Annoyed at how the front of her uniform was now soaked, Ichigo gathered herself, although the remnants of a blush faintly remained.

"Not more than normal."

Aware that Miku had triggered the one common interest of females throughout history, that is to say, their love for gossip, Ichigo could feel the spotlight of attention now firmly on her. Even Ikuno at the far end of the sinks had paused to glance over.

"But I saw the both of you talking in front of the lodge! Not to mention what happened at yesterday's breakfast!"

At times like this, a tactical retreat was in order.

...Especially when one was outnumbered.

"He's just a friend. That's all."

Then with that said, she turned and made to leave the bathroom.

But in the next moment, Miku had already intercepted her escape route and blocked off the exit. Taking a few steps in retreat, her back bumped into a tender wall of fat and curves.

"Get her, Kokoro!"

Advancing upon her with a devious smile on her face while wriggling her fingers, Miku shouted.

"L-let me go! That's an order!"

"Cmon! Spill the beans, you little sneak! You've gotten yourself a boy!"

"Ahahah! Stop it! Stop it!"

Kokoro had her arms pinned as Miku ran her fingers under her shirt and over the sensitive skin of her stomach. Though tears were beginning to form at the edges of her eyes, Ichigo continued shouting at them between her bouts of laughter.

"My throat is hurting! My throat is hurting!"

"Then tell us how far have you gotten!"

"F-Fine! But first, release me!"

Miku's torturous hands quickly withdrew after her declaration of surrender, Kokoro too released her hold on her.

After peeking around at the surrounding girls that had formed a circle around her, Ichigo took a deep breath, inconspicuously enough to remain unnoticed.

"So? What do you want to know?"

Ichigo relaxed her shoulders in defeat and sighed, which only made squeals of excitement come from the girls of Squad 13. Even the glasses on Ikuno's face glinted suspiciously as she adjusted them.

"Give us the details."

The standard line when demanding answers from someone regarding such a personal matter would surely be "Forget it!" or "No way!", followed by a quarrel, and she would have found it amusing if that actually happened, but seeing as she was outnumbered three-to-one, if a serious fight occurred, it was most likely a guaranteed loss for her.

As such, Ichigo tried to buy as much time as possible until they were forced to relocate due to morning's Roll Call while praying the entire while for time to pass quicker.

"You have to be more specific. I don't know what you mean."

"Say, Ichigo... Are the both of you... Um, you know... close?"

She might have been startled at first, since the initial question came out from the left field, but now since the conversation had progressed, Ichigo regained some measure of calm.

"Don't be silly. We're just friends!" She laughed, but Miku was still in earnest.

"But! You're the only girl he talks too!" Miku pressed, before a look on distaste crossed her face. "At least, until that girl came to our Plantation."

"As I mentioned earlier, that's merely because we grew up together in Garden."

"But still! Even when Naomi was around, you were the one he chose to confide in instead!"

Ichigo gave off a wry smile.

"Same as above. Maybe it was a matter of comfort?"

"But then! Why don't you talk to Goro in the same manner if it all comes back to being childhood friends?"

Now, the annoyance from before returned as Miku continued her interrogation.

"...You're barking up the wrong tree. Go ask him!"

If anything, her snapping backfired as it only served to ignite the fuels of suspicion in the eyes of her fellow Pistils.

"Say what you want, but I think you two are suspicious! I know it!"

"So?"

"...Eh? So what?"

Miku looked dumbfounded.

"What do you want to hear from me?"

Seeing the question marks above her head, Ichigo counterattacked for her answer.

"Will it make you happy if I'd said that I would have preferred Hiro to be my partner instead?"

The answer however, came not from Miku, but from another who grabbed her hands passionately.

Ichigo found herself staring at shining blue orbs as she spoke.

"You're not alone, Ichigo-chan! I too, understand these feelings of wanting another partner!"

"Koko...ro?"

Her face began to shine like a child who had discovered sweets for the first time as she continued clasping their hands together. At the sight of that, Ichigo couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Because what they were discussing, while not technically taboo, Partner Shuffles existed for a reason after all, was something that was frowned upon to openly discuss.

After all, the selection of partners was decided upon by Papa, and he knew what was best for them.

But... if Papa could make no mistakes, why would there even be a need for Partner Shuffles to exist in the first place?

Wasn't it a form of logical failure in that line of thinking?

"You have my support!"

Her attention drawn back to the girl with sparkling eyes, Ichigo pushed aside that train of thought for another day.

"Hey, hey. When did we become a bunch of Pistils that favored Partner Swapping?" Miku rolled her eyes as she heard Kokoro declare. "But, jokes aside. I think it's safe to say that the rest of us feel the same way as Kokoro."

"Don't speak for everybody."

Under her breath, too low for anyone to notice, Ikuno whispered.

"After all, it's better if Hiro stops piloting with that girl. Have you seen his hair? Scary."

Miku continued as she shook her hands free from Kokoro's grip.

"That girl just hops around Stamens, seducing them and then sucking them dry. First Mitsuru, now Hiro... Who knows how many this would make?"

At the reminder of the damage Hiro had suffered from piloting with that girl, Ichigo couldn't help but bite down on her back teeth in frustration.

"I wouldn't be so selfish as to demand Hiro to pilot with me specifically, but as long as he doesn't get into a cockpit with Zero Two again, that would be enough for me."

"But, other than Zero Two... The next most obvious choice would be you, wouldn't it?" Miku asked towards the ground. Her face was tense and her lips pursed like a duck's bill.

Again, Ichigo assumed that since she'd already foreseen Miku's question in advance, she was quite confident that she wouldn't be flustered when the time came to respond.

However, because of a quick image that flashed through her mind for a split second, of the time during the mock battle, she forgot to answer her.

Her fingers rose to touch the place where their lips kissed. Unconsciously, a slight smile began to form on her face.

"...W-Why aren't you saying anything?"

Miku's prodding assisted Ichigo in breaking free from her reverie.

"Yeah... I guess."

"SHE CONFESSED!"

Kokoro squealed in delight as the twinkle in her eyes returned in full force.

"That wasn't a confession!" Ichigo sputtered.

"I totally knew it! You do like Hiro-kun!"

"Now we're back to where we started. Didn't we just have this conversation!? Let me leave already!"

Until Squad 13's daily Roll Call, where each individual member was dismissed to their individual duties, Ichigo found herself with no choice but to put up with the snickers, giggles and pointed looks that annoyed her greatly.

* * *

"Will these do?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Kokoro."

With a stiff nod, Hiro grabbed the bundle from her. As he did so, a distinctive scent wafted to tickle his nose.

"White lilies... It's been a month, hasn't it?"

"Yeah."

At Kokoro's rhetorical question, Hiro only graced her with a single word reply and turned his back.

Today's itinerary was already taxing enough without adding simpering pity on top of it.

"It wasn't your fault."

It was times like this when he found irritation creeping onto him. He understood that Kokoro possessed only altruistic motives as befitting her personality, and perhaps, it was him who was being too sensitive.

But at the moment, Hiro cursed the fact that the greenhouse wasn't empty when he'd first entered it.

Suppressing the trembling that threatened to overtake his body, Hiro took a deep breath-

And left without another word.

* * *

"What do you think?"

In the Common Room, Goro tugged at his collar as he glanced towards his partner seated across him, a cup of tea lifted to her lips. At the sound of his carefully worded question, Ichigo tilted her head at him.

"About what?"

Pointedly looking out the window where the person in question could still be seen in the distance disappearing into Mistilteinn's forests, Goro clarified himself.

"At times like this, shouldn't we be there for him?"

"Well, if Hiro needed someone to comfort him, I would know. Right now, he would prefer to be left alone."

Scratching his cheek, Goro continued.

"Ever since that day, the squad doesn't even talk about her anymore. I thought Hiro felt the same."

"It's not surprising. He was her partner, after all."

"Did he mention anything to you?"

A single eyebrow arched at him.

"You're the one sharing a room with him." She pointed out.

"No. You know he wouldn't tell me straight up."

It was true, Hiro was not the most straightforward of persons on a good day. That was why they worried over him like this, because of his tendency to bottle everything up. But even still, Goro felt a inkling of frustration at how evasive Ichigo was being.

"Look."

That was why he decided to put it as plainly as possible, even if it made him feel conscious about himself.

"You could talk to him, I mean... he tends to be more honest around you-"

"Goro."

The chinaware clinked as it was set down on the coffee table, the motion slow and deliberate. The entire time, Ichigo possessed an inscrutable look on her face which added to the uneasiness that Goro was currently feeling.

Again, her uncharacteristic calm worried him. He'd expected Ichigo to fuss over Hiro as she usually did, but for some reason, she was here calmly enjoying her tea.

"The upcoming battle will be fiercer than any we've experienced. I'll need your focus to do my best on the field."

Her voice lowered into a murmur at the end as she smiled at him.

"Leave Hiro to me."

Faced with such resolution, Goro could only accept the matter as it was.

"That luggage case..." Changing the topic to avoid the awkward silence, he pointed out. "Zero Two's?"

"I've been instructed by Nana to prepare a room for her."

Ichigo hummed as she plucked a tea biscuit to nibble on.

"I see. Then, you'll be going off soon?"

"Yeah, once I'm done."

"Do you need any-"

She cut him off before he could finish.

"I can manage. Besides, boys aren't allowed in the girl's wing."

Watching his best friend retreat into his troubles and his partner instructing him to focus on other matters... Goro couldn't help but feel powerless.

"Ouch!"

"Ichigo!?"

His thoughts were broken by a sudden hiss of pain from her direction. His eyes immediately sought her out in concern where Ichigo had a finger pressed against the insides of her cheeks.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she paused, finger still in her mouth.

"I bit myself."

* * *

After getting bored with the lack of suitable non-darling related activities available to her in this suffocating birdcage, Zero Two resorted to randomly pacing around Cerasus.

Honestly, it was a futile effort, as considering she lacked the bonds of friendship to strike up a conversation beyond anyone other than him.

But Zero Two cared not for such petty things. The only thing that mattered was _him_ , after all.

The one which she called "Darling".

Unlike the usual energetic front she put up in front of him, the truth was, Zero Two possessed no interest in forming connections with the rest of her fellow pilots, and as such, did not hanker after them.

She saw it as a pointless waste of her calories, considering they would soon be dead anyway.

...Maybe even the one she'd placed her hopes in.

It'd been a month since her arrival at this Plantation. And in that time, Zero Two could not deny that she'd gotten comfortable with her daily routine here, teasing Darling for his adorable reactions and spending time with him.

It made her realize how much she craved affection and human contact after being denied for so long.

The endless search for True Darling was a lonely road indeed, throughout these years.

Five years, could a normal human go that long without any social contact?

It sickened her at the thought, that she might not possess the innate humanity to feel as such.

And that was why, it would be good if this complex and strangely indescribable situation, if this world which was so unbelievably comfortable, could continue forever.

But the clock did not freeze for something like that.

Time was merciless and ever ticking.

Soon, it'll be time for his third ride.

And when the time came...

The search for her True Darling would resume once more.

* * *

It was early afternoon in the day. A calm silence fell upon the lazy sunlight as he rose from his kneeling position, the lilies set in place.

A month had passed since the Start-Up Ritual, when the Moho-class attacked. In that time, he'd managed to pilot successfully, although it came at a cost. His piloting status might have been still on hold, although that mattered less and less to him with each passing day.

But at least, he'd managed to find something close to a Partner to rely on.

A Partner...

In the still air under the tree, he looked away from the mound of dirt and spoke.

"In the end, I was the one who dragged you down."

It surprised him how easily the words came now. Perhaps it was due to the passing of time numbing him, but he had a feeling that this was the only way to heal the pain that surfaced every time he allowed that memory to rise.

"Even though it could be said that the klaxosaur attack was nothing more than a coincidence that it'd occurred during the ceremony. What wasn't were the events leading up to your dismissal to Garden."

His fists clenched.

"It wasn't as if you lacked the ability. Neither was it an internal issue with the team that you got along so well with. You just had the bad luck to be partnered with me."

To be honest, her piloting code was considerably worse than his. However, that was more a reflection of how outdated his abilities had been rated. To carry the Code of 016, part of the Elite Tens, while being unable to even initiate a successful connection was something that painted burning shame into his being.

"And yet, when the time came, I proved to be able to pilot."

Ichigo had failed to draw out his ability as well, during that period. But at the time he'd been comfortable in retreating into his internal world, lost and without purpose. The external hands that reached out in an attempt to offer him assistance were ignored.

But, everything changed when she'd arrived. Soon enough, he found himself able to use terms such as 'resolve', 'purpose' and 'wings'.

If only Naomi was offered that chance instead of being forced onto that transport pod.

But when he'd chosen to ignore everything else and only focus on his current situation, had he lost the right to seek something as morally uplifting as forgiveness. Such whispered the little voice in his ear.

He suppressed that dark voice. Because he needed to ignore it's urge to have him return to those shameful and pathetic days.

"At that time, when you pushed me away from entering the pod with you, you inevitably saved my life."

Yes. He was slated to return to Garden as well, deemed as a failure. However, out of the blue, she prevented him from entering the pod with her. With tears still fresh in her eyes, she told him to make his own decisions.

He'd been running away the entire time, and as such, he didn't possess the right to refute her words.

The very last thing he saw of Naomi was her smile as the pod exploded.

"Up until the very instant when she disintegrated like a delicate glass sculpture, her eyes were full of nothing but warmth and faith. She thanked me for the name I'd bestowed upon her. To someone like Naomi, that single word probably meant the world to her-"

Again, the crushing weight returned.

"But to me... it was groundless, meaningless, proven false at the very end."

Even now, he could recreate how her hazel eyes looked straight into his.

"Hiro, I hope you find a good Partner. It's funny, how her last thoughts were on someone else. That's the type of person Naomi was."

The wind picked up, and the tree swayed gently.

"That day, the rest of Squad 13 was standing in front of the house, waiting for me to return. When I came back alone and explained what had happened, they could only listen in silence."

That was when he felt the rift increase between him and Squad 13. In a way, he found himself with a newfound reputation.

"To this day, I will never forget Zorome's words. He asked, "Why did you kill her?"."

The bushes behind him rustled.

"So you see, Zero Two..."

He turned, a small chilling smile on his face that only served to add to the widening shock of his eavesdropper.

"You're not the only one who's a Partner Killer."

* * *

"Finally done."

Ichigo wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished tucking in the corners of the bedsheets. Due to the room going unused for such a long time, the musty smells of wood and dust still lingered even though the windows were opened to their maximum extent.

But that was something out of her control and not immediately fixable, only time could remove it.

The only thing left was the luggage that comprised of Zero Two's personal belongings, that would have to be placed on the bed and her task would be complete.

"Alright."

As she lifted the handle, one of the locks came loose, spilling it's contents everywhere.

"Dammit!"

Great, so much for her long wanted break, Ichigo grumbled to herself as she bent at the knees to pick up the scattered items.

Ichigo's hands came to a pause over a strangely designed book.

Her eyes widened at it's title.

* * *

He was enveloped in soft, warm darkness.

Zero Two had approached him, taking determined strides forward, where she took his face in her hands, bearing a gentle smile as she leaned in very closely.

"I'm not going to die." It was like a whisper, but her voice was clear. All the tension drained out of his body. "After all... I'm the one protecting you this time."

Hiro's voice caught as he clenched his teeth. He wanted to seek the salvation that Zero Two had offered, but a voice in his heart told him that he didn't deserve such a thing.

"I was responsible for murdering her. If I hadn't been so passive, if I could pilot, if I stopped her instead... She would still be here. I killed Naomi."

The grip on his hair increased as Zero Two pressed his head into her chest.

His hands balled into fists.

"I'm not the person you think I am."

"Are you my Darling?"

Zero Two peered at him as she asked.

"Of course."

"Then that's enough."

He closed his eyes and saw, beyond the black veil of memory, Naomi seated at the table in the dining room, her face tilted downwards as she giggled at a joke from one of the girls.

His day of forgiveness would never come. He could never repay what he'd done.

The hands currently holding onto Zero Two would forever be stained red. However, the life he was granted, he would make full use of it.

In his memory, Naomi turned to seemingly smile at him.

* * *

"Plantations 13 and 26 are due for a fuel transfer operation. We can expect an increase in klaxosaur activity, including larger variants."

"Now that the Special Specimen has displayed signs of damage, this experiment has concluded. Send out a withdrawal order for Strelizia immediately!"

"Wait. Their compatibility is unrivaled. I suggest we continue."

Gorilla slammed his hands on his armrest, bellowing out.

"You'll risk the Key on a mere gamble!? If 016 breaks down on the field, Strelizia will be lost to us!"

"Not a problem."

The Vice-Chairman rose a hand.

"Alpha is already on his way."

* * *

"...Your First Childbirth?"


	13. BITTERSWEET TEARS

The following day, as Hiro descended the staircase on his way to breakfast along with the chattering Parasites of Squad 13, Zero Two greeted him with a warm smile upon seeing him.

"Good morning, Darling."

After wavering for a few moments, Hiro mumbled a reply before quickly turning away.

It wasn't as if he was trying to avoid her, but the memories of the previous day were still fresh in his mind.

If possible, he would have preferred some distance between the both of them for the moment. Because looking at her face would have reminded him of yesterday's events that had become a memory which Hiro wished to bury as quickly as possible.

In particular of how she cradled him in her bosom as he confessed his deepest insecurities.

However, Zero Two was a girl who was insensitive to such feelings at times like these.

Like a force of nature, she pressed on irregardless.

In that aspect, Hiro found her admirable.

"Darling, your collar is awry."

With a cheerful smile, Zero Two pointed out as she naturally made her approach to stand besides him, as if it was a norm familiar to her for the past hundred years. Usually, your average Stamens and Pistils were expected to keep a certain professional distance between them, even if they were partners.

But, Zero Two was not your average Parasite.

Then, in deliberate motions, Zero Two moved to fix his collar with her slender white fingers.

As she reached, the fair skin of her neck revealed itself for his eyes to feast on. Already, he could feel a lump forming in his throat at being offered such a delectable sight. Averting his eyes, Hiro looked away to shake off the stray thoughts that threatened to materialize.

His collar wasn't awry at all.

In a clear voice that was louder than necessary-

"When will you sleep with me again?"

Breathed Zero Two, moving her lustrous lips.

A sense of alarm washed away any lingering remnants of drowsiness that remained as she spoke. Now alerted, Hiro quickly looked around him to see if anyone had picked up on her words.

As he was helplessly doing so,

"My room is finally ready. But I'll need someone to help me break in the brand new bed."

Her tone couldn't be more nonchalant.

But beneath the casual words laid the razor sharp intentions of a career tease.

Despite fully understanding her motives, the ever-present weakness that Hiro felt around her made itself known.

"What happened was an accident!" He sputtered.

A mock look of shock crossed Zero Two's face as she covered her mouth.

"Saying something like that after coming so deep inside me!"

Having the topic changed all of a sudden towards their piloting experience during the Worm battle left Hiro in a daze. But still, he was eager to receive feedback from his first successful partner.

Hiro made a guilty look towards Zero Two as he shifted in place.

"Sorry... I got too excited in the heat of the moment."

She giggled amusedly.

"You plunged inside me at full force. I was fully filled with your essence."

"Zero Two, as well! I felt myself completely wrapped within you. It was as if I was being squeezed dry!"

She shook her head at him.

"Darling felt so good that I couldn't help it."

A sense of ease passed over Hiro as he heard her approval. All the worries of being a failure or an hindrance washed away at her words. He smiled brightly at her as he reciprocated.

"It was nice and warm inside of you too, Zero Two!"

Zero Two blinked in confusion, as if she was receiving a compliment for the first time in her life. With a faint look of discomfort on her face, Zero Two murmured as she avoided his gaze.

"I hope I wasn't too tight."

"Your tightness was rubbing me all over and it felt really good!"

Zero Two found her hands grabbed, forcing her gaze to return on his face.

The tingly sensation on her skin.

An earnest expression along with that sweet smile he'd seemingly reserved just for her.

Against her nature, it elicited a rare feedback from someone such as her.

She blushed.

"I'm happy to hear that. You can come inside me all you want."

"You aren't angry at me for coming inside?"

"It feels good for me too when you come inside, but you should ask for permission first."

"I was worried that you wouldn't let me come inside you ever again."

Zero Two giggled at his pout.

"Did you enjoy filling me up that much?"

"Of course! Coming inside of you is the best feeling in the world!"

From a distance,

"Tsk, those two are pissing me off."

Standing there with a faintly disgusted look on his face, Zorome grumbled.

"Why? Getting jealous that you don't get along with your partner as well?"

A jab was fired his way as Goro chuckled.

"It's not that, dumbass! They're seriously starting to annoy me!"

Goro rolled his eyes at his complaints.

"I don't see what's wrong-"

He trailed off as the sounds in the background grew louder.

"You're the best, Darling!"

"That's not true! You're the ultimate Pistil!"

"If I'm the ultimate Pistil, then you're the ultimate Stamen!"

"Ehhhhh? Zero Two is the best!"

"No way! Darling is the best!"

Distantly, Goro could feel a twitch form under his eyes.

"Okay, I see what you mean." He admitted.

"No! You're the best and that's final, Darling!"

"Zero Two is the best and I'm not changing my mind!"

Zorome turned away with an irritated look on his face.

"I'm leaving. Don't want to throw up."

He was not the only one who'd voiced their unhappy comments with discontented expressions.

"Yuck. Hiro and that girl are acting like a couple of Parasites on their Honeymoon."

The Honeymoon phase. An informal slang used by Parasites to describe the initial period between two novice pilots successfully partnering for the first time. Where the mutual excitement and lack of friction from both parties spilled over into their public behavior.

Before that short termed passion waned in the face of the harsh realities facing them, many Parasites would recollect their Honeymoon phase with wistful longing. Miku rolled her eyes as she turned towards the girl besides her.

"Don't you think so too, Ichigo- Uwah, your face is scaring me."

Miku didn't know what a baby blow fish looked like, but she figured it must be somewhat like Ichigo just then, scowling with her chin and blowing up her cheeks like a balloon. Irritation streaked through her eyes as she continued to observe the duo in her ill temper.

Her ears perking at the comment thrown her way, Zero Two covered her face as she wiggled her hips in an exaggerated motion.

"Darling, did you hear that?" She said loudly in mock embarrassment. "Like newlyweds on a Honeymoon!"

It was then, that Hiro actually realized the public nature of their mutual gushing, as engrossed as he was in bouncing off Zero Two the entire time. Embarrassment quickly followed and neutered his behavior.

Zero Two however, seemed to be enjoying her far too much to be stopped. And the fact that he'd now turned conscious of their surroundings seemed to embolden her even more.

Unfortunately for him, he possessed a tendency to forget that one of Zero Two's fondest hobbies was firmly in the category of 'Making fun of Darling'.

The next moment, Zero Two's eyes changed to moon crescents, her devilish nature revealing itself. If he imagined hard enough, Hiro could see a black pointed tail growing from Zero Two as her lips curved.

"Welcome home, Darling. Would you like to have dinner?"

She leaned in closely, trailing a finger across his chest.

"Would you like to take a bath?"

Her hot breath splashed against his ears as Hiro stood stiffly in place.

"Or would you prefer to-"

Hiro gulped audibly as the finger stroking his chest curled.

"Have-"

The purring voice in his ears lowered, sending shivers up his spine.

"Me?"

Then she giggled amusedly.

To someone that didn't know her real nature, she must have looked like the purest girl who had successfully played a little prank.

That was the gleaming innocence reflected in her radiant smile.

But Hiro understood better than anyone the predator that loomed behind the sugary sweet facade she'd put up.

However, if one approached a dangerous predator and willingly offered himself for her pleasure, then...

Could that person be truly considered prey?

"Hey! Hiro! Of course it's the food, right! You'll naturally go for the food, right?"

He sighed at the only voice in Squad 13 that would carry such enthusiasm when regarding food.

A series of prods on his sides brought his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"Come to my room tonight."

Her eyes gleamed as she grinned wolfishly at him.

He frowned at Zero Two.

"We're not visiting in the daytime?"

Her eyes flickered away for a brief moment.

"I'm... busy today. Something to do with the Doctor."

"During evening break then. But I have to be back before curfew."

"You don't have to look so worried, Darling. I won't tie you up to my bed and proceed to have my way with you."

"...Eh?"

"Nothing! Tehee!"

That reaction did not reassure him in the slightest. But Hiro could not deny the warmth that surged forth from within him when faced with her obvious and pure happiness.

"See you tonight, Darling!"

And as such, he found himself waving cheerfully in return.

"Wait for me, Honey."

At that time, he didn't notice it yet-

But Ichigo had been silent the entire time with an unsatisfied expression on her face.

* * *

"I wasn't informed of this transfer."

Clutching the datapad closer to her chest, Nana narrowed her eyes at the figure before her.

Diminutive in statue he might be, but he carried with him an air of absolute authority bordering on arrogance.

As expected from Papa's most favored.

In the background, the darkness cast by the M9 shadowed them like a cloak of midnight.

The blood red slits on it's face served to unnerve her greatly.

"State your business. What is the reason for the Nines to concern themselves with a mere Kissing Operation?"

A derisive snort made her tense.

"Reason...?" His lips curled as if he was uttering a terrible joke. "Since when was Papa required to explain Himself to you?"

It was this wayward disdain tossed her way that made Nana snap.

"We both serve the same cause and authority. Don't forget that." She hissed.

"A peasant and a noble could be said to serve the same lord. However, do not confuse the class that separates us."

From behind Nine Alpha, another voice followed.

"Know your place, fodder."

With a mocking expression that mirrored her leader, Nine Delta smirked at her.

Nana closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself. After taking a moment to relax, She spoke once more in her best, professional tone.

"I will need to prepare suitable accommodations. Where are the rest of the Nines?"

"One's all you get." murmured the girl.

"Just me alone, is more than enough."

If said by anyone else, that statement would have definitely been a mark of brash arrogance. But, the confidence and surety behind those words were as concrete as the laws of nature.

"We don't want to be here." Delta spoke as she continued looking over Alpha's shoulders, the boredom on her face evident.

"There are more significant actions we should be involved in." Said the leader of APE's Special Forces. "This is a waste of our strength, even if it's just a single unit. But Papa issued the decree personally."

His tone now brisk and business-like, Nine Alpha demanded,

"The operation is planned to begin in a week's time?"

"Under." Said Nana. "138 hours is our closest estimate. I still require information regarding your operational objectives-"

She was brusquely cut off by Nine Alpha.

"They do not align. The fate of this Plantation hardly matters to us." He sneered. "Do not expect us to participate in combat operations. Carry your own weight, weaklings."

The grin on Delta's face continued to irritate her, but Nana pushed her emotions aside to listen.

"We are here because Papa's precious investment is at risk. Our orders are to observe and extract Iota if necessary."

Disbelief crossed her face as she heard Papa's intentions.

"Performing a combat retrieval in the middle of an major operation? Even if Zero Two is docile and chooses not to resist, the battlefield will be full of klaxosaurs. In this chaotic situation, you're planning to execute such a risky maneuver?"

"You're doubting my abilities?"

"Only pointing out the difficulties for a single unit to execute such a complex mission."

"I'll say this again. Just me alone, is more than enough."

A mocking smile leered at her.

"Your job is to send Parasites to their deaths." Pearly whites gleamed as his lips peeled back. "Why the sudden sentimentality?"

She gripped the datapad so tightly her nails threatened to scratch it's glass display.

"It's not sentimentality. But rather, my pride as an Operator."

Sharp laughter filled the air.

"Do you care about your pride that much, Nana?"

For the first time in their conversation, Nana smiled.

"Of course I do. Otherwise, aren't we just in the business of killing?"

* * *

The door to the office of Werner Franxx slid open, revealing Zero Two.

The girl rolling down her sleeve only shot her a cursory glance before she brushed past her without a word. Turning her attention back towards the Doctor who was working at his workstation, Nana spoke as she walked in.

"Did that girl give you any trouble?"

By that girl, she meant Zero Two, who had troubles interacting amicably with the Doctor when it came to procedures such as this. And as such, it was usually up to her to act as an intermediary and perform the sample collections. However, she was preoccupied with the sudden arrival of The Nines, leaving the Doctor to collect Zero Two's samples by his lonesome.

Werner waved a hand dismissively.

"Just enough to satisfy her ego. As long as I allow that girl to extend her stay in this Plantation, she has no choice but to fold."

He was labeling a glass tube filled with a dark red liquid. A blood sample from Zero Two. Werner gave her a disinterested look as he continued his work.

"How were APE's attack dogs?"

Nana gave off a wry smile.

"If there's one thing they've inherited as her clones, it would be their attitude."

She glanced at the scattered prints at his workstation, along with a three dimensional render of a human brain softly flickering on the display.

"What do the scan results show?" She frowned.

Now finished with his fiddling with the glass tube, Werner grunted as he drew up besides the display.

"Code 016's cerebral hemisphere... The cerebral sulcus of his parietal lobe shows differences."

He pointed towards the highlighted area on the display.

"The cerebral lobe controls spatial awareness and integrates sensory information from body parts like surface skin sensation or deep-pressure sensitivity."

"And how different is his sulcus?"

She asked to confirm their suspicions regarding Hiro. Considering the injury he'd received during the previous battle appeared to have been caused by feedback related issues and not physical ones, it might have been possible his abilities as the Special Specimen had finally matured and revealed themselves.

The sulcus, more commonly known as the wrinkles in one's brain, differed individually in regards to their depths and their bending. However, their positions in a human brain were always fixed.

And according to the Doctor, Hiro's sulcus was different than an ordinary Parasite.

"The position of 016's parieto-occipital sulcus differs slightly from a normal person."

"So, then it confirms our hypothesis that the feedback from Strelizia's damage manifested itself onto him instead of the Pistil as it should have been."

This was the core tenet of piloting. The Pistil interfaced with the machine, giving up control of her body and absorbing feedback related damage as an extension of the machines, while the Stamen controlled the Pistil with his cognitive abilities unhindered by the stress inflicted by battle.

At first glance, it seemed rational. A clear division of duties affording superior combat efficiency as compared to a single pilot system.

Then the cracks began to show.

Where steel held, flesh failed. The bodies of the Pistils were naturally more fragile than the materials used to construct their machines. Pain overwhelmed the nervous system ability to respond or remain conscious.

Again and again, the situation repeated itself. A machine with only superficial damage made blind, deaf and helpless because their Pistils had collapsed under the strains of combat. All the while their Stamens could only watch in powerless futility.

And as such, APE began to search for a different system.

At first, conventional pain reducing drugs were used. But those hindered the capabilities of the Pistil to unacceptable levels and were quickly discarded.

Dual entry systems were tested, where they tried to split the feedback across multiple Pistils in an attempt at load balancing. However, the machine's designs by Werner Franxx were at an dead end. It did not allow for two sets of XY chromosomes to functionally operate in tandem.

Seemingly out of options, APE fell into lethargy at the inevitability of increasing loss rates.

Until one frigid morning on October 15th, 20XX.

Nana murmured to herself, recalling the ripples of joy that arose among them when Code 016 was discovered to display something that had been up to this time, considered impossible.

"To go beyond the potential of existing neural abilities..."

The possibility was there. Even in such an advanced age, the mysteries of the human brain still eluded them.

From besides her, the Doctor continued her train of thought.

"Of course, Stamens are unable to interface with the Franxx due to their XX chromosomes. The strain on their body is too inefficient as compared to a human possessing a pair of XY chromosomes. This is the reason why males, despite their biologically denser muscle mass and bone structures are not used in place as the control. Code 016 is still restricted by such basic laws as well, even with his unique ability."

"Then, for someone like Hiro, who is able to imitate a Pistil in his limited interactions with a Franxx's Control System... What do you think of that?"

Werner flicked across the display, bringing up detailed reports of the previous battle.

"Firstly, at this stage, the synchronicity and information exchange between 016 and the machine can be expected to advance to a higher level. Next, we could possibly see an improvement of piloting capabilities due to this reduced delay in coordination between his Pistil and machine."

He tapped his finger on the workstation, as if mulling over his next few words very carefully.

"Finally... There might be a chance that the users of the system might be able to communicate with each other beyond verbal means."

"That sounds fantastical."

Nana could hardly believe the words coming out of the scientist's mouth. Was he actually suggesting the possibility of Hiro being a telepath? That was far-fetched, even for someone as maniac as him.

"It is... a theory. This is uncharted territory. Obviously, not much empirical research has been done in this field."

"What else could you predict?"

"The possibilities are endless. Maybe higher self-consciousness... An ability to predict future events... Ah, lets stop here. I might be getting ahead of myself."

"You do sound like it. Telepathy and precognition?"

Nana shook her head upon hearing such outrageous claims.

Telepathy and precognition? Higher self-consciousness?

Ridiculous, she scoffed.

The next thing she knew, someone would have told her that aliens were invading the Earth aided by Papa as their sleeper agent.

"...In any case. His value was too high for something as mundane as death to claim him away from us."

This particular topic troubled her greatly. The very fact that she was expected to put on a bald-faced pretense for the children under her care.

Five years ago, at the tender age of 10, the flame of a child that dared unfurl his wings was permanently snuffed out forever.

And in his place, a copy was made bearing his predecessor's memories chained under lock and key.

"How is the boy?"

Nana sighed, feeling the cruelty of age and knowledge creep up upon her. Maybe this was why the Doctor chose the path of atheism.

Because if she believed in an afterlife, then they were all damned to hell for their actions.

"He is getting along splendidly with Zero Two. Not just as partners, but personally as well."

Werner snorted.

"Of course he is. I made him that way. His dopamine receptors are tuned to her positive behavioral signals."

His lips curled.

"The boy is a slave to her happiness."

Disgust marred her pretty face as she listened to his unrepentant words.

"This kind of social engineering... I've always made my protest known."

"This is no time for petty morality!" Werner snapped at her. "We have no more material to produce another functional clone. The current specimen is a genetically perfect replica of the original."

He insisted loudly, finger jabbing at her.

"This has to work, there are no more chances."

"This is nothing more than enslavement!"

"And I will submit to whatever judgement deemed necessary in the post-war government. But for now, Humanity's survival takes precedent."

Nana breathed out loud.

"God forgive us."

A contemptuous smile crossed the edges of his lips.

"I'm an atheist."

* * *

"You actually came."

To his surprise, Zero Two was already waiting for him, leaning against the entrance with her arms folded beneath her chest. When she spotted him, a smile reminiscent of a blooming flower crossed her face.

Under the orange glow of the light bulb overhead, she appeared to him as if she was the queen of the night.

Hiro looked away towards the open balcony to suppress his bubbling emotions. An empty sky greeted him tonight.

"I need to return before curfew."

Zero Two pressed a dainty finger against her lips as twin crescents formed.

"Oh my, I wasn't planning on doing anything. Perhaps, Darling was thinking of something naughty?"

"I'm sure you had something devious in mind..."

Zero Two's chest rose as she huffed.

"That's not very nice, you know? As a fragile maiden, being alone at night frightens my pure heart!"

"Then why didn't you request a shared room with another of the girls?"

A tinkering laugh reached his ears, like a jingle from a cat's bell. It made his stomach coil and twist in anticipation.

"As always, Darling seems to have no idea of how a girl's heart works. I wanted _you_ to provide that sort of companionship."

Zero Two's voice dropped a few octaves as she murmured, moving to link her arm with his. He blinked as the sweet fragrance of flowers wafted to encapsulate him.

Shampoo, perhaps?

But for it's scent to retain such strength, her bath must have been an recent affair.

The bare skin provided by her sleeveless pajamas that came into contact into his felt damp and warm.

The question nagged at him, as he found his feet moving from the common hallways and breaching the privacy of her room. But Hiro did not pay any mind to her tugging as he continued his inspection.

The edges of her hair were still curled, as if they were freshly introduced to a stream of hot air from an electric hairdryer. His eyes ran down the length of her body, noting the lack of wrinkles on the fabric of her clothes.

A fresh set of clothes and a bath.

Why would Zero Two go to such lengths for such an event like this?

"Let's go."

From his experiences so far Hiro had learned that one was unable to be freed so easily once Zero Two had taken the initiative. But it was also fact that he felt the smallest amount of a submissive nature rear it's head in situations like this, willingly allowing her to take the lead.

However, that was not to say he went along without protest whenever Zero Two seemed more dominating in her demands than usual.

"I won't run away, so please stop this." He begged her with a sigh mixed in.

The few meters during which his arm found itself pressed against her full bosom felt to him like the purest humiliation possible.

Such pleading was beyond hope, though, because for just a second Hiro thought to himself-

While Zero Two herself might have been the most scheming and devious girl on earth, her soft bosom was blameless.

The blessed crevasse that his arm was buried in shook delectably as she chuckled.

"There's no need to be embarrassed."

Zero Two was delighted, and her light steps confirmed her mood.

While watching her pink hair dance behind her, Hiro took in a deep breath as he found himself coming to terms with his newfound status as a rule-breaking delinquent.

Obviously, this went without saying, but his steps were heavy in comparison.

The sounds of a door-lock triggering itself refocused his attention.

"Here we are." Proclaimed Zero Two as the both of them stood in the middle of the room.

It was smaller in size as compared to his, but that could have been explained by her room being meant for a solo occupant. The room lacked a carpet, and the wood beneath his feet made sounds as he walked over them.

There was only the bare minimum of furniture inside. A lone desk, books scattered across it's surface and a pitcher of water with a set of glasses. A small dresser besides a single bed.

Hiro tried his best to not notice the fact that there was an extra pillow on the bed. But the tingly feeling in his stomach returned.

"Would you like a drink?"

Her proposal was most suspicious and virtually crying out to be doubted. And those wide eyes of hers, along with it's long and luscious eyelashes added to the mocking innocence of it.

Hiro understood that it would be a pain if anyone got wind of this forbidden visit. If, on top of that, the other Parasites got wind of the knowledge that this rendezvous was conducted under the illicit cloaking of night, the rumors that might emerge from it would exceed his imagination.

Especially in Ichigo's case... He didn't even want to think about it if such a thing was to occur.

By now Hiro was sure that everything had been an act of hers to lure him into entering her room unsupervised. Nothing was ever simple with this girl.

Nonetheless, he could not deny the ticklish feelings of anticipation building up within him.

"Sure!"

"I'll bring something to drink. Make yourself comfortable on the bed."

She released his arm and waved him in the direction of the bed. Already, Hiro found himself missing the physical contact. The bed creaked under his weight as he continued to watch the back of Zero Two as she fiddled with something out of his sight at the desk, the sounds of clinking glass and pouring liquid coming forth.

"So..." She began, her back still turned towards him.

"Tell me more about yourself."

"Well... I don't know where to start."

"How about your birthday?"

"I was born on October 15th, 20XX."

"So you're 14, a year younger than me."

"Zero Two, you're...?"

"February 27th. And yeah, I'm 15 years old."

"Oh..."

She looked behind her shoulder at him, a smile on her face.

"Do you have a soft spot for older women?" teased Zero Two with a laugh.

"W-What's it to you? Besides, do you only like younger boys?"

The smile on her face tightened.

"I only have eyes for one person in this world, and that is my Darling." She chirped.

Hiro frowned at her answer.

Originally he'd expected that new progress would come from associating with Zero Two and learning more about her, but all of his attempts had remained frustrated. The more he was in touch with her, the less he understood about Zero Two's true nature.

He had no clue how to distinguish between her jokes and her serious statements. In other words...

Zero Two was as slippery as an eel.

While he was pondering that, a creaking sound came from besides him.

"I hope you're fine with lemon water?"

He looked down at the glass pushed towards him. A slice of lemon floating with ice cubes and water.

"Perfectly."

Hiro lifted the rim towards his lips. Cool and refreshing liquid flowed down his throat, calming his frazzling nerves.

He intended to leave after finishing his beverage. It would do no good if he found himself lured by Zero Two's enticing nature, and having things spiral out of control.

However, Zero Two had apparently read his intentions.

"Make yourself at home! There's no need to hold back if you want to take a nap!"

She patted the soft cushion.

"Look, there's another pillow and all!"

Indecision crossed his face, rational thoughts always seeming to fail when faced with this particular girl's demands in person.

"I can't stay the night... I'm already breaking the rules as it is."

"Even though this might be your chance to spend the night with an older girl?" She pouted.

A moment later, Zero Two whispered in a voice that was too loud to be an accidental slip of the tongue.

"I'll let you ravage my body as you wish."

Hiro almost spat out his drink.

"Even for a joke, that was too much. You shouldn't make fun of someone like that."

He turned away from her to hide the rush of heat that painted his cheeks.

Slender white fingers gently touched his face, turning it back to face her. Her lips curling deviously, she pulled at the collar of her top, directing his eyes at the revealed flesh.

"I'm serious, see? I'm even wearing your favorite pink ones."

Before Hiro could stop himself, his traitorous eyes wandered. At times like this, Hiro cursed his curious nature for feeding the slowing growing grin on Zero Two's face.

Zero Two was not lying, she was indeed wearing pink beneath her pajamas.

"Although I wouldn't know what would happen if the rest of your friends found out about this tryst."

Hiro groaned, almost getting a headache just by imagining the worst case scenario. He would surely have to say farewell to his peaceful life, because the rest of the boys would surely be asking him about Zero Two non-stop.

"I wouldn't mind it if everyone in this Plantation knew about us. I don't like having secrets."

" _You_ don't mind." He grumbled.

Zero Two might have been used to being the center of attention, but he was not. Just the thought of capturing everyone's attention gave him the shivers.

A comfortable role as a spectator suited him best. After all, everyone had their own qualities.

"If you want something, one should just go for it directly and work for it. That's my motto."

"Does that include teasing me with your beautiful looks?"

Zero Two gasped.

"Darling thinks I'm beautiful? I'm on cloud nine!"

"What happened to the part about being devious?"

She threw her head back and laughed, revealing milky white skin that made Hiro swallow nervously.

"But that's the part of me you prefer the most!"

He actually preferred her horns but saying something like that would have made him seem like a complete pervert, and as such, Hiro wisely kept his mouth shut.

He glanced towards the wall mounted clock in the room, noting the time.

Again, Zero Two seemed to have read his intentions and intercepted him before he could speak.

"There's still some time left. Stay a while longer."

The indecision peaked within him, showing itself on his face.

"Would you like a refill?" smiled Zero Two as she inclined her head in a ladylike manner, pointedly closing the distance between them such that the front of her top hung loose, offering him a sinful view of her cleavage.

"...Please."

Hiro held out the glass cup to her, waving the white flag in his mind.

Zero Two giggled, causing the globes of moving fat to distract him.

His decision was not affected by such base temptations. Not at all.

Just thirty minutes more then.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the clock struck nine.

The weight on his shoulder shifted.

"Already...?" She murmured.

Hiro was starting to feel nervous. In this room between the both of them, the entire time, Zero Two had rested her head on his shoulder without saying a word. The only sounds coming from the soft breathing she made.

"Curfew starts in fifteen minutes." He said, slightly apologetic.

"You must have been mistaken."

His back stiffened at her words. A mistake?

"To be precise, curfew will begin once more in twenty-three hours."

"What does that mean?"

She bared her fangs at him, the elongated canines alluring in the darkness.

"The clock in my room is early."

Then, the Parasite on duty would already be patrolling the halls of Mistilteinn. Getting caught would spell punishments in the form of additional duties, be it latrine or otherwise.

Zero Two had it planned all along. And a small part of him couldn't help but feel manipulated.

"You deceived me?"

"Well, it was an honest mistake. This room is new, after all."

"Zero Two..."

Hiro was surprised at the dissatisfaction in his voice. The freedom of choice, or lack of it, struck a chord within him, it seemed.

"I can still make it back to my room if I move quickly and quietly."

He made to stand, perhaps a little more stiffly than he would have wished. But the irritation was beginning to form, to have his choices stolen away from him.

But to say that was his only motivation for leaving would be a lie.

The both of them alone under one roof... It made for an alluring setting.

Naturally, he was interested in what would happen in such a situation, all the more if the girl in question was Zero Two.

Memories of when he'd seen her unclothed flashed through his mind.

But that was even more reason to leave. To avoid such an irreversible situation, if it came to it.

And also... Because he felt something off about the sudden neediness from her.

Suddenly, a soft sensation enveloped his arm. Zero Two had clasped it.

"...Please, don't leave me alone!"

Her begging attitude and the soft touch against his arm gave him pause. This was a side rarely seen from Zero Two.

The unusual fragility Zero Two was showing him was more than enough to activate his protective instincts...

However, it might be a chance that it was a deliberate action of hers to seduce him.

"Stay the night. I want you to."

With inviting eyes and sweet words, as expected, Zero Two tried to capture him.

Had they met under any other different circumstance, he would have stood no chance against her honeyed words and soft eyes.

However, the pieces were starting to fit together.

And it was this wariness that allowed him to sustain his rationality.

It was then that Hiro felt that he'd finally caught a glimpse of the true intentions behind Zero Two's request for a night-time rendezvous.

Perhaps, Zero Two was worried that he'd bolt on her because of the new changes in his body, and she wanted to forcefully bind him using her body.

She was well aware of her own attractiveness and knew how to use it effectively. He'd been able to observe that fact for certain.

So, perhaps Zero Two was trying to make wash away his worries with physical contact?

Either way, he had to leave as quickly as possible. Even if his assumptions were true-

It was only a matter of time until Hiro knew he would naturally give in to her.

Because while her words might have been sweet and honeyed webs that he'd been able to see through-

 _Her attractiveness was still a fact_.

As things stood, he was going to fall victim to her allure. Hiro knew for sure that as soon as that happened, the mind numbing passion would spread slowly but surely and paralyze his will to resist.

Consensual physical contact he would have gladly indulged in, but at the moment, Hiro felt that if he were to sink himself into Zero Two's embrace... It would constitute a betrayal.

He shook her off and hurried towards the door, but in the same beat, Zero Two rushed after him. Physical restraints appeared in the form of her arms as she clung to him from behind.

A new form of attack manifested from behind him in the form of her warmth, softness, and entrancing fragrance all blending into a charm deluding his senses.

Her soft breath touched the nape of his neck, heating it. His rational mind recognized the need for escape, but Hiro found that he couldn't move a muscle.

"...Touch me. Darling can do whatever he wants with me..."

The delightful words entered his head, turning into paralyzing electrical signals that coursed through his entire body. His jellied legs had already given up all resistance.

Zero Two gently pushed him towards the bed, crawling on top of him. Above, the light bulb behind Zero Two created a mystic contrast on her face. Her beauty, something Hiro would usually describe as 'stunning', turned into 'excessive'.

She gave off a single slow exhale, before pulling herself closer such that their chests were touching, as if she was feeling his heartbeat. Her head came to rest on his shoulders.

This exposed the white, fair skin of her slender neck.

While his ability to speak was still stolen-

Zero Two whispered into his ear,

"Please. I want you to."

To Hiro, it sounded to him like a saint's absolution.

A moment later, Zero Two nibbled on the defenseless nape of his neck, the pointy tips of her elongated teeth scratching his skin in delightful ways and making him shiver.

The soft sensation of her tender red lips made him jump. Such an experience was new to him, it was similar to tickling but still different.

The breath in his throat began to release itself in quickened pace. His body was about to run out of control from the sensations overwhelming him.

In a final attempt to push her away, Hiro slid his hands between the both of them and thrusted towards the ceiling.

Unwilling to be separated, Zero Two resisted by twisting her body to dodge. His hands brushed her sides through the pajamas instead, to rest themselves on her supple breasts.

At that moment-

Zero Two uttered a suppressed moan and writhed, still straddling him.

Whatever meager rationality that remained was entirely blown away by her unexpectedly sensitive reaction.

 _A defenceless face he'd never seen her make before._

Letting his instincts take over, Hiro turned her over as they swapped places, the bedsprings creaking in protest at his sudden motion.

"...Darling!?"

 _Heavy breathing he'd never heard before._

He laid a hand on the fair nape of her neck and traced her flushed red lips with his fingers.

 _Lips plump and soft to the touch._

Hiro dipped his head closer, inhaling deeply.

 _An intensive flowery scent of shampoo from her hair._

"Zero Two...!"

Kisses trailed along on her collarbone as he shifted his knee to place itself between her thighs.

Her reactions to each of his actions were exquisite, intoxicating him.

"Say my name! The name that you've given me...! Darling...!"

 _A new form of Zero Two pinned under his arms, writhing and crying out his name._

Currently, the blood circulating in his veins were enraptured by pleasure.

Because right now-

Zero Two was under his control.

"My one and only Darling!"

 _He wanted to know,_

This feeling of elation,

 _More about these things,_

Was far from normal,

 _The things that came after kissing,_

Even his usual cool-headed self, seemed to vanish as his restraint crumbled away,

 _Things he'd never seen from Zero Two,_

Her dress came off, revealing the pink undergarments she wore for his sake.

 _He wanted to-_

"Zero Two!"

 _Experience them with her._

While frantically suppressing his urge to rush, Hiro continued his caressing. He wanted this pleasure to be held on for as long as possible.

Hiro wished to himself that this night would never come to an end.

However, a sudden shock struck him that made his heart skip a beat.

It was then, that Hiro noticed her unusual reaction.

"...Zero Two, you're trembling."

With wide, hazy eyes that had lost it's focus due to passion, Zero Two blinked.

"...Huh?"

She uttered gently, with a voice filled with heat.

Zero Two was unaware of it herself, but her body was trembling all over.

Immediately, the crushing feelings of guilt surged forward. For pushing his rationality aside and indulging his baser desires.

While raising his body,

"...We really shouldn't be doing this. Let's stop."

Hiro spoke, his face turned away in shame.

To him... Zero Two's 'trembling' appeared as 'rejection'.

Certainty, Hiro did not stop because he wanted too. But on the other hand, the feelings of betrayal and manipulation was too much to bear.

Using her desperation and his outer physical characteristics to play the role of the boy from her past sickened him greatly.

If he'd abused Zero Two's confusion to serve his own needs, he would be lower than walking human garbage.

And along with the disgust that he might have been unwittingly stringing her along, came the feelings of fright.

Fright that he was committing a sin against her that could not be amended.

He treasured the relationship between them too much for it to be destroyed by something as shallow as passion.

"Why did you stop? Didn't I say it's fine? Do whatever you want with me!"

Zero Two was still lying on the bed, looking at him with panicked eyes. Her snow-white skin contrasted against the pale pink of her undergarments.

It made him avert his gaze in shame.

"There's no need to force yourself."

"I only trembled because I was excited!" She insisted.

Pressure made his nails bite into the skin of his palms.

"This isn't necessary. I'm not going to be spooked off just because I got hurt piloting with you."

A very specific thought flashed through his mind at that moment, one that made Hiro bite down on the back of his teeth.

"And that's why... You don't have to treat me like the rest."

Silence.

The lack of any reply.

No spoken words.

After an eternity, with no reply forthcoming, Hiro forced himself to turn and look at Zero Two.

The moment he did so, an object impacted him in the face.

It wasn't painful nor did it cause any injury, but the impact made him stumble back all the same.

After all, pillows tended to do that when they were flung at someone.

Sputtering out and catching his breath, Hiro moved to wipe the spittle away from his mouth. As he opened his eyes, Hiro found himself facing down a human personification of a raging blizzard.

A raging blizzard with blood red eyes.

"So."

Her voice was quiet, but the danger in it paled in comparison if Zero Two had screamed at him.

"You see me as some kind of slut." She said coolly.

Hiro winced, he did not understand the term Zero Two had just used, but he was not dense enough to not realize that it was derogatory.

"Zero Two..."

"Just so we're clear. This would have been my first time."

"Zero Two-!"

"But... Since I was rejected, I guess I'm gonna have to tell the next person how my heart was broken and shamed."

"I wasn't rejecting you!"

She snapped at him.

"Then what was it!? All you had to do was to shut up, be a good Darling and you would have gotten lucky!"

"You were trembling!"

"So what!? You wanted it and so did I!"

The irritation within him grew. Did she not even realize how much she was forcing herself?

Was he just supposed to ignore those signs and satisfy himself, or in her own words, to 'shut up and be a good Darling'?

In the end, was it only because of pity and a misplaced sense of confusion that she pushed herself on him?

The edges of his eyes tightened.

"You only wanted to do it because you could fool yourself into pretending I was that boy from your past."

Hiro found himself being lifted off his feet and pressed against the wall.

Zero Two was breathing heavily, her hands clenched on the front of his pajamas.

Drops of liquid landed to splatter on the wooden floor.

"A moment of happiness. You couldn't even let me have that, could you?"

Her body began to shake.

"I would have given you everything."

He rose a hand to gently stroke at her hair.

"It wouldn't have been real and you know it."

Very quietly, Hiro whispered, shaking his head.

His feet touched the floor once more.

"Zero Two?"

She turned away from him, trembling.

"Out."

"What?"

Zero Two spun towards him, snarling with such fury it shocked him into action.

"Get out!"

* * *

The door slammed shut behind him, Hiro cringing at the loud noise that broke the dead silence of Mistilteinn.

His first reaction should have been to flee from any potential patrols to avoid getting into trouble for breaking curfew. But at the moment, Hiro found himself hardly caring if he'd gotten caught.

A beam of light shone onto him.

Hiro stilled himself and turned to surrender peacefully.

"I heard shouting. What are you doing in the girl's wing, Hiro?"

"Nothing in particular. I suppose you have to report me then."

"Hiro... What's the matter?"

He turned away from her, his emotions still unstable.

"You can talk to me if something's wrong."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

He mumbled under his breath.

Ichigo frowned as she switched off the torchlight.

"Because you look like you're about to cry."


	14. SWEET STRAWBERRIES

The mornings at Garden were especially cold, as was expected from its surrounding environmental climate. It was times like this that made Mitsuru pull up the collar of his coat despite the warm air vented by the heating modules installed in the facility as he hurried towards his destination.

The library, where he hoped was the beginning of his penance.

Lashing out at Hiro satisfied him during that moment, when emotions ran high. But the aftermath left him punishingly empty and full of regret.

And in the quiet, guilt announced its presence the loudest.

Which was why, Mitsuru felt the need to rebuild the bridges that he'd burnt by his own hand.

But even as his feet found itself pushed ever faster onwards by the sense of painful regret and guilt,

"Books on Astronomy? We're out of those, I'm afraid."

He found himself mocked by bored tone of the adult behind the checkout counter.

"What!? No way!" Placing his hands on the countertop for emphasis, he pressed on. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Making a sound of irritation at the troublesome child, the adult frowned at him from above.

"It's true. The last book got checked out moments ago, you just missed it."

The adult's gaze instinctively moved towards a figure as she spoke, following her line of sight, Mitsuru found himself biting at his teeth in frustration.

A girl with indigo blue hair hurrying towards a hunched-up figure in a corner, a book clutched to her chest.

Even with her back faced towards him, Mitsuru had no trouble recognizing that person in an instant.

The first Parasite that _he_ had named.

Code 015. 'Ichigo'.

An elite double digit born with natural talent and affinity, whereas he possessed a code numbering in the hundreds, forcing him to resort to unorthodox and dangerous methods to improve his abilities in an attempt to remain relevant to him.

Where she was given her abilities, he had to fight and claw for it.

Where she was showered special attention and praise, as was the norm for the double digit elites, his only source of inspiration came from the one he'd looked up to.

Where he had to accept his place as another amongst the teeming crowds of children with awestruck faces, she possessed the privilege to stay by his side.

And then, the adults only saw fit to inform him that a Stamen-on-Stamen connection was not possible after the elixir injection process.

Traitors, the adults were. None of them could be trusted.

The second blow came when that person looked at him with blank eyes, as he murmured the words that shattered his reality.

"...A promise?"

And as if Papa himself was having a laugh at his misfortune-

"Oh...! You meant the one I made with Ichigo?"

That was when Mitsuru swore to himself, that he would never place his trust in anyone ever again.

Because each and every one of them,

Were filthy traitors to the very end.

Bitterness began to build in his throat at he watched her slide up besides the boy hunched over in a corner of the library, his face buried in his knees.

Mitsuru could only feel his irritation build at the pathetic visage the boy now presented, withdrawn and pessimistic.

The person he'd once idolized with all of his being.

Hiro.

The Representative Child of Garden, the facility designed to produce Parasites, as well as a natural born prodigy supposed to lead them in the field of battle.

And also... His first and very last friend in this accursed world.

* * *

"Why are you crying?"

A voice from above interrupted him. With a sniffle, Hiro looked up towards the person who'd interrupted him.

His eyes and nose still red from his recent crying, he answered her question.

"I failed the last round of aptitude tests. The adults tell me that at this rate, I won't be able to pilot."

While listening to what he'd said, Ichigo could only gaze down upon him with a troubled look on her face.

"Maybe it was a freak accident! I mean... You've not been feeling well recently, haven't you?"

"I hope so..."

At first, her attempts at consoling him went unsuccessful, as evidenced by the dark expression that lingered on his face.

But Ichigo was undeterred.

"Next time, you'll do better! I'm sure of it!"

Faced with her infectious optimism over time, Hiro couldn't help but feel a twitch form at the edges of his lips.

"Look at what I've got for us today!"

Watching Ichigo wave the object in her hands excitedly, Hiro could only tilt his head in curiosity.

"A book?"

"That's right!"

Ichigo exclaimed as she slid up beside him, her shoulders bumping with his. Placing the book on the floor, Ichigo turned the cover.

"Take a look!"

The book opened to reveal its contents hidden within. Upon seeing the vivid illustrations, Hiro couldn't help but widen his eyes in marvel.

"Wow, such pretty stars!"

There, as portrayed by the book, was a portrait of the entire Solar System along with its various planets and constellations.

"Amazing! I never knew you were interested in such things!"

Ichigo shook her head as she insisted.

"That's not true. You were the one who taught me about the stars."

Hiro frowned at her words, his mind drawing a blank as he scrambled to recall if such an event had actually occurred.

"Did I...?"

But as always, he found his recollection fuzzy.

"Yes, you did. In the past."

He felt a warmth on his hand. Ichigo had grabbed it to trace at the constellations.

"See? That's Orion!"

"A winter constellation."

"That's right! You do remember!"

Ichigo's eyes lit up in delight at his murmuring. With newfound excitement, she began to babble quickly.

"The bright one here is Spica, so that's the Virgo area."

Hiro found his hand rapidly moving from point to point as she pointed out more stars. But his eyes weren't fixed on the book. They were instead fixed on the girl besides him, her face starting to flush as she continued focusing on the book before them, his gaze going unnoticed by her.

At the sight of her obvious happiness-

"Over there is Cancer, but it might be a little hard to see..."

Her words began to blur into the background, the warmth and motion on his hands a distant sensation as a small memory returned to him.

"There's Deneb, Altair and Vega."

Of them huddled around a book similar to this on one of the library's tables in the past, conversing in whispers.

"The famous Summer Triangle."

Hiro couldn't help but smile.

"Hiro!?"

"So, we've finally found Orihime-sama." He mused out loud. "But where's Hikoboshi-sama? Ah... That's right, they can only meet once a year..."

His smile changed to one with a tinge of sadness as he murmured out loud.

"Isn't that a bit lonely?"

Covering her mouth with both hands, the one she'd used to guide his now detached, Ichigo uttered in shock.

"You remember!"

Hiro found himself shifting slightly in embarrassment under her intense scrutiny.

"Just a bit. My head still hurts though."

"Then..."

With shaking hands, Ichigo pointed at a specific spot in the book.

"Did you forget about that star, too?"

A star with a faint yellow hue, almost invisible to the naked eye.

"You mean the Ichigo star?"

"Eh?"

"The fifteen star of Orion, the same as your code. We called it the Ichigo star because of that."

After Hiro finished speaking, he found that the warm feeling returned. Except this time, it covered his entire body instead.

"So, you do remember it just fine! And here I thought you went and forgotten about it...!"

"Ow." He complained at the sudden force.

In front of him, the bob of blue hair began to shake, along with the constricting nature of her attachment to him.

At the sight of that, while keeping his body firm, Hiro couldn't help but smile softly. Slowly, he moved his hands to gently touch at her shoulders, as if to reaffirm his existence.

He couldn't blame Ichigo for her current behavior. After all, children disappeared from Garden in regular intervals. When he'd vanished for a month, Hiro could scarcely imagine the distress he put her in.

After a while, the shaking stopped. Hiro took this as a sign to break the silence and parted his lips, preparing to speak.

However, as he was about to do so, he found himself intercepted.

"...Hiro."

Ichigo let out a fading voice as she stared directly into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Will you... take me out to see the stars once we leave this place?" She mumbled.

At such a simple but heartfelt request, he could only nod.

"Yeah. Something like that, I'll take you any time."

Hiro emphatically affirmed.

For that single moment, the honest smile that he received made his worries vanish.

* * *

Mitsuru awoke with a gasp, sweat streaking across his face to drip off and soak his sheets. The blurry environments of Garden soon melted away to be replaced by the familiar ceiling of his assigned room in Cerasus.

"How unusual."

A voice called out from his right, Mitsuru turning to look at the person who spoke.

"You never oversleep."

With a curious expression, Zorome frowned at him, already up and dressed in his uniform. Besides him, Futoshi peered at him as he finished tucking in his sheets from the double decker bunk bed that he shared with the shorter boy. The wooden ladder creaked under his bulk as he climbed down from his bed.

"Did you have a nice dream? Your face is all red."

Upon hearing that, Mitsuru exhaled out loud as he palmed a hand over his sweaty face.

It was indeed hot to the touch.

Had that memory really affected him that much? Even after all these years...?

The sound of a doorknob being twisted open interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, we're going on ahead." Zorome called out as both boys began to leave the room.

"Man, I'm starving!"

As their voices faded in the distance, Mitsuru could only let out a growl of frustration at their idiocy.

Another day in this blasted Plantation...

Which meant that he would unavoidably have to see _his_ face once again.

From the room's sole occupant, a sound of a fist being forcefully clenched made itself known.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear?"

Ichigo made a noise of annoyance as a pair of hands clapped themselves on her shoulders from behind, startling her.

Even with the buzz of chatter in the corridors, Miku's voice could be clearly heard.

"About?"

She rolled her eyes in advance at whatever hot gossip Miku had dug up this time.

"That new robot in our hangars. Kokoro caught a glimpse of its pilots and she claims the Stamen is a total hottie!"

"I've heard they come from a special unit."

The girls paused at the interruption that came from their sides. At their curious glances, Ikuno continued as she shot them a bored gaze.

"The Nines. An elite unit outside of regular command."

Miku could only giggle as she jabbed an elbow at Ikuno's torso.

"Oh, that's a surprise! I thought you weren't interested in these sorts of things."

Her pupils flicked towards Miku as Ikuno brushed her off, before continuing on her way towards the Common Room.

"Not in boys."

At her disinterested answer, Miku could only physically deflate.

"Tch. So much for friendliness."

"Ikuno has never been one to talk much about boys. You should have noticed that by now, Miku." Ichigo shook her head as she spoke.

"I never understood the reason for that." Miku pouted, before continuing with a sly sideways look towards her in a singsong tone. "At least with you, you already have your Hiro."

"E-eh?"

Before Ichigo could fully process her words and have the embarrassment kick in, Miku closed in on her once more and clapped her hands on her shoulders.

With a sneaky look painted on her face, Miku whispered in a conspirative manner.

"Okay. Let's go!"

Ichigo could only tilt her head in puzzlement.

"Where to?"

Miku giggled as if they were sharing a personal secret between them.

"To feast our eyes!"

As Ichigo felt herself being forcefully wheeled away by her shoulders, she could only drop her head and feel a sense of defeat wash over her.

It was going to be another long day.

* * *

"Then, regarding the M9's maintenance... With your permission, we can begin immediately."

Hidden behind a corner on the second floor, Miku peeked at voices drifting near them. Nana was standing at the base of the Dorm's staircase but Miku paid her no mind. Instead, her focus was entirely directed towards the two strangers that Nana spoke with.

Or in particular, the Stamen that was conversing with her.

Messy hair the color of golden straw, their long bangs hanging low above his shining green eyes. High, aristocratic cheekbones that framed his face, giving off an air of elegance and dignity.

All of this combined with the unique white uniform he wore, braided with embossed gold in its glamorous dress design, could only elicit a single response from Miku.

"Woah...What a hottie!"

Her jaw dropping as her eyes widened in awe, Miku could only quietly squeal her approval.

Huddled behind her, Ichigo could only sigh at her fellow Pistil's antics. Glancing at the opposite end of the corridor towards the boy's wing, Ichigo could see that they were no better, engrossed as they were in their own spying as well.

"In the meantime, I'll allow you to familiarize yourself with Cerasus and its layout. Would you prefer a guide?"

Gasping at the golden opportunity, Miku rose from her crouching position.

"Wait-"

Before Ichigo had the chance to stop her, she'd already revealed herself as she rushed down the staircase towards the conversing duo.

Her twintails bouncing from excitement, Miku raised her hand as she volunteered herself.

"Yes! Please let me do it!"

"Huh?" Nana straightened her back in surprise.

Miku ignored the squawking noises of indignation coming from Zorome above her as she grabbed at the stranger's hands.

Raising their hands to chest level, Miku proceeded to introduce herself.

"I'm Code 390. But you can call me Miku!" Trying her best not to fawn too much over the cute newcomer, she continued. "Aside from being your guide, if you have any issues, feel free to ask me anything!"

To his credit, the blond did not miss a beat from her surprise introduction and returned her smile. Miku could hardly contain her squeal of joy as he covered their clasped hands.

"I'll be delighted to have such a cute girl looking after me."

Facing with his overwhelming charm, Miku could only giggle.

"Oh, come on..."

Behind her, Ichigo could only physically deflate at her teammate's carefree nature.

"Well then, I think that settles the issue. Wouldn't you say, Nana?" Nine Alpha spoke as he turned towards Nana, who currently had her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"That's fine. Miku, make sure to show him around the place."

"Of course!"

"I'll be in your care then." Nine Alpha smiled at her.

"Leave it to me!"

As Miku and the Stamen with the strange uniform continued to interact, furious whispering could be heard from the boy's wing on the second floor.

"Look at that guy and his irritating smile... Who does he think is!?"

With his face flushed red with indignation, Zorome fumed out loud.

"Relax, it's not like Miku is running out on you." Goro waved a hand to calm the fuming boy in front of him. "She's just being friendly. Have some faith in your partner."

"You are the last person I want to hear that from." Zorome sniped.

Goro winced at his retort, his eyes quickly glancing over towards Ichigo, hoping she did not hear Zorome's words.

A small part of him wished that she did, if only just so Ichigo would receive a hint about his feelings for her.

But Ichigo never did, for she had her eyes set in front of her, attention fully focused on another matter. Goro recognized that look in her eyes and somehow, Goro already knew what he would find as he followed her gaze.

"Oh, Iota! Long time no see! And you must be Iota's new partner."

With a cheery smile on his face, Nine Alpha greeted the newcomers that had entered the main hall from the Common Room.

Hiro noted how the blond's eyes quickly flickered towards the left side of his hair. Almost too quickly to be noticed.

Almost.

"Tsk."

For some reason, Zero Two made a sound of irritation as the blond called out to them.

The smile on his face remained as cheery as ever as he continued facing them, however.

"How are you finding Iota?"

"Iota?" Hiro frowned at him.

"Oh, you must call Iota by her _name_ then. I meant Zero Two."

The blond transitioned smoothly as he held out his hand.

"But where are my manners." He chuckled. "I'm Alpha, her Squad Leader."

Blinking at his offered hand, Hiro quickly took it, not wanting to be seen as rude. His handshake was firm but not crushing.

As their hands separated, Nine Alpha repeated his previous question.

"So... How does she feel?"

Pressing his lips together in deep contemplation, Hiro gave the best answer he could.

"Well, sometimes Zero Two moves a bit too quickly and she can get kind of demanding... But I enjoy it all the same."

"A Stamen is supposed to exert control, not the other way around." He rose an eyebrow at his admission.

"I prefer it if Zero Two takes the lead, since she's more experienced. Besides, I trust her."

The green haired girl besides Alpha giggled, making Hiro feel embarrassed for some reason.

"So that's what you like. Aren't you a naughty one?"

"...Huh?" Hiro mumbled.

Nine Alpha quickly shot her a look, shutting her up, although the smile continued to linger on her face.

"Delta here was just teasing you." He chuckled. "But I must say! I'm surprised that you were able to _tame_ her. Iota can be so _wild_ at times, you know?"

"Tame?"

Hiro frowned at his strange choice of words.

"Maybe he's different in the cockpit." Delta chirped out, causing Alpha to shoot her another look before returning to him with a brilliant smile.

"Well, in any case, I hope our dear Iota doesn't give you any trouble. Take care of our squad mate for us."

"Uh... I will." Hiro fumbled awkwardly.

"Tsk."

Seemingly frustrated at being left out of their conversation, Zero Two made a sound of irritation before stomping off in the opposite direction away from them.

"See what I mean? Iota can be such a handful when she's in a bad mood." Alpha commented.

"Ah... Wait! Zero Two!" Hiro called out after her as he made to follow.

However, before he could do so, a hand on his shoulders stopped him.

"Let me give you a piece of advice, Code 016."

"You know me?"

Hiro peered curiously at the shorter boy as he nodded. The entire time, Hiro realized he'd not introduced himself. But for some reason, the person known as Nine Alpha already knew of his piloting code.

"Of course. As Iota's Squad Leader, I'm privy to information about her partners." Alpha paused as he spoke, as if he was pondering his next words. "You are not her first Stamen, nor will you be her last."

The boy calling himself Zero Two's Squad Leader tilted his head, an utterly serious expression on his face.

"There are no shortage of volunteers lining up to pilot with Iota. If you wish to keep your life, then quit now, while you still can."

Nine Alpha's ominous warning clung to his mind as he chased after Zero Two.

* * *

"Give it a rest already."

Mitsuru snarled under his breath at the voice approaching him. All this time, Mitsuru stood at a distance, his back slouched against the front door of the Parasite Lodge as he watched the entire scene play out before him with a look of disdain.

From how the elite newcomers seemed to casually interact with him, from their initial handshake to conversation, all of it disgusted Mitsuru.

As it usually was when it came to matters regarding Hiro.

"What do you want?"

If Ikuno was deterred by his clipped tone, she made no indication. She only paused for the briefest of moments, before raking his body with a dry and slightly pitying look that made the molars in his mouth grind against each other.

"Hasn't this gone on for long enough?"

Talking as if she already knew everything about him. It was something that irritated Mitsuru to no end.

Mitsuru scoffed at her as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, but that wasn't the cause of the growing anger from within him. The reason for that was-

Coming from someone as insignificant as her, the pity in her eyes, it became clearer than ever.

"Drop the act, will you?"

"Shut up." His voice lowering, Mitsuru warned her not to proceed.

The edges of Ikuno's lips twitched upwards in amusement.

"It takes courage to face up to others and to yourself, huh?" In a soft voice, she mocked him.

His left eye twitched once. The pressure on his molars started to become painful.

"Shut it." He growled.

Despite the spite filled voice he'd used, Ikuno only reaction was the slightest of smiles, as if this outcome amused her.

Mitsuru's fury rose. His grudge was not something to be used as someone else's mere amusement.

"You want to be acknowledged-"

 _"...Will you pilot a Franxx with me, Hiro?"_

Mitsuru screamed at that little voice in his mind.

Shut up. Not now. He didn't need that memory to haunt him anymore than it already did.

"But not by Papa-"

 _"Yeah, I promise!"_

What did this person know? Of the suffering, pain and betrayals that he had been forced to endure.

"Or the adults-"

 _"Promise? What promise, again? Ah... You meant the one I made with ******?" The filthy traitor turned and smiled, his blackened and grimy teeth stained with the taint of lies-_

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up...!

"Instead, you want to be acknowledged by-"

"I told you to shut your mouth!"

The following silence was deafening.

His scream echoed throughout the main hall, drawing heads and attention towards them. Panting and sweating in frustration, he glared in return at the idiots that shot him gazes of concern and shock.

"Kuh..."

The random stress ticks on his eyes returned in full force. Mitsuru turned to lash at the rest of his squad that peered at him with those infuriating looks of concern, but decided against it at the last moment.

The damage had already been done. There was no need to disgrace himself any further.

"This suits you much better than acting all cool and aloof."

Over the rims of her glasses, Ikuno shot him a wry half-smile at his outburst, her aura mixed with amusement and pity at his wretched state.

Unable to bear with looking at her any longer, Mitsuru turned away and palmed at his face. There, his fingernails began to press into his skin.

* * *

"An altercation between 326 and 196?" Hachi rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That might explain their disappointing performance in the last battle."

Nana glanced at the numbers displayed before them on the monitor. The latest known reports on their ParaCapacity Status and its related information.

"Despite being an Elixir subject, his performance is worrying." In deep thought, Nana murmured. "This doesn't bode well for the upcoming Kissing Operation."

She tapped her chin, contemplating their options.

"...A Partner Shuffle?" She grimaced.

Switching Partners right before a major battle always brought with her a sense of trepidation. After all, Parasites usually required an acclimatization period with their assigned Partners to work out trust and teamwork issues.

Before Hachi could answer, the intercom beeped, interrupting him.

"Surely there's no need for anything that drastic."

"Doctor?"

Nana greeted the face that appeared on the screen. There, peering into a microscope with his single natural eye, he continued.

"Kids their age are an energetic bunch. Especially these samples with their unrestricted emotional sensitivities."

"If we go by APE's manual, lagging Parasites such as 326 should be ordered to try another Partner." Nana countered.

"But this is an irregular test team, is it not? The point of this experiment was to judge if emotional sensitivity produced superior Parasites."

Nana's lips looked as if she had sucked on a particularly sour piece of candy.

"Considering the major operation looming on the horizon, I recommend intervention."

"Listen to yourself. A live battlefield would be the best place to practically test our theories."

"So, we sit back and do nothing?"

"We can implement softer solutions, his Team Leader for example."

"Ichigo? Are you sure about that?"

Nana spoke up, reservations still plaguing her.

"Isn't that fine? Part of the responsibilities of being a Team Leader include personnel management."

She frowned at his carefree tone. While the Doctor was correct in the most technical of senses, she couldn't help but feel like he possessed an ulterior motive for this decision.

"Besides, aren't you curious?" He mused.

"Huh?" Nana blinked in confusion.

The Doctor turned away from his microscope, this time to grin at both of them.

"The fact that they were never friends, despite spending their childhood in the same area in Garden."

* * *

He found Zero Two leaning against the railings on the second-floor balcony when he caught up with her. Already, she emanated a chilly and distant aura that almost felt like a barrier between them.

The physical real-world distance between them could not have been more than ten meters, but to Hiro, it felt like the gap between them was infinite.

However, something like that did not offer him pause.

If this occurred just a week ago, then, he would have given up without even trying.

But that was his hesitant self which existed previously.

"That person... He an acquaintance of yours?" He called out after her. "The one with the unique uniform."

With her head still turned away to gaze at Mistilteinn in the distance, Zero Two replied curtly.

"Yeah."

Hiro couldn't help but allow the edges of his lips to twitch. After all, even a monosyllabic reply was better than nothing.

It was a start at least.

He took a step forward.

"What's he like?" Hiro questioned as he approached her.

"He's my Team Leader. We belong to the same squad."

Another step.

"I see..." He answered noncommittally, subtly prompting Zero Two for more information.

It was times like this where it was better to listen than to speak, especially when dealing with Zero Two during one of her moody periods.

Hiro might not have considered himself to be particularly social, but he'd learnt that much when dealing with Ichigo's emotional outbursts while growing up.

"He has top scores in both Parasite aptitude and kill count, second only to me."

"Is that so?" As he placed his hands on the railings, Hiro murmured. "And he seems kind of friendly too."

He heard Zero Two click her tongue crisply. The audio cue of her annoyance was accompanied by a sharp look in her eyes as she finally turned to look at him.

Well, by the intensity she was radiating, it was more of a glare than a look.

But Hiro wanted to believe that instead.

"He's good at socializing. I always remember seeing him surrounded by people."

"The total opposite of you, huh?" He teased slightly.

However, it seemed like trying to smooth things over at the moment was the wrong decision, judging by how her back stiffened. The aura around her darkened, as if the current apathy she was feeling became bitterness.

"A trait like that is unnecessary to kill klaxosaurs."

Her voice lowered, as if warning him.

"But understanding your Partner allows you to pilot more efficiently, doesn't it? Friendship... Trust... Bonds... These are what empowers our Franxx."

He pressed on, ignoring the signals that his brain received from the growing animosity he was generating.

"That's why I want us to be honest with each other, to talk things out-mmph!"

Before he could finish his desperate plea, he felt a hand cover his mouth and forcefully cut him off. Zero Two had placed it there, apparently tired of talking and having made up her mind.

"You threw away that chance when you rejected me."

The hand over his mouth tensed for a moment, before releasing itself, it's owner making to leave.

Time crawled to a snail's pace as her back withdrew away from him, the stomping sound of her boots sounding particularly loud to his ears.

After all they'd been through, was this really as far as he could have gotten?

Distantly, he could visualize a door swinging on its hinges, about to close.

 _I'll never let you go._

Perhaps, in another world, he would have allowed that door to close.

 _I'll absolutely won't make a mistake anymore._

Perhaps, in another reality, he would have saw her shrinking back off.

"Zero Two."

 _I will definitely be your Darling._

Zero Two stopped in her tracks. Not due to his words, but because of the tugging sensation on her sleeve.

"During that time, when we connected... It was warm. So warm that it almost scorched me."

She paused and turned to look at him. At the person she once called fodder standing before her, his head slightly downcast, eyes hidden by his bangs.

In the beginning, it had started off as a mere flight of fancy.

And then, as time passed, hope began to build that he would be her salvation.

But now, she truly saw him for what he was.

Sinful temptation made manifest, his enticing nature luring her to sink towards ever deepening lows.

How easy it would have been, to bare her fangs and feast upon the pleasures offered by his flesh. To feel his body shamelessly shiver under her ministrations. And during that time, Zero Two was sure her aching, empty heart would have been sated.

Zero Two could imagine it now. She would carve her touch into his very being to the point where he would ache and yearn for her services when she was away from his side.

And perhaps, in a way, their meaningless days would have continued. And maybe with it, if she dared, happiness.

If she was any other girl, Zero Two would have gladly embraced him.

But she was not.

At the end of the road that was laid before her, a certain person awaited.

Everything else in the way, in the end, was nothing but a roadblock.

"When the connection between a Pistil and her Stamen peaks, sometimes the boundaries that separate their egos are erased leading to possible delusions." She spoke icily. "That warmth you felt was but one such instance."

The grip on her sleeve tightened.

And then it began to shake.

"Even so, I want to believe in it. That such a warmth exists within you."

Her gums began to sting from the pressure she was applying to her molars. Every muscle in her face tensed as Zero Two found herself repeating her own words once more.

As if she was trying to convince herself of her own lies.

"You mistook my excitement at killing the klaxosaur for something else. That warmth you felt was a lie."

"Even so!"

Hiro felt his grip shaken off with a sharp twist of her arm. Powerless as he was, he could only extend a trembling hand after her.

In but a few moments, Zero Two turned the corner and she was gone, leaving him alone to his own devices.

"Ah..." Hiro exhaled out loud as he clutched at the warmth in his chest with both hands. "Even though I understood, I still couldn't stop her."

In isolation, the warmth suffusing through his body felt mocking.

* * *

Ichigo exhaled out, noting the motes of dust that danced in the light shimmering from the windows, the clipboard placed on the table before her. The picture of Mitsuru stared back at her as Ichigo slouched in her seat.

A knock on the door made her quickly straighten up again.

"Enter."

Even though she tried to maintain an air of professionalism, Ichigo couldn't help but leak a sigh from her voice. She would much rather be doing other activities than something like this.

The door cracked open, and Mitsuru entered, the wooden boards creaking under his weight. The chair made a scraping noise as he pulled out a seat across her, the table separating them.

"This is a waste of time, you know."

His tone was flat, but Ichigo noted how Mitsuru's left eye twitched ever so slightly.

"I don't wish to be here either." Ichigo muttered as she twirled the pen.

Basic ballpoint. Filled with blue ink. A contraption that was cheap and easily mass produced.

Just like them.

"Then don't." His voice was tight. "Just scribble something and let me go."

"You know I can't do that. Orders are orders."

Ichigo coughed once, and then loudly cleared her throat before fixing her gaze at him as she spoke with a stiff voice.

"Let's begin the interview. Rank and Identification Code?"

Mitsuru to his credit, recognized that playing along would be his fastest ticket to escape and thus answered promptly.

"Pilot cadet. Code 326, 'Mitsuru'."

The pen scratched against the thin document on the clipboard. Ichigo glanced at the next question.

"Are you being fairly treated by the staff of Plantation 13, also known as Cerasus?"

"Yes."

The next question followed quickly, by-the-book. It was a nice day out and Ichigo did not wish to be cooped up in a dusty room with Mitsuru any longer than necessary.

"Are you experiencing any personal issues?"

"I'm looking at one." He answered snidely.

The scribbling stopped as Ichigo tensed up.

"Mitsuru..." Ichigo let out a low voice, warning him. "If you say that, I'll be forced to report it."

"This is all part for the adults' entertainment, you know that right? The reason why they picked you and not anyone else."

"I'm Squad Leader..." Ichigo began.

Mitsuru threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter, cutting her off.

"Ikuno and I never really possessed the best compatibility scores between us, nor did we particularly get along. However, now of all times, it suddenly becomes an issue?" Mitsuru sneered. "No, it only became one because Hiro was involved. Like it always does."

Mitsuru spat out, his nose scrunched as if he'd caught a whiff of something unpleasant.

At the mention of a certain someone's name, Ichigo blinked as she mentally shifted gears. The pen in her hand began to twirl as she slouched in her seat, relaxing.

"That's right. I guess if the adults' true intentions were to resolve your grudge against Hiro, they would have set up a meeting between him and you."

Her lips twitched into a wry expression of humor.

"But you got me instead."

The pen in her hand continued twirling lazily.

"Not many remember that we grew up in the same area in Garden, however, the both of us were never friends. I wonder why was that so?" She chuckled. "It's strange isn't it? The both of us would always follow Hiro around, but we never got to know each other despite a common interest."

"Forgive me if I wasn't interested in joining your golden trio."

Ichigo continued, without paying heed to his sniping retort.

"But you changed, after returning from the Elixir injection."

"I wasn't the only one who'd changed on that day..." He muttered.

"That's right. Hiro changed as well." Ichigo spoke briskly. "He withdrew into his shell and stopped interacting with the other Children. But there was no need to hold a grudge against him because of that."

"It wasn't because of that and you know it!" Mitsuru snarled at her. "Are you always this purposely deceitful?"

"A lot must have happened to Hiro during his period of disappearance to fundamentally change him as it did. Your promise was but a victim of that."

Even though her tone was steady as a rock, the words that Ichigo used could be considered vicious.

And it was this passive callousness that made Mitsuru press a hand to his face, his expression contorted into one of agony.

"It would have been fine if he'd just forgotten about our promise. But Hiro turned his back on me and clung to you instead!"

His breaths came out in short, sharp exhales.

"What's the difference between you and I? Why did he forget about my promise but not yours!?"

 _Tap-tap._

Ichigo hummed as she tapped her pen on the clipboard, calmly listening to Mitsuru's ranting.

"Why? Was I not as important in his eyes? Did it mean nothing to him?"

Liquid began to build at the edges of his eyes and threatened to spill.

"Everything I wanted... You had it. You were the first person he named, the only promise that he remembers, a functional relationship that allowed you to eternally stay by his side... The chance to pilot with him. You were granted all the wishes I was denied."

Ichigo's lips twitched upwards slightly.

"A Franxx can only be operated in boy-girl pairs. It was not Hiro's fault, you had nothing to blame but your own gender."

"Of course I know that. I'm not delusional." He hissed. "I wouldn't have held it against him for not piloting with me. But he forgot about it completely when he changed."

"Yeah, he did."

She saw Mitsuru's eyes narrow at her between the fingers pressed on his face, as if he was glaring at a fated enemy.

"After that day when Hiro changed, you were in a position to return him to his former self. But you chose not to. Was it because you preferred the attention he now showered upon you instead of being the far and distant Representative Child as he always was?"

Ichigo tilted her head at his accusation and smiled innocently.

"Who knows."

"You may have adopted the appearance of being our Squad Leader in this Plantation... but this is your true nature, it seems. There were times when I thought to myself that you might be the one to bring Hiro back to his old self, and as such I gave you that much leeway. However, even I would have never thought that you would sink to such levels."

"The ten-year old version of me that lives within you must be amazing." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"You know something? Out of all the traitors and idiots that infest this place... I despise you the most, Ichigo."

Pouring every ounce of venom he could muster in his voice, Mitsuru cursed her existence.

"You're a bitch."

He spat, and Ichigo laughed.

"Well, I guess that concludes our interview. Thank you for your time, Mitsuru." She smiled at him.

The sound of scraping wood cut through his ears as Ichigo made to leave after picking up her clipboard. Mitsuru reached out towards her back.

"Wait. I'm not done with you yet!" He cried out.

Ichigo paused at his demands.

"Sorry, but time's up. Besides it's break time anyway."

"You'll go see _him_ , then?"

This time, Ichigo turned to address him. Feeling petty as he was at the moment, Mitsuru felt a desire to arouse a negative response from her, as a sort of revenge.

However, her expression did not change from before.

"Of course."

Except for an eerie shimmer in her forest green eyes.

"You said so yourself."

And then like a freshly harvested crop of sun-ripened strawberries, Ichigo smiled sweetly.

"I'm a bitch."


	15. FORBIDDEN FRUIT

"Report."

Alpha held out a photograph, waving it at the figure before him on the display.

There was a boy in that photograph, unassuming in looks and demeanor. With the angle captured from the side as it was, he could be considered a wholly generic Stamen, with the only thing standing out being the tuft of white nested in his dark hair.

Needless to say, it was a recently taken photo of Code 016 without his knowledge.

"Yes, that's right. Intermediate-stage Werner Syndrome has been confirmed." Nine Alpha pushed the image closer, the pivot grip of his fingers resting on the affliction in question. "The chances of him surviving another ride with her is slim."

"So it seems evacuation would likely be necessary." Papa conceded while continuing to stare at them with his unblinking gaze. "But, continue with your observation as ordered."

After a lengthy pause long enough to make Delta behind him shuffle her feet, Nine Alpha tilted his head in query.

"If we were to leave it to these level of Parasites, then the result would be the same as always. The operation would occur, with the usual deaths and such, culminating with us cutting a path out with Strelizia and the Key in tow."

"In other words...?"

"If all we want is to create the conditions for a obedient and docile Iota, then those conditions already exist." Alpha puffed his chest out in pride. "Allow us to take matters in our own hands. With a casus belli, we can resolve this matter in a quick and easy fashion. Strelizia or not, if it's me, then I can definitely drive 016 to the brink, facilitating his breakdown."

Papa raised a hand to stop Alpha from speaking any further. For he'd already understood the intentions behind his words.

He'd learnt to ignore the protests of the other Seven Sages when detaching Nine Alpha and Nine Delta from their regular clearing operations on the front lines for this task. When dealing with a whimsical existence such as the Key, who went berserk as whenever it liked, preparing their strongest battle potential was necessary.

The idea of driving the Key into a corner and subjugating it's rebellious nature with despair...

Of course, the scenario suggested by Alpha was presented to him like a feast towards a glutton. It went without saying, that the only thing worse than a monster was an untamed one. But sometimes, one had to tie their own hands to not succumb to the fallacy of short term gains, especially if it came at the cost of long term ones.

It would be meaningless if they could not find a suitable pilot for the Apus.

But as long as there was a chance that the failed experiment of a Special Specimen could finally be the one to endure the demands of the Key, rather than wasting resources satiating it's endless appetite for Stamens, then prudence would have to take precedent.

If 016 survived, he could be used as leverage against the Key.

On the other hand, if 016 perished, there was a high chance that the Key would be tamed, at least for a period of time while an interim replacement was sourced.

Whatever the outcome, success was guaranteed. That was the cornerstone of strategy, after all.

"Bear with the dullness of your body for the moment."

Nine Delta could only puff her cheeks out in disappointment.

"Do not take this as APE casting doubt on your abilities. But rather, our confidence in you."

"As you wish." Nine Alpha cut in smoothly. "I will carry out your original orders as intended."

After all, if one possessed the foresight to anticipate the actions of a rampaging Key, the only course of action was plainly simple.

Papa's smile widened, if it was even possible.

"Good. Then, I shall leave this matter to you. Alpha, Nine Alpha. Our finest Parasite. The imitation who seeks to surpass his origin. No matter whom the opponent is, even if it's your progenitor, you'll definitely be able to overcome it."

Nine Alpha simply made a half pirouette and lightly bowed in response.

"Of course. If Papa deems it so, I shall be the executor of your wishes."

At the display of his complete loyalty and dedication, Papa made a pleasant smile.

* * *

During the second half of the day, when Parasites like them were discharged from their duties after lunch-

"You're lost in thought like always."

"Yeah. The wind up here feels amazing." She replied, aloofness all around.

Unlike the rest of his friends who'd broken off to fool around, Hiro found himself staring at the figure above him, perched as she was on the roof of the Parasite Dormitory.

An appealing slim build that was somehow paired with an unmatched bust that was voluptuous in it's volume. Slender legs that seemingly never ended, something that Hiro was remained of thanks to the pale flesh that was currently showing. When combined together with the beautiful face that despite the melancholic expression on it, could not erase it's glamorous facial features, it possessed the tendency to steal one's breath away.

Of course, when considering the females that populated this Plantation, only one could lay claim to such physical attractiveness.

"It's dangerous there." Hiro grimaced as he continued to watch Zero Two swing her bare legs off the edge. "If you fall, you might be seriously hurt, or worst."

"Does it even matter? Even if something like that were to happen, it'll just be chalked down as an accident statistic." Zero Two mused. "Although, at this height, I'm sure my body wouldn't let me get away with it that easily."

From her slackened posture and defeated voice, Zero Two seemed downright depressed as compared to her usual energetic self. As always, Hiro refrained from interjecting too much and merely allowed Zero Two to speak.

"Look at this place. Compared to the front, this place looks positively arcadian."

"Do you... dislike this place?"

Zero Two smiled wryly.

"I'm not saying that."

"Then, what is it?"

"I guess I'm just depressed."

She looked towards the horizon, a thousand meters of incomprehensibility packed within her dulled eyes.

"What a human emotion." Zero Two murmured softly, but yet still loud enough for the words to reach his ears.

Despite the distance between them, with Zero Two being three floors above him, Hiro found no need to raise his voice to reach her.

"Why's that?"

"Compared to the frontlines, this place feels like a paradise. But it's boring here. The only interesting thing in this place is you."

And that brought up a topic that Hiro had wanted to bring up with Zero Two for the longest time. Her sociability... or lack of it, to be precise. Along with her tendency to treat everything unrelated to that person from her past with disinterest at best, and apathy at worst.

With a clear, steady voice, Hiro addressed the girl who continued staring off in the distance.

"It would help if you would sometimes try talking to someone else that isn't me."

"I don't see the need." She droned.

"That's why you find this place boring. It'll be more fun if you opened up to everyone else."

A lengthy pause.

Zero Two tore her eyes off the skyline to bore into him, her chin dipping in the process.

"Only my Darling has the right to demand a lifestyle change from me."

Ah, so that was it.

The word that Hiro was searching for all this while.

From the start, Hiro possessed an inkling that something was terribly off about this girl, but he struggled to place his thumb upon it.

But now he knew for sure.

Zero Two was _obsessed_ with that person from her past-

"Anyway, you should socialize with people other than me." In a troubled voice, Hiro appealed.

That was all he could say for now. Hiro dared not push any further, lest he crack the eggshells that currently covered his steps. As he turned to leave-

"There's no need..."

He heard Zero Two repeat herself once more behind him.

"My Darling is everything to me. I don't need anything else. I don't want anything else. There is no value in anything else."

Unhealthily so.

Just as he turned to snap at her for that ridiculous claim-

The wind picked up, along with the hem of her skirt.

Sitting on the edge of the roof in an unsecured skirt was dangerous in more ways than one.

 _...Black!_

All of the irritation plaguing him immediately dissolved as Hiro hurried averted his eyes. It'd been quite some time since, but his old companion soon manifested itself on his cheeks.

"Sorry!" Hiro shook his head rapidly, his hands coming up in a defensive gesture.

"Pretty sneaky of you to creep up on me from below, as expected from a pervert like you."

Zero Two purred like a cat toying with her food, savoring his embarrassment as if it was liquid ambrosia.

In the first place, it wasn't his fault Zero Two had a preference for high vantage points that left her vulnerable to situations like this. Thus, Hiro felt as if he was wrongly accused.

Just as he was about to apologize once more, the embarrassment drained away from his face and turn into fear as he noticed Zero Two lean forward.

Into empty space.

"Zero Two!"

Hiro's throat cried out as he watched the falling girl plummet in slow motion. His hands reached out desperately, mocking slow in it's motion. Despite the screaming in his brain, his legs had only managed to advance a single step in that split second.

Just as her body was about to pass the second floor and towards the ground-

With inhuman reflexes, Zero Two twisted her body and kicked off the wall of the dormitory, before springing into a nearby tree and monkey swinging off one of it's branches to land before him, a smirk on her face.

"Hey, did you know? Black is the colour of mourning. But in the form of underwear, it becomes a colour worn by girls in heat."

"W-W-What-!?" Hiro wheezed out, his heart still racing.

Despite her teasing, Hiro found himself clutching at his chest, unable to react appropriately, his mind still fixated on the near miss Zero Two had just suffered.

Perhaps taking pity on his pathetic visage, Zero Two moved to pat his shoulders comfortingly.

"Don't worry so much! I might not look like it, but my body is tougher than it looks."

"W-Well... If you say so." He muttered.

As Hiro worked to recover his breath and nerves, Zero Two continued talking while doing a twirl on the spot, flexing her body.

"I used to be really skinny as a child, so I was unable to do such feats until recently."

Hiro blinked in disbelief. From the well-rounded voluptuousness of her body that served to tempt him with the layers of lush fat in all of the right places, Hiro found himself scarcely believing her claims.

"Hm? Were you just staring at my body?"

With a coquettish look on her face, Zero Two questioned him.

"No!"

Zero Two rose an eyebrow which made him quickly deflate.

"Well... Not often but-!"

Grinning from ear to ear at his admission, Zero Two added offhandedly.

"By the way, my specs are 93-64-88."

Hiro's eyes widened comically with the newfound information Zero Two had just bestowed upon him. Before he could stop himself, and without really thinking about it, Hiro blurted out.

"What fearsome firepower..."

Zero Two giggled at his honest reaction.

"What are you looking so shocked about?"

"Well, I was just wondering about how such a growth would be possible." He mumbled.

"Hm..." Zero Two wondered out loud, before clapping her hands together. "It's the power of love!"

"Love?"

As Hiro repeated her words, Zero Two nodded sagely.

"After all, don't people usually say a girl's body tends to develop when she's intensively in love?"

"Um... They do?"

Hiro asked with a blank look on his face, feeling completely lost. In response, Zero Two continued nodding as she sprouted her wisdom, adopting a lecturer's pose from one of their many lessons at Garden.

"My body answered my mind."

Love. The emotion that Zero Two spoke of. While making a troubled look on his face, Hiro pressed his lips together as he gathered the courage within him.

"That reminds me." He began slowly, aware of the sensitivity of the topic he was broaching. "I would like you to tell me more about that person from your past."

"Well..."

This time it was Zero Two's turn to press her lips together as she sighed, a wistful look crossing her face. With a melancholic voice, Zero Two smiled softly, as if recalling a particularly wondrous memory.

"He was... a kind person." Zero Two repeated herself. "A very kind person."

She spoke ambiguously, without going into much detail. Whether be it due to privacy concerns or simplifying a complicated story for a third party listener like him, Hiro did not know.

But in spite of the lack of details, the strong feelings she carried were still the same as evident by the slight tremble in her voice.

"He stretched out his hand for me, when no one else would. He gave meaning to my life when I had none, in the form of a name. He stood against the world, when the world itself declared me as it's enemy."

After a deep breath, Zero Two smiled gently at him.

"I dare say with full confidence that he'll never be surpassed in my heart as my most important person."

Upon hearing that, a bitter smile crossed Hiro's face. Somehow, the way Zero Two had spoke regarding that person had stirred up his emotions. Even through the way Zero Two talked about it as the past, it seemed that it was something she constantly kept on her mind, even in the present.

"He sounds like an amazing person."

"That person saved me, my love is backed by an absolute reason in that aspect."

"...And how long ago, since did you meet him last?"

"Five years."

"...!"

Hiro's throat tightened. That timeframe lined up with the period when his memory was fuzzy. He knew better than anyone that there was a month-long gap in his memories, helped by the fact that he'd checked with Ichigo who confirmed it for him.

Hiro bit his lip in deep consideration. On her part, Zero Two had paused and merely stood still as she continued to inspect him. If Hiro was less troubled by current events, he would have noticed the fingers on her left had crossed as she awaited for him to speak.

Finally, after a moment that seemed like an eternity-

His lips parted.

"...There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

"Ah. Hiro."

The person in question sat up at her call.

"Oh... I didn't see you there." He glanced at her as he said so.

But, the troubled expression remained on his face. And Ichigo knew better than anyone, that there was only one person that could eke out such a reaction from him.

Moving to sit besides him, the bench creaked as she added her weight to it.

Ichigo looked around. Alone together in Mistilteinn. Just the both of them.

And just like that, they spent a short while staring at the clouds together in silence. Between the both of them, there was no need to forcefully strike up a meaningless conversation to fill the air.

Just the comfortable presence of their company was enough.

However, his troubled expression made her prompt him after a short period.

"You fought with Zero Two."

It was an affirmation, instead of a question.

"Well, it's difficult to readily change the way someone thinks." Hiro frowned.

"She strikes me as the stubborn type."

"Zero Two has her reasons for that."

Ichigo huffed out exasperatedly in a girlish manner.

"Wow... You're defending her an awful lot."

"Really?"

Hiro blinked in surprise as Ichigo turned away from him, her cheeks blown up like a pufferfish.

"Are you unhappy?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Is it because of your dislike for her?"

"It feels like she's been the only thing on your mind for a while now."

Hiro's eyes flickered away guiltily. Just moments ago he'd lectured Zero Two about possessing a narrow view of the world, whilst he'd been guilty of the same.

"So. What has that prairie nymph gotten you to do for her?"

"I need to help Zero Two find whoever she's looking for. A childhood friend from her past."

Ichigo pushed out her bottom lip as she blew away a wayward lock of hair as she spoke in that long, drawn out way that girls tended to when they were dissatisfied.

"How indulgent of you. Giving her that much service just because she's pretty."

Hiro winced at her tone. After experiencing how both genders differed in their methods of expressing their annoyance, Hiro could safely say that he preferred the male method as it was by far the more straightforward of the two.

"No, it's not like that at all!" Hiro quickly shook his head and defended himself. "Well, I mean... She's beautiful but-"

The temperature of the air surrounding him rapidly went from chilly to downright freezing.

"Whatever." Ichigo replied testily.

Silence befell upon them again once more as Ichigo refused to meet his eyes, her arms crossed over her chest as she huffed.

Just as when Hiro was about to suppress his cringing and apologize to her once more-

"And here I was... getting so happy when you embraced me."

He heard her whisper under her breath, in a soft voice almost too quiet to be heard.

Hiro couldn't bring himself to say anything to comfort her, and thus he remained silent.

Or he'd wished to, but there was a pressing issue that he needed to ask of Ichigo. He'd spent most of his life around her, after all. If anyone knew, it would be her.

"Zero Two thinks that we've met once before. In the past, when we were children."

"That's impossible."

Hiro narrowed his eyes at her immediate and flat rejection.

"I was always by your side. I never recalled seeing a horned Parasite in Garden." Ichigo continued. "That's why, there's no way that you're the boy from her past, Hiro."

Ichigo locked her gaze with his while finishing with full confidence.

"I'm sure of it."

The troubled expression returned to Hiro's face at her declaration, still unconvinced.

"So you say... But there was a period of time where I was taken away. Not to mention, the person that Zero Two described sounded familiar and similar to how the rest had once recalled me as."

"Tell me, Hiro." Ichigo frowned. "Do you wish to return to those days?"

This time, the troubled expression on his face turned into something akin to pain.

"I can't find myself matching up to the person that everyone held me up as. Things like naming Children, inspiring them as their leader, being a role model for Parasites." Hiro grimaced as his hands shook. "All of it, cannot be more of a far cry to the current me."

He smiled bitterly.

"I'm not a leader. I'm just a pilot. Except... For the longest time, I failed at that too."

Ichigo rested her hands over his to ease his trembling.

"If it's too difficult, then don't." She gently reassured him. "Things are fine as they currently are. You don't have to force yourself to go back to whoever you used to be. Staying like this is fine as well."

At hearing those unexpected words, Hiro's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ichigo... You... I thought you looked up to the past me the most."

"Hiro is Hiro."

Ichigo stated plainly.

"Whether it's the Hiro of yesterday, the Hiro of today or the Hiro of tomorrow. They're all the same to me."

Somehow, her simple declaration, combined with the soft touch of her petite hands, made his heart speed up. But still, Hiro was not that oblivious to understand how a misunderstanding might occur if someone had come across them at that moment, in this current situation.

Since Ichigo had made no sign of moving, Hiro slowly started to extract his hands from beneath hers.

The action seemed to break Ichigo from her reverie as well, causing her to quickly shake her head in slight embarrassment.

"By the way." Ichigo started, her cheeks still faintly red. "Nana mentioned that we might be able to visit the City soon and given a tour of the apartments there."

"Isn't it too soon for that?"

"After the battle, of course." She added hurriedly.

Hiro frowned despite that. That was the reward that Papa bestowed upon Parasites upon completion of their service when they'd come of age.

Entry into the city along with an assigned apartment to house them. The right to live among the adults and be addressed as one.

All they had to do was to fight for Papa until then. That was the first thing every Child was told during their education at Garden.

Or simply put, service guaranteed their life-long retirement.

The only thing that bothered him about it was-

"Even so... There's still four or five years to go for that, isn't it? We're still new Parasites, after all." He pointed out.

"It's probably to keep our morale high after a large battle like that." Ichigo theoreticized. "But that wasn't the point I was trying to make!"

"What do you mean then?"

Hiro tilted his head in confusion as Ichigo began to muddle through her words, her cheeks flushing.

"Well... The thing is... That is... I was thinking-"

"Ichigo?"

While twirling her fingers together, Ichigo took a deep breath to steady her racing heart before speaking.

"When the time comes, would you like to be housed together?" Ichigo couldn't help but feel a growing scarlet creep up her neck as she spoke. "I might not be experienced in domestic matters, but I'll do my best to learn and take care of you!"

"You mean like... apply for a joint settlement?"

When a Parasite had reached of age after their service, they were offered two options for their resettlement into the City. The first option was to live alone in a single studio. That was the most commonly selected choice for obvious reasons. Another option was to live together with a chosen Partner in a larger accommodation, with slightly over double the living space provided.

As with most things that affected his future, Hiro up till now did not really consider it at any proper length. He'd just assumed that the three of them would somehow survive and stick together to retire in the City beneath Mistilteinn.

Not to mention, for the secondary option of Parasites choosing to be settled with another, socially they were expected to reside with their assigned Partners, to avoid gossip if nothing else. As such, for Ichigo to make this offer to him, caused Hiro to form a troubled expression on his face.

"Asking me something like that..." He grimaced and looked away to the side. "Wouldn't your Partner be more suitable?"

Ichigo blushed and proceeded to intensely fix her eyes on a spot somewhere below his trachea.

"Well... Things like pressing your clothes and keeping tidy, you tend to be absent-minded in regards to that kind of stuff. So I thought I could help take care of you."

Hiro made a small laugh as he teased her.

"You just want an excuse to be strict and yell at me whenever."

"I wouldn't-!" Ichigo snapped, before quickly composing herself once more. "I-I mean, since we'll be adults by then. I won't have to be as hard on you since we don't have to pilot the Franxx anymore."

Ichigo rapidly fiddled with her fingers as her voice lowered to a soft whisper.

"I'll do my best to be nice so..."

 _Stay with me forever._

Those were the unspoken words left hanging in the air. And for the most part, Hiro heard her loud and clear. But at the moment, with things as they were, Hiro couldn't bring himself to appease her. At least for now.

"I haven't really thought about it. And, it's a long way off too. So... we should discuss this when it's closer to the future instead of making a promise now."

"... If you say so."

A downfallen aura had consumed her, as expected. Hiro bit his cheek the moment he saw the crestfallen look in her eyes.

But he forced himself to continue with a highly false cheer in his voice. It'd appeared that Zero Two's mannerisms were rubbing off on him, Hiro thought wryly to himself.

"Who knows? You might change your mind!"

Perhaps this was why Zero Two was so troubled all the time, to force a mask on herself to face the world. If anything, Hiro understood the gnawing negative emotions that sprung up whenever the mask was donned.

Even now, he still lacked the courage to face his true self.

Those were the thoughts running through his head as he left a sorrowful bluebird behind him, one late afternoon that summer.

* * *

Sunday. The 7th of July. The Seventh of The Seventh. The day of the Star Festival.

Found Ichigo in her room sulking aimlessly to one of the many plushies that adorned her room.

"Maybe I was too forward with him?"

Ichigo pouted as she tugged at the cheeks of the black cat in her hands, still dressed in her pajamas. Ruffled bedsheets and messy hair revealed her newly awakened state.

She glanced to the bookshelf in her room, where a certain book lay innocuously.

"It's Tanabata today. The day when the Star-Crossed Lovers meet and their Fate changes."

Her fingers traced over her abdomen, feeling the heat that radiated beneath her clothes.

"One night every year was all they had..."

This was the place where a new life would be created. The purpose of her body as a woman.

To bear fruit.

A forbidden fruit.

Ichigo shook her head to clear her mind. There wasn't time for any more fantasizing as it was coming close to the reporting time for breakfast. But still, Ichigo couldn't help but exhale loudly as she prepared to change into her uniform.

"A child with Hiro... huh?"

* * *

The good mood borne from the warmth of her daydreams were soon to be ruined, Ichigo found out as she stared at the couple before her.

It was a look that could only be understood by opposing women, a language that their gender shared in common, no matter the era nor spoken tongue. From ancient times to the far flung distant future, one thing would never change about this specific scenario.

And that was why, Ichigo could feel the bubbling emotions rise from a genetic instinct. It was something that disregarded education nor culture, for it was etched into their DNA upon birth as a female of this specific species.

A message so indescribably complicated that possessed the ability to be transmitted and perfectly understood in a split second by both parties on either end. A method of communication that would never be surpassed. From signalling to telegram to electronic digital delivery, this communication method stood far and away as the most revolutionary method of them all.

In a way, at that very moment, one could say this was absolute proof that Werner Frank's experiment had succeeded without question.

"What's the matter? I'm on a date with my _Darling._ "

Zero Two wolfishly grinned as she continued pressing his arm into her chest.

* * *

 _NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: MOMENTARY PARADISE_

 _"W-What are you doing?"  
_

 _"What does it look like? We're on a date. A D-A-T-E."_

 _"Oh dear, we don't usually get Children in this part of the City."_

 _"Doesn't it kinda feel like we're newlyweds?"_

 _"Eating sweets all day is unhealthy, try some vegetables."_

 _"The only mushroom I like is this one."_

 _ _"This is just emergency training. What if an experienced, older Pistil with naughty intentions came onto you?"__

 _ _"My body was created in a way that renders it unable to be loved."__

 _ _"I am an incomplete woman."__

 _ _"That's why I don't deserve this happiness. I cannot bless you in return."__

 _ _"About that. It's just a difference in our opinion. You don't have to think about that from the very start. A normal relationship is fine. Of course, I do want children but it's not a deal breaker for me. Just hearing you tell me that you've seriously considered the possibility of it with me is good enough. I'm glad."__

 _ _"Back then, I only chose you that day because you were convenient. But... When I think about it now, I did enjoy your cute reactions when I teased you. My feelings developed into something real."__

 _ _"Zero Two. This time I'll swear to create a future that's different from the wayward path that you've painted yourself into."__

 _ _"This entire time, it feels like I'm living in a dream. I can't express my happiness enough when you invited me out for this date. I really enjoyed myself today, almost enough to forget about the painful past."__

 _ _"But dreams are a__ _ _phenomena that one has to wake up from eventually... Isn't that right, Hiro?"__

 _ _"In this spinning world of countless encounters, I was glad to have met you."__


	16. Bonus Chapter : SHOCK THERAPY

"Darling, let's finish it off!"

The voice in Hiro's throat ground to a halt as his eyes processed the view before him, unable to formulate a reply towards the girl.

She was the elite pilot whose name had dominated most conversation topics ever since she'd transferred into this Plantation. A girl he found himself partnered with after she had seemingly taken a fancy towards him, declaring him amusing to her interests.

The infamous Partner Killer of legend, Code 002. Or as she'd preferred to be called these days-

Zero Two.

And the reason for that was-

Her lower half came into view, along with a sizzling sound akin to meat being seared across a grill.

The gloopy slime spewed from the klaxosaur, while seemingly harmless at first glance as it penetrated their cockpit, was dissolving the material on Zero Two's suit on contact, revealing skin.

It was that unexpected situation that caused Hiro's mind to blank out.

Of course, this was not to downplay the physical attractiveness of the girl in front of him. Even among the fine specimens that consisted of the opposite gender of Squad 13, Hiro considered her to be particularly outstanding in that aspect.

Pastel pink hair that shone glossily like the finest silk thread. The unblemished milky white skin of a fair maiden that served as her exterior. Teal eyes that tilted somewhat downwards like a cat's along with a cutely shaped nose and well-formed lips.

A youthful face paired with a mature silhouette. The proportions of her body were well-developed for her age, as the skintight Pistil suits reminded him of that fact. The soft masses pushing out the chest of her white Pistil suit were quite large and the support it provided alluringly propped up her cleavage in an appealing manner.

The rest of the suit continued it's tight wrapping around her lower half, clinging onto her butt so tightly Hiro questioned the suit's comfort as the position that all Pistils had to adopt when piloting also served to draw attention to her lush behind. Long and slender legs that took his eyes a noticeable amount of time to finish traveling over.

At times, just looking at Zero Two was enough to give him happiness.

Any boy, if they knew not of her reputation, would have most certainty been charmed by her.

"Darling?"

Her questioning voice broke through the fog in his mind.

"Huh? Y-Yeah." He stuttered.

That was the best Hiro could manage as he refocused his attention towards the enemy before them. But even as he tried to return his mental processes into the usual combat state of mind, Hiro could not deny the foolish expression on his face and the heat warming his cheeks.

But that was good enough, as evident of how Strelizia kicked forth towards the klaxosaur with an explosion, Queen Pike leveled.

The klaxosaur reared in surprise at their charge, exposing it's core.

It would be a fatal mistake. And the last it would ever make.

Zero Two's voice cried out, amplified into a reverb by Strelizia's speakers. She grinned as she felt Queen Pike drive deep into it's flesh and beyond.

The rest of Squad 13 could only marvel at Strelizia from the view provided by the massive hole that now existed in the klaxosaur. With the sound of shattering glass, the core that had been pierced by Queen Pike soon disintegrated.

And with the demise of the klaxosaur, the battle came to an end.

"That's another one down for the count. Let's return, Darling!"

Or so it should have been. And like always, Zero Two initiated the conversations between them. But with his gaze fixated somewhere else, all thought of conversation had left Hiro's mind because of a more pressing and urgent issue at hand.

The movements had caused the anti-material slime to spread out even more over Zero Two's suit. And with it-

More sounds of sizzling.

By now, the cheeks of Zero Two's butt were on full display.

From his place in the cockpit, seated as he was directly behind Zero Two, Hiro was granted to a front-row audience to a viewing of her nubile body. The compromising posture she was currently in only serving to emphasize his viewing experience.

In his defence, Hiro futilely argued in his mind, no boy could have looked away.

Hiro instantly burned the image into his retinas. He stared intently at the soft-looking peach shape of her butt and the plump mound of her feminine flesh now visible thanks to the efforts of the klaxosaur slime. He made sure to carve those shapes into his memory.

He had seen her naked once when they had first met, but this was a different sort of visual treat. With every passing second, more of her lovely rear was being exposed, courtesy of the substance. Combined with the shifting movement of her hips that Zero Two naturally made, it made for a ticklish feeling in his heart.

Hiro gulped and felt a strange emotion rising from within him, a sort of spring-like tension winding itself in his body. And as if Zero Two understood how he was feeling, she arched her back while making a satisfied sound as she stretched her body, oblivious to the view she was presenting him with. Her peach-like butt shook back and forth in a hypnotizing manner which Hiro found he could not tear his eyes from.

When he mentally combined the seductive shaking of her butt and the white skin now bared for his eyes to feast on, the strange feeling within him seemed to only rise.

Distantly, he could hear the voices of his squadmates calling out to him, Zorome and Futoshi in particular were whispering rapidly. But every word flew past his mind, a mind that was at the moment solely filled with the image of Zero Two's behind.

It was then, that Hiro finally noticed something in his muddled consciousness, delighted as he was being occupied studying the structure of Zero Two's butt.

The goop had worked it's way to her spine, the material there dissolving too. And from there, a new part of Zero Two's rear would now be exposed, or soon enough to be exposed, whichever came first. But surely, it would be exposed.

A certain _private_ location that Hiro was most definitely sure that Zero Two had not shown anyone up to this point.

The danger levels now reaching critical, Hiro was compelled to act immediately. If he waited any longer, most certainty, most definitely, something really bad would happen.

Hiro gulped the saliva that'd managed to gather in his parched throat. Which was a contradiction in itself, but that was not the point. He'd now required a way to inform Zero Two of her current state without burying himself, plainly speaking.

"Darling?"

This was bad. She was getting suspicious. The worst case scenario now approached, of her finding out on her own. And not to mention-

In but mere seconds he would see a part of Zero Two he'd never seen before.

"This is bad, Zero Two!"

It was at that time, something in Hiro's mind gave way. But he found himself uncaring of the consequences of his upcoming actions. A badly organized plan executed now was better than a perfect plan executed too late, after all.

And as such, Hiro could only summon every ounce of willpower he possessed and slam his eyes shut in an effort to save dignity, he knew not of whose, his or Zero Two's, but dignity nonetheless, as he blabbered out.

"It's gonna be exposed!"

"Don't tell her, dumbass!"

The girlish shrieks from the Pistils of Squad 13 followed them all the way back.

* * *

Once they'd dismounted from their Franxx at Cerasus, the displeasure of the girls made itself know by the threatening semi-circle that enveloped their group. Now backed into a corner along with the rest of the boys, Goro could only grimace at the current situation he found himself stuck in, feeling like the trapped animals as they were.

Initially, the girls did not speak a single word but the frosty expression on their faces spoke volumes about their irritation.

Finally, after an uncomfortable silence, Futoshi was the first to speak up in their defence.

"I simply found you amazingly beautiful, Kokoro!" Futoshi shouted as he thumped his chest. "Believe me, this is straight from the heart!"

Taken aback at his outburst, Kokoro could only deliver a single word as she wilted in embarrassment, her demeanor akin to a once bright sunflower now hopeless starved of it's nutrients and unable to photosynthesize.

"E-eh...?"

Somehow, the way she'd averted her eyes made Futoshi's outburst seem even more pathetic than it was.

The cold expressions on the girls's faces soon gave way to a deeper emotion. Of scorn and disgust. With a crinkled nose, as if she'd taken a whiff of something intensely unpleasant, Ichigo uttered with much distaste in her voice.

"The hell? You were just enjoying the view?"

The rest of the girls were no better, narrowed eyes piercing them with their hostility. Miku, in particular, possessed a positively murderous expression on her face.

A low troubled murmur passed through their group. To avoid Futoshi digging their graves even deeper, Goro quickly spoke as he put himself between the two groups, his hands raised in a placating manner, hoping to calm the hellions before him.

"You've got the wrong idea! We only didn't tell you because we didn't want to distract you during the battle."

All he'd achieved with that impassioned speech however, was to only make himself the new target for their frustrations, it seemed.

"Heh."

From a distance, separate from both quarreling groups, Zero Two could only amuse herself with their antics. In particular, how the short-tempered pilots of Argentia fired off barb after barb at each other in a series of impressive attacks and counterattacks.

It was then that Zero Two caught something at the edge of her eyes. A fleeting movement near the maintenance ledges outside of Strelizia.

Of course, she'd noticed at the very start that he'd been absent from the group. Perhaps, he was hoping to lie low and avoid the confrontation. However, that did not make sense in regards to his personality. While carrying a tendency to be passive, as was his soft nature, she'd seen for herself how he would butt heads with the other boys when pushed.

Thus, it was more likely that he was just merely being shy, as he could be at times, especially regarding the female body.

"That won't do at all..."

Zero Two murmured under her breath as she checked the secureness of the towel that currently served as her modesty, covering up the ruined nature of her Pistil suit as she began to strut towards Strelizia, leaving the commotion behind her.

* * *

"I'm back..."

Hiro did not know why at that time, but he'd somehow managed to slip away without Zero Two or the rest of Squad 13 noticing. Needless to say, having come straight from a battle, he was still clad in his piloting suit.

But the only thing he remembered was the skipping of his steps as he returned to Strelizia's cockpit. He felt a little guilty coming back here so soon, especially knowing how the rest of the boys were busy soaking up the fury of the girls in his place, but the excitement in his body was undeniable.

Just by returning here, he could feel his heart-rate rise. It was inevitable, considering how his mind returned to image of the exposed fair skin on her peach-shaped butt.

"She was right here when it happened..."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hiro approached the empty Pistil Terminal. Unknown to Hiro, his breathing had become heavier as he crossed the cockpit.

His body felt sluggish as he moved, his mind stuck in quicksand, necessitating a couple of blinks to clear the fog from his consciousness. But his curious nature, always hidden just beneath the surface, took this chance to reveal itself.

And once revealed, it would not be denied.

Hiro glanced into the slots meant for the Pistil. As expected, there were some leftovers of that blue slime the klaxosaur had spewed left in there. It was for this reason that he'd doubled back to Strelizia.

Before the adults came and washed it off, he wanted to test something. That was what Hiro repeated to himself as he scooped up a large clump of the klaxosaur slime.

A sizzling sound that he had come to be all too familiar with soon reached his ears. Quickly followed by a cold, but not unpleasant sensation.

"It doesn't hurt."

Hiro murmured under his breath in amazement as he watched the skin on his right hand reveal itself from under his glove. Just like how it had been for Zero Two.

"Does it only affect non-organic material?"

He began to rub his fingers together, idly smearing the slime across them. The scene of Zero Two's suit slowly dissolving began replaying itself in his mind in slow motion. From within his body, Hiro felt the same strange tension from before return to his body. A small part of his mind worked itself into overdrive at the possibilities this slime could provide. The thoughts of which made sweat on his forehead break out from the steam pouring out of his ears.

Just as when Hiro was about to bring up the gathered goop in his hand to try and catch it's scent-

A hissing sound of air from behind stopped him in his tracks. Along with the walls of the cockpit brightening up as it received light from the outside world.

"Found you, Darling."

When the sing-song voice of Zero Two called his name, Hiro felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as a cold sweat poured down his back.

"W-Woah!"

His body reacted before his mind did. Stumbling in an clumsy attempt to turn around and verify the voice with his own eyes.

A refreshing smile befitting her impeccable behavior appeared before him and Hiro could only flap his mouth without producing any words. Despite Zero Two's appearance, Hiro felt the same fear as having a gun pressed to this throat.

The thought of his imminent execution was enough to increase the sweat pouring down his body.

Ah, so this was it. The end of his life. As a Parasite, Hiro was vaguely prepared for the notion of death in service to Papa and the adults. But never in a thousand years, would have he thought it would come in this manner.

But, he still had to resist with all of his might. To struggle till his last breath, was the vow he'd made to the adults.

"U-um… It…it isn't what it looks like. I-I was just curious about the substance the klaxosaur used on us. After you got splashed with that slime and…"

Hiro tried to make an excuse, but even he could tell it was a nonsensical mess.

But she listened to his awful excuse with a smile.

"Heh heh. Is that so? Then I guess it couldn't be helped."

"Eh?"

He did not understand her unexpected response.

"Peeping that is. From your position, Darling must have seen everything."

"I-I'm sorry!"

Hiro's eyes widened in shock at the rambunctious laughter that served as his reply as he realized what he'd just done. Without any accusations, he'd just damned himself as guilty of the crime of peeping.

Just as the shame was about to overcome him-

"I wasn't trying to accuse you of any wrongdoing."

Zero Two clarified as she looked him straight in the eyes. Even in his dire situation, Hiro felt his heart pounding. Although from fear or something else entirely, he knew not.

"But that makes this the second time you've seen me naked."

Her cheeks reddened with slight happiness as she stared at him.

"Second time...?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes in confusion at first, before quickly lighting up once more.

"Ah, yeah. But what happened at the lake was an accident! I'm not a pervert or anything!" He insisted.

Zero Two smirked at his frantic reply.

"Hmm. I think not. Darling has the scent of a natural-born pervert through and through."

Hiro frowned, although the impact was lessened by the blush still clinging to his cheeks. He did not think that was fair. How was he supposed to know there would have been a naked girl swimming in the lake at that time? It would have been less embarrassing if it was a boy instead, or even better, if there was no one at all at that time.

This was why he found interacting with girls difficult at the best of times and sought to avoid them, as a larger part of his anti-social nature. And Zero Two in particular, brought out the anxiety of close contacts to the surface.

After a while of them just staring at each other in silence, Hiro finally caved in first and broke off their gaze, mumbling something under his breath as he blushed furiously.

This action made Zero Two giggle. She approached him slowly, taking her sweet time to close the distance between them.

In his mind, Hiro desperately begged Zero Two to stay away, not just because of the bells of danger tolling themselves deaf, but because of the way Zero Two was currently dressed.

She was still wearing the damaged remnants of her Pistil suit, with the only thing protecting her modesty being a thin sheet of fabric wrapped around her, with the makeshift knot near the center of her chest. This wouldn't be a problem in other times, but perhaps it was due to Zero Two's developed body pushing the dimensions of that towel to it's limits, the towel clung tight and short on her frame, barely managing to reach any lower than her thighs, leaving the rest of her luscious legs exposed.

Not to mention, he could clearly see the shape of her erect nipples through the piece of cloth. And as she approached, with her chest now devoid of support due to the damaged state of her suit, he could see her large flesh fruits gently shaking up and down, and he could see the alluring luster given to her skin by her sweat caused by the physical exertion of their previous battle.

All of that heightened her beauty as she approached. Hiro did not want her to approach him in his current tremulous state, but he still felt a strange sense of anticipation.

And because of that, Hiro found that he could not tear his eyes away from the approaching girl. And he could scarcely imagine the silly face he was making at the moment.

But, from the smile on her face, it seemed that Zero Two must have enjoyed his expression as she did not grow angry or accusative after he'd admitted to peeping on her.

"Say..." Zero Two began, her voice drawn out in an amused tone. "I've noticed. Darling is really awkward around girls, aren't you?"

Her face drew close to his, close enough for him to smell the warm sweetness of her breath.

"This is just a natural reaction!" Hiro protested strongly. Although once again, the blush on his cheeks only served to diminish the weight of his argument.

"Stop making excuses, Darling."

The cat-like nature of Zero Two revealed itself as she purred.

"I-It can't be helped!" Hiro admitted plainly, being honest for once. "I mean, I never enjoyed social activities even as a child. Boys are difficult enough, but girls? Girls sometimes feel like an entirely unknown life form to me."

Hiro cringed at the silence that followed, feeling his self-worth plummet to rock bottom after exposing everything shameful about himself to the girl before him. A contemplative look quickly flashed across Zero Two's face as she listened to his confession.

"But you're a Stamen. Interacting with girls is what you're expected to do." She mulled. "Perhaps Darling will be cured once you get used to girls?"

Hiro made a troubled face at her words.

"I would have done that if it were so easy..."

"Oh, but it is pretty easy!"

He cocked his head in curiosity, interested in what Zero Two had to say.

As if reaching a scientific conclusion, Zero Two's eyes light up in delight as she clapped her hands together. If Hiro worked his mind hard enough, he could even visualize the light bulb appearing on top of her head.

It was then, with the most devilish of tones, Zero Two uttered something completely unfathomable as he felt her palms touch his hot face.

"All you need to do..." She chirped in an overly bright voice. "Is have sex with a girl!"

Hiro's reaction was immediate, snapping back in shock as he stumbled backwards away from the insane girl before him.

"W-What are you saying!?"

Zero Two could only giggle at his clumsy retreat.

"There, there. Don't flee, Darling."

There was an echoing reverb sound of metal being struck as his back pressed into the Stamen seat. It signified the end of the line for Hiro, with nowhere else to go. Other than trying to make himself as small as possible in that place, there was nothing else to do to increase the distance between them.

The girl before him moved to pull at the knot on the chest. With a fluttering sound, the towel dropped to the ground, giving him a unbridled sight of heaven. His eyes comically wide, Hiro could only listen to Zero Two's next words in stunned silence.

"Let's try some _shock therapy._ "

* * *

Ichigo gave off a grimace as she felt the cold tiles beneath her bare feet. Despite the humid steam that filled the place, the temperature between the tiles and the surrounding air couldn't have been more different.

As she stepped into the cubicle, the sensor on the automated showerhead above switched from red to green with a beep. Soon enough, Ichigo sighed in pleasure as she felt the hot water begin the process of washing away the accumulated sweat and grime that had accumulated on her body.

There was no need to apply soap of any kind, the water coming from the showerhead itself being an anti-bacterial solution, that was the industrial manner of their cleansing as Parasites.

"I can't believe they've been ogling us."

From the cubicle to her left, Miku began to complain in a voice loud enough for the rest to hear. Even with her eyes closed as she tilted her head upwards to bask in the waterfall that came from above her, Ichigo could clearly visualize the scowl on Miku's face from how she'd sounded.

"Wait, were they doing it back at the beach, too?"

"That's how boys are."

Ichigo frowned as the normally taciturn Ikuno joined in the complaining with a bitter voice. If even someone as reserved as her was voicing her dissatisfaction, then this issue must have affected the girls more deeply than she'd thought.

"Unbelievable! They're such creeps!" Miku snapped as she shook her head in frustration, sending specks of foam to splash against the walls of her shower cubicle.

But Ichigo couldn't blame Miku for her frustration. After all, she fully understood the irritation of her modesty being violated for the sake of some perverted boy whilst they'd been engaged in the physical pains of combat as Pistils. Even Goro, her Partner whom she'd usually trusted, had failed her in that aspect.

"And here I thought we'd finally started to link up well." Ichigo frowned. "This is a matter that can deeply affect squad morale."

If this matter grew out of hand, the Pistils would have their battle efficiency lowered because of their newly realized self-consciousness of their compromising posture in the Franxx. After all, their paracapacity values along with their compatibility depended on the trust between the two Partners.

"Um... Well..." Kokoro spoke up in a nervous tone. "All of you need to calm down a little."

But her words fell on deaf ears, as evident by how Miku continued her furious shrieking.

"I've had it!" She cried out. "I don't wanna be anywhere near the boys anymore!"

For their part, the rest of the girls continued lathering their bodies as they listened to Miku's suggestion.

"I know what to do. We should quit!"

At the sound of that, heads turned towards her in curiosity.

"Our communal lifestyle with the boys, let's put an end to it!"

Muted indecision was her only reply, mostly due to the possible consequences they risked with the adults if they did such a thing, but Miku resolved to push forward with her ideas anyway.

"Ichigo-chan."

A whisper came from her right.

"Is Hiro-kun alright? There's been no sign of him ever since we got back."

Ichigo pressed her lips together in a thin line of concern at the mention of his name.

"You're right. It's his first battle with that girl ever since she was assigned to be his Partner. He might be pushing himself too hard."

"I just hope Zero Two isn't making things too hard for him right now."

* * *

"That reaction... It looks like Darling finally understood my words. In that case, I'll take responsibility by treating your 'condition'."

To Hiro, Zero Two was making no sense whatsoever.

"T-treating my 'condition'!? How is this even supposed to do that!?"

She had her a hand placed on his abdomen as she supported herself on the gap between his thighs. From her position looking up towards him, Zero Two only accentuated her bared chest and pressed further forwards.

"W-Wait! Zero Two, any further would be-!"

"There you go again..."

Zero Two shushed him as she leaned in closer, murmuring with curving lips.

"But don't worry Darling. You'll be cured after this!"

Zero Two had moved close enough to him to the point that he could feel her body heat radiating from her. Her nipples, shaded a juicy cherry pink, scraped across the material of his suit sending shivers down his spine.

Her hands shifted to cusp his face.

"Besides, you can think of this as emergency training. What if an experienced, older Pistil with naughty intentions came onto you?"

Zero Two giggled as she brought her face closer to his.

"You're so cute, Darling."

"Cute? …Nn!?"

Hiro reacted as Zero Two suddenly brought her lips to his. After having being kissed so suddenly, his mind went briefly blank while he felt the soft sensation of her lips.

 _Soft..._

That was the only thought running though his crashing brain.

The elite Pistil's beautiful face was right in front of him with her eyes closed and Hiro found it hard to believe what he was doing here was real.

But the softness and warmth of her lips told him this was very real and caused his tense heart to pound.

As they continued pressing their lips together, Hiro felt a slimy sensation on his lower half. Along with a hissing sound, Hiro soon felt a cold breeze on a place that was usually covered.

"You saw my naked body twice now, so it's only fair that now I get to see yours."

Zero Two spoke as she pulled away from their kiss.

"Z-Zero Two-!?"

His voice cracked in his surprise. No way... She didn't just do what he'd thought she did.

The thrill of delight that leaked into her voice only served to confirm his worst nightmares.

"Watching me made you this hard? I'm glad."

"Glad!? Wait, Zero Two-!"

So embarrassed that he felt his head was about to explode, Hiro's malfunctioning brain stymied any attempts by his hands to cover up the most shameful parts of himself.

Having his privates seen was one thing, but the memory of Zero Two's naked butt during the battle had caused his penis to stiffen and throb. And it was in this condition that it was exposed to Zero Two's prying eyes.

"So this is Darling's... Eh-!?"

For some reason, the confident smile on Zero Two's face fell away as she expressed her surprise when she laid her eyes on his penis.

The heat of burning shame threatening to overwhelm him at her sudden change. For Zero Two had usually been so assertive about these kind of things. Immediately, the fear and shame that he was different, or inferior, to the other Stamens she possessed experience with came to the forefront.

And so with his tip pointing straight toward her lovely face, Hiro could only swallow the lump in his throat and ask.

"Zero Two?"

But she remained motionless, her eyes wide in wonder as she stared at his erect penis. She observed the murky liquid dripping from the tip at the very end as if this was her first time seeing it.

"Zero Two...?" Hiro repeated himself.

"Eh!? Oh… I-it's nothing. It just surprised me when it popped out so suddenly…"

When he called her name again, she answered him in a daze, her eyes still glued to the penis in front of her while looking somehow nervous.

"So this is a boy's…" She murmured, as if in a dream.

Zero Two almost fearfully wrapped a hand around the flesh rod and almost immediately, his hips threatened to give out from the numb sensation that spread from it.

Her hands were soft, softer than anything he'd experienced before in his life. But more than anything else, it was hot to the point of scorching.

Combined with the contrasting image of something so vulgar being appreciated by a lovely face such as hers, made the pleasure increase twofold for Hiro.

"I can't believe how hard it is… Heh heh."

Zero Two giggled like a child receiving her presents from Papa as she fondled his shaft with her lovely hands.

"But it's cute how it trembles... Unlike Darling, this part here is honest."

The confident smile returned to her face as she pressed her finger on his tip.

Hiro, for his part, could only whine futile protests and make foolish noises from his throat. The sensations long since overwhelming his brain's capacity for legible responses.

A switch had seemingly been flipped in Zero Two's mind, it seemed. Hiro noted from the way her damp eyes glistened in excitement.

It was also eerily similar to how she'd looked when slaughtering masses of lesser klaxosaurs during the Kissing Battle, he noted as well.

"Let me be your first, Darling..." She purred, her face now so close their noses were touching. "I hope you'll get used to girls after fucking me."

"N-No! Wait! Zero Two...!"

Hiro could only protest futilely as he felt the weight on his legs increase, Zero Two now joining him in the Stamen seat as she straddled him, her breasts rolling and shifting as she moved. Hiro shivered as he felt the sensations of Zero Two's weight on his sides as her knees rested against it.

He tried to resist, but it was no use whatsoever. The grip that Zero Two exerted on his shaft had paralyzed him completely.

"Geez. I can feel it twitching." Zero Two pouted on her cute face. "Darling is so hopeless."

From her position on his lap, Zero Two had managed to slide his penis between her thighs to rest against her groin. From the warm cocoon that her butt cheeks provided in wrapping around his shaft, Hiro could feel a warm liquid touch him. Her hands had moved to embrace him, her face now level and close.

From that close proximity that couldn't be more than five centimeters, Zero Two's moist cyan eyes enchanted him utterly. More powerful than any witch's magicks, her bewitching nature seduced him.

Hiro swallowed thickly as Zero Two pressed down on his shoulders, lifting herself up until himself staring straight at her plump breasts. A sheen of sweat had coated them, it's musky and alluring scent washing over Hiro and dizzying him.

With her eyes so moist that it seemed glossy with tears, Zero Two exhaled out in low, deep breaths.

"Hey, Darling. Take a good look."

Her eyes flicked downwards in the form of a gesture, telling him where to direct his gaze.

What he saw made his mind boil with arousal.

"Ah…"

His voice surprised even him. It sounded embarrassed but yet filled with an unbearable anticipation.

Her crotch was wet with a strange fluid, clear like sweat but it's stickiness disproved it otherwise. In place of where a boy's penis would have been, a thin slit existed instead, and of top of it, a strange pink bud swollen out of it's hood.

With her legs open widely as it were on his lap, Hiro could see exposed pink flesh within the slit and the hidden hole within. That small hole was twitching as it dripped with the same fluid he'd seen previously.

It was this hole that Hiro had the tip of his penis pressed against it, in an vulgar imitation form of a kiss, with the female nectar that Zero Two produced replacing saliva.

 _That's the place where I..._

Subconsciously, even with his limited education in such matters, Hiro had already unknowingly realized it himself as the twitching hole drooled wantonly over his erect penis.

"This hole is where Darling is going to enter me."

The lips on either side of the hole trembled as Zero Two purred out with a delighted smile, her cheeks faintly red.

Hiro could only bite down on his dry lips and listen in frozen silence, his penis throbbing painfully as Zero Two continued to speak. Having seen a girl's vagina for the first time, that was all he could manage.

Some of her smug, feline femininity crept back into her manner and while watching the edges of her expression, all Hiro could do was stare in a mixture of panic and anticipation.

Despite the redness on her cheeks, Zero Two's voice never lost it's purring, coquettish nature as she destroyed his reality, her turquoise eyes heavy lidded, pupils blown wide and dark as if intoxicated with pleasure or drugs.

"It's a place common to all girls."

Pressed against the entrance of her hole, Hiro's penis felt like it could have burst from the throbbing. The sensitive head felt the hole wriggling as if sucking it in and he could feel her overflowing love juices trailing down his shaft.

"Do you understand now? Us girls can't help but to just love cocks."

While possessing a face of perfect beauty, Zero Two allowed the most vulgar of words to pass her delicate lips. Her grip on his shaft tightened and it was then Hiro realized she was close enough for his hands to cup her elbows, or perhaps embrace her.

She leaned in even closer, pressing up against him, all sly allure and feline nature.

And smiled, wide and sharp and white, exposing the fangs she possessed that spoke of her inhumanity. The proverbial cat who'd caught a particular juicy canary, long lashes lowered over her greenish eyes.

 _"We were all born naughty."_

The shapely mounds on her chest shifted as she purred, the jiggling of moving fat hypnotizing Hiro. The breath caught in his throat was so thick now it felt like he could hyperventilate at anytime.

It was then, Hiro realized, the adults were lying to him the entire time in regards to boy-girl relationships. But at the moment, he found out that he cared not for such revelations.

Because currently, the only thing his mind could focus on was the smirking girl in front of him.

"Z-Zero Two..."

That was the best his malfunctioning mind could come up with, foolishly repeating her name in a mumble. However, something like that only seemed to embolden her, as evident by fog clouding her crescent shaped eyes.

Just as he was about to retrieve the shattered pieces of his broken mind and say something, anything in response-

"Hiro, are you in there?"

A knocking sound from the cockpit door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Three times.

Hiro recognized that voice.

His blood ran ice cold in his veins. The muscles in his neck protested at the speed he'd turned his attention towards the intruder. In his carelessness, Hiro had let his guard down. He'd not noticed the streak of irritation that flashed through her eyes at the sound of that person's voice.

It would be a critical mistake.

With just that opening, in one fell swoop, Zero Two lowered herself on his erect penis and taken it whole within her.

A most decidedly unmanly yelp shot out from his throat. His cry rang through the cockpit and it seemed to even reach the person outside of it, as evident by the pounding on the door.

"What happened!? Are you hurt anywhere!?"

His hands tightened convulsively around her elbows as triumph flared in Zero Two's eyes as she inhaled deeply, smashing her lips against his to silence the noises coming from him.

Ichigo was saying something in the background, but Hiro's mind could not process it between the flashes of white that overtook his vision. The forcefully inserted tip brushed again the entrance to Zero Two's womb and he felt it opening and closing as if to digest the part that was now inside of her. His entire penis felt like it was lubricated in a boiling hot mucous membrane.

Penetrating her down to the base in a single go meant the many folds of flesh were all wrapped around his rod. The vaginal walls had not even started wriggling and yet they squeezed down on his entire penis as if to never let go again. In fact, at that moment, he was so deep that Hiro couldn't tell any separation between them, of where he ended and where she began.

Like a puppet being manipulated by a system of strings, Hiro could only watch in shock as his body betrayed him, traitorous hips thrusting upwards as she kissed him.

The kiss was rough, despite the softness of her lips, as expected from the shock value of it and Zero Two's forceful nature of initiation. But as he felt her tongue prod his lips, Hiro couldn't help but open them to grant her access, his back arching shamefully to return the kiss.

The saliva from her mouth transferred into his throat, the quantity in such amounts that it seemed like it would drown him, as her tongue tickled his in a way that sent shivers rolling up his spine.

But like a boy dying from thirst, Hiro savored and gulped down every last drop anyway, the messy nature of such an act causing streaks of thick saliva to leak down their chins.

As she pulled away from their sloppy kiss, Hiro couldn't stop the whine of complaint that spilled forth from his throat. The giggle that slipped from Zero Two only made him flush red with shame.

The overwhelming sensations combined with the blood rushing to his head left Hiro faint. Light-headed from the heat and pleasure, Hiro leaned forward and used her shoulders as a rest, the cockpit around him a blurry mess in his vision. His hands had limply fallen to the sides, useless and jellied.

His entire body was trembling, and no matter how he tried, his half lidded eyes couldn't seem to close and grant him the reprieve he seeked.

It was then, he felt a slight ticklish sensation at the edge of his eyes.

"Darling." She whispered. "The look in your eyes. It makes my heart race."

A familiar line reached Hiro's ears. With his arms still feeling like soggy noodles, Hiro reached to brush at his eyes.

His fingers came back wet.

"Eh...? Tears...? I didn't even realize..."

A breeze of warm air tickled his ears.

"Congrats on losing your virginity."

Hiro shifted his head towards her teasing voice, as expected, there was a mirthful look on Zero Two's face.

His mental reserves too spent to bother preserving silly notions like 'pride' or 'dignity' or 'ego', in his current state, Hiro could only blurt out the truth from his lips without really thinking about it.

"If it's Zero Two, then I'm glad to give it-" Hiro winced in discomfort. "Don't get so tight, it's sensitive there."

"Darling..."

The facial features on Zero Two softened, the usual confident and teasing expression replaced with an honest look of muted happiness. But before she could say anymore, a worried whisper interrupted her.

"He must have passed out inside... That's it, I'm calling for help."

Hiro's eyes widened comically, in his daze, he'd totally forgotten about that troublesome person outside. Quickly, he took stock of their situation. Their disheveled nature, Zero Two's and his exposure, and the mess created by them at the place where they were connected.

Indeed, this would be... beyond a worse case scenario if the cockpit to Strelizia was forced in right now.

Sitting up ramrod straight, Hiro immediately inwardly cringed when his reply came in the form of a squeak. Was it always this common for boys to feel so spent afterwards?

Also, the fact that he was still physically connected to Zero Two probably counted.

"I'm fine!"

"Hiro!?" The relief in Ichigo's voice was palpable. "I'm glad. For a moment I thought you were hurt."

"I just happened to bump into something, that's all."

A suppressed snicker released itself from Zero Two's throat, coming closer to a snort as Hiro immediately shot an indignant glare at her.

"Did you say something?"

"No!"

Hiro quickly replied while still maintaining his narrowed glare at the girl in his lap doing her best impression of an innocent angel, fluttering eyelashes and girlish pout included.

He heard a thumping sound that resonated from the cockpit walls. Apparently Ichigo had rested her back against Strelizia's faceplate.

"Really..." She began with a sigh that usually precipitated one of her usual lectures. "When will you learn to be more mindful of these things?"

"Sorry... But it mostly slips my mind."

A regular conversation between them then started, mostly on mundane topics that held no particular meaning or significance. However, there was something different this time.

Like the fact that Zero Two was currently on his lap and their crotches were connected for one thing.

That was the basis for the horrid feeling within him, of how he was expected to keep his voice level and converse normally while he was inside Zero Two.

Not to mention, considering their current position, with Zero Two straddling his lap while facing him, Hiro could see every inch of her face, and with it, any expressions she made.

Which was why the moon crescent shape of her eyes along with the devious smile gave him a very, very horrible inkling of the nature of the plot this horned girl was hatching in her mind.

Maybe it was the embarrassment of holding a conversation with only a sheet of metal separating Ichigo and him, or the lingering after effects of their sex, or the fact that Zero Two's naked body was still pressed against him on his lap.

Or perhaps he was a pervert like she'd always said after all.

But it was for some reason that Hiro felt himself stiffen inside of her.

He immediately felt the blood rushing to his cheeks once more. And judging by the overly wide grin plastered on Zero Two's face, it'd seemed that she felt his reaction as well.

Even through his ribcage, Hiro could feel his pounding heartbeat. Which meant that Zero Two too could feel it as well.

"The previous battle was pretty easy, huh?"

"Y-Yeah."

As he spoke, a mischievous glint appeared in Zero Two's eyes, Hiro noting with a large amount of trepidation how her pupils had blown wide and dark again.

Her switch, it seemed, had been flipped again.

"But still, I'm worried if we have to fight something as strong as that Gutenberg again."

"W-We'll figure it out when we get there."

At the same time, Hiro felt Zero Two's arm reach behind his neck to pull him close into an embrace.

Their noses touching once more, Hiro desperately shook his head with comically wide eyes filled with panic.

"Such a pervert." Zero Two accused under her breath. "Getting hard at a time like this."

"It's a natural reaction!" He insisted in the same volume.

"Darling is a pervert." She exhaled, which at their current distance only allowed her breath to wash over his face.

Her pupils remained dilated. As they were in their current state, they dashed any hopes for Hiro to steer this girl to more moral shores. Her excitement too, exhibited itself in physical ways as Hiro felt her pounding heart through her large flesh fruits and her aroused vagina squeezing down on his throbbing rod.

"Even if you say that, I still can't help but feel uneasy whenever I think about how you almost died back then."

"Since Zero Two was so strong, I wasn't in any danger. So... Eh-!?"

"What is it!? Are you in pain again?"

Hiro replied with gritted teeth.

"N-no, everything…is fine."

He feigned calm to answer the girl's worried question, but the truth couldn't be any further than that. As he was speaking just now, it seemed that the mischievous desire in Zero Two's heart could not be suppressed any further and she began to rock her hips, thrusting up and down in rhythmic motions. Naturally, Hiro was unable to restrain his voice and a loud moan escaped his lips during then.

His rod was already throbbing, but Zero Two had started grinding her hips against his in order to stir up her insides with his penis and embarrass him further.

She moved in a circle to rub the head against her vaginal walls and a frothing sound soon filled the cockpit. Their genitals, wet with their mixed fluids, were the cause of such a indecent sound.

"As I was saying.. Y-You don't have to worry about m-me... Nnn..."

Hiro had never felt anything like this before and he could not find a way to endure it. Even after accepting him inside of her, it'd seemed that Zero Two's pussy still contained some room. It expanded, contracted and clung to him like a wrap, squeezing him to the edge of discomfort.

It was as if the varying movements from Zero Two came from a woman solely educated in the arts of pleasure.

Due to the poor ventilation of an unpowered Franxx, a sexual heat began to waft in the air. The obscene sounds and smells began to dizzy him, dragging his brain into an endless mush of quicksand.

Hiro could only clamp his hands over his mouth in an desperate attempt to stifle his leaking voice, his expression tense and pained as Zero Two ground her hips to stir up her insides. The frothing sound continued inside the cockpit, except for this time, it was joined by their labored breathing.

"But still." He could hear the frown on Ichigo's face as she spoke. "Even if she's your official Partner, I just can't bring myself to trust her."

Hiro shook his head at Zero Two, silently pleading for her to stop.

"It'll be no fun if we suddenly stopped halfway. Darling... Just try to endure it, okay?"

Zero Two giggled quietly as she continued to churn up her insides using his penis.

"Come on, hurry up and answer her." She whispered.

"I-I can't…not…like this…Hey!"

"Then I'll start moving even faster."

With the purest of smiles that made his heart skip a beat, she threatened him sweetly.

"Nnn, ah, ah. No…that would feel even better…!"

As they whispered to each other, Zero Two had started pumping her hips like never before.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Zero Two flashed a grin at him. "When your precious childhood friend finds out you're just a pervert that violates his Pistil right after a battle?"

He felt the weight of her body as she leaned against him, continuing without pause the spicy movements of her hips. Each time his shaft moved within her soaked slit, Hiro could hear the watery sounds made by their bodies. The heat at the place where they were connected was immense, as if a raw flame had been lit there. But all that heat did was to fire up his nerves.

Zero Two's words, her breaths, her tone, her expression, her movements, it was all so lascivious that it sent a wave of uncontrollable excitement rushing through his body.

"What... makes you say that?"

With immense willpower, Hiro gathered up his vocal cords and manually separated them from the pleasure centers in his brain.

"I didn't tell you this but..." Ichigo's voice rose, the emotion evident in her voice. "Before the Kissing Battle, I met with Zero Two on my own. There, she admitted that she's just trying to suck you dry!"

The thrusting after mixing her up inside overwhelmed him with pleasure. As Hiro watched, Zero Two started bouncing her body up and down, producing the wet sounds of penetration from her hidden hole.

But rather than the obscene act she was performing, Hiro's attention was drawn to something else entirely.

That was, the state of her eyes.

They were glazed over in a fog of pleasure. Unseeing and murky, with visions unknown to him playing behind those dilated pupils. Damp and hot, they weren't the eyes befitting an elite Pistil anymore.

But rather a base woman in heat.

"I will..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and both legs around his waist while waving her long pink hair around.

It was then a bitter feeling rose within Hiro.

The memory of the proud and dignified Zero Two that he'd looked up to. Of someone distant and beautiful. The person who had, at times, frightened him.

Hiro mused to himself as he used his right hand, the one that'd been stripped of the covering of his suit by the klaxosaur slime, to gently stroke at her face.

She responded by parting her lips to pant out his name.

At the moment, that prideful girl had ceased to exist. In her place was this animal writhing in his lap. Hiro thought to himself with a surprising amount of bitterness, Zero Two had finally succeeded in becoming a normal girl like the rest.

Or in other words, a typical loose Pistil.

"Ouch."

Zero Two winced in pain as his thumbnail bit her cheek, leaving a reddish mark as it sunk into it.

-And probably one that'd repeated this act with countless other Stamens before him.

"Tell her that the next time I see her."

He smiled with a surprising amount of bitterness.

If Hiro possessed a mirror at that moment, he would have been shocked at the sudden flash of coldness that coated his eyes.

He could feel her weight and body temperature in his entire body and while he was happy to engage in such physical contact with Zero Two, the situation was still precarious. Thus he tried to slow down Zero Two's movements by putting his hands on her sides and holding her still.

Of course, there was another reason for his urgency to remove the girl currently impaled on his dick.

His rod had begun to tremble, Hiro feeling how the tip had swelled up as the pressure at the base on his spine seemed to reach a breaking point. The testicles coated in her love juices tensed as he felt the painful impatient throbbing of his penis preparing to unload a torrent into the horned girl's womb.

"S-Stop!"

Hiro snapped as the useless lugs of meat that had replaced his arms refused to obey his commands, unable to lift Zero Two even an inch away from him.

"Something's coming...! I can't hold myself back much longer!"

He'd hoped that his desperate warning would have managed to sink in, but to his surprise, Zero Two uttered something ridiculous.

"It's fine... Let it all out inside of me."

It was obvious to say that since the throbbing place was the same location Hiro used to relieve himself, he'd gotten the wrong idea.

"W-What!?" Hiro stuttered in his shock. "That place is dirty!"

Tiny sparks of pain flared on his back as he tried to jerk away, Zero Two's long, sharp nails digging into his skin even through his suit, reminding him of the fact that the taller girl before him wasn't completely human in her strength.

Hiro knew he could not let himself dirty her insides, but as her fleshy walls wrapped around his head and shaft, Hiro noted with increasing alarm that it was going to be a lost cause.

With each thrust, her long hair would scatter as if blown by a gust of wind, her large flesh fruits shaking so hard he thought they would tear off, with her excited sweat pouring down her cleavage. Her perfectly flat and smooth belly trembled slightly, telling him she was enjoying it as well.

Her large, fleshly fruits were crushed between the two of them. Even through his suit, Hiro was able to feel their indescribable softness as her two nipples rubbed and rolled against him.

It was then, that Hiro realized the sinking truth.

He could not hold back any longer. His rod had been trembling for a while now, growing swollen as he felt a churning pressure in his testicles.

The hands that were assigned to futility push her away were now shamelessly embracing her and Hiro buried himself in her neck, imagining it as his grave.

The guilt of filling her insides vanished from his mind as he tightly held her close and thought of nothing except pumping her vagina full of the substance that threatened to explode from his rod.

His hips started to match hers in rhythm in surrender and the wet sound of penetration was joined by the sound of slapping flesh as he pounded into her pussy. The breathing in which he'd managed to suppress so finely up til now, began to release itself without holding back.

Zero Two for her part, continued to play her role. Even in her sitting position, she intensely wiggled her hips enough for her butt to bounce up and down and her vagina tightened down on his penis as if to crush it.

The countless folds of flesh reacted to his approaching climax by wriggling deeper which tickled even the inside of his rod with a pleasurable numbness.

"Pierce my womb with your Queen Pike, Darling!" She moaned out, louder this time. "Fill me with your magma energy!"

Once he had received her permission, Hiro moved his hips intensely and thrust up through her hidden hole and along her vaginal walls with a powerful enough piston motion to lift up her body as she embraced him.

His penis even started hurting as the head swelled enough to burst, the numbness of approaching ejaculation filled it, and the cloudy liquid rose through the entire length.

He forcefully inserted his penis down to the base and released the thick milky liquid.

The pleasant numbness even felt painful while the liquid shot inside her. As the milky liquid filled her vagina, Zero Two let out a cry and clung to him. She had been sitting on his lap, but now she was trembling like a small animal clinging to a tree and thick love juices sprayed noisily from her vagina as it tightened painfully down on his rod.

The stimulation of her vaginal walls and folds of flesh did not end even when he climaxed, so he continued pumping an increasingly shameful amount of liquid inside her womb than he had even thought possible.

The head trembled again and again inside her hot vagina. Hiro could feel his fluids shooting inside her and wrapping around the folds of flesh. The womb entrance his tip was just barely touching was opening and closing to swallow up the milky liquid.

"Nn…hahh! There's so…much…Kuh...!"

The control of his body stripped from him, Hiro could only squeeze his eyes shut and ride out the wave as Zero Two's body convulsed in his arms. Her flesh fruits trembled as more aroused sweat poured down her body, and her vagina squeezed his entire penis while wriggling to pull it in deeper.

He even felt some throbbing pain in his penis and it started losing strength with each consecutive squirt that he shot inside of her.

It was in this compromising situation that Hiro felt his knee jerk and knock into the side panel of Strelizia's controls.

The hissing sound of depressurizing air made the blood in his veins turn to a block solid ice.

The world turned monochrome at the puzzled voice that reached his ears.

"Hiro?"

* * *

"Listen up."

Miku growled with a murderous expression on her face as she pointed at the white tape set across the hall.

"Boys are banned from setting foot on this side."

"Wh-Who died and made you boss! This is messed up!"

She crinkled her nose as if she was looking at something particularly disgusting.

"Zorome." She sneered at the approaching boy who had a foot above the makeshift line marking the demarcation zone. "Cross that line, and you'll regret it."

The frightening expressions on the girls's faces made Zorome squeak.

* * *

Hiro squinted his eyes as they struggled to adjust to the light that entered the cockpit. A confused Ichigo asked as she stood at the entrance, wearing the normal uniform of a Parasite.

"Just now, I heard some voices."

"E-Eh? Really?"

"Yeah." Ichigo frowned at him in concern as she took a step inside Strelizia's cockpit. "What are you doing back there?"

Hiro could feel the sweat drip down his neck as his grip on the Stamen seat tightened. Of course, he nor Zero Two weren't versed in the magical powers of teleportation. Ichigo might not have seen her but Zero Two was most certainly still in this area.

In fact, she was right below him, her spine resting on the back of the Stamen seat in a seating position. His feet were placed a foot apart to allow Zero Two the space to stretch out her luscious legs from between them.

That was the current situation of Hiro as he desperately tried not to think about the exposed nature of his lower half as he hid behind the Stamen seat.

A nervous smile forced itself on his face as he spoke with a level tone.

"I was just cleaning up the stuff that came from the klaxosaur."

"Yeah. That stuff was disgusting."

Ichigo made a face as she took another step towards him, her nose crinkled.

"Do you smell something weird?"

"I-It must be from the klaxosaur."

Despite his best efforts, Hiro could feel himself blushing as he stuttered. But as they were talking, he did not take note of the crisis forming below him.

The thing with such limited hiding space was that certain parts of him were extremely close to Zero Two.

Of course, by parts, it could only mean his penis that had just been freshly removed from Zero Two's pussy.

And it was this hanging rod that hypnotized Zero Two's eyes as she stared at it motionlessly. The surface was covered with a mixture of milky white liquid that was his semen and the clear fluid that came from her.

As Hiro would find out soon enough, waving Ichigo off was going to be the least of his troubles.

"Strange. Delphinium doesn't have the same smell."

"Maybe it changes over time?"

The smile on Hiro's face remained the same but his mind was racing with a single overwhelming thought.

 _Just go away already!_

As if Fate was making a mockery of him, Ichigo only approached even closer to the him. Her attention was fixed on the Stamen seat for some reason.

"What's that?"

Hiro's face went pale.

Of course, there was no time to clean up the mess they'd left behind. And except for the towel Zero Two had brought in, now currently covering her abdomen, there were no materials as well.

"It's not from the klaxosaur."

Ichigo murmured, lines forming on her forehead in a crease as she dabbed at the puddle. The naked skin of her fingers touching liquid obscenity, only that she did not realize it yet.

"It's kind of sticky..."

She cocked her head in interest at the glassy strands of cream-colored fluid on her fingers.

"And it smells kind of funny... But it's not a bad smell."

Ichigo had brought up her fingers to her nose in a lady-like manner and was now smelling it. Little did she know, the fluids she had in her hand came from the mixing pot that was Zero Two's vagina after it'd spilt out.

Hiro just about fainted on the spot.

"For some reason..." Ichigo murmured, the light in her eyes going dim. "I wonder how it tastes."

Hiro died. That was the only explanation for it.

He'd died bravely fighting the klaxosaur and entered the afterworld of torment. Punished for failing Papa and the adults.

"W-wait-!"

Ichigo recoiled at the sudden shout that stopped her. But what shocked her more was the cry that came from Hiro.

His face was twisted as if it was pain, the redness on his cheeks overwhelming as he pressed his forehead against the headrest.

His lips were moving, but Ichigo could not pick up the words he was mumbling at a hushed pace.

Of course, the facial contortions on Hiro's face were mistaken by Ichigo as pain from injuries sustained from the klaxosaur in the previous battle.

Well, she'd gotten one part right at least. Hiro thought to himself and he felt his fingers curl on the headrest.

The cause of his current distress was the fault of a klaxosaur indeed.

A klaxosaur-hybrid to be precise.

Turned on by the sight of his dick covered in their milky juices, the horned girl allowed the shaft to rub against her cheeks as she suppressed the watery sighs that threatened to spill from her lips.

Smiling to herself, Zero Two brought her lovely face toward the penis, slowly opened her pink lips, and placed them around the tip.

"Ah... No-!"

"Hiro!?"

When his penis was enclosed in that damp, warm space for the first time, it throbbed while the tip rubbed against the top of her mouth and the numbing sensation spread through his entire crotch.

Her lips wrapped around the flesh rod, her trembling tongue and gums touched the tip, and it was all carried toward her slender throat.

As Zero Two pleasured him with her mouth, she welcomed his penis inside her lips as if she did not know when to stop. A delighted expression came over her as the tip reached the entrance to her throat.

And most of all, Hiro was filled with the urge to start thrusting his hips right away. But obviously, he couldn't do such a thing _with Ichigo being right there!_

Even his usual cool headed nature was giving way, Hiro realized, not helped by Ichigo snapping at him.

"Your face is flushed!"

"I'm fine..."

"Like hell you are!" Ichigo rose her voice at him, which only served to increase the force he was using to press his face into the headrest. "You're trembling all over!"

She was right. Hiro found it impossible to stay still any longer.

The back of Zero Two's throat felt rough in all of the most delightful ways, in contrast to the soft tongue wrapping around him. He wasn't sure if Zero Two was trying to get them caught, but she started making obscene sucking and slurping noises while moving her head back and forth.

Each time her head moved, her long pink hair shook with it. The lips wrapped around his flesh rod pulled back, her lovely tongue licked at the tip, and an impatient throbbing surrounded his entire penis. At the same time, a numbness like having to pee raced through his rock-hard erect penis and more precum flowed from the tip.

Hiro moved a hand downwards and with a head so overheated it seemed like it would melt his brain, he grabbed a fistful of hair and started to push against her.

He knew better than anyone to treat her this roughly, but the overriding desire to _not destroy everything his entire life had been built up to this point_ made him forcefully press on her skull, the tip of her horns stabbing into his palms.

Surprised at his sudden burst of assertiveness, Zero Two having seemingly been used to his passive and compliant nature, the blowjob stopped, and with it, the throbbing inside his penis faded and the rising semen settled down as his heart withered in embarrassment.

But there was a bad feeling nagging in his heart as he watched her pupils bloom dangerously right in front of him. A look of joy crossed her face, and Zero Two attempted to make a noise with the mouth that was currently filled to the brim with his dick as she rubbed her thighs together, clear liquid dripping off them.

"Zero Two..." Hiro mumbled under his breath. "Don't tell me..."

His bad feeling had been spot on.

Zero Two was getting excited.

While Hiro's arousal had withered at being seen, the horned girl had risen to even greater heights, not helped by the force that seemed to serve as her trigger. She started blowing him again, her lips tightened around the shaft, and her tongue wrapped around the tip.

Also, the smooth movements of her tongue and the way her tongue tip wrapped around the back of the penis head while licking the shaft were entirely different from before.

She gently stroked the shaft with her right hand to pleasure him with a combination blowjob and handjob. Even the intense sucking and slurping sounds stimulated his arousal and brought him right back to near ejaculation.

"Urgh-!"

"Hiro!?"

As expected, the newfound sensations forced foolish yelps to leak from his throat.

Her increased arousal led her to pleasure him even more effectively, so the trembling of his briefly calmed penis grew even more intense. The stroke of her soft hands made it grew hot enough to burn his penis. He thrust the throbbing tip into her rampaging tongue and the inside of her cheeks.

He could no longer control his hips as they thrusted without stopping. The shape of her lips was obscenely distorted as the saliva-covered flesh rod moved like a piston.

The horned girl responded to his thrusting hips by moving her head forward and back even more intensely. Her long hair flew about and even the flesh of her throat started moving up and down. As the precum filled her mouth, Zero Two gathered it with her tongue and swallowed it. With each movement of her white throat, it flowed down into her stomach.

His only option was to hang on to the seat for dear life while gripping on Zero Two's horns.

But like a child, all his petty resistance did was to spur her further on.

Ichigo stared at him in horrified concern, reminding him of the endless depths of his depravity that caused shame and embarrassment to flush hot along his entire body.

And it was this concern that made her approach him even closer, Ichigo now leaning over the seat as she whispered to him in a gentle tone.

"I'll call for help, okay? So just hang in there... Hiro."

If he still possessed any dignity left, Hiro was sure that he would have broke out into tears at that point. He must have been displaying a foolish face to her this entire time.

As he felt the familiar pressure build up in his dick, Hiro palmed his face in despair. To climax was one thing, but to show her his face as he did so was humiliating to the extreme.

"H-Hiro...?"

Her fingers, so different then the ones caressing him down below, touched the hands covering his face gently. Filled with care and concern, without any ulterior motives, unlike the ones below.

It made him feel all the more sick and deprived as a person.

Biting down on his teeth so forcefully he was sure his gums were going to bleed, with a trembling body, Hiro smashed his molars together as he breathed out.

"You're being a bother so..."

"Eh...?"

Her reaction was immediate.

"Ah... Ah..."

For a moment, she just stood there, whimpering as her body shook in place. From her pretty green eyes, liquid began to flow in a thin trickle.

And then she fled, leaving behind only a trail of sparkling tears.

At that moment, Hiro genuinely believed that he was the lowest life form on this planet.

It was this feeling that clung to him as an almost painful numbness ran through his entire penis, a quick pulsing widening his urethra. The painful numbness tickled him as his mind went blank, his ears only filled with the obscene slurping sounds that echoed around him.

Just as the Zero Two's pretty lips were pulled obscenely back and her saliva sprayed out, he thrust his penis into her lips up to the base, pressing the tip into the tight back of her throat. The painful numbness seemed to tickle at the inside of the flesh rod as well.

His mind was too blank to think anything at all and a clump of thick milky liquid quickly rose toward the swollen tip.

"Zero Two... I'm gonna-!"

But there was no need to warn her, because the trembling and throbbing of his penis already told her he was about to ejaculate.

"Darling's milk... Let me drink it!"

Zero Two sucked on it like a straw as her tongue wrapped around his shaft like a living creature. Her youthful and lovely face moved back and forth, shaking her long hair everywhere, and her tongue licked up the shaft to the tip again and again, as if to urge the semen along in her attempt to suck him dry to the last drop.

An unrestrained moan left Hiro's throat, the joy of having his privacy return somewhat influencing his actions.

"My hips are moving on their own...! A part of me is about to be consumed!"

An impatient numbness filled his penis. Soon, the head swelled as far as possible, and the built-up milky liquid exploded out into her throat.

As the small hole at the tip opened wide in his climax, Hiro kept his penis inside her lips down to the base. The rod throbbed as it sprayed his fluids inside Zero Two's throat.

"Nnn... Ahh..."

As the semen filled her throat, a trickle of clear liquid splashed from between Zero Two's thighs, announcing her climax as well.

But Hiro felt so good releasing his semen inside a girl's mouth for the first time that he did not notice such a thing.

He simply held her head in place and continued ejaculating into her throat.

"Ahhh…amazing." He groaned. "Zero Two, your throat is throbbing and tightening around me… I can't stop…"

"Ngh… Mffph! Pfft!"

The only reply he received from the horned girl was a muffled sound. Perhaps it was because her mouth was too full with his dick to say anything else.

But, overwhelmed by the pleasure of ejaculation as he was, Hiro could do nothing more but to slowly move his hips to release the rest of the semen into her throat, filling her throat and mouth with milky liquid. Zero Two made a slurping sound, removed his penis from her lips, and coughed out some semen she had not managed to swallow.

He was not done ejaculating yet, so more thick liquid erupted from the tip and scattered across her body even as semen spilled from her lovely lips.

"Darling!" She squealed in surprise.

The eruption covered her white face and her large grapefruit breasts. As Zero Two felt the warmth of the semen sticking even to her smooth belly and thighs, she finished her service blowjob by convulsing and spraying love juices out from her urethra.

With the milky liquid dripping down her breasts, Zero Two gave a smile of ecstasy from her first semen orgasm, stiffened her limbs, and slumped over with her head lolling about.

After completely spending himself, Hiro fell to his knees in a daze like a puppet with it's strings cut, joining the marionette already on the ground. Gasping for breath, Hiro set his eyes upon her.

He was dumbfounded by how obscene she looked.

The thick milky liquid covered her lips, her long eyelashes, her flushed cheeks, her lovely breasts that shook as she breathed, her smooth white belly, and even her thighs streaked with clear, shiny liquid.

Her light-pink nipples had grown as erect as possible and were trembling. A puddle had formed beneath her crotch, her thighs smearing it across the ground whenever she shifted.

Zero Two's body shook from the heat of the liquid covering her, her peach-like rump spreading the puddle as she sat trembling on the floor.

Her hands hung limply down instead of covering up her exposed skin, allowing Hiro to take in every inch of her glorious form.

"Darling... I guess I belong to you now."

Zero Two gasped for breath as her climax came to an end. With her fingers, she started rubbing the milky liquid into her large breasts as if to let it soak into her skin.

"Heh heh… So how were my lips?"

Zero Two pressed her white-covered breasts together to show them off and looked happily up at him. Her smile was one of someone who had achieved their goal.

"Th-they were…amazing." Her seductive behavior and the post-ejaculation embarrassment led him to look away.

"Looks like she's gone…"

"...?"

Zero Two looked in the same direction as he did and cocked her head in query. The troubled expression on his face made her frown.

"I made her angry..." Hiro muttered darkly.

A giggle slipped past her lips, the motion making the grapefruits on her chest jiggle.

"Whose fault do you think that is..."

Hiro grumbled as he shot her a sassy look of annoyance and rolled his eyes. For her part, Zero Two could only grin shamelessly in return.

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you stop me then?" Zero Two challenged him, the cheeky look still on her cum splattered face. "Darling is a man. You've could have easily pushed me away if you wanted too."

Hiro bit his lip and blushed without any reply. He had no idea what to say. It was indeed true that he'd enjoyed himself, despite the contrary.

"So... I think it's your turn to take the lead."

"Eh?"

Hiro could not scarcely believe his ears, so he made her repeat herself.

"After how excited that made me, we have to do something even more amazing now, don't we?"

Hiro was speechless. At a complete loss of words.

Riding him and giving a blowjob while someone unknowingly watched had not been enough to satisfy her, it seemed, so she was asking to do something more. While he was happy she wanted to do more sexual things with him, Hiro still felt a little hesitant. Without the shield of his biological arousal to defend him, he returned to his natural state.

"You covered me with semen and violated me so wonderfully even though someone was watching. I'm sure any idea you have will be amazingly exciting, Darling."

"B-but I'm not used to be the one initiating contact."

She pressed her chest out toward him, but he looked away.

She was emphasizing the breasts and the milky liquid covering them. At this rate, his crotch was sure to resurrect itself.

"Just think of it as training through sex."

"Training...?"

"Darling needs to learn how to handle girls." She smirked. "Or else they're just going to walk all over you."

He was silenced by the devious look of anticipation in her eyes.

"Hurry up and tell me. How are you going to violate me?"

Her expectant cyan eyes sparkled brightly.

Hiro pressed his lips together in a thin line and blushed.

"D-don't give me that look… O-okay. First off, how about we start by heading to a shower..."

"S-Showerplay!?"

Zero Two gasped. She looked genuinely surprised by the arbitrary answer he found for her troubling question.

"I knew it! You were a pervert all along!" She squealed in delight.

"Eh? I just wanted to get clean..." Hiro recoiled at her accusation. "Besides, what's a 'Showerplay' in the first place!?"

After giving it some thought, Zero Two gave an unexpected answer. She also showed him a somewhat innocent smile as she offered a dainty hand in a lady-like manner for him to assist her in getting up.

"I'll tell you all about it... Say, Darling. Have you entertained the idea of soap and lubricants being used in _alternative_ ways...?"

* * *

A few days later.

"Oi, Hiro! Have you heard? Zero Two said the baths are open for us boys to use!"

"Really?"

"Really. The girls must have waved the white flag."

Zorome explained to him as the rest of the boys gathered outside of the bathing area.

"That's great. It's a nice place to relax."

Hiro smiled in pleasant surprise at the new ruling.

"Yeah! Especially when there's no stinkin' girls to-"

The bamboo traditional-style door slid open with with a crash as Zorome flung it open.

"...bother us."

His voice died to nothing as he stood in the entrance to the bath.

From his position at the edge of the group, Hiro peeked in to see the cause of such a dramatic change in Zorome's behavior.

He stared at the group of bathing nymphs before him, their eyes wide with shock.

Ichigo. Ikuno. Kokoro. Miku.

Barring the new transfer Zero Two, every single Pistil of Squad 13 was here.

And judging by the burning looks in their eyes...

They were royally pissed.

"Ohh... Ohhh!-"

Like monkeys in heat, the nostrils on Zorome and Futoshi's faces flared as their jaws dropped in appreciation of the female form.

"Kuh... Ah..."

Miku was the first to respond, while the rest of the girls were hidden under the foamy water from the shoulders down, it seemed that Miku had the bad luck to be using one of the many sinks that lined the walls of the bath when the door opened.

Hiro could see the tears forming in her eyes as she felt Zorome's eyes immediately travel the length of her exposed body.

"Ah... Ah..."

Hiro could see the bloody murder that was starting to rise on Miku's face, the other boys too engrossed in their staring to notice.

Goro was the first to speak up in his role as the voice for their group as usual.

"Wait! I-It's not what it looks like!"

But before he'd spoken, Hiro was already on the move, the spare hand towel in his showering basket clutched in his hands.

Miku did not notice it herself, but her body was perpendicularly sideways when the door had opened, the angle covering all of her precious places.

But if she turned without a stitch of clothing on her form to unleash her usual fury onto them.

Everything would be revealed.

"I'll kill you..."

Miku's shoulder shook.

He needed to make it. Or else.

"I had enough of you boys!"

Her scream reached his ears.

The floor was wet, necessitating that he reduce his speed lest he risked slipping.

Two steps.

In slow motion, Miku turned to fling a bowl of cosmetics at them.

One step.

Hiro cried out at the top of his voice as he placed himself between Miku and the rest of the boys, spreading out the hand towel into a makeshift curtain.

Objective.

"Careful!"

"Eh?"

Miku paused, the plastic bowl of cosmetics still in her hand as she turned her attention towards him. Now, it was his turn to be the target of her frustrations.

It was also then that Hiro realized his current location, in the middle of the bathing area surrounded by naked girls with only a small hand towel around his waist to protect his own modesty. With every pair of eyes from the opposite gender set on him, something that would have usually caused him to wilt away in shyness.

But to Hiro, that didn't matter much to him at all. Someone else's dignity was at stake, after all.

"You were almost exposed there."

He smiled softly at Miku as he covered her shoulders and chest with the towel.

"O-Oh... Well..."

Miku made to retort something snappy as she usually did, but she found herself fumbling over her words. Because Hiro was looking straight into her eyes instead of anywhere else, nor did he even make any passes at her nudity.

Faced with such a pure individual, Miku found that she couldn't bear to bring her wrath on him.

"You know the rules! The baths are for the girls only!"

As a downfallen expression crossed his face, Miku felt a piercing arrow stab in her heart.

"Sorry. But Zero Two told us that the baths were open again."

He carried the demeanor of a downtrodden puppy that she'd denied it's treat. And kicked in the sides for good measure.

Obviously speaking, it made her feel like the bad guy, as evident by the glares she felt now turning onto her from her nominally allied female camp.

"That sounds like something Zero Two would do." Ikuno mentioned offhandedly.

"That's right, Miku-chan! Hiro-kun isn't the type to peep on us!"

"Hmph."

Although it surprised her that the person she'd expected the most to defend Hiro did not speak up for his sake. But still, he was terribly mighty indeed. Even if she had not been chided, Miku doubted her ability to snap at someone like him. It would be akin to getting angry at Kokoro.

"I-I'll let you off this time! But if it happens again, all bets are off!"

She harrumphed at him as she grabbed the hand towel and covered herself up, making to leave.

But not before turning slightly and stuttering.

"T-Thank you. H-Hiro."

The smile that reached her was so brilliant it almost filled her daily vitamin D requirements.

"You're welcome."

"It's no good. He's too pure..." She muttered under her breath as she retreated to the bathtub. "Getting mad at him only makes me feel bad..."

"Damn. When did Hiro get so cool around girls?"

Zorome cursed as Hiro shut the sliding door behind him as he left.

"He was always popular." A snide voice came from the far end of the changing room. "You just didn't want to accept it."

"Oh yeah? At least I don't spend all day leaning around corners pretending to be cool and mysterious like you!"

Hiro could only roll his eyes at the usual commotion behind him as he made his way back to his room.

However, a devilish voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey, Darling."

Hiro froze as he felt the presence materialize before him. Already, he could feel the heat warm up his body in anticipation.

"Z-Zero Two."

He greeted, with no small amount of trepidation.

She giggled. A sound far too innocent for the seductive witch in front of him.

"Oh my. I see you're still stammering when talking to girls." She moved closer to him, close enough that her scent started to intoxicate him. "You're still not fully over your anxiety, huh."

Hiro forced down the lump in his throat as he interacted with the girl before him. In the coolest voice he could muster, not helped by the silly blush that painted his cheeks red better than any rouge.

"Um... I'm only like this when talking to you." Hiro fidgeted nervously as he spoke.

The lips on her face turned into a crescent as she pressed a finger on them seductively.

"Oh, but that won't do."

Zero Two purred as she pushed her chest against him, all feline femininity and catnip. The innocent cheshire on her face a mockery of her true intentions.

"Look like Darling needs another _therapy session_."


End file.
